Starchild
by Firestar'sniece
Summary: When Seth and Sara return to spend some time with Jack and Alex they uncover certain things they weren't supposed to. Why did their parents betray and lie to them all their lives? Why does Henry Burke want them and is he actually the good guy? Who is he?
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Yeah, so I'm revisiting Starchild so that I can change it a little so that I can move Redemption forward as I'm stuck on Redemption at this point.**

**I'm also altering the story plot slightly, or it will be altered by the time I'm done with it.**

**While the altered chapters and altered arrangements are in the actual story I might put the original chapters that I took out, and the chapters I altered at the end. **

**It all depends.  
**

**This is the first instillation of revisions.  
**

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

Prologue

In the 1950's there were many strange things that happened. There were UFO sightings in the skies, alien spacecraft seen on the ground, etc. But one night something unexplained happened. A group of men were patrolling in the Wright-Patterson grounds when all of a sudden they saw movement in the distance. A teenage girl was trespassing!

As she ran to them she suddenly collapsed on the ground. The men quickly moved to surround her. "You're trespassing," one of the soldiers growled at her.

She lay on the ground panting. "Political asylum!" she gasped, weak from running. "I declare political asylum!" The men looked at each other confused. After they decided to take her into the base, she fainted. The men were last seen carrying her away.

Chapter One: Reunion

(No one's point of view) Seth and Sara watched in the distance as a car pulled up beside them. The two kids were standing outside their spaceship. They felt lucky that nothing had happened so far. That must mean their plan had worked. They had avoided the detection of the earth government. And hopefully that meant they didn't know they were here. They also hope the earthlings hadn't noticed them, because if they had, the government had.

Seth and Sara were wearing the outfits they had worn on earth last, the disgusting outfits that the government had put them in when they tried to experiment on them. Seth shuddered at the though and Sara put her hand on his shoulder as she read his mind. Her hand was shaking. Seth didn't know which part was worse, the fact that they had fallen into the government's hands, or the fact that between the time they had been taken from Jack and Alex, they didn't know what had happened to them or what had been done to them. That uncertainty made Seth afraid, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, and he hoped Sara hadn't picked up on that thought. She gave no indication that she had. He decided to think about something else.

Seth decided to think about what had happened to them ever since they had said good- bye to Jack and Alex a year ago. They had returned home (a trip that took 3 days since that was how long it took to get from their world Cortan to Earth) and had managed to evaded the military and make it to their Aunt Coraline's house. He remembered how the doors had automatically opened when they reached their and how their Aunt Coraline and Uncle Jordan had rejoiced over them and their three cousins. They had then entered a room that was big, and their aunt and uncle had begun their work on restoring the planet's atmosphere. 3 days later their world was in such good condition that their parents were released. It turns out they would have been released anyway since there had been no grounds for their arrest and they had been "arrested" illegally. The government hadn't known about the arrest, only top commanders in the military. The leaders had actually decided against an invasion a few hours after Seth and Sara had left, and for three days had been trying to find Emily and Jared Frontier, Seth and Sara's parents. When it was clear that they were missing, and their children were missing, the military leader (who in the law is supposed to work **under** the leader's orders, not against them) who had secretly kidnapped the kids' parents without the Cortan leaders' knowledge, disguised as an arrest to civilians, offered to put out patrols on the streets in order to find them, and the leaders agreed desperate to find out where they had gone. The military then secretly threatened those who had seen the "arrest" (who now knew what was going on and that the leaders had no knowledge of the arrest) to not say anything, or else they would die, and guards were placed in front of their houses. The military leader, Aaron, who had already sent the siphon after them, had guessed where they were going. And if they survived where the siphon was driving them to and the kids managed to make it back, they would be captured by the military, and the whole family, parents and all, would be secretly executed.

When Seth and Sara returned, though, they managed to evade all those things. When they told the leaders that their parents had been arrested (the kids had witnessed this and Aaron hadn't arrested them then because he didn't believe they would do anything) Aaron got into a lot of trouble and the Leader Erica had her personal guards raid the place where the kids' parents were being kept. Aaron was arrested and incarcerated with the entire military dishonored and after that anyone belonging to the military was scoffed at. Aaron was to be tried for treason, although it would be many years before that trial happened. The family was reunited and Seth and Sara were required to report what had happened to them the last few days.

The meeting was secret and wouldn't be disclosed to the public. The only people who would know would be those in the room. The parents' kids could attend because they were busy fixing the planet, so the kids nervously entered alone. They reported everything, well almost everything. They left out the part where Henry Burke had captured them making it seem like they managed to break into Witch Mountain and get their spaceship out, without ever being captured. They were afraid to tell about this because they didn't know if the leaders would be angry enough to invade earth and they now loved earth, including Seth. They had made many good friends and they didn't want their friends to die. They had seen that there were more good people than bad people on earth.

When they got to the part about Jack destroying the siphon, however, the leaders adored him for his courage and announced to the children that if they wanted to bring earthlings to their world (especially their friends Jack and Alex) they could, and Jack and Alex would be more than welcome on Cortan. They also apologized heavily about the siphon, embarrassed that this had happened under their nose. When they had asked to go back to earth though, the leaders pleaded with them to give them some time, and stay on their world for now. It took them many attempts before the leaders finally allowed their heroes to return to earth, which is why it took a year for them to get back.

Emily and Jared were nervous about their children going. Sure, they trusted and approved of Jack and Alex, but the when the kids told them their story they became protective of them. Emily got really mad when she heard how Henry Burke's men had pursued them relentlessly, and the kids decided to leave the part out about their capture. A year later when they had been granted leave, the parents fought hard to keep them, but the decided to go anyway. In fact Emily argued with the leaders, claiming that they were underage (which was true) and that they should go with them, if they agreed to let the go. Seth successfully argued that Jack and Alex didn't know them, and they would probably freak, therefore their parents shouldn't come. The leaders came up with a compromise. Seth and Sara would head to earth, get settled in. They would make sure Jack and Alex knew that their parents would come, and a month later, show up on their doorstep. Seth muttered about this but he had no choice. It was either that or he couldn't go at all.

And then the boy's thought's drifted to his capture, and the uncertainty of what had happened. He had no idea of what had happened to him and that was scary. But this he did know. Three months after the incident on earth, be and his sister began having pains. They would come off and on, and often they would go in a secluded spot so that they could suffer quietly. They didn't want their parents to know about it. They would freak. The pains were getting worse and worse, and it was a miracle that their parents didn't find out. Seth and Sara suspected it was from whatever Henry Burke and his minions had been doing to them while they were knocked out. He only remembered being on the witch mountain, hearing Jack exclaim, "Sara," turning around, seeing her unconscious, and the feeling something hit him. Tiredness and blackness had engulfed him and when he woke up he saw Alex's concerned face standing over him. He was shaking slightly, afraid, and Alex had comforted him as he slowly sat up. He took in his surroundings and saw that he had been lying on some sort of table with lights, and he looked at the locks that had been over his wrists and ankles and kept him restrained to the table, until he had phased through them. He remembered seeing Jack struggling at a table parallel to his, with Sara unconscious on it and he struggled to control his emotions. Finally, Sara woke up and undid the locks. As the boy looked away from her as Jack comforted her, he saw several unconscious men around the lab, and broken glass all over.

As Seth drew away from these thoughts he thought on other things. He and his sister had secretly seen the doctor on their world to determine why they were having all this pain. It wasn't their all the time, but when it came, it was excruciating. They had successfully lied to the doctor, telling him that it had started a few weeks ago (when it had been going on for months) and told a big, fat believable lie that made the doctor think their parents were well informed about this. They also claimed that they couldn't come because they were busy, which was true, but their parents, no matter how busy they were, would never have just dropped them off with something as important as this. They would take time away from their tasks to take care of them. Fortunately the doctor didn't know their parents so he couldn't have known that.

They had had a serious pain attack at the office, and had fainted because of it, but when the doctor had examined them, he had found nothing. He gave them his report, telling them to come back if they had another pain fit, and let them go, believing that they would give the device with the report in it to their parents (which they had no intention of doing). And so they were amazed that they had gotten away with it. Fortunately, their current doctor had fallen ill himself, which would have made their excuse believable as to why they had seen an unknown doctor.

Seth was pulled to the present as Jack and Alex got out of the car. Seth seriously hoped they didn't have a pain fit while they were here, because he didn't want to explain to Jack and Alex and he didn't want them to panic. He didn't know how they would respond and he was worried that they might tell his parents. But he didn't see how that was possible because the attacks were getting more and more frequent. They were bound to notice. He sighed and put a smile on his face. He would deal with that later.

"Hey, kids!" Jack greeted them warmly.

"Hey," Sara replied, hugging him tightly.

Jack and Alex gave them directions to where their house was. Apparently they had made a book about their adventures at Witch Mountain (to Henry Burke's fury and there was nothing the government could do to discredit them) and they had made a lot of money off of it. They were now rich and famous celebrities. The paparazzi had followed them for a while ("What's a paparazzi?" Sara had asked) but they didn't any more. They had used their money to purchase about 12 miles of land and had a mansion built on it with a ship's hanger for the kids, because they had hoped they would return. Sara was delighted at this. It made the kids feel more wanted than ever. They had been wishing for them to return! The ship hangar had been built to hide it and conceal it for fear of the government, if they should see their ship out in the open, would come after the kids.

Seth and Sara flew the ship to the hangar and as they emerged outside of it, Jack and Alex locked it with a key pad. They kids had estimated the ship hangar was big enough for many of their ships to fit inside, and so Seth relaxed a little. Their parents' other ship would be protected (Seth and Sara had borrowed one of their parents' ships). Now they had to tell Jack and Alex about their parents.

Jack looked at them. "I expect your both tired," he said. "You can rest for the day. Tomorrow we'll go and get you some cloths so that you can blend in."

And with that, they went inside. Seth and Sara had been shown their rooms. They were huge! Ten minutes later Seth was collapsed on his bed, fast asleep!

**So, what do you think? Criticism is more than welcome! It's how I learn. So don't be afraid, you won't offend me. Read and review, please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Passport and Parents

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain**

Chapter Two: Passport and Parents

(Seth point of view)

"Seth," someone whispered in my ear. "Seth!"

"What?" I mumbled sleepily, not really wanting to get up. Couldn't they let me sleep? Didn't they know that it's been like, what three days literally since I got any sleep? I couldn't sleep while I was helping to pilot the ship and it takes two to do that. Plus it takes three days to get here. So basically I've had no sleep in 72 hours.

"Seth!" the man's voice prompted me again, and this time, to my frustration, he started shaking me.

"Go away!" I muttered, almost incoherently.

Suddenly a large amount of light flooded the room and I opened my eyes, shocked. The blinds were open and even if I closed my eyes, I would still see some light. Jack was standing by the shades. "Gosh!" I exclaimed, annoyed with him.  
"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" he cheerfully announced and I groaned.

"Shut whatever that thing is," I muttered ferociously, not wanting to ask what that thing was that kept the annoying light out of my room."

Jack chuckled a bit. "Come on," he said, moving over to my bed and then he was _**pulling**_ me out of my bed! "Time to get up!"

I kicked weakly at him. "Go away!" I muttered. "I want more sleep!"

"We can't do that, Seth, you know that. You have an appointment to get your passport in an hour and you need to be there."

I sighed in frustration. Apparently, they had told me last night that they only needed to hide my ship until I got my passport, because until I got my passport, I was here 'illegally' and Henry Burke would have a reason to arrest me. But if I got my passport then he would have no reason to bother me. But this didn't make sense. Somehow I suspected that he would come after me regardless. And I was probably right.

So today, Sara and I would get all the legal documents required to be here legally, and then they would announce to the public that we were the kids from the book. Theoretically, that would make it so that if Henry did decide to come after us, since the media knew about us, they could complain to the world and announce that he was after us. That would make him think twice before coming even five hundred feet near us, because his society operated secretly, and they wouldn't want to be in the spotlight. If we suddenly went missing, the whole world would assume he and his 'little' group were behind that, and, well, they wouldn't want that. But I have to admit, it worked for Jack and Alex. It saved their lives even...

"Get up Seth!"

I growled at this. I didn't want to get up. To tell the truth, I was scared of what could happen. But I didn't want Jack to know that.

"Seth..." Jack began warningly. I lay down again, refusing to give in. I wanted my rest. "Fine," Jack said, going into my bathroom. I opened one eye to see him moving in there, doing something, and then I closed it again, sighing contentedly as I tried to drift to sleep.

Suddenly I heard Jack come by my bed again. "Sorry," he said briefly, even though he didn't sound like it, and then I felt something ice-cold and wet drenching my hair. I gasped and opened my eyes. He had soaked me with cold water!

I looked up at him. "Jack!" I exclaimed. "Was that necessary?"

Jack smiled. "If you had gotten up, it wouldn't have been." He turned to head back downstairs since he could see that I was now wide awake because of it. "If you're not down here in five minutes," he called up the stairs. "You'll get drenched again."

I growled and got out of bed.

(Sara point of view)

I was excited and a little nervous as I headed down the stairs. Today we were going to do a number of things, get my passport and green card, head to the stores to get clothes, and we were even going to find some things for my parents when they came.

I wasn't sure why, but I had been nervous to tell them. I should have known that they would have been more than accepting of it. They had offered to get their room ready (they had many empty rooms, and it was a good thing to, otherwise we would have had to move a lot of things to make room for them) and we were still trying to figure out how to decorate it. They had already got them a bed.

I was still wearing my outfit from Witch Mountain. I hated it. It reminded me of... of what had happened. Well, I didn't even really know what happened. But they had done something to me. The pain proved it. I hadn't even told Jack and Alex about that yet. To tell the truth, I didn't really want to mention it. I just wanted to forget about that part and believe what I had told my people, that we broke in to get my ship, and I was never captured.

I sat down at the table and Alex smiled at me. "Good morning, Sara," she gently greeted me.

I smiled. "Good morning, Alex."

Just then, Jack came down stairs. "If you're not down here in five minutes, you'll get drenched again!" he called up the stairs. I read his mind and instantly knew what had happened. I sighed and Jack walked over to the table. "Teenagers," he muttered, but he playfully smiled at me. "Not you, of course."

"He's really tired," I began.

Jack sighed. "I know, but he needs to get up. We're doing this for your safety. The sooner we get your papers, the better. This reminds me, we need to talk about the rules sometime."

"Rules?" a grumpy voice said. I rolled my eyes. With Seth this way, it was going to be a long day. Fortunately we wouldn't be appearing in front of the media this day, so he would have time to rest and compose himself.

"Yes, rules," Alex said. Then she glanced at me before continuing. "The two of you will have stricter rules than most, because of the circumstances. Other kids don't have a Henry Burke who wants them. But you do."

Jack nodded importantly. "We talked to your parents and they agreed."

My eyes widened. We so shouldn't have showed them how to use our devices! What else had they mentioned! "You talked to them?" Seth exclaimed and we exchanged fearful looks. I looked at Jack, fearing what was to come, fearing to read his mind.

But he apparently read mine, a gift I had given him last time (along with telekinesis, and telepathy, my other powers. Seth had given all of his kinds of powers to Alex.) Jack's eyes widened in shock. "Why didn't you tell them about how Henry Burke had captured you? That's important to know. They have a right to know! They're your parents!"

I looked away quickly, as Alex's now stern gaze rested on me and my brother. "We were afraid," I whispered.

"Afraid of what?" she asked, reprimanding us in a motherly way.

"That they wouldn't let us return," Seth answered.

"And that would have been their right!" Jack exclaimed. "I don't know how they do it on your world, but here on earth, the parents are in charge of the children, and that includes making sure their safe!"

"And that puts us in a difficult position," Alex stepped in. "Because you're staying with us, we're responsible for you while you're on earth. If anything happens to you, we have to answer for it! We could get in trouble with your parents for something like this!"

I hung my head in shame. I had never really thought of that. Then again, Seth and I had gotten used to concealing things lately. Jack looked at me and Seth. "Is there anything else you haven't mentioned?" he asked sternly, like a dad.

'Seth,' I thought to my brother, the guilt weighing on my mind. 'We should tell them.' Seth widened his eyes in panic but before he could protest to me, I said, "Yes."

"And what would that be," Alex answered, sounding too calm, given the situation.

I hesitated, and Jack gave me a look that said, 'tell us'. I glanced at Seth and he looked away, defeated. Then I launched into our story, about the pain, and what we had been doing and how we had been concealing it from the others. We also told them why we had done that. Alex's eyes widened in shock and she gave Jack a look and he nodded.

'What are they going to do?' Seth thought to me, suddenly afraid of getting in trouble with our parents. But I shook my head. I was too afraid to look in Jack's mind and see. Then again he could block my thoughts if he wanted to.

Jack stood up. "I'm calling your parents," he informed us and Seth jumped up.

"No!" he shouted and complained. Then he pleaded, almost a whisper, "Please, no! Please!"

Jack looked at him, sympathy in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Seth, but I have to do what is right, and they have a right to know. It's my duty to keep them informed. I'll try to get them to be lenient on you though." And he left the room, to use the device that we had left them, the device that we had given them last time, for, as we had shown them yesterday, it could be used for many things, including communication; and ever since yesterday they had been using it to keep in contact with our parents. Now I was beginning to wonder whether we should have given it to them. Maybe that's only because we're guilty and caught in the act.

Seth had tears in his eyes. He never cries! Or at least he never cries where anyone can see him. I had tears in my eyes to. I guess I had been more stressed out than I'd realized. Instead of feeling panic I now felt a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders. I was now grateful that Jack was doing this, even though I might get in trouble with my parents for it. Jack was right; they had a right to know. As I glanced at Seth I saw the same emotions playing on his face. He sighed and sat down, and Alex gave him a sympathetic look. "We're not doing this to hurt you, Seth. We're doing this because we care."

"I know," he whispered. "I guess I'm scared of what will happen. I've been scared of what will happen."

"You should have told them," she continued. "Seth, It might have worked out better if you had told them from the get go. But now you might have even more serious consequences than then because you delayed so long."

Seth looked down. All of a sudden there was a ding sound and Alex got up. "Foods ready," she announced gently, and placed some warmed-up food in front of the both of us, leaving her and Jack's plate in what they had called a 'microwave'. I looked at Seth and saw him stabbing what must have been bacon, heartlessly (I had to read Alex's mind to find out what it was). He was stressed. I could tell.

Then, Jack came into the room. He looked at the two of us sympathetically. I braced for what was to come.

"Your parents want to talk to you."

**So, that'll be all for now, but hopefully I'll get back to it soon. Did you like it? Read and review, please!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Scolding

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain or Star Trek**

Chapter Three: Scolding

(Seth point of view, third person)

Seth stood up, trembling. He glanced at Jack nervously and Jack motioned with his head for the two of them to get going. "Let's not forget about your appointment," he urged. "Make it quick, please. You can eat along the way."

Seth sighed. He didn't want to do this. He headed to another room, Sara tailing behind him, and when he opened the door it seemed as if he was back on his planet. He was well familiar with the technology. It was more detailed than a hologram and it looked as if you were really where it showed. It was like a portable holodeck from Star Trek.

He glanced at his parents, and then shut the door. They looked at the two of them gravely. Finally, Emily began. "Jack informed us as to what you didn't tell us." Seth nodded. He was worried more than ever now. Emily looked down and then looked up at them again. "How long has the pain been going on?"

The boy looked at his sister. He shifted uncomfortably. "For a while," he admitted.

"And how long's a while?" Jared asked.

"About a year," Sara nervously replied.

"And it started since returning from Witch Mountain? Jack told us that you had told him that you thought it was because you were experimented on there. Is that correct?" Both of the siblings nodded. Emily sighed. "This is what I was afraid of! This is why I didn't want you to return! You should have told us about this!"

"Mom!" Seth pleaded. "This is why we didn't want to tell you. We were afraid you would act like this! We _**want**_ to see Jack and Alex! They're our friends!"

"But you barely know them!"

"Are you saying you don't trust them?" Sara asked. She needed to know and they were too far away for her to read their minds.

"No!" Emily began wildly, frantic and worried.

Finally Jared stepped in. "Emily," he began. His wife took a deep breath and calmed down. Then he turned to the kids. "Your mother's right. You should've told us. And we're not saying we don't trust Jack and Alex. We trust your judgment there. Since they're a friend to you, they're a friend to us. But what isn't okay is where you concealed things this important from us."

Emily stepped in again and the boy tensed. "They're good people, we can tell." She smiled at her children. "I'm sorry I panicked before. It's just, well; we've been to earth many times before. We may not have interacted with anyone, and certainly not on the level that you have, but we've heard the news reports before. It's commonplace for humans to go missing all the time. We just don't want you to be kidnapped."

Jared frowned. "And it causes us worry that you have said yourselves that you were once captives."

"How much have they told you?" Sara asked cautiously.

"Everything you told them. Plus, when we asked them if they knew what Henry did to you, they informed us that they didn't know. But before they were able to rescue you they saw that the two of you were being experimented on. But they don't know what they were doing to you. They were more focused on getting you out of there."

Seth started shaking a bit. He didn't want to remember. "How much trouble are we in?" Seth asked, nervous.

"A lot," his mom scolded. "We've decided that once you two have taken care of what you need to do then you'll have no free time. You're not to do anything fun."

"But-" protested Sara. They were here on earth not only to spend some time with Jack and Alex, but they had volunteered to observe earth culture for their government (although that wasn't required). This would interfere with it! And she wanted a good report to give, a detailed one!  
Jared shook his head. He seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "The report can wait." He sighed. "I want to talk to Jack and Alex again."

The two hung their heads and nodded. Then they went outside. Jack was waiting. "They want to talk to you and Alex," Seth informed them and Jack nodded. He summoned his wife and Seth and Sara went to finish breakfast.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they came out. "You're grounded," Jack said. With a confused look, Jack explained, "The punishment they talked about? We call it grounding." The two nodded in understanding. Then Jack added, "They said they'll be coming over a week early, so you'll have three weeks alone with us. They're coming early as part of your punishment. Also, you're grounded for three days. Then you can do something fun. But until then, unless it's necessary, you're to stay in your room. We'll be sending meals up."

"They also said we can tack along any punishments we see fit, whenever something like this happens again," Alex said. "So Jack and I have decided that we want you both to write a letter explaining what you did is wrong and why it's wrong, and how dangerous it is. You'll be writing it on your final day of being punished. We'll send you some paper up to do that. We'll look at it, and if we're satisfied, we'll have a talk, and then you're free to go. But we want you both to think about what you did. Also we're to keep an eye on you and you need to tell us if you have another pain attack. We'll have to let your parents know when that happens so we can keep track of it."

The two nodded. "Finishing eating," Jack told them. "We'll be leaving in fifteen minutes. With things like this, it's better there early than late."

Seth sighed. This was going to be a boring three days.

**Okay, this will be my last chapter for the night. I plan on getting Henry Burke in here, but it probably won't be until at least a couple chapters. Before introducing him, I want a chance for the kids to get their legal documents, appear before the press, and have a not so ordinary life as they end up celebrities. Oh, I guess the paparazzi will be in this story; they'll be more than mentioned. Seth and Sara won't have an average life after all. And the paper they were doing was on the average life of an earthling! Guess they'll have to change it to the average life of an earth celebrity! **

**And since I looooovvvvve spoilers I'll give you some. I don't mind doing that! The kids will be going to school (more like trying to go to school since their celebrities; that'll be interesting) they'll develop a fan base, they'll find it hard to cope at first, and then the paparazzi attacks will die down. Then they'll get a chance to calm down and live a close to normal life. Hmmm. I wonder what will happen when earth finds out that aliens will visit them. And no, this won't end up like in V. Maybe they'll end up loving the kids. These kids are of peace. Always. (Little pun on V. No I don't own the phrase but it fits. Unlike Anna's 'We are of peace. Always.' 'Cause she's not of peace. And is Marcus fifth column (if you watch V feel free to tell me what you think, especially after last episode?) Huh, I wonder if Lisa just made a mistake by telling Marcus Dianna is still alive. Never mind my chatter. I'm getting off track again. **

**And Henry Burke will confront them in public. That will get interesting. **

**Read and review, please!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Nervous Day

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain**

Chapter Four: Nervous Day

(Sara point of view)

Sara was sitting in Jack's mustang, looking out the window when she saw a tall, ominous building looming in front of them. It was at least one hundred feet high, had multiple large windows going up to what seemed the sky, had big, glass doors in the front, and circle of pavement from which taxi's would drive up, drop off the passengers and then leave. Sara looked at it nervously. She didn't like government buildings. Not since... well she didn't want to think about that.

They couldn't find a parking lot that was close so Jack had to park some distance away, meaning they would have to walk. Immediately, when the girl opened her door, she stepped into a big pile of water. "Ugh!" she exclaimed. 'Great. What a wonderful day this is going to be!' Her sarcastic thoughts made her feel even worse and the muscles in her abdomen tightened, the feelings of fear kicking in even more. She looked at her guardian nervously. "Jack," she whispered. "Do we have to do this?"

"Yes, Sara," Jack whispered gently. The girl glanced at Seth, who was also tense.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sara questioned further. "This will make it so that Henry Burke knows we're here."

"And that is why we are having the press conference," Alex chipped in. "To protect you."

"But he'll know we're here!" Seth exclaimed.

Jack sighed. "And you're being here illegally will give him an excuse to act. What we're trying to do is limit the amount of excuses he can make."

Sara sighed. She was scared. She didn't want to do this. "And if you're plan backfires?"

"Then we run for it and you two head home in your spaceship as fast as we can."

Alex stepped forward and grasped her hand. "Come on, sweetie," she whispered gently. "Let's get this over with."

"And we're still grounded afterwards," Seth grumbled.

Jack led the way in, opening the door for the whole group. There was a strict looking man at the front desk, with long hair, blue eyes, and a scary looking goatee. Sara nervously smiled at him. 'Great,' she thought.

"Can I help you?" the man asked in a stern voice.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, our friends are here for an appointment?"

"Names?" asked the man as he looked at the computer.

"My name's Jack Bruno. I put it under my name."

The man squinted at the screen for a moment, and then he replied, "Ah, right on schedule. It says that you have a few friends staying here that didn't get a chance to get their legal documents before coming over on US land." The man was wearing glasses and he looked down them at the kids sternly.

"It was impossible to tell when they'd be coming over," Alex explained vaguely.

"And you didn't think of checking with the offices in the airport, to get this all sorted out? Or with our offices overseas that assign things like this? Or how about _**calling**_ to get permission to come?"

"But how were we supposed to know!" Seth burst out suddenly. "We didn't find out about these documents and that they were needed until we came over!" Jack pulled Seth back and gave him a stern look that said, 'let me handle this.'

"Maybe you should have talked to your friends."

"We weren't in touch with them," Alex responded sternly. "They don't have things like this where they're from and we would have only been able to talk to them when they physically came over." Which was pretty true if you thought about it; after all they had never shown them that their little device acted as a way to communicate back and forth. They had only shown them after coming back.

"Hmm," the man responded, not quite believing them.

"At least their trying to do the right thing!" Jack protested.

The man nodded, still skeptical. "Wait here," he said, and they sat down to wait for the person who they would talk to. Finally a woman stepped out, with short, red hair, blue eyes, and feminine features.

"Bruno, Jack," she announced.

The group stood up. This was it. They walked over to her. "Hi," she greeted. "My name's Stephanie Guilderlock, and I'll be your consultant. This way." She was very kind to them. She led them down a very narrow hallway, through an elevator, up to the fourth floor, and finally when they stepped out there were tile floors, and she led them to the second door on the right. It was a simple wood door. When she opened it, they noticed there was a lot of space. It was different than even Jack and Alex had thought it would be. It looked more like a therapist's office. There was a desk in the back, shelves with games on them ("Does she _**really**_ need that?" Jack thought), several long couches, and a few chairs.

"Sit anywhere you like," she invited them.

Seth and Sara sat down nervously. "Well," she announced and the kids jumped. "What can I do for you? It says here that some friends want to apply to visit the US?"

"That's correct," Alex replied.

"And who are these friends?" she asked politely.

Jack gestured to Seth and Sara. "These are two of them."

The woman's eyes widened and then narrowed. "You mean they were here illegally first?" her tone was still polite, but more stern.

"We had no way of knowing when they'd come," Alex explained. "They don't have things like this where they're from."

"Oh," the woman implied with skepticism.

Jack decided to try a different approach. "Did you read our book?" he asked.

"You mean that one where you claim there were two alien children you aided from being used for inhumane purposes? Yes, I've read it. I don't believe in hoaxes."

"It's not a hoax!" Alex protested. "These are the alien kids!" and she too gestured to them.

The woman took a glance at them. "Really," she stated the scorn heavy in her voice.

Sara was now trembling. She was afraid of being reprimanded by the government, because if they were, she knew who would get involved. Henry Burke.

"Show them," Jack prompted the kids gently, and Sara widened her eyes. Then she showed up and lifted the woman's chair, which she was sitting in, up into the air. The woman gasped and stared at the kids with wide eyes. Then Seth allowed his hand to phase through the wall, directly in front of her to where she could see, and he pulled it back.

The woman nodded in understanding. "I see," she suddenly said, and Sara read her thoughts and relaxed. They were nothing but good thoughts. Stephanie seemed to understand that it would have been impossible for them to go through the necessary methods to get legal papers before coming to the US because there were no US buildings on their world. The woman smiled. "It's good enough for me," she announced. Then she pulled some papers out for the kids to take care of. She and Jack and Alex helped the kids, but because they were underage Jack and Alex had to sign along with the kids. It was decided between them that Jack and Alex would be their guardians while they were on earth, until their parents came. They also got some paperwork ready for the parents, which would protect them until they made it to the office to get their legal documents, something that Jack wished he had known beforehand.

Then they went downstairs and the kids had their pictures taken for their ID's. Seth tried to smile but found it hard because he was nervous, although Sara managed to get a good smile. She was relieved that they had gotten the paperwork and were now here legally.

"So what will you do now?" Stephanie asked them as they left.

Sara smiled. "We're going to have a press conference tomorrow, you know, inform the world about us so that Henry Burke doesn't try to whiz us off with one of his excuses."

Stephanie nodded in understanding. "And tomorrow," Seth chimed in. "When we announce to the world about our existence, we'll tell them about our parents coming so that they don't freak out."

"You'll have to prove to them that you're aliens," Stephanie told him gently. "Some people might not take what you showed me for evidence."

Sara took us this to heart. "If push comes to shove, we'll show them our spaceship."

The woman chuckled. "Just please don't panic anybody!"

"We'll try," Sara laughed, though she thought that was close to impossible. From what Jack had said, humans were naturally cautious and didn't trust others easily (like someone she knew); even if it was proven they were friendly. They were naturally rivals. But then again it was the same with her people, now that she thought about it. 'Huh,' Seth thought into her mind. 'I guess we're similar to these people after all.'

'I suppose so,' she thought back.

They got in the car to go home and it was only as they were pulling into the driveway that she remembered. She and Seth were grounded. She moaned at this. "I don't want to be punished," she wined a bit.

"I'm sorry, Sara," Jack replied. "But you should have thought about that before you did what you did."

Sara nodded. That was true. But she did have her reasons for doing it.

The two went upstairs. "Bye," Seth whispered before heading to his room. Then he thought to her, 'I'll talk to you mind to mind, how's that?" Sara smiled.

Just then, Jack called up the stairs, "And no using your powers to communicate with each other, entertain each other, etc.!" Sara groaned. This was going to be a long day.

(Seth point of view)

"Seth," Jack whispered in the boy's ear, waking him up. Seth groaned, knowing he would have to get up. He didn't want to be soaked with water again.

It had been a day since he had got his legal papers and he was glad that he had gained Stephanie's approval. The last thing he needed was another government official hating him.

But today was the press conference, another day he was nervous for. He didn't know how the earthlings would react when they found out he was an alien. For all he knew they could mob him just because of what he was. He didn't want to admit it. He was scared.

"Seth," Jack whispered again.

"All right! All right!" the boy complained. When he got up Jack went out of his room and the boy started to follow, but then Jack noticed and blocked him.

"Sorry," he said gently. "But you're still grounded, remember?"

Seth sighed. This was no fun. Yesterday had been boring, not being able to talk to his sister, Jack, or Alex. They never let him use his powers. He wasn't allowed to tinker or play with anything in his room. In fact, when Jack walked in and found him playing with a toy he confiscated it and then raided his room. Everything was taken out except the essentials, the things needed in the bathroom to keep him clean, clothing, the bed; things like that. He was brought up lunch and dinner, and even a bedtime snack, but he wasn't allowed to spend some time with them or even go downstairs to meet with them. They told him that they couldn't even really talk to him until he his punishment was served. That was how boring the rest of his day had been.

Then about seven last night Jack had told him that he had failed to mention that an early bedtime was part of his punishment, and that his lights needed to be out, and he needed to be in bed in ten minutes. Seth growled where Jack couldn't hear him when he heard this. It wasn't fair! They had never told him about the bedtime part! Then ten minutes later Jack came to check on him. Seth and Sara always kept the doors to their room shut, for privacy reasons, so when Seth heard the creek of his door opening he was so glad that he had obeyed Jack. Jack and Alex continued to check on him through the night until ten pm, and he guessed they were doing the same with Sara, to make sure they followed through on their punishments.

So when Jack didn't allow Seth to come downstairs for breakfast, he wasn't really surprised. Instead he used the time to get ready, and fifteen minutes later, after he had gotten out of the shower, breakfast was sitting on a disk, still steaming and warm. The boy ate it gratefully, feeling famished. Then again he was still tired and hungry from the three day trip. It had been the same when he had come the first time, but then he didn't have the pains and other newly emerged health problems to deal with (thanks to Henry Burke). He and his sister were able to deal with it then. He wondered how she was today though. Maybe when Jack drove them over, they could talk a little bit.

An hour later they were out the door and forty-five minutes later they were at the place to where they were going to meet the press. Sara had used her telekinesis to life their parent's spaceship onto a flat loading trailer which Jack's truck was towing. Jack had an F150 gray truck and because there weren't enough room to fit four people in the back, Jack and Alex drove separately, so Seth didn't get his wish to talk to his sister. Seth rode with Jack and Alex drove Sara. Seth couldn't help but wonder if they had also used this excuse so that they could keep up the punishment.

When they got there they checked the tarp to make sure that it was still secured tightly over the spaceship. Seth was relieved when it was. He didn't want it exposed before he got to explain himself. He also hoped that the government didn't try to cut off the broadcast so that he could explain why he was here.

Forty minutes later, news anchors from all around the world, including YouTube, were here for this 'breaking news' which Jack and Alex refused to talk about until the last minute. They had called everyone last minute, and to Seth's horrific surprise, government agents that he recognized were in the crowd, watching them, seeing what they would do. They were in regular clothes so as not to attract attention. Seth was suddenly nervous. Then he heard his sister gasp. "Jack Bruno!" she called silently to her guardian. Seth turned to see where she was looking at and saw none other than Henry Burke himself, and he was watching them.

Jack pulled the kids behind him, placing himself protectively in front of him. "Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on him," he comforted the kids.

Seth tried his hardest to compose himself, despite the fear that was running through his body, and if anyone was looking at him now, they would never have been able to tell that he was afraid. But Sara was trembling slightly. "What if he tries to ruin our broadcast?"

"We won't let him," Alex told her. "And we know them. They won't dare say anything because they don't want to attract attention to themselves, especially with cameras rolling. He may come up afterwards, after the cameras leave, and try to threaten you, but we have people watching so he won't be able to hurt you or kidnap you. The most he can do is try to intimidate you in a very subtle and secret way."

"Maybe he's here because he recognized our names on the passport," Seth said.

"Maybe," Jack said. "But he can't do anything about it. He has no legal ground to stand on and if he tried to pin something ridiculous on you and try to find some reason why you can't be here, he'd only get into a lot of trouble. Because you're here legally that limits his power and he knows that. Should he try to take you it would be legally called kidnapping because you have the right to be here. He can't claim that he's deporting you. And after today his power over you will be greatly diminished with us going public."

Seth nodded nervously and watched as the camera crew set up their equipment. He couldn't help but feel impatient. The faster they get this done, the better.

Finally everything was set up and the press conference began. A woman announced on air, "We are here with Alex Friedman and Jack Bruno, authors of the book 'Race to Witch Mountain,' and they have announced suddenly that they have breaking news to tell the world.

"So," a reporter asked Jack. He was big and had a deep voice. "What's the big news that you wanted to announce?"

Jack smiled. "Do you remember when we said that we had met a couple of alien kids in our book?" he asked the reporter. The man nodded. "Well here they are, they have returned to visit us," and the man gestured to Seth and Sara. The two smiled nervously and Alex nudged them. "Wave!" she encouraged, a little too loudly and the cameras picked it up. Seth and Sara looked at her confused.

The reporter looked suspicious. Seth had been afraid of this. "Really," he asked, scorn in his voice like the woman Stephanie when they had first announced it to her. People in the background began muttering and Sara thought to Seth, 'They want to leave.'

"No!" Seth protested. "It's true." And Sara made a few things float. The crowd stood shocked and Seth phased through the man, and turned to face the crowd. "We mean you no harm," he began. "We just want to visit our friends, Jack and Alex. But we also want to be safe." He glanced briefly at Henry, and then pulled out his passport and paperwork right in front of the audience, just as Sara unveiled her ship. "And we're here legally to. We just got these documents yesterday."

As he looked at Henry, he saw that the man was frowning. Suddenly, people were taking pictures out of the blue, and the bright light blinded Seth. "Jack!" he called out alarmed. The reporters crowded around him, asking him all sorts of questions which he couldn't keep track of. "What?" he kept saying. Then Jack came, and pulled him out of the crowd, shielding him from the reporters who were bombarding him with questions. "Looks like you're a celebrity now," Jack said. "I think we'll be seeing the paparazzi around, but don't worry. It'll die down eventually."

"The what?" Seth asked. The crowd continued to take pictures and they even followed them to the truck, crowding them so that Jack couldn't drive. As they continued to take pictures, Seth covered his face and cowered in the back seat, his face pointing towards the back of the seat, trying to get away from the cameras. Jack, seeing Seth's distress, opened the window. The reporters shoved the microphone in trying to get some questions answered, and Jack said, "Please stop! He's not used to this! He and his people have never had to deal with stuff like this before! Please stop crowding him and give him some room!"

But the crowd kept asking and asking and Seth cried out, distressed. He shielded his face from the photographs that were being taken. "What's happening, Jack?" he called out over the noise. "Are we in any danger?"

"No," Jack replied. "But they'll be a nuisance for a while."

It got so bad that finally Jack had to call some security and body guards and Seth saw that the crowds backed away when the officers appeared. Seth recognized one face, Sheriff Anthony who was now apparently County Marshall Anthony, thus having wide jurisdiction in Nevada, including Las Vegas. 'Wow,' thought Seth, thinking on this. When the crowd was controlled more, Anthony got in his cars and Seth and his gang were led out with a police escort.

**So hopefully I'll update Friday, but I don't know. Is it long enough? Read and review, please. **


	5. Chapter 5: Conquering Fear

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain or V or Google**

Chapter Five: Conquering Fear

(Seth point of view)

Seth felt completely overwhelmed. It may have been only three days since he had announced to the world that he was an alien but he would much rather be grounded than go through this.

When the police had helped to escort him home he had run into the house, hoping that he could avoid all the flashing lights and cameras. He rushed straight to his room. Sure, he was still grounded, but that only lasted for one more day. Then Alex brought some paper in, he wrote about three pages worth of apologies per person to whom he was required to write to (including his parents; Jack would give it to them when they came) and then they had discussed with Jack and Alex about why what they had done was wrong, how it had endangered them, yada yada yada. He had even had a conversation with his parents and they approved and let him get his privileges back. But even more, they had gained even greater trust for Jack and Alex.

But now Seth was wishing that he was grounded. Every time he went outside the Bruno's' property, there were flashing lights and people crowding him, asking all sorts of questions. And every time Seth would run back inside. He couldn't go anywhere! He was stuck!

Seth rolled over on his bed, frustrated. There was a slight tap on the door and as Seth turned around he saw Jack coming in. "Hey, buddy," he gently greeted him. "How are you doing?"

"Ugh!" Seth groaned. "I though you said that this would all go away! I'm a prisoner in your own house!"

Jack gazed at him in sympathy. "I know it can be frustrating," he comforted him. "But it won't go away unless you go out in public. Even we had to do that. That's what made it all go away." Seth slapped his pillow onto his face, covering his head.

"I'll go anywhere except out in the public!" he mumbled through the pillow.

Jack sighed. "You can't just stay cooped up in here all the time. Look, people are curious about you. Your news, you're a celebrity. People want to know all about you. If you hide, things will get worse."

Seth gave Jack a dark look and then turned on the TV which Jack had just installed in his room. On the screen there was a woman. She had brown short hair and blue eyes, and the picture of Seth and Sara were behind her. "And now for the breaking news that has been sweeping the world for the past few days," she announced. "Where everything we thought we had known has changed. As everyone now knows, Jack Bruno and Alex Friedman, co-authors of the even more famous Race to Witch Mountain book, have shown the world the two aliens they helped escape from the infamous Witch Mountain. The reason for going public about it, they said, is for the safety of the children who were relentlessly pursued last time by government officials who wanted them for inhumane purposes. The leader of that top-secret group, Henry Burke, has been the talk of many. Many now think that he would use any excuse to get the children for whatever purpose he wants them for. Even simple excuses and lies.

"Because of this, fans of Seth and Sara have set up the Hope for Peace and Prosperity Club, a fan which cheer the two children on, the heroes of our world. Members and fans range from old ladies in southern California to young three-year-olds in Michigan. Their purpose: to make sure the children don't get taken by the government and if they do get taken to launch a campaign for their return."

There was now a brief video clip on their and a young man was saying, "I've been a sci-fi fan forever and also a fan of the alien science fiction show V. I was also proactive in believing in alien abductions, but now I wonder if those abductions were done by our own government. I mean, if they captured Seth and Sara, they could have captured other aliens and their space crafts and reverse engineered them to produce their own UFOs. And if they're willing to experiment on those poor children, who's to say, they won't experiment on human beings?"

"Yeah," another woman was saying. "I watch V. But it's just pure sci-fi to me. I never really believed in aliens in real life. But when my children started talking and saying that aliens were visiting us, I didn't believe them at first. Then all of a sudden all my neighbors and family are talking about how aliens are real. And I was like 'Is this a joke?' and then I was like 'It would have been impossible to prank me because of all the people involved.' So I googled it and found out what everyone was talking about. Next thing I know, I'm like, are we going to get invaded. Are these children like Anna from V? Will they claim they are of peace when they're really not? So it I thought about it for a while, and I was like, 'Well if they wanted to harm us then why did they save our world?' I'm sure not all aliens are bad, if they're bad ones out there. I mean look at humans! Some are good, some are bad!"

Seth changed the channel. A man was saying, "Where are Seth and Sara? It's been two days since the big announcement and it seems as if they are hiding." A video clip played afterwards and a group of reporters were shown crowding around Seth and his sister as they went to go get the mail on the outside of the Bruno's property. "Where are you from?" "What's your planet's name?" "Do your people have a name?" They continued to ask questions like these and snap photos of them as Seth and Sara looked around blankly, completely overwhelmed.

"What?" Seth once said, and before he could answer the question another question was asked. They continued to get closer and closer, and finally the kids couldn't stand it. They ran for it, shutting the gate (that thankfully was a solid wall so the reporters couldn't peer through it or their cameras) and they ran to the Bruno's house.

Seth shut off the television. "See?" he said. "I get mobbed every time I step out."

Jack sighed. "I know this is hard," he explained. "But don't forget that you have a report." Seth could tell that Jack had added the last part as an excuse to push Seth out. "You need to try some normal human things."

Seth scoffed. "My report's supposed to be on the average life of a human, not the average life of a celebrity!"

Jack patted Seth on the shoulder. Suddenly he asked, "Do you want to go home?"

Seth sat straight up. "Why would you say that?" he exclaimed.

Jack looked at him for a little bit before answering. "Because you seemed stressed and overwhelmed. I know this isn't the ideal life-style for you, but you're not a prisoner here. You can go home any time you want."

Jack looked sad about this, like he didn't want the boy to go, and Seth knew that he didn't want to let him go, especially after just seeing him briefly. That wasn't even enough time to bond. But he was willing to let him go if it was what he needed. But Seth couldn't do that. He replied honestly, "I can't go home. My people aren't expecting me back for nine months. Part of my obligation that I volunteered for, is that I have to complete nine months here and report what I learn and find. They won't allow me back on the planet if my mission isn't complete, no matter what the excuse is."

"That's frustrating," Jack responded. "And so now you feel stuck here?"

Seth nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I feel. I have no freedom! Everywhere I go there are those dang reporters after me, wanting my story, wanting my autograph, whatever that is!"

Jack smiled, amused that the boy didn't know what an autograph was. Then his face lit up with an idea and Seth was instantly hesitant. "I have an idea!"

"You do," Seth began cautiously.

Jack smiled. "Why don't we set up an interview for you with one of the reporters that way people will get their questions answered and hopefully you'll start to acclimate to earth's way of life!" When Seth seemed cautious, Jack continued. "Eventually the paparazzi will die down, but that's only if you're out in the public a lot. So you need to learn to deal with it. This is an excellent opportunity! That way, you're in a more controlled setting, and they're not asking you all sorts of questions at once! You can answer them one at a time!"

Seth still looked skeptical. Finally he answered reluctantly, "Okay," and he lay back down on his bed and screamed into his pillow. Jack left the room.

(Several Days Later, Sara Point of View)

Sara and Seth were sitting on a couch, in a talk-show room. The cameras would start rolling any second and Sara was nervous. She wouldn't have Jack or Alex nearby for support as they would be in the crowd. But they would still be cheering them on.

Sara remembered Jack pitching his big idea to them, and like Seth, she was reluctant at first. She wasn't so sure about this. But they had to give it a try. Who knows, things might die down a little bit if they did this.

And so, Jack had arranged for them to appear on a talk show called the Katherine Cooper Show, hosted by Katherine Cooper. They had a few days to prepare though, which they were grateful for. They used the time to search the internet on Jack's laptop for answers that would more than likely pop up, that way they were somewhat prepared, and not shocked when a question popped up. They wanted to have an idea as to how they were going to answer.

Three days later they were on a large airplane, sitting on the upper deck in first class. A few people waved and smiled at them and Seth and Sara mimicked their actions nervously. Sara had to admit, the first class was really nice. They got served lunch and dinner.

But that was nothing compared to the hotel that Jack had reserved for them. The rooms were smaller than his mansion, but luxurious. Room service brought them their food and Sara was grateful for that; for now, the less contact with people, the better. And one thing was for sure, she was sure glad that Jack and Alex could afford a lot. They were after all, billionaires.

They had checked in a day before they were to appear on the talk show so that the kids could have time to recover from jet lag. They also had them watch the show, when it came on on television so that the kids had a good idea of what to expect.

And now here she was, sitting on the show. She gave a nervous glance and Jack and Alex in the crowd. Jack smiled at her and Alex gave thumbs up.

Finally, some music was heard, like they had heard on the television after the show came off of a break, and none other than the beautiful Katherine, came out and the people in the crowd applauded. She was very beautiful. She had rounded cheeks, rounded features, light green eyes that shown, rose red lips, and a smile that made you feel before you even met her that she was warm and friendly. She was wearing a red dress that outlined her curves a bit, but was not too tight as to be immodest. She was very beautiful.

Katherine sat down on a chair to the right of Seth. "Welcome to the Katherine Cooper show," she announced to the camera. "I am privileged to be here today with Seth and Sara, the aliens who saved our world and who were also the subject of the book, Race to Witch Mountain." She turned and smiled kindly at the children. "So, there have been a lot of questions about the two of you lately, ever since we found out that aliens do exist. There has also been little footage of the two of you lately, and whenever you appear on camera, it seems as though you're overwhelmed. How are you coping?"

Sara blushed at this. How should she answer? Then Jack's voice was in her head. 'Answer honestly, Sara,' he told her. 'You to, Seth.'

Sara linked the minds of the four of them together for a quick conversation. 'And if they ask something that we don't want to answer, that's uncomfortable for us?'

'Then you don't have to answer,' Alex's voice was heard and Sara was grateful that Jack had linked her mind up with theirs. 'Just tell them that it's too uncomfortable for you to talk about. But, at the same time, try to be as open as you can and try to answer as many questions as you can. And be polite.'

Sara closed the connection and she glanced at Seth. Then she answered the woman, "We've been pretty overwhelmed, actually. There's no privacy. Everywhere we go people are crowding around us, getting into our space."

"And they ask us too many questions," Seth chipped in. "We don't even get to answer one of the questions before another pops up and asks something else. We feel violated."

The woman gave them a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry this has been hard," she said gently. "I guess you could say that everyone's been a little over-enthusiastic." The two nodded. Then Katherine asked another question, "They say that the man, Henry Burke, kidnapped you last time? Is that correct?"

Seth and Sara instantly froze when they heard this, horror in their eyes. It was something they didn't want to talk about. "I'd... rather... not talk about that," Seth replied as politely as he could. "I'd rather forget about it."

The woman nodded, understanding. Many other questions were asked and Seth and Sara got to explain more about themselves, where they were from, what they were doing here, and lots of other things. Then Katherine told them about their fan club and how their fan club could protect them from being hurt. When the kids explained that's why Jack and Alex had decided to go public, the woman smiled. "They're really smart then," she responded.

Jack and Alex were invited up to explain why they did this. They explained that last time it was easy for the government to take Seth and Sara because there were no birth records, or death records of them. Technically, by all the paperwork, they didn't exist. And normal people don't keep track of strangers around them. If someone had bumped into them on the streets, they wouldn't have remembered them. And if the government had managed to keep them captive, who could Jack and Alex tell? There was simply no record of the children ever existing, let alone a photograph of them. If they went to the police to report missing children, they would have gotten scoffed. They had no proof whatsoever.

But now that the public knew about them there was record and evidence that they existed. And also, the people were aware of the government's past history with them. People would notice them and would more than likely notice if they went missing. And they would know that it was more than likely the government that had taken them. And there would be an outrage if they were taken.

There was that, and the fact that because they were noticed, Henry Burke couldn't take them in the public or in front of everyone. Everyone would notice and stop them if they were kidnapped, or they would report it. That greatly reduced what Henry Burke could do to capture them.

Jack and Alex explained that because of this, there were also greater restrictions placed on them than with average teenagers. They were not to go out at night at all and they were to be back before the sun set. Jack and Alex would never take them out at night nor would they let them go out. This was because Henry Burke would have a greater chance of success in capturing them at night, where there would be barely anyone around to notice them, and where it was so dark that people would be able to see as much.

They were also to have an adult with them at all times, so that they could be watched over. Also, whenever they went out, even in the daytime, they were to take either Jack or Alex, or another trusted and approved adult with them. And they couldn't leave the city. There would be very few exceptions to these rules.

And if Henry Burke or one of his men did get near them, and tried to take them or threatened them, it didn't matter what he had done to threaten them, even if he had threatened their lives or the lives of his friends, Seth and Sara were to scream as loud as they could and gather as much attention to them as they could, that way Henry Burke would back off. He'd back off, because the government secret organizations didn't like drawing attention to themselves. There was no way that they could operate if people knew what they were doing, they'd be stopped. They only way they could operate is if no one knew what they were doing.

Jack also said that they were to be proper at all times, that way Henry Burke couldn't use something they did as an excuse to take them. They were teaching Seth and Sara the rules of their society, and the laws.

After this, Katherine thanked them for coming. Sara was glad to have the interview over. They spent the day at the hotel and the next day they were back on the plane to go home. They rode home first class again, and Seth was delighted to try the different delicacies and cuisines. He even slept on the plane.

When they got back the children went to bed. As Sara got under the covers a disturbing thought occurred to her. Before, when their world was in danger of dying, many other scientists, besides their parents, had come to earth to perform their research and studies. Specifically, they'd come to the US. They'd come to there because it had had the environment and the resources they needed to complete their research. Since the natural soil and plants were there, all they had to do was bring their equipment.

They'd discovered earth around the year 1950. For years they'd known that intelligent people had occupied it, but they didn't realize that it was compatible for their species. They didn't even know their species were similar. But they discovered that it was about three years later in 1953. At first scientists thought that Cortans couldn't stay their indefinitely; that they'd die if they were exposed too much to the environment. They thought this was proven when their grandmother's first husband, a human she had met on earth and married, journeyed to live on their world and died about six years later. It was about thirteen years later that they'd found out that it was an earth disease that had killed him, and that they're people could exist on the planet indefinitely. It was because of that that the military had proposed invasion.

But during that time, when the scientists of her world had been conducting experiments, some of them would never return to their world, Corta. The people thought that the ships had malfunctioned, but they couldn't figure out how, because all the tests run on the ships showed that there was nothing wrong with them. But that was the conclusion they kept because none of the scientists had upgraded to any other ship because there weren't enough resources given to them to devout to their research, let alone build another ship. So they had to make do with what they had, even though they believed the ships were dangerous and somehow would get destroyed as they were journeying back.

But now Sara had a different idea. She herself had been a victim of Henry Burke. Could it be that he and his men had kidnapped other aliens, that this was not the first time? Could it be that he had stolen their people and their ships? If so, where was he hiding them and what was he doing with them?

Sara shivered with this thought. It was something that she didn't want to think about, that she didn't want to accept. But she had no choice; the evidence was there, whether or not she liked it. Her people had found nothing wrong with the ships, and Henry Burke had shown that he was ruthless enough and had little regard to life when he had kidnapped them. And then there was the woman on TV that suspected that the government was reverse engineering spacecraft to create their own and they were the ones behind these 'alien abductions.' Sara knew nothing of her people, even their scientists, kidnapping humans and experimenting on them. Not even their military would take it that far, or as far as she knew. And she certainly knew that her leaders wouldn't condone it, no matter what. If they had found out that the Cortan army was doing such things, the Cortan army would pay with their lives.

On the other hand, on earth, there were records of horrific things like this happening, especially during World War II.

And as far as reverse engineering spacecraft was concerned, yeah, she could believe that they had managed to do something like that. They seemed really smart, plus, when Sara and her friends had gone to get their spacecraft back, they noticed the men on Witch Mountain running tests on their ship. She could believe that.

Sara knew that she was going to have to report these thoughts; otherwise she could get in trouble for 'not reporting something important'. But she feared doing this, because she feared what her parents would say, and what her leaders would say. Would her parents demand that she come home? Or would they let her stay with Jack and Alex? After all, circumstances had changed and they were more protected now. There was evidence of this as, when Henry had been watching them when they announced to the world that they were aliens, he hadn't dared to lay a finger on them. Or would her parents decide that they wanted to come immediately, to be with their children, to make sure they were safe? And how would their government respond? Would they be angry? Would they wage a war at their theories? Or would they come in peace and demand that their people be released?

Sara didn't want a war. She loved these people and most earthlings were of peace. But she couldn't help but be afraid as she drifted off to sleep.

**Read and review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Reporting

**I do not own Race to Witch Mountain**

Chapter Six: Reporting

(Sara Point of View)

Sara knew what she had to do. She was scared. And yet, as she went down the stairs she couldn't help but feel that this was the right thing to do. "Jack," she asked when she sat at the table for breakfast.

"Yes," he said a smile on his face. He must love to hear her speak.

Sara looked down. "I'm not sure how to say, this," she began. Then she launched into the story of what she had been thinking about the night before. She watched as the expressions on her host and hostesses faces changed, first to shock, and then to horror, and then to even anger.

"You don't think they'd be bold enough?" Alex asked disturbed.

"I don't know," replied Jack. "They were angry enough to try to kidnap Seth and Sara."

Just then Seth came down the stairs and they turned to face him. Seth frowned upon seeing their expressions. "What?" he asked finally.

Jack stood up suddenly. "I've got to call your parents," he announced.

Seth gave Sara a hard, questioning look and she then turned to explain what her suspicions were. Seth shifted uncomfortably in his seat and when she ended her thoughts he replied, "I'd hate to think of what is happening to our people if Henry Burke has indeed captured them. I know only too well some of what they may be feeling."

Alex placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "We won't let them get away with it," she murmured to him in a placating tone.

Suddenly Jack came back. Sara flinched; thinking about what her parents would want them to do this time. Did they order them to come home? "They're taking this under consideration," Jack told them, sitting back down. "They're going to let your government know."

Sara relaxed a little. "Did they say anything about us?" she questioned cautiously.

Jack shook his head. "They were concerned but they didn't say anything regarding you and Seth. But I can tell their concerned."

Sara sighed. "That's the last thing I need," she mumbled. And when Jack looked at her questioningly she shook her head and replied, "Never mind."

When they finished their meal Alex stood up. "We're going out in the public again," she announced and the kids groaned. "Do we have to?" Seth complained.

Jack smiled. "It's the only way to get the paparazzi to go away."

Sara heard her brother sigh. She too was frustrated with the problems that fame had caused her, though she could understand how it could be a protection to her, especially from Henry Burke. After all, she didn't want to end up like the poor people Henry was more than likely holding prisoner.

They finished their meal and when they went outside the Bruno's property she was immediately assailed by flashes of light as photographers tried to get the best pictures of them that they could. Sara and Seth immediately tried to hide their faces and Alex even shielded her eyes as a few tried to take photographs of her and her husband. Unfortunately, for Jack, he was driving and couldn't take his eyes off the road. They were lucky that they didn't crash for the flashes were almost blinding.

When they got away from the paparazzi Sara uncurled from the ball she had curled into. "Are they gone, Jack Bruno?" she whispered, almost exhaustedly.

"Yep," Jack grimly replied and Sara could tell that he didn't like the paparazzi either.

"How do you deal with it?" Seth asked, upon observing what Sara observed.

Alex thought for a moment and then said, "I don't know. I guess you just get used to it after a while. That and they don't always follow you. They'll follow you for a while until your old news, and then it will die down. But you have to be out in the public to do that." She turned around in her seat to check on the kids and they smiled wryly. "How are you holding up?" she asked them, in a concerned tone that made Sara almost amazed at how much she was able to pick up merely from their actions.

"Fine," Seth replied. "For now."

Sara stared out the window and as pastures flashed by she suddenly saw buildings in the distant. "Where are we going?" she asked, lacking the enthusiasm that she probably needed to be convincing.

Jack smiled. "You'll see."

(Seth point of view)

Seth was tired of the paparazzi going after them. To tell the truth, he and his sister weren't all that enthusiastic about going outside. But he chose to trust Jack and Alex on this. They would eventually go away.

But he wasn't a fan of secrets. "What do you mean by 'you'll see'?" he asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. "Please don't tell me this is another one of your publicity ideas." Seth searched his thoughts for a moment and then found the perfect excuse, or so he thought. "Sara and I are supposed to be doing a paper on the earthling culture!"

Jack smiled and so did Alex. 'Wait,' Seth thought, upon seeing this. 'Alex is in on this? What is this?'

"We know," Jack suddenly responded. "And your definitely going to have a chance to view some, how did you put it, 'earthling culture' today." Suddenly he pulled into a parking lot. To the side of them Seth saw a giant building with the words 'Museum of Natural History' plastered on the front. It was a big building, an older one that was painted brown and had big glass windows on the many stories. He counted at least five stories. Outside the building was a sign that said 'admission for adults... $5; admission for 5-18... $3; kids 4 and under are free'. Beside the sign and around the building the grass was poorly kept, a lousy brown.

Jack smiled at them when he saw them mesmerized by the sight. "I hope you brought something to write with. This is a great learning opportunity about earth and I'm sure you can include it in your reports."

"Jack," Sara suddenly asked, curiosity saturating her tone. "What is a 'museum of natural history'?"

Alex didn't answer her question. Instead she replied, "Come and see."

They got out of the vehicle and walked up to the building. When they went inside the double doors they immediately came across a booth that was behind glass. A crowd was in front of them and they joined the line. Finally when Jack walked up he said, "Two adults." Then he turned to them. "How old are you, Seth and Sara."

Sara frowned. How to turn this into earth years? "I'm fourteen and Seth's a year older than me."

Jack nodded and the man counted up the total. "$16," the man told them. Jack immediately got out some paper money and Seth observed how the transaction took place. After Jack gave the man at the booth the money he handed them four tickets. They then left the line and went through some doors. A man was standing to collect the tickets. 'So that's how it works,' Seth thought to himself and suddenly Sara entered his mind.

'Did you see that? It looks at the paper things that they're handing that guy, the ones Jack calls tickets, that's what allows someone to pass.'

When Jack handed the man their tickets the man saw Seth and Sara and his eyes widened. "Is that..." he stuttered.

"Yes," Jack replied curtly and Seth had the feeling that he just wanted to pass.  
The man lit up in a smile. "Welcome to an earth museum!" he warmly greeted them and stuck out his hand. Seth and Sara stared at it, unsure of what to do. Seth copied the guy's movement and the guy grasped his arm and shook it. Seth stared at the man with curiosity in his eyes.

"I don't understand," finally Sara said.

"It's a polite way of greeting someone," the man replied and then he demonstrated by sticking out his hand to Jack and Alex. "It's an honor to meet you."

Jack and Alex shook his hand firmly. "It's wonderful to be able to show Sara and Seth some things about the earth culture." The man smiled at this.

"Always happy to be of service," he replied.

Finally the guy parted their tickets along a paper line and then they were let through. "Jack," Sara asked. "What was he doing with the tickets?"

Alex smiled, pleased with the question. "He tore the tickets to indicate that we paid and that we are allowed to be in here. They'll do the same with movie tickets to."

"What's a movie ticket?" Seth asked.

Jack shook his head. "That's for another time."

They were led through the museum by a guide who explained the different props and the history associated with them. Finally, after hours, mostly because Seth and Sara kept asking the guide questions, which eventually got to the point that Jack told them that they could ask no more questions, they left the museum.

Seth and Sara were sorry to leave at this. "We didn't learn enough!" he protested. "Especially since you wouldn't let us ask any questions!"

Jack and Alex drove them to a café so that they could have some lunch. When they sat down Seth began to complain again. "We ask questions because we want to learn. Don't you want our report to be good and detailed?"

Jack shook his head. "Look Seth," he told him as politely as he could. "That simply wasn't appropriate, what you were doing. I know you want to learn, but perhaps we should teach you two a little bit of how to interact with others."

Sara looked up, confusion in her eyes. "Others were asking questions," she stated.

"Yes," Alex said carefully. "But they weren't asking as many as you were."

"So asking too many questions is impolite?" questioned Seth, trying to grasp the concept.

Alex frowned. That was not exactly how she would have put it. But, thankfully, Jack stepped in and saved her. "It's not a matter of asking too many questions be impolite. It's just, well, you were occupying the whole time. One to two questions is okay, and if you want to ask more, then come to the director afterwards and ask, as long as you don't take up his time. But you two prevented anyone else from asking questions and the people that give the tours are really busy. They have a limited amount of time to fit their tour in and they need to get people in and out."

Seth and Sara still had a look of confusion on their faces. "Just try to observe what others do and mimic them," Alex suggested. "You can learn a lot about socializing that way. Especially if you interact with people your own age." Suddenly her eyes widened and Seth was immediately hesitant. 'Not another one of their ideas,' he groaned inwardly although he was starting to trust their judgment. But he was tired and just wanted to get things done.

"How about this," Alex suggested. "Why don't you two try attending school? There will be lots of kids your age there and you can learn not only about our world but how to interact."

Jack was nodding at this. "That might be a good idea."

"What is school," Seth asked, skeptically.

Alex smiled. "You're going to find out."

(Seth point of view)

Seth had to admit that this sounded like a good idea. But he was still unsure of it. Sara had been asking Jack and Alex about school so she could subtly look through their minds and search some memories that they had. When Jack told one of his favorite school stories Sara immediately saw that he wasn't telling everything. She didn't like what she saw. Bullies punching people? When she had relayed this stuff to Seth the boy was immediately nervous.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Seth questioned for the one hundredth time.

Jack clapped his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Sure. Don't be nervous. Besides, this is the perfect time. The school year has just started so you won't have to make up anything. And I'm sure the two of you will be very popular."

"And what about the paparazzi."

"Haven't you noticed? It's died down already.

"But this will be another story to them! They'll be all over me and Sara!"

At sensing the boy's distress Jack pulled Seth aside and placed one hand on each shoulder. "Hey," he gently comforted, and when Seth started staring out the window at the end of the hallway – what seemed like a long ways away – Jack gently reprimanded, "Look at me. Look at me, Seth." Seth reluctantly turned to face him again. "Hey," Jack gently soothed him. "It's going to be okay."

"But-" Seth protested loudly and Jack cut him off and placed one finger in front of his lips, hushing him.

"No buts. Don't be nervous, Seth; it will be alright."

"And what about the paparazzi?" Seth asked, concern bleeding into his voice no matter how much he tried to control it.

"Forget them," Jack commanded. "Besides, they won't be allowed on school grounds so they shouldn't be there to harass you."

"And what about when I leave the school grounds?"

"That may be different. But it will eventually die down. Just let them take the photos, act cool, and eventually, like last time, they'll lose their interest and go find another story to cover."

Seth let out a deep breath. "Do you think everyone will like me?" he asked, voicing another concern.

Jack grimaced. "It's not so much about them not liking you. The problem will lie with the fact that they may like you. Too much."

"I don't understand," replied Seth.

"In other words you may not be able to tell who your real friend is and whose just there to get close to you because they want to be next to a famous guy."

Seth winced. "Got any hints? Anything to tell me so that I may be able to differentiate?"

Jack shook his head. "Sorry. You'll just have to learn for yourself how to judge character. But I can tell you this: just be polite and courteous and you'll have fewer problems."

Seth sighed. This was going to be hard and he still wasn't sure how he was going to cope. Jack turned and walked away. As he went down the stairs he called up, "We got things situated for you and we also picked up your schedule. We did that because parent orientation was the other day and I thought, since there are no security guards working before school starts, you never know if the paparazzi might show up."

"Thanks, Jack," Seth called back down.

"Go to sleep," Jack called up the stairs. "School starts tomorrow and you need rest."

**I hope that you all enjoy this latest chapter. I hope to see them in school next chapter. Read and review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7: School

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain**

Chapter Seven: School

(Seth Point of View)

When Seth woke up he was very nervous. Today was the day that he started school that he started his sophomore year. They had chosen to place him and Sara in that grade only because of Seth's age. They thought it would be easier on both of them if they stayed on the same grade level.

Last night after the parent meeting Jack and Alex had brought home a test for them to take; it was basically math and the main subjects. The kids had passed all except for literature (they kids were able to construct sentences and other things fine, so they passed that part. The only parts they didn't pass were when it came to idioms and the required readings, for they had never read Romeo and Juliet, or anything like that) and they didn't pass history. All the others, math, etc. they passed.

And so Jack had run the tests back and at the second meeting for the night they gave them the kids' schedules. Jack was pleased that they would have a lot of chance for free time. He, knowing how stressful school can be, thought it a necessary thing for them to have frequent breaks. But when Seth saw his schedule that night he groaned. Then he went to sleep off his worries.

Seth had set his clock because Jack and Alex were now requiring them to get up on their own. When the alarm rang the boy leaped high off his bed, startled, and then he made his way towards the clock which was positioned clear on the other side of the room, where he would have to get up to shut it off. He had gotten this idea from Jack after expressing his worry that he wouldn't be able to get up on his own. And so the two of them had set this up to give Seth some independence and responsibility, and, worst of all, his parents had approved.

Seth got up and through on some of the new clothes that the Bruno's had bought him, so he could blend in, then he went downstairs. Alex was already waiting for him. "Good morning, Seth," she greeted him warmly, and as Seth looked into her eyes she saw pride in them – pride that they were going to school. "Is Sara up yet?" she asked him with raised eyebrows.

"No," Seth responded.

Just then Sara walked slowly down the stairs and Alex greeted her. "Good morning, Sara."

"Good morning Alex." She sat down and Seth copied her. Then when Alex wasn't looking, she gave Seth a nervous look. 'Are you a little frightened about today?' she asked him with her thoughts.

'Yeah,' he responded in his mind, knowing that Sara would be able to hear. Sara, unlike Jack, chose to read everyone's mind. Jack, however, rarely used this gift because he didn't approve of intruding into someone's mind. Seth tried to tune out his feelings as Alex placed some food in front of him.

"Eat up," she commanded gently, and then left the room.

Jack came in then and Seth was so startled that he dropped his fork. It would have crashed to the ground had someone not stopped it, floating it in the air. As he looked at his sister he noticed that she was not the one doing this. But when he looked at Jack he knew immediately that it was his friend manipulating the fork, keeping it from touching the dirty ground.

"Thanks, Jack!" Seth exclaimed.

Jack chuckled. "Not a problem, though you see kinda jumpy today. Something on your mind?"

Seth sighed. Jack was getting good at reading him. "Let's see," Seth said, using sarcasm, which he had learned recently from some earthlings as he watched them. He hoped that he was getting it right. "Everything's just great. Henry Burke is watching me and my sister's every move. I start school and more than likely I'll either be punched and prodded in a harassing manner or I won't be able to tell who's my real friend from who's just trying to get close to me because I'm a celebrity. And, at any moment, my parents might call me home because they got too scared to leave us here based on what we had experienced previously. Yeah, I think that's about it. But yeah, everything's great."

Jack frowned. He wouldn't have exactly put it like that. "I'm a bit nervous, too," Sara chimed in, although she seemed much more confident now than Seth. "Seth's just a bit nervous because I told him about you being bullied and punched and prodded."

Jack's snapped his head to her. "Were you reading my mind?" he asked rather sternly, in a reprimanding manner.

Sara looked at Seth then replied, "We tricked you into revealing some memories to me."

Jack's eyes softened. "Look, Sara," he began. "That's one thing that you need to watch. You won't make any friends if you do that. Humans love privacy. Invading it is one way of pushing potential friends away. Not all will be as tolerant as I or Alex."

"And that's why you don't always use your mind-reading gift," Seth concluded. "I had wondered why you weren't making use of a gift that Sara had given you."

"It's a matter of politeness to others, Seth. Do you remember that conversation we had on what was polite and what isn't? This is another one of those." Jack sighed. "Let's hope you pick up the social skills quickly. You'll need it, especially since you're going to school."

Seth rolled his eyes, another thing he had picked up on, though he didn't realize that that was a rude trait. Then he picked up his fork and started eating. He had to admit, the food was good, and it was a comfort to him especially since he was nervous. He remembered that some humans used food as a way to comfort themselves and he could now understand how that would be effective. It had a therapeutic effect on him.

Sara also began to eat and finally they were done. Seth went upstairs and did the rest of his hygiene and tried to smooth his hair as much as possible, to give everyone around him a good impression.

When he went downstairs he saw the backpacks by the door. Jack and Alex were standing downstairs waiting for them. Alex smiled. "You both look nice," she commented and Seth saw his sister in a beautiful red skirt and a black shirt with a jean jacket on top. He noticed that instead of wearing tennis shoes (he thought that was what they were called) she was wearing dress shoes. Seth was wearing a plaid shirt with jeans and attractive striped shoes.

"Excellent choices," Jack praised them. "Especially since today is picture day."

"What's picture day?" Sara asked.  
"It's where they take your pictures not only for a book that you receive at the end of the year called a yearbook but for your school IDs."

Seth frowned. He didn't know what a yearbook was but what concerned him more were the IDs. "I already have my ID's," Seth said.

Alex shook her head. "No, Seth, this isn't the same thing. We're talking about your school ID's. All students are required to carry them. Here." She handed Seth a book and then told him, "This is your student manual and the two of you'll need them. You'll be going over them in class. They do this every year." She then handed another one to Sara.

Meanwhile, Jack had picked up their backpacks and he helped Sara put hers on. It wasn't very full. Then Jack helped Seth put his on. "Thanks," Seth said.

Just then a big, yellow bus pulled up and a stop sign erected on the side. "That's your bus," said Alex. She handed them both a paper. "This has your class schedule, with the room numbers on it. That is your locker combination to open your locker. Show this to NO ONE. Do you understand?" She waited until they both nodded their heads. Then she continued, "That also has your bus number on it which is what is outside. You'll have to find that bus after school so that you come home. And if you need anything, remember you can ask the teachers to help you. They'll be more than understanding since you're not from this world. They won't expect you to know the idioms and things. Also," she paused and then handed them each a cell phone. "We added the two of you to our cellphone plan. If you need anything then you may call, as long as it's at an appropriate time. Don't call or text during class, you'll get in trouble for that. But you should be fine during lunch and before and after school, as long as you don't call anyone during lunch that is still in class. Also be sure to call if you have an emergency." The adults then hugged the kids and they sent them off.

As Seth got on the bus there was immediately a large amount of chatter.

"See, I told you this is the house of Jack Bruno and Alex Friedman!"

"Yeah! Isn't that Seth and Sara?"

"You mean the alien kids that aren't from our world?"

"What other 'Seth' and 'Sara' do you know?"

"Yeah, I believe that is them."

Seth did his best to appear confident and he and his sister took a seat in the front of the bus.

'They're talking about us,' Sara informed him using mind communication.

'Yeah, I heard.'

'Are you nervous about today?'

Seth knew that his sister would pick up the truth no matter what he said so he thought nothing and chose to ignore her.

By the time they got to school they had ten minutes until class officially started. He and Sara were in most classes together, all except literature. He got placed with a different teacher because the classes were so full.

They decided to try out the locker combinations which they figured out with ease. Then they walked through their classes finding where each of them were, (this they picked up because they watched other kids doing the same thing). Then they headed to their first class, world history.

Their teacher's name was Mr. Meredith. He had a very kind aura about him and Sara immediately felt at ease. When he noticed them taking seats he walked over. "So you're Seth and Sara." He held out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"We shake it, right?" asked Seth, still trying to get used to the customs. When his teacher nodded he extended his hand and shook it.  
The man smiled. "We're going to have a great year together. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

Seth smiled, suddenly growing confident, and he felt his sister do the same as she sat up straighter. 'This isn't so bad,' she thought to him. 'I don't see any bullies trying to punch me.'

Seth sighed. 'Now to find friends who are true friends, not those trying to use us.' Sara nodded imperceptibly.

Just then a group of girls walked in and Seth wondered, from what they were wearing and what he had seen in the magazines that Alex had, whether they would be considered fashionable. One of the girls, the one that had black hair and pretty green eyes, saw the two of them. "Well," she said eagerly. "You're Seth and Sara, aren't you?"

The two of them nodded and she smiled, not exactly a friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Amy, captain of the varsity cheerleading squad. You should sit at our table during lunch." Seth cocked his head, unsure of what she meant. 'I'll have to ask Jack,' he thought. Then Amy and her posy moved to sit down. She cast him a brilliant smile and Seth wondered if she was one of the ones Jack had been trying to warn about, one who only wanted to be your friend because you were a celebrity.

And he got his question answered when she snapped a picture of the two of them with her cellphone and started texting. Then she dialed a number and said into the phone, "Oh, my goodness! You'll never believe who's in my class. I'm sending you the picture now!" Seth stared at her horrifically, with his mouth wide open, unknowing what to say, as she sent the picture. Then she put the phone back to her ear. "Yes way!" she squealed into the phone.

Seth flinched and looked away quickly. 'Great,' he thought to himself.

"I know, I know," she was saying. "Do you think he finds me attractive? I think I see my future boyfriend!"

'Oh, boy!' thought Seth. 'This is going to be a long day!'

(Sara point of view)

Sara was frustrated. Everywhere she went people kept chattering about them. Everywhere she went there was a, "You're Sara! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!" and sometimes they would hug her.

'Ugh!' she thought to herself as they crowded around her, trying to talk to her. 'Don't these people know about privacy and personal space?'

She went through the day with a number of confrontations like that until finally lunch came. When they got their trays a number of people were inviting them to sit at their table. She turned to sit near Amy when Seth pulled her over. "Why are we going over there?" he asked. "You know she only wants to be by us because we're famous!"

Sara frowned. "I want to hear more about this cheerleading," she explained, and he reluctantly followed her.

They ended up sitting as far away from Amy and her gang as they could and they sat next to a dark-skinned girl with beautiful black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. "Hi," she said politely and kindly and Sara knew instantly that she could trust her. "I'm Natasha."

"Hi, Natasha," the two of them greeted.

The girl frowned in a disapproving manner at Amy and her gossiping friends as Sara heard they were talking rudely about a girl with glasses, a 'brainiac' they called her. "Don't mind Amy," Natasha said. "She and her **gang **make the other cheerleading squads look bad."

"You're a cheerleader?" Sara asked incredulously. She wouldn't have thought so from Natasha's polite and kind standpoint. Sara had seen enough movies to assume that all cheerleaders were popular nasty brats that thought they were better than everybody else. As Sara looked at the girl closer she saw that Natasha, like her and Seth, dressed in very rich, expensive clothes. And she also had refined manners, a result of her upbringing. But she was humble.

"Yep," replied Natasha to Sara's question. "I'm captain of the varsity B squad while _Amy_ is captain of the varsity A squad. They say that the A squad is better."

"I noticed you helping someone in literature class," said Seth. He still had a confused look on his face. "I couldn't tell that you were a cheerleader. Aren't cheerleaders supposed to be, what's the word, snobby?"

Sara noticed Amy's mouth drop when she heard this and the cheerleaders from the A squad started snickering at Seth. "Mind your manners, alien!" one of them called rudely.

Natasha chose to ignore them and Sara was surprised to see that she had an amused smile on her lips. "You've been watching a lot of movies, haven't you?" she asked instead. When the two of them nodded she explained, "In movies they tend to do what's called stereotyping. But that doesn't necessarily mean it's true." Seth nodded at this, still trying to understand.

Just then a group of girls walked over and Natasha introduced them. "This is the rest of the varsity B squad."

Sara and Seth were pleased to see that these others turned out to be as nice as Natasha, if not, nicer. They were more open and allowed others to sit at their table whether popular or not, like Goths. They even mingled with them and seemed to be good friends with them. As Sara glanced over, she saw that Amy didn't approve.  
"So," one of the cheerleaders asked Sara. "Are you and Seth going to try out for any sports?"

"Try out?" Seth questioned in confusion.

"She means are you going to try to join a sports team," Natasha gently clarified for them.  
"Oh," replied Sara. "I don't know."

"Well the cheerleading squad would love to have you!" exclaimed one of the other girls.

"And the football and basketball team would love you, Seth!" replied a guy whose name was Brody. He was tall, had medium length hair, and it seemed like he was a part of both the football and basketball team, which Seth later confirmed to Sara after finding out.

Sara frowned. "I don't know how to play any sports."

"But that's fine," said Natasha. "We'll teach you. We'll make an exception for you since you weren't on our world to learn how to play!"

"But that isn't fair to others!" exclaimed Seth.

"Nonsense," replied Brody. "We just need to know if you want to give it a try. Besides, I heard that you were giving a report about our world. It would be a good experience to have!"

Sara hesitated. She wasn't sure. Should she?

"I'll call Jack, make sure it's okay with him," Seth clarified, hoping this would give him a way out. Then he pulled out his cellphone and there were a bunch of gasps.

"Is that a-"

"Yes it is!"

"But that's the top brand on the market. It must have cost a fortune!"

"Not even my parents would get me that phone!"

"Lucky them!" someone said, with almost envy.

Sara blushed, embarrassed at this. Even her phone, because it was so expensive and fashionable, got them noticed. She appreciated Jack and Alex, who had a lot of money, trillions, trying to get them the best of everything, of clothes and accessories and other things that were nice! They had gotten them the top, most expensive brands in whatever they bought them and their parents, themselves and others. She wanted to be treated nice because they liked her for who she was!

Meanwhile Seth was talking to Jack and Sara was listening in on the conversation via Seth's mind. Natasha, who seemed very smart, must have noticed this for she said, "Why don't you three –way the conversation."

"Right!" Seth said. It didn't take much for them to figure out how to do that. In fact they didn't need assistance at all. Seth figured it out by himself. After all, they were simple devices, to them.

Sara picked up her phone and heard Jack and Alex. "So," Alex said. "You want to try out for some sports."

"Um, I guess," Sara replied. "The made us an offer."

"And they said it might be good for our report," Seth pitched in and Sara sent him a stern look. She didn't want to encourage Jack and Alex anymore and Seth wasn't helping them with that.

"Well, they are right about that. It would be good for your report," Jack replied and Sara got even more annoyed with Seth.

"When does practice start and when do we need to pick you up? If you have to stay after school you the buses won't be home to transport you."

Sara repeated this question and Natasha answered them, excited. Sara repeated, "It starts after school today, and practice is on Monday's and Wednesday's from 3 to 4:30pm."

"All right, well you have our permission," replied Jack and Sara sighed. She and Seth were hoping he would say no. "We'll be there at 4:30 to pick the both of you up."

**That will be all for now. If you could please read and review? That would make my day. Of course it's your choice...**


	8. Chapter 8: Cheerleading and Football

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain or the Last Airbender or Stargate, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, or Stargate Universe or Stargate Ark of Truth.**

Chapter Eight: Cheerleading and Football

(Sara Point of View)

Sara had to admit that she was having a hard time trying to figure out this cheerleading. Apparently it involved a lot of chanting loudly, a lot of moving of the body, some flips, some somersaults, some lifts, and having a lot of trust in the partner who was lifting you or holding you up. "Wow!" they kept on saying. "She's learning really, really fast. She's learning in just one session what took us years to learn!"

And yet Sara felt so confused still. "Am I doing this right!" she kept asking when she noticed that her posture and form was slightly different from the rest.

"Yes!" they kept on saying excitedly, and she could tell from their minds, though she gave no indication that she was reading them, that they were being entirely truthful in their comments with her. And yet she was still critical with herself.

Then there was Amy and the rest of her squad. When they noticed how well Sara was doing and how fast she was picking up, they started having jealous thoughts. 'Look at her,' Amy was thinking. 'She acts like she's such a pro already! And she _**pretends**_ to not know what she's doing so that she can get attention. We can't have the B squad beating us! That'll ruin my chances of becoming homecoming queen! She's going to take my crown away!'

Amy started chatting behind with the other squad A cheerleaders in tone that the other squad couldn't hear and Sara only heard it because she could read minds. "Do you see her?" Amy exclaimed, critical. "She thinks she's soo good at cheerleading. She hasn't even put in the hours that we have, and she acts like she's so superior, especially since she's picking it up so fast!"

"Yeah!" the others whispered almost angrily, joining in on the gossip.

"I hope her brother isn't like that," Amy continued. Then she started putting in lies, and Sara would have said something to her, if it wasn't for the fact that she remembered what Jack and Alex said about being polite, no matter what happens. Amy was smiling. "I hear that Seth has a crush on me. And he's thinking about asking me to the dance this Friday! But he's just so nervous about asking me, so I'm debating whether or not to ask him!"

"You should," said another girl whom Sara observed knew that Amy was lying. She just wanted to help start the rumor because she was so jealous of Sara and because she also wanted to ruin the chances of anyone else asking Seth. "It'd be a pity if he didn't accept your answer. You're the perfect match for him!"

Just then Natasha's voice pulled Sara back. "All right," she said, in a loud voice so all could hear her. "That'll be all for right now. Let's head home!" Everyone moved to pick up their backpack's and as Sara moved to get hers Natasha pulled her aside. "Are you all right," she asked her in a friendly way.

Sara hesitated. Should she voice what she heard? "Yeah," Sara decided to say. "I'm just a little stressed and overwhelmed right now," which was true, but it wasn't everything.

Natasha nodded in understanding. "Maybe I shouldn't have pushed you to join the cheerleading squad if you weren't ready," she mused, regretfully.

But Sara shook her head. "That's all right. I'm learning a lot, thank you," she said and she tried to be as enthusiastic as possible. "Thank you for everything."

Natasha smiled at this. "Maybe we should all go to the movies sometime. I know Brody was hoping to see the Last Airbender again. He said that it's really good."

Sara was really excited about this. 'This is the first time I've been invited to something,' she thought to herself remembering the movies she'd watched which seemed to show how girls bonded. She also remembered Jack and Alex mentioning movie tickets and she was excited to see what that was all about. "Sure!" sure she responded. "I'd love that and I know my brother would. I'll have to talk to Jack and Alex about it, to see if I can come!"

Natasha nodded. "Make sure you do," she replied. "Because we'd love to have you." Natasha waved good-bye and then she went out of the gym into the parking lot.

(Seth Point of View)

Now that Seth had all his padding on and was out in the field the rest of the football team was focused on trying to get Seth to understand the game. Seth was catching on quickly, but he felt stressed with all the information that was being thrown at him. "Wait," he kept asking. "Explain what the receiver does," or "Explain why the quarterback would come here."

Brody, the captain of the varsity football team was smiling. "Those are good questions," he kept telling him. But Seth wasn't sure. 'How do I know I'm not sounding stupid and their just trying to make me feel good?' he kept thinking. Then he sighed. 'I sometimes wish that I had Sara's ability to read minds.'

The practice went on and on like this, until finally they decided to actually do more of physical practice on the field, instead of verbal practice. They allowed Seth to try different positions, trying to find out what place would suit him best, and everyone was surprised when Brody announced, "We're going to make our newest member, Seth, a quarterback!"

Seth's face immediately went red. "But-" he protested.

And Brody shook his head. "Don't worry, Seth, we'll have lots of practice. You'll get used to it."

"But the quarterback position requires leadership!"

Brody looked at the boy carefully. "You don't have to be the leader and captain if you don't want to, we can make the exception."

Seth still wasn't sure about this. He couldn't help to wonder if Brody had given him the position because he was famous and Brody wanted to make Seth even more famous. But one thing was for sure, of all the positions on the football team Seth felt the least comfortable in the quarterback position, especially when he tried it out. And since he tried it out, he was even less comfortable with it. "Are, are you sure?" Seth asked, even more hesitant.

Brody smiled widely. "Of course I'm sure. You'll make a great quarterback. Isn't that right guys?"

The football team was extremely hesitant to reply and Seth observed that they agreed reluctantly. The only reason they agreed with Brody is because he was the leader of the team, and that gave Brody some sway in the decisions.

Seth practiced the quarterback position some more, but when practice finally let out, he was even less comfortable with the position than last time. 'Ugh!' he thought. 'Will I ever learn what I need to learn before we have our first game?' And somehow he doubted that he would. 'Great,' he thought to himself. 'I'll make myself look like a fool!'

As he headed to the parking lot he ran into the person he least wanted to see right now. "Sorry," he grumbled and the girl turned around.

"Hey!" Amy replied brightly, as if Seth hadn't accidentally knocked her over. She brushed the dirt off her skirt and then moved some of her hair behind her ear. "So I was wondering," she began conversationally. "I was wondering if you've heard of the back to school dance that's going to be this Friday."

"Yes," Seth began cautiously and tried to look for a way to avoid getting asked out. Then Sara popped the perfect idea into his head. As he looked behind him he noticed Sara nearby, who had caught up with Natasha. He grinned widely as he said, "Natasha's really, really pretty, and I was thinking about asking her to the dance, except I don't know how. I was wondering, since you're an earth girl, if you could give me an idea of how to ask an earth girl out to a school dance?"

Amy's mouth flew wide open when she heard this and she stuttered out, "You're thinking of asking blue-eyed psycho girl to the dance?"

Seth frowned. "That's not how I would put it. She is really nice, and, of course, it all depends on how late it is and if Jack and Alex will let me go."

Amy stared at him, and then tried to form an understanding smile on her face, except it didn't come out as such. It looked rather freaky. "But there are other, more attractive girls out there," she hinted. "Perhaps you'd consider asking one of them?"

Seth shook his head firmly. "I'd ask none other than her?"

An angry frown formed on Amy's face and she turned and walked away. "Hey Amber," she called out. "Wait up! I want to go to the mall. And you'll never believe what psycho alien boy did!"

"What!" they called out.

"He's asking that freak Natasha out instead of me. Instead of ME!" At this there were some gasps and "Ooh, poor you!" and other sympathies that Seth didn't want to hear. But he also felt kind of guilty. Natasha was really nice but he had only used her as an excuse to avoid Amy asking him out, whom he knew loved him and his celebrity life. He had a feeling that if he ever fell from celebrity status, even if they were dating, she would be one of the first to distance herself. She only wanted the fame. And Seth had no intention of asking Natasha out.

He walked over to Sara who was apparently listening in on all of his thoughts for she told him, 'It's hard, isn't it? This isn't at all what I was expecting when the word 'school' popped up.'

They walked silently over to Jack's car. "Hey kids!" he greeted warmly and then frowned when he saw their downtrodden faces. "What's up," he asked them.  
Seth sighed. "School happened," he retorted and Jack stared back in sympathy.

"Well you can't give up yet, you just started," Alex chipped in. "Just hang in there. Things will get better."

Seth leaned back in his seat, stressed and just then the paparazzi showed up, eager for the story about him and Sara trying school out, no doubt. As he and his sister shielded their eyes from the flashes of light he replied to Alex, "I hope so."

(Jack Point of View)

Cheerleading and football practice flew by for the two kids and things did indeed get better. Once the paparazzi had covered the story of 'Seth and Sara in school' then they went away and didn't seem to bother the kids any more. Sara and Seth got comfortable in their positions on their teams and they got better and more confident in what they did. Sara became second-in-command for the varsity B squad next to Natasha, who was the captain and Seth grew happy in his quarter back position, preferring the second in command to Brody, like Sara. It was simply better that way since the others had more experience.

Seth and Sara didn't end up getting permission to go to the dance and they were glad. Jack and Alex had forbidden them, when they asked, because of how late the dance was, which came from the rules they'd set down, of which 'no going out after sunset' was one.

Pretty soon they had their first game and with Seth they won and he got the feeling of being lifted up on the shoulders of the others as they jumped around victoriously. Sara got her first experience cheerleading in front of a crowd and though she was nervous at first, she did better than fine and she seemed happy out there. Jack and Alex congratulated the both of them as they met them off the field. Seth was happy they were allowed to go and they only reason they were allowed to go was because Jack and Alex were there, and because the school let them keep a closer eye on them by allowing them to go places such as the locker rooms, where other parents couldn't go. They were allowed to because of the special circumstances.

A week later she had a cheerleading competition that she had to attend so she had to get permission from her teachers and Jack and Alex so she could go. When she did Jack and Alex talked to the school so that they could get Seth out so that they could keep an eye on both kids at once and Sara had her first taste of competition. They did fine, in fact the B squad won first place, compared to the jealous A squad who got first. Amy was furious at this, and she even tried to get in the pictures with Sara, claiming that she was Sara's closest friend. Natasha laughed at this and rolled her eyes, saying "You wish!" Meanwhile Jack and Alex were pleased that the competition didn't run late at night.

All in all, Seth and Sara thought it was okay, except for all the homework they had to make up before they went back to school. By the time they made it back, though, they had it all done.

It was the week before their parents were to come when it happened. In the middle of a class Seth and Sara both experienced a major pain attack, except it was worse than they had ever been. As they were screaming in pain the nurse was called in and the ambulances were called. Jack and Alex rushed to the hospital and got there just as they were towing Seth and Sara's limp forms in on gurneys.

"What happened!" Jack asked the nearest doctor as he headed to the room. There were some paparazzi trying to get into the hospital but fortunately they were banned from coming in.

"I'm not sure," the doctor told them in a subdued tone, worried. "They're unconscious right now so you can go in the rooms with them."

"Did you get the information we sent you?" Alex asked in worried tones.

The doctor nodded. "I'm sorry, but we still can't figure out what's causing the pain. We've done everything we can think of, X-ray's, MRI's, Kat scans, but nothing shows up. We just don't know what is happening.

Alex rushed into Sara's room as Jack rushed into Seth's. When he got there Seth was just waking up, moaning slightly. "Seth?" he asked, alarmed. "Are you all right?"

Seth was still whimpering in pain. He didn't seem to notice Jack's presence. He writhed around, barely conscious.

"Doctor!" Jack called out in panic and a group of doctors and nurses flooded the room at his cry. Tears were streaming down Jack's face as he saw his friend suffer. He turned to them. "Isn't there anything you can do for him?" he begged.

The doctors walked up to the boy to see what was going on. "Get an IV started in him and then I want some 15cc of sedative injected," he commanded. The doctors immediately set to work and the boy calmed down as the sedative was injected.

(One hour later Seth Point of View)

Seth woke up groggy and as he looked around he saw that he was in a white room. He gasped in shock and fear encompassed him. Was he in Witch Mountain? 'Where am I?' he thought. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and as he looked he saw Jack standing over him.

"Calm down," he gently hushed him. "Are you all right?"  
Seth stared up at him in confusion. "What happened?" the boy asked as the fear began to subside.

Jack looked at him gravely. "You had another pain attack."

Seth looked quickly away as panic settled inside him. "Where am I?" he asked tensely and he started shaking gently.

"Shh," Jack silently hushed him. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

"But where am I?" the boy persisted.

"You're in the hospital. You had another pain attack. Don't worry. I've called your parents and they know what happened."

Seth stared around him in shock. "Another pain attack?"

"Yes."  
Seth didn't know what to do. He was scared. The doctor came in and asked him some questions and after some prompting from Jack he nervously replied. An hour later he was released from the hospital when they couldn't think of what to do for him. Seth went to bed, exhausted, and he was excused from school for a week at the doctor's requests. 'Fortunately my parents haven't decided to come early,' he thought. He loved spending time with Jack.

But things only got worse from there. When he was out shopping with Jack he and Sara got separated from them accidentally. Then Sara received a text. It said, 'Meet me at the cross intersection between rout 65 and I39. There's a café there and we need to know that you're safe. Jack.'

Sara looked at Seth. "Route 65 and I39? Why would Jack want to meet us on the outskirts of the city?"

Seth shrugged. "I guess because it's close to here and he doesn't like being separated from us for this long. It makes him nervous."

Sara didn't have a good feeling but they went nonetheless. They had to figure a way to go around the highways so they went under a bridge where there were sidewalks and it was safer to cross. But when they got there they got there they were nervous. "Where's the café?" Sara asked as she looked around and Seth also stared around in confusion. Then Sara froze as she noticed the presence of many minds surrounding them.  
"Hello, Sara, Seth. It's good to see you," said a man's calm but threatening voice. Seth turned around reluctantly. It was Henry Burke.

(Sara Point of View)

Sara stared at him in fear and she realized his mind was carefully controlled as not to be able to read his true intentions. Pleasant thoughts were on the surface, some of camping and what not. She backed up into Seth and cowered against him. Henry chuckled at this. "Don't be scared," he gently cooed. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's not like I can. The moment I try to do something to you the word will get out and people will be furious."

"Then why are you here?" Seth snapped, trying to appear confident though Sara knew he was scared beyond imagining.

Henry stepped forward and the two children stepped back. He looked intently into their eyes and whispered, "How's the pain? I heard you went to the hospital yesterday?"

Sara stopped breathing. True, that was all over the news, but still, did she really want to give him more information? "Why would we tell you anything?" Seth replied and Sara felt through his mind the fear that was starting to grow in unhealthy levels in his body.

Henry smiled. "Don't you want to know what happened to you?" he cooed. "I can help you, you know. All you have to do is come with."

"We'll never go with you," Sara whispered in fear. She watched his every move with wide eyes.

"What did you do to us?" Seth suddenly asked. "Why do you want us? What do you need us for?"  
Henry laughed a laugh that made Sara shiver. "And why would I tell you anything?" he asked.

"Because we're suffering," Sara pleaded. "Please, tell us. How do we undo it?"

Henry stared at her hard. "I'm not doing anything for you. You'll meet my demands or I'll have no choice." He signaled with his hands and his men raised their guns. Sara gasped in fear and Seth quickly held his sister's hand, ready to act to protect them with his abilities. But suddenly Sara's mind was unable to read others.

"What have you done to me?" the girl whimpered in fear.

Henry started walking around them. "Have you ever seen Stargate SG-1? Preferably season 9 and 10?" he asked them. When the two of them shook their heads he smiled. "Interesting, very interesting, especially since it deals with aliens. They favor the military in it, you know. How very interesting. Anyway, when they're trying to find a way to fight against special abilities that the priors have, special abilities like yours, they come up with this little device and that inhibits abilities for a certain length of time. And let's just say that that device is not science fiction nor did the writers come up with it. Our little organization leaked the idea of this device to them for, you know, misinformation purposes. Anyway, the device is real and the device looks exactly like it does in the series SG-1." Some men pulled out a cylinder shaped device with a light going around the side and Henry smiled.

"And so now it comes down to this: you can either cooperate and come with us or we'll force you to come with us. Which will it be?"

Sara stared at him in fear. She looked around for an escape route. When Henry saw that they wouldn't answer and they wouldn't comply he whispered, "No? You won't cooperate? Very well." And he waved his hand.

The men came rushing towards them and pinned them to the ground. Sara screamed and kicked and she heard Seth doing the same thing. Henry was chuckling and said to someone, "They sure have spirit, don't they? They'll be perfect for our little project."

Sara froze. 'Project?' she thought in panic. 'What project? And what do they want with us?' Suddenly she felt a prick in her arm and she screamed. She turned and saw a needle in her arm and as the man pushed down the end blackness engulfed her. "Seth!" she whispered for one last time and then all was blank.

**For those of you who want to know of the device I mentioned look in my profile and I'll have a link to what I'm talking about.**

**Read and review please. I'm not sure if people even like this story. Maybe I'll have to pull it if it's not appealing. If you don't want it pulled then please review. I'll give it more time to see how it does. Read and review, please, please, please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmare

**I do not own Race to Witch Mountain, or any of the Warriors series, including Darkest Hour.**

Chapter Nine: Nightmare

(Henry Point of View)

He finally had what he wanted. He finally had the children! He smiled as they were loaded into the trucks and their tracks were erased so that now one could track them and find them. He was happy that they were now in his care, his care in which he would make sure that they suffered for what they did to him.

They were still unconscious as he brought them to the place where he needed them. As they were unloaded he gave orders that they were to go to separate rooms so that they were isolated. That was the last thing he needed after his little victory – the two kids collaborating.

"Sir?" asked his right hand man, his trusted second-in-command Timothy Matheson that had participated in the chase last time. As Henry turned around he saw that the kids' cell phones were held out to him. "What would you like me to do with these?"

"Wipe them clean," he commanded. "And then destroy them. They may not be able to call or track them here but I still don't want to take any chances."  
"Yes, sir," he responded and went his way.

Henry decided to watch the procedures on Seth first. Though they were both going to go through the same things he also knew that they might respond somewhat differently. But in the end they were doomed. There was nothing they could do to stop him and his men from doing what they were doing. He watched as they brought the boy in newly dressed in his white uniform, the same kind of uniform he had been wearing last time, and watched as they placed him on an operating table, then restrained to the table with metal restraints that now not even he would be able to open. He was hooked up to the anesthetics and he watched as the boy slowly woke up as they restrained him to falling back asleep as the anesthetic took its hold.

He smiled again. Oh, how he missed the days before he took command of the facility, the days when he worked as a doctor. True, he still had his doctor's license and he still kept it up, but he couldn't do any doctor's work now, or not as frequently, because he was in charge of the facility and anything at any moment could go wrong. He had sure seen that last time when their facility had been invaded and Seth and Sara 'rescued'. And so because he needed to be ready to take action and respond to a situation and give orders at any moment he couldn't always participate in his precious little procedures which he had his many captive aliens go through.

But now, as he watched Seth's calm sleeping face he knew that he had finally found his victory. When the men had hooked him up to all of the equipment he nodded his head and they began running the medical tests, starting at the least extreme to the most crucial, excruciating painful tests. The boy was deep under, but even the greatest amount of anesthetics couldn't keep him from flinching as those tests were done. He began writhing around and Henry smiled. 'All seems well,' he thought and as he watched Seth's sleeping form that struggled with the pain he thought, 'Oh well, it's not as if he'll remember this when he wakes up.'

Mr. Matheson had a grave look on his face. He backed Henry on the research they did one hundred percent but he hated seeing their subjects suffer, which always happened when they did these initial needed tests. Timothy's face watched the boy gravely as the harshness of the tests increased and the boy even managed to whimper some. Mr. Matheson grimaced when he saw this, but he knew there was nothing he could do; this was the nature of the tests.

What Henry Burke loved most of Mr. Matheson was his strong loyalty to him and his ability to voice his concerns, and yet, even if it was in disagreement with Henry's decision, still follow through on orders without ever giving indication that he disagreed. That was the kind of loyalty that Henry needed. And so, though Timothy didn't like the tests that were being performed, he put this all aside and did the tasks that were needed. His face showed no emotion right now, a coping skill he used to get the job done.

Henry got a chair and decided to sit down and wait for the tests to be completed. There was nothing he could do right now and he needed to stay on the highest alert in case the base was invaded. The base was always at its most vulnerable moment when they had abducted someone and taken them to their location, and that was even the case the last time they had taken these two kids to Witch Mountain. He knew that last time, but there was nothing he could have done differently. He was excused for the incident that occurred last time, but never again! He couldn't risk it if he wanted both the congress and the senate to continue to fund his little project. True, they didn't entirely know the kind of pain it caused the subjects, but they didn't need to know that. The less they knew there, the more funding he received. The more funding he received, the more he could do.

He laughed to himself. All the congress, senators and representatives, could talk a good talk. That was how they got elected. But if the people actually thought they followed through on their promises to the people, think again. They only said what they said to get elected. That was what he liked about congress because it meant that they could condemn him and his so-called 'kidnapping' in public and that meant they got re-elected. And because they got re-elected that meant that he got more funding in the end. They pretended to have party differences but in the end, they didn't, they only created the outward appearance of rivalry for the sake of those they represented.

When the tests were finally finished and the boy's body calmed and his vitals returned to normal Mr. Matheson approached with a copy of the test results in his hand. He handed it to Henry and the man took it eagerly. "We've found the source of their powers," Mr. Matheson announced. "The tests seem to indicate that it's in the center of their brains-"

"Which means their compatible and we can use them in our procedures and for our project," Henry interrupted. But as he as he flipped through the test results he frowned. The results weren't exactly what he wanted to see. They were only borderline-positive which meant they were compatible, but barely. That would make things significantly more difficult than if they were even more compatible, and that meant they would have to be even more careful to make sure Seth and Sara didn't die so they could accomplish their ends.

When Mr. Matheson saw his expression he hesitated for a moment before saying, "I've seen the adults from their world and done these tests on them. None of them were in the least compatible. At least the children are." Henry tensed. He didn't like these things being called 'children'. Mr. Matheson ignored this and continued. "My guess would be that it's the younger generation their age and younger that's compatible."  
Henry sighed. He would have to make-do with what was given to him. "Very well," he ordered. "Now that we have the test results to confirm, proceed to the next phase and do the surgery to disable their abilities once and for all. Then we can turn the device off since it's probably stopped working anyways." Mr. Matheson nodded and he turned to do the procedure.

(Timothy Matheson Point of View)

Timothy looked at Seth, regretful. They were compatible, but barely. Perhaps, in the end, it would have been better if neither of the children were compatible in the least for now they were sentenced to a path of doom. Timothy had performed these tests thousands of times and very, very, few they found that were compatible. And in the end those that were compatible had a harsher life than those that weren't. Death would have been merciful to those sentenced to such a path as him.

The ones that weren't compatible were sent somewhere else and he didn't know what they did with them but he did know that although it wasn't humane it wasn't as harsh either. And now he pitied the boy and girl. It would have been one thing if they were adults and it wouldn't have bothered him as much then but these were young ones, all in all children even though they weren't human. That was too young an age to be going through something such as this. He knew that because they were younger they would be much more fragile and he would have to work extra hard to get them through the process. But he couldn't help but feel the pity for them as turned to do the next procedure.

All the aliens that ever came here had the surgery done where their abilities were disabled. It was a harsh, painful surgery that had to be done to them once a year or else their brain would recover and they'd gain their abilities back. He gently held the boy's head as knew that although Seth was under anesthetic deeply he would end up reacting and flinching from the pain involved. Timothy nodded to the other men and the placed further restraints on him as to make the process easier. Then they tied his head to the table so that they could begin. He continued to hold the boy's head as the others placed napkins next to his head, and then they began.

The boy began thrashing in pain, still unconscious and Timothy closed his eyes as he held the boys head firmly. Seth began sobbing as the process increased and Timothy knew what was being done. In order for them to do the process temporary brain damage and ear damage would be done as a rod was inserted through his ear, into his brain, and then a mild shock was administered to his brain where the source of his powers were. The rod was then taken out and alien technology that they had encountered and reverse-engineered would be used to heal his brain and ear. Then when he woke up he would find that his abilities were gone – for a long while.

The reason why it was so vital that Timothy and his men locate the source of the children's powers was because where the source of their powers were indicated how advanced they were and whether or not they could put him through the process. It also told them where they needed to put the rod in his brain so that they could disable his powers. For differing levels of advancement it was different.

And so now that the process was over Timothy opened his eyes and checked Seth's vitals. They were spiking in an irregular, unhealthy fashion, which was normal with the process that they did. He quickly administered a dangerous amount of sedative in his system and the Seth's body calmed down some. Timothy sighed. The process was over. He hated seeing his tests subjects suffer. But now they wouldn't have to do this to him for a long while.

Of all the people that were employed by Henry Burke Timothy was softer on the test subjects. He may have supported Henry Burke even when he didn't agree with his methods, but Timothy had always voiced for a gentler way of doing things. Although he would never have let any of the aliens escape he did believe that it was better to be a little nicer to them because then, eventually they may get the cooperation of the subjects, that and he thought it was more humane. They were already going through enough as it is, why put them through more? But it was thinking like this that sometimes made him clash with his colleagues.

But there was one other who had thinking very similar to him and that was the new guy who had now been employed here for over a year, Andy Pope. The kids, Seth and Sara had been his first exposure to aliens and his first mission. He was also a bit softer, like Timothy, though unlike Timothy he wasn't sure where the man's loyalty's lay. Would he release the aliens and the test subjects? That he didn't know. And he wasn't sure that he wanted to. It was for that reason Henry Burke and Timothy had decided to keep a lot of things from Andy, even things where even the common guy on the unit knew.

Right now, Timothy knew that Andy was helping in the procedures that were being done to Sara. Timothy was surprised when Henry had decided to assign him there because both Timothy and Henry were very sure that Andy wouldn't be able to handle it. Though he suspected that Henry Burke had done this as a way to test Andy's loyalties and whether or not the man would betray them. But even then, Timothy knew how dangerous the procedures were, especially to the test subjects. Why Henry would risk the test subjects like this was beyond him. He wouldn't have done it with any of the other test subjects; especially if he found out they were compatible. But there was something strange about these two kids. It was almost as if Henry hated them more than anything in the world, like he had an overwhelming desire to hurt them. Timothy couldn't figure it out. It didn't make sense. But, then again, nothing did any more.

Timothy turned around to see where Henry Burke went and when he saw that the man had left the room he went to find him. After delivering his report and the good news he was dismissed and went back to the lab where Seth was in. He pulled up a chair to sit beside him so that he could keep an eye on the boy until he woke up. Then he pulled out one of his favorite books, Warriors: Darkest Hour, and began to read.

(Seth Point of View)

When Seth woke up he felt achy all over. He looked cautiously all over the room and gasped when he saw where he was. There were restraints holding him to the table and as he tried to phase he found that he couldn't.

A man was sitting next to him, holding a hardback book in his hand. When he saw Seth struggling he put it down. "Hello, Seth," he greeted gently and Seth screamed in distress. The man sighed and put his hand over the boy's mouth and the boy did his best to calm down. Instead he broke into sobs that he couldn't stop.

"What have you done to me?" asked Seth, crying hard.

"Shh," the man hushed him gently. "You're going to be all right. You're special, you know that?"

"LET ME GO!" Seth suddenly screamed, struggling against the restraints and against the man.

Timothy, the man who had hushed him tried to restrain him and continued to talk to him in a calm whisper. But Seth wouldn't hear it. "I WANT OUT OF HERE!" he shouted, and the doctors crowded around him, helping to restrain him.  
"My, what a very feisty alien," one of the men snickered and Seth noticed that Timothy glared at the speaker.

"Relax, Seth," Timothy whispered into his ear in a tone that the others couldn't hear. "You're fine. You're going to be all right. But you need to calm down first."

Seth couldn't help it. He was scared. So he continued to resist them, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Jack won't let you get away with this!" he screamed. "He'll come for me! He'll come for me! He'll kill you for doing this to me!"

The man that had mocked Seth earlier laughed. "Sure he will," he commented. "But he'll have to find you first!"

Seth screamed even more at this as Timothy threw them man a more sinister glare. "Don't!" Timothy growled. "Were supposed to be calming him down, not freaking him out!"

The man snickered at Timothy. No doubt he liked Henry's recent change to an even darker side when it came to the two kids. "You always were soft on his kind, weren't you, Timothy?" But Mr. Matheson chose to ignore this.

Seth continued to scream and scream until finally Henry Burke came in to see what was going on. Upon seeing Seth's attitude he commanded, "Sedate him," without hesitation.

"But!" Timothy protested. "He has a high blood pressure. That's not the wisest thing to do!"

"I don't care!" Henry snapped back. "I want that _**thing**_ sedated!"

Seth froze at this. 'Thing?' he thought. 'Why would he call me a thing?' "Please!" Seth begged and whined. But Timothy, being given a direct order and seeing that he had no choice and that there was no way to change Henry's mind, pulled a needle out of one of the bins. Then he pushed the needle into one of the bottles with liquid medicine in it and drew out some medicine into the needle. Seth squirmed even more, anticipating what was going to happen. Timothy took the needle out and approached him.

"Hold him still," the man whispered and he looked at Seth gravely. "I'm sorry," he told the boy which earned the man some snickering. Then he punched the needle into the boy's arm and as Seth struggled he saw the liquid going in as the end of the needle was pushed. He fell into blackness.

(A few hours later)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth felt groggy as he woke up and when he took in his surroundings he saw that he was in the same lab. "What?" he expressed weakly and a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Be calm," Timothy commanded soothingly. "I don't want to have to sedate you again."

Seth looked around wildly, trying to be calm. He knew only too well what had happened when he couldn't calm down. And yet he was scared and couldn't help that panic that was flaring inside him. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked the man, hoping for some answers and some sympathy. "What do you want from me? What do you need me for?" Tears of pain and sorrow were streaming down the boy's face.

But Timothy shook his head remorsefully. "I'm sorry," he kindly told the boy. "But I can't tell you. I'm not allowed to say anything."

Seth cried at this. Why were they being so cruel to him? Why wouldn't they let him go? "Shh," the man hushed him. "It will be okay. All you have to do is be obedient and everything will be fine."

"You mean I have to allow myself to be hurt?" Seth cried. What kind of request was that?

"No," Timothy said carefully. "You just have to be obedient."  
"I don't want to be obedient," the boy cried and his face was now stained with tears. "I want to go home. I don't want there to be pain anymore!" Seth turned to the man. "You look familiar."

"You saw me last time," the man said. "My name is Timothy Matheson."

"Timothy," the boy began. "You have no idea what it's like. Last time, when I woke up, I was so scared. I don't know which is more terrifying, the fact that you captured me or the fact that I don't know what happened to me while I was asleep. But all I know is that since then I have been having pains."

Timothy nodded. "Then it's lucky that we got you when we did. If we had waited any longer you would probably have reached the point of no return."

"The point of no return?" Seth squealed in panic.

"Shh," Timothy hushed. "Never mind about that."  
Seth did his best to calm down but it was hard. "Undo it please!" he begged the man and Timothy shook his head.

"I couldn't if I tried," the man explained. "We'd started the process last time and now, if you want to survive, we have to finish it. That was why you were in all that pain, because you went a certain length of time without the next procedure and you need the next procedure if you're going to survive. You need the next, and the next, and the next, until you get them all. Without them you'll die."

"Undo it!" Seth begged.

"I told you," Timothy said. "I can't. Once the process is begun there is no going back. It's impossible to undo and even if we tried to undo it that would kill you. You have no choice but to go through this."

Seth didn't know what to believe. He was still in pain from the process they had just put them through. Could he really go through rest when it was this painful? Seth cried and cried and the man looked away.

Finally the other doctors came back and Seth found out that they were on lunch break. The guards that had been in the room with Seth and Timothy, while the other doctors were out made room for the doctors, and the doctors handed them trays with lunch in them; half of them began to eat and. After they were finished the other half of the guards ate, all the while keeping an eye on the boy. Seth looked at the food hungrily and he noticed the guns. They were huge.

"I'm hungry," the boy complained and one of the doctors, the one that liked to mock him most laughed.

"Get used to it," the man cruelly replied.

They began examining Seth, scanning the boy's body using different techniques, X-rays, MRI's, etc. Seth was uncomfortable with this. He didn't like being treated as a lab rat. As they examined him, he listened quietly from fear at the conversations he heard.

"Henry's wife is going to be coming here soon," he heard them say.

"Yeah, I heard that she's been unusually excited since they're capture."

"She seems to talk even more aggressively at them than of the other aliens."

"She must hate Seth and Sara because they messed up her husband's project a little."

"I hear she's just finishing up her research in lab 9D."

"Yeah, it's nice that they both have a job here. I have to keep everything secret from my wife."

"I hear the lab the girls have got is very interesting. It's a pity they only employ women in that sector. Then again, women are better at that job."

"Just as we only employ men in this sector. It's a little sexist, but it works! We're better at what we do down here!"

The chatter continued like this for some time until someone announced, "Here she comes, Mrs. Burke is here."

Seth had kept his eyes closed the whole time but he opened them curiously. What he saw next shocked him. "Hello," the woman greeted. She had beautiful brown hair, blue eyes, red lips, and a skinny frame but not from lack of eating.

"Hello," Timothy responded. "I hear you were interested in seeing our newest arrivals."

The woman smiled an eager smile and she stepped forward to look at him. "No!" Seth chocked out. "This can't be!" This couldn't be happening! How was this possible? She was dead! And she couldn't be Henry's wife! That would make Henry Burke... his uncle! "No!" Seth said again as betrayal swept through him. He knew this woman. He had seen her picture. His mother, Emily, had an older half-sister and that was this woman. His Aunt Mary. The woman his mother and father had claimed all his life was dead. There was not a day when he had wondered how his Aunt Mary had died, his mother's half-sister.

"No!" Seth exclaimed. Was it possible that she didn't recognize him? Maybe she would have compassion if he told her who he was. "I know you!" Seth pleaded. "I've seen your face before in my mom's archives of family members! You're my Aunt Mary!"

As he said this, gasps went around the room. But Aunt Mary, whom Seth suddenly realized had recognized him from the get go, showed no softness or sympathy. "I know who you are, alien!" she coldly replied. When Seth heard this he flinched at her tone.

"Is it true?" Timothy asked in confusion. "Are Seth and Sara your and Henry's niece and nephew?"

"We may be blood related but that doesn't mean I claim him as my nephew! He's only my nephew if I claim him as such!" the woman snapped. Seth cried out at this. 'She's disowned me?' he thought. 'Why? Why does she hate me so much? Why does my – Uncle hate me so much?' Seth struggled to think the word uncle for he couldn't see Henry as anything other than Henry Burke. Did his parents know that Aunt Mary was married to Henry? Did Henry realize that he had captured his niece and nephew? Painful questions were flooding his brain.

Then the woman turned to him and gave an order he thought he would never hear from someone he was related to. "Kill him!"

**And I'll end this in a cliffhanger. I plan on updating soon and don't worry, I'll do some explaining. Who knows, perhaps you'll end up feeling sorry for Mary and Henry Burke... Please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Political Asylum

**Dedicated to my loyal reviewers, MayAngelsLeadYouIn and Tomboy2012.**

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain**

Chapter Ten: Political Asylum

(Many years ago when Mary was a teenager)

(Mary Point of View)

Mary ran blind with grief through the thicket of trees. She hated him! She hated him! Why did her mother have to betray her like this? Why did she have to marry that man and betray her human father who was dead? Was her father not good enough because he was human and now she wanted to marry one of her kind, a Cortan man? Sure she had opposed this from the get go but her mother hadn't listened. Without taking any regard for her daughter's feelings she had gone ahead and married this man.

Her father had died when she was very young, a little girl, but she could still remember him clear as day. And when he had died when she was six it took only one year for her mom to find another person, her step-dad.

She remembered her father, a good and loving person. He and her mom had gotten married on earth and it was there that she was born. In fact, earth had records of her. But six months after her birth they had moved to Cortan. But she still went to earth every year; for six years she went to earth, until her father died. And a year later her mom met her step-dad and betrayed her in the harshest way possible, marrying a stranger.

She hadn't known much of him, his personality, or anything else other than his name and that her mom was dating him until one day she had brought him home and said, "Meet your new father!" She resented this heavily. A year later her mother gave birth to their first child together and named her Emily. Mary adored her half-sister and often babysat her on the rare occasions that her mom and step-dad needed someone to do that. She had nothing against Emily at all. She loved Emily. It was Emily's dad that she hated.

And so she and Emily grew close. A year later their mom gave birth to Coraline and Mary adored her, though not as much as Emily. Emily was the favorite. But she was still fond of Coraline. And Coraline was the last sibling mom gave birth to. Fortunately enough her step-dad didn't have any children before marrying her mom so she didn't have to worry about any step-siblings.

She grew close to her siblings and they played all the time. There was very little age difference and Cortan became somewhat like a home to her, though she still loved earth more. But she wasn't allowed to go there anymore because her mom couldn't take her for she was now busy with her new 'husband'. Mary resented this and finally, when she was seventeen she had had enough. After getting into an argument with her mom and step-dad when she pointed out how much her mom favored her step-dad over her, and even Emily and Coraline, she ran away, taking the ship that she had purchased six months before and hidden from her mom and more especially her step dad for fear what he might do with it. She didn't want her only escape route cut off. She was only seventeen.

And so she came to earth, unknowing how she was going to support herself. The only thing she could think of was going to Wright-Patterson where her father had worked. There they knew of aliens and were friendly with them. She had a better chance getting a job there and supporting herself.

And so she left secretly taking no food to get her by for the three days. She knew how dangerous it was to pilot the ship herself without a copilot for their ships were designed to be piloted by two, but she had no choice. She had to get away. She was lucky she made it off the ground and was able to cloak the ship so that no one knew that she was leaving. She took some precious devices with her and put them in a pouch that she had hanging around her neck and then she began the dangerous and perilous journey that drained her as every hour went by. 'I hate him! I hate him!' she kept thinking.

She barely managed to land the ship. It was a miracle that she only crashed when she was six feet from the ground, so no big explosion happened. The rest of the time she had control of the ship, barely. What happened is she was distracted for a brief second and the ship dropped six feet to the ground. But the drop was enough to render her unconscious even though she wasn't noticed. When she regained consciousness she made her way out of the ship, stumbling, and ran towards the base, hoping that she could find a job. 'I hate him! I hate him!' she thought.

She panted as she ran, drained and depleted from energy as she hadn't eaten in days. When she reached the base the men moved to surround her, she being an intruder. "You're trespassing!" they aggressively called out though she knew that it was only a pretense for earthlings to keep them away from the base and thus, their secrets. But she knew they wouldn't hurt her.

"Political Asylum!" she gasped, using the only words she knew would give her safe passage until she was in a state to explain herself. "I declare political asylum!"

She watched as they looked at her in confusion and then they began collaborating. "By law we can do nothing with her until she is heard."

"She shouldn't be here!"

"But we have to hear her out!"

"Then take her somewhere else, but not the base!"

"Look at her! Look at the state she's in. She needs medical treatment. She looks dehydrated and malnourished. And it looks like she's injured. She needs to see a doctor right away!"

The other man agreed grudgingly. 'Yes!' she though in triumph. Now she would stand a chance. But as she heard their decision she could stand no more. The energy that she had left after running on adrenaline and getting no rest day or night, it ran out of her body and she collapsed, fainted. The men picked her up and took her into the base.

(Several hours later)

(Mary Point of View)

Mary woke up in a very comfortable bed with IVs running through her. As she looked around in confusion she saw a young man standing over her, taking notes. "Hello," he greeted when he saw that she was awake. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Mary smiled; he seemed nice enough. "Are you a nurse?" she asked him.

He chuckled with good humor and gentle amusement. "No, I'm a doctor. I managed to skip several grades when I was younger and I graduated at age fourteen. I began college at fourteen also and I doubled the amount of classes I took so I graduated and got my doctors degree after six years instead of eight. I just graduated. I'm now twenty."

"Oh," Mary said, not knowing what else to say. But she liked this man. She was already starting to have feelings for him.

The man looked at her curious. "You're only half-human, aren't you?" he confronted her.

Mary smiled. "Yes, and you must be very observant."

"No," he replied. "I'm just looking over your test results. I hope you don't mind." He grimaced when he said this. "Technically I wasn't supposed to take your DNA and run tests, but I was curious. You see, I just started my shift and I noticed them bringing a damaged ship into the base. When I noticed you were injured I wondered if you were from the damaged ship..." 'Hmm,' Mary thought. 'They must have discovered it already. Hopefully they know it's mine.' Then the man continued. "My superiors would eat me alive if they knew I did the tests without your consent. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No!" Mary responded, mesmerized by him.

"Good, because I don't want to be fired. I won't do anything the like again, though, I promise." Mary smiled at this. He was a good man. "So which is it?" he asked and when Mary stared at him in confusion he explained, "Which one's the alien parent?"

"My mom," Mary admitted. "My father's the human. His name's Allen Burlington."

The man's beautiful eyes widened. "The Allen Burlington? The legendary man that worked here? Our ambassador to Cortan?"

Mary nodded. "Yep," she said. She had known that one of the reasons her father had come to live on Cortan was because he was an ambassador for friendly relations with that alien planet. It was the treaty with Cortan that allowed them to establish bases so that they could do their research and save their planet. But the government didn't require the Cortans to tell them where they had put their bases, and thus they didn't know where they were. "I'm the ambassador's daughter, or I was. He died several years ago. Then my mom remarried."

"Oh," the man said pity in his eyes. "It would have been a pleasure to meet him."

"She married a Cortan," Mary explained though she didn't know why she was telling all this to a stranger. Maybe it was because she felt connected to him. He was easy to bond to. He listened to you and made you feel important.

"And you don't like Cortans?" the man assumed.

Mary shook her head. "I love them, I just don't like my step-dad, and I don't like that my mom betrayed me like this. But I have no problem with my half-siblings. I have no step-siblings though, thank goodness for that. I don't think I would have liked them if they had existed." The man nodded in understanding. "And so I've come here to this base to try to find a job. I was hoping, since my father used to work here, they'd honor me as his daughter and find me a position?" She looked at the man hopeful.

He smiled at her and she realized that he must have a crush on her. "I'll see what I can do," he promised and she knew he would. He would do anything for a pretty girl like her.

"I'm Mary Burlington," the girl gratefully told him.

The guy smiled. "I'm Henry, Henry Burke." Dr. Burke.

(Years ago, when Seth and Sara were about five and six years old, many, many years after the incident above)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth was mesmerized with the family charts. A hologram was before him and showed his different family members and what they looked like. Sara was in the same room with him although she wasn't interested in what he was doing. Then again she didn't have this as a school assignment. That was when he came across her and her hologram, the hologram of an aunt he'd never known.

He was curious. Why was she never mentioned? "Mom!" he called out. He heard her footsteps in the hallway, easy, laid back footsteps.

Emily came silently into the room and when she saw who he was looking at she froze, as if she were afraid. "Who's this?" Seth asked.

Emily seemed to recover and she rushed over and turned off the hologram. "Mom!" Seth exclaimed. Then he repeated his question. "Who was that?"

"No one you need to know about!" Emily snapped at her son, almost panicked.

Sara was now getting interested in the situation. Did mom have a secret? "How can she be no one if she's listed in the family archives?" the girl asked. Then she moved and to her mom's horror she turned the hologram back on and began searching to find out who the woman was. But Emily was too shocked to do anything about it.

Seth moved beside his sister and began looking at it as well. "According to this her name is Mary Burlington and ... she's your half-sister?" Seth turned to his mom in almost frustration. "How can we have an aunt that we don't know about? Who is she, really? And why have you never spoken about her before?"

Emily's eyes softened even with all the questions being asked. She had a grave look on her face as she replied, "She died, years ago."

"How?" Sara asked, pressing the issue.

Her mom pursed her lips together. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Sara. Now come on, both of you. Seth, you too, you've done enough homework for now." And she began shepherding the kids out of the room.

Seth looked back at the still glowing hologram in confusion. It was odd, almost like his mother didn't want him to know something. She had never been secretive before, at least not that he'd known. His parents had always kept him well informed, regardless of age. That and they had never encouraged him to stop doing homework before. In fact they had always encouraged them to do more homework than the average student did.

He couldn't explain his mom's peculiar behavior. But this he knew; it had something to do with that woman, Mary Burlington.

(Many years ago, when Mary is eighteen and Henry is twenty-one; approximately one year after the first incident in the chapter)

(Mary Point of View)

Mary was standing in front of the holograms of her two little sisters, Emily and Coraline. Apparently they had missed her and were begging for her return to Cortan, especially her mom, but Mary refused. The Wright-Patterson base had offered her a job since she crashed into their planet a year ago, (after all how could they refuse the daughter of Allen Burlington) and since then she had made earth her home more than before. She couldn't move back! Plus, her relationship with Henry had increased and they were now engaged to be married. It was lucky that her work place had allowed it in the first place because normally they wouldn't allow people in a relationship to work together. However, because Henry was military and she was not, they had allowed it.

"But Mary!" Emily complained, Mary's favorite sister. Coraline knew that Emily was Mary's favorite but that didn't seem to bother her as it would others, even though Mary gave Emily special treatment. But that was probably because Mary reserved one-on-one time for Coraline too back when she had lived on Cortan. Emily continued to complain. "Cortan's your home, not earth! You can't get married to an earthling! Then you won't be there for us!"

Mary sighed. How to explain this to a little girl so that she would understand? It's not like she would understand true love. "But earth's my home, not Cortan! Cortan never was home to me, especially since dad died."

Tears were running down Emily's face. "I don't want to lose you!"

"And neither do I!" Coraline complained.

Mary shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. And do you want to meet him or not?" she demanded.

The two kids eagerly shook their heads. "Henry!" she called out and Henry entered the room, a wide, friendly grin on his face.

"Hey kids!" he greeted. "So," he began, looking at the two beautiful children. "These two will soon be my sister-in-laws."

"And you better treat them nicely!" Mary joked with him. The kids laughed at this to.

"Yeah!" Coraline chipped in. "You'd better treat us nicely if you want to be part of the family!"

Henry knelt next to the little girl. "You have my word," he promised solemnly and truthfully. "I will _**always**_ treat you nicely and with respect. And when you and your sister get married to two total strangers someday and have children like me and Mary will do, I give you the same promise. I will _**always**_ treat them nicely and with respect."

(Present day)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth stared at Mary in shock, feeling shivers run down his spine. Why would she order for his death? Why did she hate him? What had he ever done to her? Then, slowly as the reality set in he began to sob hysterically. And then he wailed at this. He didn't want to die.

There seemed to be much shock in the room for no one moved. And when Mary saw that they didn't move she screamed at the workers, "I said, kill him!"

Timothy shook his head in shock. "We can't," he explained. "Dr. Burke has given us orders to keep them alive. They're needed for, you know, the procedure? They're compatible."  
Mary stood stalk still at this. "They're compatible?" she questioned in a whisper that was barely heard. Then she grinned like the news was even better. "Well why didn't you tell me?" she whispered. "If I had known."

Mary walked over to Seth and the boy stopped sobbing, his cheeks red. "This is more delightful than I initially thought," she whispered, but more to Seth as she tried to intimidate him. "I'm glad that they didn't kill you for death would be far too merciful than what you will go through now. And now I can finally watch you suffer. You'll go insane because of what we're going to do to you. All the better..."

Mary turned to Timothy and commanded, "Make him suffer in agony before he goes through the process! I want to him and Sara to have the hardest time, harder than anyone else that has gone through this process. Do I make myself clear?"

The rest of the men nodded eagerly but Timothy stared at her in shock. "But he's your nephew," he protested, unable to say anything else.

"THAT THING IS NO NEPHEW OF MINE!" Mary shouted back and even Timothy flinched at the venom in her voice. Mary took a menacing step forward to him and the man backed up. "If I ever catch you questioning me again," she threatened him in a whisper that only he and Seth could hear. "You'll regret it. I'll make sure you are 'fed to the dogs,' as the phrase goes. You, and your sister and her family. Do I make myself clear?" Timothy nodded his head, more uncomfortable with her than he had ever been before. Mary smiled. "Good," she announced to everyone. "I'm glad we're all on the same page now. Get to work!" And Mary sat down in a chair to watch. "No anesthetics or anything to dampen the pain. I want to hear him scream!"

Seth stared in horror as the men approached him.

(A few hours later)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth was whimpering from what was done to him as he was dragged out of the lab blindfolded and restrained. He was too weak to resist. When they reached their destination and the door was shut the blindfold was taken off, though the restraints were still left on. He saw that he was in a prison like room and a cell of bars stood in front of him. They opened the cage of a room and threw him roughly inside, quite literally.

Seth collapsed on the floor, out of energy and weeping from his treatment. Why did his aunt and uncle do this to him? Why did they hate him? Why did they treat him horribly? Seth tried to gather the energy he could and with it he curled into a ball, trying to comfort himself. He cried and cried and cried for what must have been hours until finally a noise was heard outside. His cell door was opened and a tray was roughly slid in, hitting Seth in the back. He screamed at this as it hit him painfully and he realized that his nerves were still overactive from what they did to him. He did his best to block the painful memory from his mind. He didn't want to think about it. And to think that that wasn't even the procedure, just torture that his Aunt Mary had ordered him to go through.

"Dinner alien!" someone snickered through the door and then the door was slammed shut loudly, hurting the boy's ears with the sensitive position that he was in. The man walked out laughing, clearly enjoying the boy's pain. "That was quite some entertainment, wasn't it alien?" the man called to him before shutting the main door to the prison. Then Seth heard nothing more as he was once again left alone in the cold and dark cell. They had shut all the electricity off and there wasn't even a bathroom. Earlier some men had come in with buckets and poured ice water next to him on the stone-cold floor, to make it as uncomfortable a place for him to stay, they had said. He wondered if his Aunt Mary had also ordered this.

And so, he was stuck in the dark cold damp cell, with no energy to reach his food, suffering. He cried long and hard but found no relief as he did. And he was still in excruciating pain. 'Why do they hate me?' he though over and over. 'What have I ever done to them?'

How long he lay there he didn't know, but finally he heard the footsteps of another visitor behind him, opening his cell and coming in. "Get up!" a rough voice commanded him, the voice of Henry.

Seth wasn't able to move. When the boy didn't comply Henry kicked him onto his back. "Insolent little thing!" he sneered.

"Please!" Seth begged. He tried to look at Henry and managed, despite the weak state he was in. "Why didn't you tell me you were my uncle?" he feebly asked the man. But he didn't know if he wanted an answer or not. He didn't think he could stand any more emotional pain. The boy began sobbing again.

"Pull yourself together!" Henry yelled at him harshly. "And you're not my nephew! You're only my nephew if I claim you as such!" he replied, using Aunt Mary's words.

"You... hate me?" the boy questioned, fearful of the response.

"What do you think, boy?" the man snapped back and Seth flinched. "Did you actually think I would _**love**_ you? You're an alien! You're an abomination and disgrace!"

Seth began crying again and the man slapped him. "Why?" Seth begged. "Why do you hate me? What have I ever done to you? All I've ever done is tried to protect myself from you!"

But Henry wouldn't answer. "I don't need to tell you anything," he coldly replied.

Seth sobbed and sobbed again and as Henry moved to slap the boy Seth curled in a tight ball, trying to protect himself from Henry. "Uncle, please!" he pleaded.

"Do not call me such!" Henry ordered in his ice voice. Then he kicked the boy and Seth screeched in pain. "Get up," he ordered Seth. "You'll be needed in the lab soon." Then he took Seth by the hair of his head. "And I suggest you cooperate. If I get one hint that you're trying to cause problems – you'll regret it."

He dropped Seth onto the ground and Seth broke into another fit of hysterical sobs. Henry left him lying there and exited the room. 'Why?' he thought. 'What have I ever done?'

"Jack, Jack Jack," he moaned and sobbed on the hard floor. "Alex, Alex, Alex! Mom, mom, mom! Dad, dad, dad!" He cried more and more. "Save me please! Take me from this horrid place! Get me out of here!" His cries grew weaker and weaker and finally he fell half-asleep, completely drained of energy. He had cried himself to sleep.

**All right, this will be all for now. Hopefully I'll update soon. Read and review please! I love the support when I get it!**


	11. Chapter 11: Oppression

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain, Escape to Witch Mountain, or Return from Witch Mountain**

Chapter Eleven: Oppression

(Sara Point of View)

Sara moaned in pain as she woke up. She gasped as she saw that she was restrained to a table with metal cuffs on her wrists and ankles. She started trembling as she realized that they were injecting medication into her via an IV. "To keep the little alien calm," one man sneered and her vision started failing and becoming blurry. But she didn't pass out completely. She was still awake and could still feel the headache that she had woken up with.

"Good news," she heard the deep voice of a man say. "She's also compatible."

"Excellent; we can use her then," said Henry's voice and she shivered when she heard him speak. But she couldn't help but thinking, 'Use me in what?'

Another voice was heard and he didn't speak until Henry said, "Yes, Mr. Pope?"

The man hesitated again. "I heard rumors," he began.

Henry snorted. "Yes, I'm sure you've heard the terrible and embarrassing news by now. The news I'd hoped would never get out but that nasty boy alien had to go and blurt it out."

'What news?' Sara questioned as she listened in on the conversation, paralyzed from the sedative so that she couldn't speak. 'What news did my brother blurt out?' She shivered as she waited for the response.

But what said next shocked her more than anything. "Then it's true?" Andy asked hesitantly, almost shocked.

"Yes," Henry replied curtly and tensely.

"Sara and Seth, are... are your niece and nephew by marriage?"

'What?' Sara thought, shocked. 'No, that can't be! I'm... I must be hearing things. This can't be!' Sara couldn't accept this. It was easier to deny it. How could this be?

"How?" Andy Pope asked with curiosity, but more from disbelief.

Henry seemed to tense for Sara could feel the atmosphere darken even though she couldn't see what was going on. "Any more questions?" Henry angrily replied. He seemed to wait for a response before replying, "My wife, Mary, is half-alien, but of course you already knew that. We don't pursue half-aliens because they're innocent; they have human blood in them. But the alien parent is guilty, no matter what. And the human parent is innocent. However, if the hybrid is born to two half-human/half-alien parents, then both parents are innocent. All half-humans are innocent. Mary's mother is the guilty one though fortunately she's dead. If she wasn't we'd kill her for we wouldn't have a use for her." Sara shivered at this and she was already panicking as Henry confirmed the rumors. She didn't know if she could stand more knowledge. Henry was her uncle?

"Mary is technically their half-aunt. Sara and Seth were born to a younger half-sister of hers. Of all this siblings, Mary is the eldest." And Henry left it at that.

But Sara tensed. 'Aunt Mary is still alive? No! That can't be! She died years ago, before we were born! Mom and dad said this themselves, they said she was dead! And they never mentioned that she was married! They never mentioned that I had an uncle through her!' Sara still couldn't believe this. Surely her parents would have said something if Aunt Mary was still alive?

But now as Sara thought about it, years ago, when Seth had found record of Aunt Mary, an aunt she never knew existed, mom had acted really strange. It was almost like she was trying to hide something, to hide the fact that she existed. And she had told them in an instant that she was dead, almost like she was using that as an excuse to end the conversation. And whenever they asked about her, her mother and father would snap at them and tell them not to ask questions of her, and would reaffirm that she was dead. They always acted unusual and strange whenever she was mentioned.

And then there was the time when they were reporting about their first encounter on earth, when they had gone to retrieve the device that they're parents had left because their parents had been arrested illegally. When they had relayed they're encounter to their parents and mentioned Henry Burke and how he had pursued them they had seemed panicked. At first Sara and her brother had contributed it to the fact that they had been put in danger, and they had just though that they're parents had thought that he was an ordinary, dangerous bad guy. And also, when they were being punished and Emily had panicked slightly on being told that they had been having pains Sara had made the same assumption. She had assumed that Emily was just concerned because as her mother had put it, earthlings go missing all the time when humans kidnap humans. Well, she hadn't exactly said it like that, but you get the picture. And yet again Sara thought there was nothing out of the ordinary, well not like this.

But as she came to think back on it, the name of Henry Burke seemed to bring fear in her parent's eyes. Could it be that they had known all along? And could it be that her parents had always known that Henry, their uncle, had been behind the kidnappings of the other aliens? If so, why had they not reported it to the government like they were obligated to do? And had they even reported it to the government when Sara had voiced her fears to them when she had believed that Burke was kidnapping aliens and her kind were not falling victim to a failed ship? She was beginning to believe so. That would explain why Emily hadn't demanded that Seth and Sara return, because that would get the governments attention and they would have demanded to know what was going on. And that was why Jack had never spoken with a government official from their planet, because Emily and Jared had never told them. They had said that the government was 'taking the situation under advisement' but were they? She didn't think they even knew. Since when did her parents speak for the government? What they were doing was the equivalent of treason! Why were they covering this up? Didn't they care that their son and daughter were in danger, and were being used by Henry? Or did Jack manage to get the word to Emily and Jared that their children had been kidnapped? If so, would they do anything about it and alert their government even though they would face consequences for their actions? Would they do it for Seth and Sara their children? Or would they ignore this and continue to cover it up because they cared more about their image? Were they willing to have their image damaged for the sake of their children? Sara couldn't believe that her parents were doing this to her! Didn't they care?

There was shock in the audience as this was said. When she heard the retreating footsteps of who she now knew was her uncle she started shivering in a fit and she heard the doctors approaching her.

"The little alien must have heard," one of the man sneered in delight. "Boy, I can't imagine what it is going through."

'It?' she thought. 'No!'

"Poor girl," said Andy sympathetically. "I can't believe her uncle is doing this to her! That's not right! Her _**uncle**_!"

"Soft fool," one of the others muttered. "You're too soft on the subjects, just like Timothy!"

"But!" Andy protested.

"Silence!" the other one shouted. But Sara didn't hear what happened next. She couldn't believe it! This wasn't true! As she struggled with the truth she fainted into blackness from shock. 'No!'

(Several Hours Later)

(Sara Point of View)

Aunt Mary had come to see her when she was awake and she remembered that she was tortured, put through pain beyond imagining. How could her aunt hate her this much? Why was she like this? Then the girl was thrown into a cell roughly and cold water was poured on her as the agony from the torture Aunt Mary had ordered continued. She was weak and her body wasn't calming down. She had sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Later food was brought and later Henry... Uncle Henry had come by to speak roughly to her, informing her that they had more to do to her and that she would go through a terrible process. By now she had found out everything Seth knew (even though she didn't know that Seth knew this) and she knew that the process they would put her through would be excruciatingly painful. She had been through the same thing Seth had been through and had found her Timothy, a man named Andy Pope, the newest of the members. He had hushed her even when she had panicked, but he didn't come to see her when she was in the cell and she wondered why. Then again, it seemed hard on him to see what she was going through. Perhaps he couldn't stand to see her in pain.

And so Sara was now alone, weak, very cold. "Why?" she asked herself aloud. "Why is this happening? Why do they hate me so much? What did I do to them?" She couldn't answer this and so as she sobbed on the ground, her emotions running chaotically through her, she fell asleep.

She woke up when she was kicked awake. A large man with a mustache grinned down at her in a cruel manner. "Entertainment time, alien!" he snickered. Then she was dragged out of her cell, blind folded, and dragged to her location. She felt herself being lifted onto a lab table and she resisted.

"RELEASE ME!" she screamed loudly and she managed to rip the blindfold off in her fit. "LET ME GO!" The men laughed at her and she realized that Andy was nowhere around.

"Are you scared, alien?" one of them scorned her, laughing.

Sara sobbed. "Let me go. Let me go," she whispered, unable to cope with the situation.

"You wish," he replied.

Just then Henry and Mary entered the room. Henry looked at her, a triumphant expression on his face, and then he smiled and ordered, "Proceed."

"NO!" Sara screamed. "WAIT! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME!"

Mary was smiling. "No sedative, nothing to dull the pain," she ordered and she seemed to be enjoying the situation. "I want the best entertainment that I can get!"

Sara looked at her shocked. "I'm your niece!" she whispered at Mary and Henry. "Why?"

Mary looked down on the blonde haired girl in derision. "You're no niece of mine," she replied coldly in contempt.

The color faded off Sara's face. "Who are you?" she asked the woman. "Why was I told all my life you were dead? What do you want from me?"

But Mary didn't reply and watched as the girl suffered. An IV was put in her and medication was given that caused her body to convulse. She screamed and screamed in pain until finally she couldn't stand it anymore. She blacked out.

(A few hours ago, approximately fifteen minutes after Seth and Sara were abducted)

(Jack Point of View)

Sara and Seth never returned. Where were they? Why weren't they responding to his calls? And why did it say that they're cell phones were disconnected every time he tried to get a hold of them?

Jack tried calling again but to no avail. "Still nothing?" Alex questioned him. Even she was starting to panic. But Jack was more controlled and composed his face, despite the terror that ran through him. But even Alex would be able to see through that.

As the man shook his head in response to Alex's question thoughts were racing through him. 'Are the kids all right? What should I do?' He decided to voice these aloud. "Alex," he asked nervously.

"Yes, Jack."

"What do we do now? How do we get a hold of them?"

Alex shook her head. "I don't know." She shifted uncomfortably in the small space. They had parked after driving around for some time, trying to find the kids. Then they had begun the calling frenzy. Alex gave him an uneasy look. "Whatever happened can't have been good. Suppose they had a pain attack while we were separated?"

Jack shivered at this. Great. This was just what they needed: the kids separated and in need of medical care while he was goodness knows how many miles away. He sighed. "I suppose we should call the police. I know that Marshall Anthony and his sister Tina would be more than willing to help us."

Jack and Alex were now good friends of the Stony Creek siblings. As it turns out, they were actually aliens to, but they had practically lived on earth their whole lives. They never remembered their planet at all. And they weren't from the same planet as Seth and Sara for theirs had died long ago. Hmm. He wondered what it was with planets dying or in the process of dying and their inhabitants coming to earth. Perhaps there was something about earth that drew them in.

The inhabitants of Stony Creek had used to own Witch Mountain. They had used that, and a lake that was there (that Jack and Alex had never known was there) to hide their spaceships that they'd brought with them from their planets. They had even made more spaceships there, setting up a place to manufacture them, when suddenly, about thirteen to fourteen years ago the federal government had used eminent domain to seize the property and they had then established the Witch Mountain facility. Jack and Alex were surprised to hear that the Witch Mountain facility that Henry Burke ran was actually fairly new. Then again, she had never heard of it until the last time when Donald Harlan had mentioned it was more than likely the place where Seth and Sara's ship were being kept.

The federal government, who had previously known about them being aliens and had protected them through secret organizations, shocked them with this move. It didn't make any sense. Why was the government so suddenly becoming hostile? The man, Henry Burke who they had found out ran the facility, had been a good friend of theirs but suddenly he was so angry, so distant, so secretive. The people raced to move their spaceships before the property was handed to the government and they set up a secret facility that not even Henry Burke would know about.

And then their people began going missing. They had suspected Henry Burke, especially with his recent change in attitude towards them, and years later it was confirmed when Jack and Alex returned (months before Seth and Sara's second visit) because Jack had wanted to thank Tina and then Sheriff Anthony for helping him escape. It was then that they revealed to him who they were and everything they knew, and they urged them to go public in any way they could, saying that Henry was a dangerous man. This didn't make sense to Jack. Henry had once been friendly to aliens? But Jack pushed this out of his mind, especially when Seth and Sara came to visit. Personally, Jack thought that Henry had always been hostile and he had only pretended to be friendly so that he could use Anthony's people.

Anyways, after several of Anthony's people went missing they began to feel threatened. Knowing that they couldn't go to law enforcement with it, Anthony and Tina, previously Tony and Tia Malone, and changed their names to Anthony and Tina, hoping it would protect them somewhat. Everyone in the town did the same and they moved the town to a different location, more hidden, and farther away from Witch Mountain, especially since Stony Creek had once been on Witch Mountain. They wanted to be as far away from Witch Mountain as possible. Ironically, after they moved the town, Henry Burke, who obviously knew where they had moved to, especially since they had given this town the exact same name (though why they had done that Anthony didn't know and he felt it was stupid, he even voiced against it, he guessed that they wanted the same name because it had emotional significance to them) seemed to ignore them. But disappearances did still happen occasionally. They decided to keep quiet about their people and asked Jack and Alex to do the same thing and not announce who their people were. They kept their word and never announced that Stony Creek was owned and operated by aliens.

Last time, when Henry Burke had come for the kids in the restaurant, Anthony had recognized the man immediately, and he knew Henry had recognized them. Henry had known that he was helping the kids escape intentionally and Henry knew that Anthony knew he worked for the government. He was only stalling. Anthony's question, "Can I help you boys out?" was a way of secretly mocking Henry, even though he didn't make it sound that way. Henry's "Official government business, excuse me," had really meant, 'I don't have time to deal with you right now, you'd best leave me alone unless you want something bad to happen.' When Anthony said, "Officially my town, that makes it my business," he was really saying, 'You'll have to get past me to get what you want. I won't let you get away with what you do easily.'

And so, when Henry had said, "You're making a big mistake, Sheriff," and Anthony said, "I'll take my chances," an outsider would have understood it differently from the truth. Henry had subtly warned that Anthony better comply or more bad things that were worse than what had previously happened would happen to him and his people, including more disappearances, and given a deeper threat than anything. Anthony had implied that he could do whatever he wanted to do. He implied that he wasn't going to let Henry get away with what he was doing and that he'd find a way to fight back and expose Henry eventually, and that he and his people weren't afraid of going missing. And no one, not even Jack, Seth and Sara (even with her mind reading) had picked up on this for Anthony and the rest of Stony Creek were blocking Sara's mind reading abilities, putting different thought in Sara's mind, making her believe that they didn't know what was going on and that they were confused on the situation. They couldn't afford to tell them who they were right then, for fear that it would put Seth and Sara in worse danger, for associating with them. If Seth and Sara had known that Anthony was an alien, they thought Henry Burke would be even more cruel to them. They knew that Sara was an alien that could read minds. They could feel it; though they didn't attempt to deceive Sara until Henry appeared.

Even months later when Seth and Sara reappeared at their doorstep, not even Jack had linked the disappearances of Stony Creek with the disappearances of Seth and Sara's people. But now he was beginning to wonder. And the disappearances of Seth and Sara would affect the people of Stony Creek. Jack nodded. "I'll call Marshal Anthony right now."

He waited as the phone rang. When Anthony picked up, Jack said, "I need your help. Seth and Sara are missing and they won't return my calls. And the phone number's been disconnected."

There was a shocked pause on the other end. "You don't think..."

"I don't know, but we need to find out."

"Where did you last see them?

Jack paused. "I don't know. They were walking right behind me when suddenly I turned around and they weren't there. I immediately tried to call them but there was a busy signal, and then when I called again, the phone said that the number had been disconnected. I called again and again for a good fifteen minutes. Finally, I thought maybe they were in an area with no signal, so I went to the car to see if they were there. They weren't. After another fifteen minutes we began driving around, to see if we could find them. We still can't find them and the phone numbers still disconnected."

"Hmm," Anthony replied. "I'll check the phone logs for their numbers to see if I can get a location." There was silence on the other end. Then Anthony let out a chilling message. "I've brought up a text. It says, 'Meet me at the cross intersection between route 65 and I39. There's a café there and we need to know that you're safe. Jack.' Did you write this?"

Jack was stunned. "No, I didn't," he replied. What could this mean? Who would have impersonated him and sent a false message. Then he knew something was wrong as he thought about the message and a revelation dawned on him.

"There's no café between route 65 and I39!" Alex exclaimed, voicing the revelation. Something was definitely wrong.

"But Seth and Sara don't know that," Jack whispered. "Someone was trying to deceive them, and I can think of only one who would." He looked at Alex. "Henry Burke."

(Several hours later)

(Alex Point of View)

Marshall Anthony and a group of people had gone to the place mentioned in the text to investigate. They had roped off the place and labeled it a crime scene. But they had found nothing. Whatever had happened there was wiped clean. And only a government agent would have known how to do that. The only evidence that was produced was the lone text that Henry had forgotten to wipe off record, though since Henry was usually good about leaving no evidence, Alex wondered how it was that he could have forgotten, unless he was bold enough to practically announce to the world that he was behind the kidnapping. But why would he want to take away the secrecy of the event? Why leave the text and any evidence on purpose (since that is more than likely what he did)? What was the purpose behind his bold move? Alex didn't know but she did know that he had the kids and that made her afraid.

Anthony came up to them as they watched the group work and try to find evidence on the crime scene. They watched afar off. "I'm sorry," he said to them. "We can't find anything. The most we can do is do an Amber alert and put up posters to get people's attention."

"We'll announce it to the media," Alex said. "Hopefully they and the kids' fan group will help us find something."

"And we'll also call their parents," Jack said, and he grimaced. Alex could tell that he wasn't looking forward to that. After all, who would? What was he supposed to say to them? 'I'm sorry but your kids are missing and are more than likely kidnapped by a man who we believe wants them for brutal and inhumane purposes' is not exactly something anyone wants to tell a parent. And what was more was that Emily and Jared trusted them. How would they react when they found out? Would they blame Jack and Alex? Alex didn't blame them, after all Seth and Sara had been their responsibility, and they had failed them, and their parents. Perhaps they would lose their trust, which is what Alex believed they deserved.

Alex and Jack moved a ways away and got the communication going. When Emily and Jared appeared, they were wary. "You're not due for your report yet," Emily said, fear and worry flooding her face and tone. It was almost as if she knew.

Jack looked at them gravely. "I'm sorry," he began, in a hesitant and careful manner, trying to break the news gently. "But your children are missing."

"Missing?" Jared interrupted, worry saturating his tone. He was already panicking. "What do you mean by missing?"

"I'm sorry," Alex broke in gently. "We got separated for just a moment and then we couldn't find them. We did everything we could, and we're still trying to do as much as we can. We've called the police and they've been informed. We're going to the media next to raise attention. _**We will not stop until they are found.**_"

Emily and Jared glanced at each other in fear. She looked at them, choking with emotion, trying her hardest not to panic. But there was also forgiveness in her and her husband's eyes. "It's okay," she said. "We're the ones to blame. We shouldn't have let Seth and Sara come to begin with. We shouldn't have put you and Jack in this position. And we were just packing to come over to. We're going to be there as fast as we can."

The communication was shut off and Alex sighed in fear. Sure, they were forgiving now, but as they shock wore off would they begin to blame them? Alex knew how emotions worked. But there was nothing they could do until Emily and Jared came over. For now they would have to wait.

**How was that? Did you like the revelations I've given? Don't worry, I'll reveal more soon. Oh, and just so you know, in case you don't understand the part about Sheriff/Marshal Anthony and Tina being Tony and Tia you have to see the original Escape to Witch Mountain and its sequel Return from Witch Mountain. In my story I'm making Race to Witch Mountain a sequel to the two films set years after Return from Witch Mountain. In other words I'm making the films a trilogy.**

**Read and review, please? **


	12. Chapter 12: Life Change

**With thanks to Marynasuke, who has joined and become a follower of this story. With continued thanks to Tomboy2012 and MayAngelsLeadYouIn.**

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain**

Chapter Twelve: Life Change

(Seth Point of View)

Seth woke up on the cold hard floor of his cell, shivering. 'What?' he thought, confusion running through him. Then he remembered that his aunt and uncle were holding him captive. Tears ran down his cheeks again and as he looked across the floor he saw the tray of food that had been delivered earlier. He scooted towards it and began wolfing it down with what little energy he had. It was bland and cold, the warmth of the food lost from the amount of sleep he had opted for.

Seth was still in terrible pain from what had been done to him. The pain was so great that it made him want to vomit the food he had just eaten. He collapsed in grief and curled up again, trying to keep himself warm and dry despite the wet running water around him. He shivered again.

Distant footsteps were heard and a man came in. As Seth looked up he saw Timothy opening the cell, a sympathetic look on his face. "It's time," he gently told the boy. "We need you in the lab again." Seth was too weak. He cried and cried and cried and then suddenly vomited the food he had just eaten. He didn't have any more energy. He couldn't even sit up.

When Timothy saw this and that the boy was cold, he took off the jacket that he was wearing and softly wrapped it around him. Then he picked the boy up and held him in his arms the way a mother would hold her newborn baby. As he cradled the boy he walked out with him, hushing Seth as he continued to cry. "Shh," he said. "It's okay. Everything will be okay. You just have to be obedient and then everything will be okay."

Timothy managed to place a blindfold on Seth and then he walked him down to the lab. When the door to the lab was shut, Timothy took the blindfold off and gently placed him on the lab table. There were guards there, as there always were. The guards also stood outside the different prisons where they put Seth and Sara when they weren't using them. They never kept Seth and Sara near each other. And they always made sure guards were near Seth and Sara.

When Timothy put the restraints on, he also put an IV in the boy's arm. "We're ready for you," Timothy said into a radio and he waited for a response.

What came next hurt the boy even more. "You're going to have to wait, Timothy. It may be a few hours before we're ready for him, but keep him there," a man said. But that was not what shocked Seth. These words were said loudly for in the background there were bloodcurdling cries of a girl screaming in excruciating pain. And he recognized the scream – it was his sister!

"SARA!" Seth shouted; fear running through him even more. Was that what he was going to go through? Was that what was going to happen to him? Seth screamed aloud and as Timothy tried to respond he found that he couldn't because of Seth's panicked cries.

"Shh," Timothy kindly hushed him. "You need to be quiet so that I can hear."

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY SISTER?" Seth shouted in panic. Timothy put his hand over Seth's mouth but the boy wriggled away. "STOP! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE THAT! I DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE THAT!"

"Be calm, Seth," Timothy urged, more commanding now. "You won't be able to help you or her by screaming."

Seth wouldn't hear this. He screamed and screamed and screamed and finally Timothy sighed and got out a syringe. When Seth saw this he immediately went quiet, staring at Timothy with wide eyes. "No, please no!" he whispered, shivering from fear as he waited to see what Timothy would do.

Timothy stared at him. "Will you be calm?" he asked the boy. Seth nodded quickly. "Will you stop screaming?" The boy nodded again. "Will you be obedient?" he asked. This time Seth stood still and began quietly crying. Timothy sighed. "I need to know because if you can't be obedient and do as your told then I'll have to sedate you."

"Please no!" Seth pleaded. But his quiet crying seemed to do no good to soften the man's demands. "You ask too much of me. How can I just lay here and allow myself to be hurt? Why ask that of me?"

Timothy's eyes softened. He put the needle down. "Everything will be fine," he hushed him. "Just try to calm down. Everything will be fine."

Seth began crying again. "Everything will not be fine! I've been kidnapped and I just found out that the man who captured me is my uncle! My aunt, who I've always thought was dead, hates me! Both of them want to use me in horrific ways, and I don't even know if I'll see my family again! I don't know if I'll see Jack and Alex again!" Seth turned to look at Timothy piteously. "I'm scared, Timothy," he said. "I don't understand what's going on! I don't understand why they hate me! If they didn't want me on earth, why didn't they tell me? I would have left. Sara would have left. All we wanted was to visit our friends Jack and Alex. Is that too much to ask?"

Timothy looked at him regretfully. "I'm sorry," he told the boy. "But you know I'm not allowed to answer your questions. A lot of them I don't even know the answers to. I'm sorry."

Seth began crying and crying. For hours and hours he cried as Timothy sat beside him, comforting him and hushing him. Seth was miserable. He wanted nothing more than to get out of this place.

Finally his aunt and uncle entered the room and Seth knew that his hours of terror were about to begin. "I've authorized the procedures to be done on him," Henry announced. "Proceed with the first one and do them without sedative or anything to dull the pain."

Timothy looked down at the panicked boy. He looked at Henry. "Are you sure you want to do this to him? Once we start there's no going back. We won't be able to stop and he'll have to have all the procedures done. If he doesn't have them, he'll die. And we won't be able to undo the procedures, that would kill him."

"Yes," Mary snapped. "We're very well aware of all that. Now do them."

More doctors began entering the room and Seth stared around as they circled him. "Aunt Mary, Uncle Henry, please!" he begged. But they only looked at him coldly. "Why did you do this to Sara? I heard her screaming on the radio! Please! Don't do this to me!" Again, they didn't respond. Seth decided to try a different route. "Don't you love me?" he besought them with tears.

"You know the answer to that already, alien. Stop stalling," Mary snapped.

"You may not love me now, but wasn't there ever a time when you loved me and Sara?" he entreated even more.

Henry stared at the boy coldly. "No."

(Many months later)

(Seth Point of View)

As Seth was kept prisoner by Henry Burke for months on end, he began to find out what they were doing with him. Occasionally he'd hear bits and pieces of conversation that would immediately stop when they knew that he was listening. But still, he picked up some things, many of which didn't make sense. Words such as 'DNA', 'old code', 'ancient advanced aliens', and 'knowledge' kept creeping up again and again.

After the first procedure he was given many weeks to recover, as it was after each procedure, during which he suffered greatly. He was kept in a room like a doctor's office and Timothy would take care of him gently, but when they saw that Timothy was being soft on him they removed him and he never saw his new friend Timothy again. The new people who cared for him hated him, and they'd always slap and abuse Seth. Whenever he gained enough energy Henry and Mary would use him as a slave to do different chores, cleaning, sometimes gardening, and other things. Every day Seth knew that as long as he wasn't in a 'recovering stage' he'd get whipped and beaten up, for the entertainment it gave Mary and Henry. Henry would order for him to be tortured right in front of him so that he could laugh at the boy and 'have a good time'.

Henry also worked hard to brainwash him, telling him that Jack and Alex didn't love him and that his parents didn't love him. "It's impossible for anyone to love you, Seth," he would say as he 'reeducated' Seth. This happened every day, whether he was recovering or not. And when Seth would resist and tell him that he knew that Jack and Alex loved him, or something of the such, Henry would torture him even more, cause him excruciating pain that would last for hours, and then try again. Sometimes this was done with electricity, where his brain was shocked at abnormal high voltages. Sometimes he would inject him with a medication that would leave him writhing in pain for hours. There were other ways it was done, too.

"No, Seth, you're wrong," he would say. "They don't love you. It's impossible for them to love something such as you. They've been lying to you for years." And then he would smile. "But at least you have me. I always tell you the truth, even though it is harsh. I tell you it because you need to hear it. It's better than being lied to isn't it?"

He always spoke everything so gently to the boy, but the boy refused to believe it. He managed to resist for a time. But even he would succumb eventually. Sometime after he was brainwashed he heard one of the men who didn't know he was awake say, "Wow. And he acted so tough last time while Sara acted so frightened and gentle. Who would have thought that Seth's actually the weaker one and Sara's actually the stronger one? Already he's succumbing but Sara's nowhere near submission yet. Nonetheless, we've made progress with her." Seth had difficulty hearing this and finally he convinced himself that he'd been hallucinating. 'After all, Jack and Alex don't love me. No one loves me. It's impossible for me to be loved,' he thought.

What got Seth to succumb and finally believe Henry was when the man was frustrated with him because he refused to cooperate and believe him. "Why can't you see reason, idiot!" Henry yelled cruelly at the boy and Seth flinched, anticipating another slap which luckily never came. "I've tried to show you the truth and yet you resist!"

"It can't be!" whispered Seth, but he was already beginning to believe. "It just can't be! They said they cared about me!"

Henry must have sensed Seth's doubt and that he was on the verge of surrendering. "Why don't we ask them?" Henry grinned.

Seth looked up. "You-you'd allow me to talk to them?" Seth asked in disbelief.

Henry frowned. "No, I'm going to allow you to write some letters to them we'll see what they say when they write back."

Seth was loosed from his restraints for a time and was allowed to write his letters, asking his questions. He asked many things, such as, 'When are you going to get me out of here?' and 'Don't you love me?' and 'When will I see you again?' 'I miss you,' Seth wrote. 'I need to see you. I need to know that you love me.' He put this in each of the letters he wrote, to Jack, Alex, his mom, and his dad. When he was done, they restrained him again. Weeks later in which Seth endured harsh brainwashing abusive sessions with his uncle, Henry came in, holding some letters enclosed in envelopes. "Let's see the response they gave," he said and Seth's restraints were removed. He was given the envelopes which had never been opened before.

Seth was expecting sympathies. He was expecting Jack to say, 'Where are you?' and 'Are you all right?' But he wasn't expecting what he saw. Tears of pain and betrayal went down his face as he read:

Dear Seth,

I received your letter. How dare you write to me?

I'm glad that you're gone! You deserve to be with you uncle,

you nasty little alien.

Don't bother me again. I don't ever want to hear from you or

see you again.

Jack

Seth couldn't believe this. All the letters were similar. "No!" he whispered, looking up at Henry for the first time begging an explanation. "No!"

Henry walked over. "What did it say?" he asked in mock sympathy in which he knew that Seth would pick up his derision. Seth silently handed the letters to him. "See?" Henry replied in triumph after reading them. "Didn't I tell you?"

Seth's face was blank, emotionless, and he stared in front of him. "There has to be a mistake," he said in an emotionless monotone.

Henry looked at the letter again. "It's handwritten," he said. "Do you recognize the handwriting?"

Seth double checked them. "It was written in their own hands," he confirmed quietly, no emotion showing.

Henry knelt next to him. "Then that means only one conclusion." Henry sighed. Then he whispered to him quietly and gently, "I'm glad we've got this figured out, don't you? It's good to know the truth."

Seth started crying quietly in pain and betrayal and from that time forth he believed everything Henry said. But what he didn't know is that Henry never sent the letters to Jack, Alex and the others. There was someone who had been in Henry's employ for years who was good at imitating handwriting with complete exactness. And so all Henry had to do was get samples of the different handwriting for the man, which wasn't hard to do, especially since people sign legal documents all the time, and especially since Henry had intercepted recent letters from Emily and Jared begging congress to find their children. Henry got Alex and Jack's handwriting from tax forms. Then Henry gave the man exactly what he wanted written and it was sealed in ordinary envelopes. But Seth didn't know all this.

And throughout all the brainwashing, Seth finally began to find out a little of what they were doing with him in the procedures. He went through one procedure that left him in excruciating pain for days, and he fell into an unconscious state because of it. When he woke up, he saw that he'd grown a tail and he screamed and screamed and screamed. In these days he still had Timothy to comfort him though.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" Seth screamed in panic. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

"Shh," Timothy hushed him. "It's all right, it's all right."

"I have a tail!" Seth cried. "I have a tail!"

It took a while for Seth to get adjusted to the fact that they were changing his body. He'd go through many growing pains because of this, and he sunk into a deep depression. What they were doing with him, he still didn't know, but he didn't like it. Were they experimenting on him? But whenever Seth would ask Timothy why they were experimenting on him Timothy would reply, "Seth, we're not experimenting on you. If we were, we wouldn't know what the end outcome would be! These are _**procedures**_ not _**experiments**_. There's a difference. An experiment is done to find out what will happen in a certain situation because it's never been done before. This has been done many times before. We know what we're doing." Seth never had a chance to ask Timothy what he meant for he was taken away shortly after.

Seth grew used to his life as a slave. He grew used to being told what to do and obeying. He knew that by obeying less pain would come. He also learned not to ask questions unless he wanted to be tortured into silence.

When the procedures were finished, months later, Seth's body had completely changed. He still looked humanoid but he now had yellow eyes, a long tail the color of his skin, retractable claws that fit underneath his fingernails and curled out like cat's claws, and small hairs that would allow him to climb walls if they would let him.

He also became physically stronger, but they kept him weaker intentionally, using many methods to do so, including starving him.

He was allowed a week to recover and then he was taken back to the lab and a device was drilled into his brain. He screamed as they did this, the pain really intense, and they would ask him questions. When he responded truthfully that he didn't know the answers they would slap him and torture him, trying to get the information out of him. Finally they gave up, took the device out, and tossed him back into his old cell and he sat there crying. It was there that he wondered why Henry and Mary had never loved him. And then he had these dreams which he later realized were memories that he had never remembered until now because he was too young when the events occurred to remember it.

(Many hours later, in the cell, dreaming a memory)

(Memory from many, many years ago, long forgotten until now)

(Seth Point of View)

He couldn't have been more than ten months old. Sara wasn't even born yet, but Emily was pregnant with her. She was really, really big with Sara who would be delivered in just a couple of months. He looked around at his surroundings, curious, as his mother held him close. They were in a spaceship, preparing to go somewhere. His father was there and to his surprise, Aunt Coraline was there to. She was single, unmarried. "Do you have Seth bundled for the long journey?" Coraline asked Emily.

Emily smiled. "Yes, I have everything set up so that I can feed him and give him a nap along the way."

"He'd better nap. He'll be in a bad mood if he doesn't, like he always does when he doesn't get enough sleep," muttered Coraline playfully, pretending to be grouchy.

Emily chuckled. "Yes, he is a grouchy one." And she kissed her son on the face which squealed in delight.

"Mama!" Seth squeaked. Everyone laughed, liking his cute expressions.

"Aren't you glad now that he can talk?" Jared asked his wife. Emily made a face at him.

"Mama!" Seth chirped again, trying to get his mother's attention.

"Yes, sweetling?" she asked her son.

"Are we there yet?"

Everyone chuckled. "No, Seth," Emily replied.

"Who are we visiting?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Why your Aunt Mary and Uncle Henry, of course!" Aunt Coraline responded.

"Yes," Emily began. "They're excited to see you. They saw the holograms that we sent of you when you were a newborn, and they've been excited ever since."

"Oh!" Seth chirped eager to meet his aunt and uncle as well.

Three days later they landed on some massive property owned by the Burkes. Henry and Mary were waiting outside, their faces kind and delighted. Emily greeted her favorite older sister with a kiss and she hugged Henry. "It's good to see you again," she murmured.

"And you, sister," Mary replied.

Henry was also smiling. "I'm delighted to house you all here. It shall be wonderful and we have many things to discuss including what to do while you're here." He led them inside but before he could Seth, who was in Aunt Coraline's arms leaped out and, running to the unknown man that he knew could be none other than Henry, he jumped suddenly into the man's arms with such force that he almost knocked him to the ground. "Uncle Henry!" he shrieked in delight, his high-pitched voice excited.

Henry chuckled. "My, what an energetic boy you have, Emily," he delightedly responded. Then he looked into Seth's eyes. "So this is my nephew," he murmured warmly and wonderingly.

Emily tried to grab Seth out of Henry's arms when Seth started playing with Henry's brown and red jacket which he had on, almost picking off the buttons. But when she did, Seth protested loudly, "Don't!" and Henry chuckled again.

"I'm sorry, he's just so curious!" Emily apologized.

But Henry shook his head. "Don't apologize. It's quite all right. Mary and I've had enough children of our own to know how curious they can be in this stage." Then Henry sighed. "But the youngest is only a little older than Seth and doesn't get into trouble. I suppose I'll have to child-proof the house, which I haven't had to do in ages."

He led them in. Seth was shown his room and Henry placed Seth in a spare cradle, so that he could have his nap. When Seth cried as Henry began leaving the room, Henry returned and lovingly picked him up, and then began rocking him back and forth, singing to him gently. Seth began closing his eyes contentedly and he heard his mother's voice from afar. "Wow. He's already sleeping. He doesn't even do that for me. He'll usually wrestle with me. It's such a hassle to get him to sleep."

Henry seemed to laugh gently. "That's because you're the mother," he replied. "Kids are usually worse on their parents."

Emily laughed a little. "That is sure true."

Another person must have entered the room for Seth heard his Aunt Mary's voice. "Is he sleeping already?" she asked.

"Close enough," Emily replied.

"May I have him?" Mary gently asked Henry. Then she joked, "You've had him to yourself for a long time now! How selfish!"

Seth felt himself being passed over to his Aunt Mary's arms and he woke up slightly, but went back to half-sleep as he was gently rocked back and forth. "You're good with kids, Mary," he heard his mother say.

"That's because I've been around them enough," she replied. "Such a cute baby!" she cooed tenderly and Seth felt the deep love that his aunt and uncle had for him, even though he barely knew them. He fell asleep feeling content.

(Same dream, another memory of an incident that happened a year later from the first)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth was now a year older, a toddler, and Sara had been born only a few months earlier. He was bursting with excitement. He was going to see his aunt and uncle on earth!

They had now arrived and their spaceship landed approximately where it did last time. Seth ran out immediately, before his parents could stop him, and he ran into his shocked uncle's arms. This time he _**did**_ manage to knock Henry over onto the ground. "Aunt Mary! Uncle Henry!" he screeched in delight as he ran over.

Mary was laughing gently. "I see the terrible twos have hit," she called to her sister who was walking slowly out of the spaceship from exhaustion.

"You have no idea," Emily responded in a tired tone and Mary noticed Coraline carrying the new baby.

Mary walked over to be the first to hold her new niece. "I think I can guess," Mary responded to Emily. "I once had two year-olds after all."

Emily smiled. "I suppose you did." Then she sighed. "I constantly have to chase after that one to make sure he stays out of trouble. He has boundless energy! I can't keep up with him!"

"Luckily you won't have to," Henry responded. "We'll babysit the two of them while you're here."

"You don't have to," Jared began.

Mary shook her head. "No! We want you all to relax and have a great time! Besides, this is what family is for. We help each other out when we need it!"

Henry suddenly grinned playfully. "And this will get us a chance to steal Seth and Sara and have fun with them all by ourselves. I've got some memory cards, maybe we could play that!"

"Hmm," Mary replied. "A chance to get to know my new niece. I'll take that!" They led them inside.

Sara was set down for a nap and while in the same room Mary and Henry played quiet games with Seth to keep him entertained. When he would get loud they would hush him gently and say, "You need to be quiet. Your sister's sleeping." Then he would quiet down and they would continue playing. Meanwhile Emily, Jared, and Coraline went to rest from their trip.

"I'm hungry!" Seth wined loudly.

"I'll see what I can find," Henry smiled kindly at him. He walked out of the room and Seth followed, suddenly grasping his leg, making it very hard for Henry to walk. "Want uncle to carry me! Want uncle to carry me!" he screeched loudly and Sara stirred in her sleep.

Mary sighed and picked Seth up, cradling him. "How 'bout I carry you?" she whispered endearingly.

Seth smiled widely. "Uncle no longer favorite person! Aunt Mary favorite person."

"I'm your favorite aunt?" Mary questioned in wonder.

Seth smiled. "Yes!"

(Present day)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth woke up suddenly. What was this? Had they really loved him at some point? Seth was fairly sure that this wasn't just a dream. It had to be a memory! After all, he seemed to_** remember**_ it somewhat, and the situation behind it.

'Aunt Mary and Uncle Henry once loved me?' Seth questioned himself. If so, why did they hate him now? They had been so loving to him, so caring to him in the memory. They were completely different people than they were now.

Seth lay back down on the hard floor confused. What had happened to them? What had caused them to change? 'But it doesn't make sense,' Seth battled with himself. 'It's impossible for anyone to love me. I was just lied to my whole life. People told me they loved me when they really didn't.'

Seth didn't know what to think. He held onto the things he had been taught so recently as truth. But could it be that his mother and father weren't the only ones to hide things from him? Could it be Aunt Mary and Uncle Henry had a secret as well?

**This is my second chapter for this story today. Read and Review, please?**


	13. Chapter 13: Strange Happenings

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain**

Chapter Thirteen: Strange Happenings

(Seth Point of View)

Seth sat weak in his cell, thinking about what he had just remembered. It didn't make sense. His uncle had been so kind to him. Why was he this way? Didn't he love him? 'But then again,' the boy thought. 'I can't be loved. That's impossible. People lie to me because they want me to think that I'm loved. The truth is better.' 'But no!' his conscience bickered with himself. 'If that were true, then why did your uncle act like he loved you when you were young? He always said that the truth was the best thing. Surely he would have thought the same thing back then?' 'Well he's changed, haven't you noticed?' he thought back to himself. 'He may have thought it was better to lie to me back then, and now he sees that it's better to tell me the truth.'

Seth didn't know what to think. He was confused. He was weak and he couldn't battle himself any more. He decided to get some rest.

(A few hours later)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth woke up slightly when he felt himself being lifted up. Gentle hands carried him through the door and he didn't have the energy to look up and see who it was. "Get it to the lab!" Henry commanded. "I want to see if the process will work now."

"What makes you think that we'll be able to get any information out of him? We already tried that," said someone familiar, someone he hadn't heard in a long time. The man's voice was gentle, and was above him. It was the voice of the man who was carrying him, his friend Timothy whom Uncle Henry had taken away.

"You're too soft on it," Henry scorned. "That _**thing**_ doesn't need more gentle treatment, it needs to be whipped!"

"Henry, you know that will only make him want to resist more. If we treat him right and reassure and comfort him, then we'll have better results with him. He only wants to be listened to. Every kid needs that."

"That is no kid. It's not even a child. It's an alien, not a human."

"But he's human enough in his feelings and emotions. He reacts like a human, both emotionally and physically when he's in pain. He responds to your hurtful words like a human."

"It's impossible for me to hurt that _**thing**_! It's an it! It's not human!"

The man sighed. "Henry, we both know that when I handled him he started to calm down and cooperate. He would respond when I was present and was there to reassure him." This was true. When Seth was all alone and Timothy wasn't nearby, he would resist and try to get away from everything. He would scream at the top of his lungs and try to escape. But when Mr. Matheson was near, this didn't happen as bad. Mr. Matheson would reassure Seth and even through the painful procedures he would comfort him. Perhaps Seth responded because with Timothy he was treated more like a human and less like an animal. He had developed a bond with him. Seth sometimes longed for the days when Timothy would tuck him in at night, placing a blanket on him, even though the boy was restrained. Timothy would feed him gently, instead of throwing the food at him. With the others, when they brought Seth's food tray in they would abuse him and 'have fun' with him, throwing the food at him, and saying, "Eat, alien! Eat!" Most of the time he wouldn't get the food as the restraints were on him 24/7 and the only way he got food was when Timothy fed him or when one of the men saw that he was getting thin enough where he needed nourishment. But the others fed him only when they deemed it a necessary to keep him alive.

It wasn't the case with Timothy. Whenever Seth asked for water, Timothy would get a cup down, put water in it, and gently place it to his lips so the boy could drink. On the days when Seth was so depressed that Seth didn't want anything to eat, Timothy would gently murmur to him with the tray and the water nearby, trying to get him to eat. Occasionally Seth would relent. But during the last days that he had seen Mr. Matheson, the boy began eating less and less and not even Mr. Matheson's encouraging words would get him to accept food. Such was his depression. Finally Mr. Matheson had to keep a permanent IV in him so he could get the nutrients he needed; before Timothy would only put the IV in the boy on the days when he was too depressed to eat.

"When you were there," Henry put in. "You allowed Seth to believe that he could get whatever he wanted. You made it a spoiled brat!"

Timothy sighed. Henry would never understand. He pitied the boy though and what he was going through.

Seth was placed gently on the lab table. When the restraints were done on his wrists and ankles he groaned slightly, opening his eyes weakly. "He needs an IV," he heard Timothy say when he began shutting his eyes from weakness. He was beginning to slip into unconscious depths when he felt a sting in his arm and an IV was inserted, giving him much needed nourishment. His eyes stayed shut for some time, trying to rest. When he finally opened them he noticed his uncle standing at the head of the table, looking down into his face.

"Uncle..." Seth whispered. When Uncle Henry didn't answer Seth decided to try again. "Uncle..."

"Don't talk to me!" Henry snapped.

"You know I love you, don't you?" Seth told him. "Even after all you've done to me?"

"You don't love me and I don't love you!" Henry hissed vehemently. "Have I taught you nothing? It's impossible for anyone to love you, you _**THING**_!"

Seth didn't notice Timothy flinching at Henry's language towards him for his eyes was closed. "It doesn't matter," he whispered. "It doesn't matter whether you and Aunt Mary love me back. I still love you." Henry froze in shock at this, but before he could figure out how to respond back Seth fell unconscious as a result of weakness from the amount of abuse he had endured.

"Seth?" Henry whispered, shock still on his face. Then, when Seth didn't respond he forgot his doctoring skills in his mad almost concerned attempt to wake Seth up. From the look on Henry's face one would wonder if Henry were having a moment where he were concerned for the boy, like in the days when Seth was only a baby, and he was trying to wake Seth up as if Seth were dead. "_**Seth**_?" he shouted harder, shaking the boy.

"He's unconscious, sir," Timothy informed him.

Henry took a moment to straighten up, remembering who he was in front of. But the former emotions still seemed to be in his face as he commanded, "Keep an eye on him. I want to make sure we can still use him."

"Yes, sir," Timothy responded. As Henry walked out, Timothy began to wonder if this were a new beginning. Could Henry be beginning to have feelings of sympathy for his nephew, because of the boy's response to him?

(A few hours earlier)

(Sara Point of View)

Sara's months here had been ones of terror. What had happened to Seth had been happening to her. But through it all, she did prove the stronger one, even though she was more terrified than Seth. She had not succumbed to her uncle's brainwashing methods yet, though she was close.

Whenever she would ask Henry why, he would slap her. "You'd best learn not to talk back," he would yell. And then he would torture her as a punishment for her behavior, or so he had said.

Sara didn't know what to think. Surely her parents love her? But then again, it had been proven that they had lied before. Had they lied about loving her?

Sara didn't want to think about this.

Night after night she would worry about her brother Seth and would cry in her cell because of him. She hadn't seen him in months. She hadn't been allowed to. They had kept them separate and she would only once in a while hear things from her 'babysitters' when they thought she was asleep or that she couldn't hear them. She never liked what she heard. It was terrifying. And the night that she'd found out that he'd succumbed to Henry's brainwashing, she cried long and hard. "Why?" she would ask Henry, and each time he'd slap her. Sometimes Aunt Mary was there, but that was only when she wasn't on duty and nothing else needed her attention. Sara knew she came for the extra entertainment even though she already got daily entertainment when people would torture her in front of her Aunt Mary and her Uncle Henry. She knew the exact same thing was being done to Seth. Sometimes when they were dragging her back, she'd see them dragging Seth so that they could use him to entertain Mary and Henry, and other times she'd see Aunt Mary and Uncle Henry walking away with certain things they used to aid to help brainwash her and Seth. She knew then that they were going to spend time 'reeducating' Seth. Most times, Aunt Mary and Uncle Henry had to go separate ways and Henry would go and do the brainwashing.

But with each resistance, Sara would slip into a deep depression that not even Andy Pope could bring her out of. And then they had taken him away from her. Those had been her lonely hours when there was none to even give her a bit of sympathy, and she started falling faster from the brainwashing, beginning to believe. But she didn't fall as fast as Seth. In fact they had been working extra hard on her because of her ability to resist.

So when they came to get her from her cell, she really wasn't surprised. It was when they took her to the lab that she was in for an awakening moment.

(About twelve hours later from the end of Sara's Point of View)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth woke up in the doctor's office, the IV still in him. But to his surprise it was his uncle taking care of him. Uncle Henry usually didn't do babysitting. Seth tried to sit up a little, or what looked like a cross between sitting up and lying down, for he couldn't really sit up with his energy levels the way they were. And to his surprise, he noticed there weren't any restraints on his ankles or his wrists. He looked down in panic. Had his uncle forgotten to place the restraints on him? If so, when he found out there were no restraints on him, would he blame Seth? And what would happen to Seth if that were the case? Would he whip Seth, like he did for punishments, and let the boy's wounds bleed, refusing to take care of his injuries? Or would he restrain him and electrically shock his brain?

Seth lay down quickly and tried to position his arms to where they looked like he was restrained. But it was too late. Henry had heard the movement. He turned to the boy and found him wide awake, staring up at him with wide, frightful eyes. "Ah," Henry said, matter-of-factly. "I see you're awake. It's about time." His voice held no emotion and Seth stood stalk still, fearing that he had said too much at the lab. Was he in trouble?

Henry smiled wryly. "What? No questions or demands on me? No 'why are you doing this to me' or 'why won't you let me go'?"

Seth continued to stare at the man, but with a blank expression added to his frightful stare. He didn't know what to make of it. Should he answer?

"No reply?" Henry inquired again. But Seth still stood still. Henry sighed. "All right," he whispered. "I'll let you rest." And Henry got a syringe out and put some medicine in it which Seth had guessed was one of his least favorite medicines second only because of the painful torturing medicines they had – sedative. He squirmed around uncomfortably, unwilling to break his cover and that he had no restraints on. He had almost forgotten that his uncle was a doctor during his panicked moment.

But it was too late. As Henry pulled the covers way back his entire left arm was exposed, showing that he had no restraints on. Fearful of what his uncle would do now, he whimpered and turned away, curling into a ball. "Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean it!" he whispered desperately.

Henry hesitated, almost as if confused. "What need have I to hurt you?" he asked.

Seth started trembling in hysterical crying. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! DON'T KILL ME!" he shouted out in panic, curling even tighter.

He felt Henry brush his hand through his hair, smoothing the now messed up hair from his sleep. "Why would I kill you?" Henry asked calmly, waiting for an answer.

Seth wailed. "No, no, no!" he whispered. Then he wailed in alarm and began crying without stop. He heard Henry put the needle down and as the man tried to turn the boy over, Seth allowed him to, but he still wouldn't look the man in the face.

"Look at me," Henry commanded, and Seth was surprised to find that his voice was gentle. Was it a trick? "Look at me," Henry commanded more sternly.

Seth decided to shake his head, knowing that it would get him in a tremendous amount of trouble. Henry sighed in exasperation, and his patience seemed to be leaving. As the boy trembled Henry demanded, "Seth?"

Seth suddenly looked at Henry, his eyes wide. As he stared into the man's eyes he realized Henry was calm. "What's the matter?" Henry demanded, gently.

Seth had stopped crying when he looked at Henry. But as the man demanded an answer Seth began trembling again and he cried hard. "Seth," the man said. "Please answer me."

'Please?' thought Seth. Was the boy losing his mind? Did he just hear Henry say, 'please'? 'Since when does Henry say 'please' to me?' Seth thought in confusion while he cried.

"Seth?" Henry asked again, but this time with more force and the boy knew that his uncle wasn't messing around.

The boy decided it was best to answer. "Aren't you angry at me?" Seth asked cautiously, unsure of what to do.

Henry seemed confused. "Why would I be angry at you?" he responded.

Seth looked down at his arm and as Henry also looked down the man replied, "Humph! Is that what's bothering you? I thought you hated being restrained?"  
Now it was Seth's turn to be confused. "I don't understand. Aren't you mad?"

"Mad about what?"

Seth watched Henry nervously. "That I'm not restrained?"

Henry frowned. "Do I look mad?" he asked with sarcasm. Seth shook his head. "Then why are you asking that?"

Seth decided to avoid that question and confirm that he'd heard what he thought he'd heard. "You don't blame me?" he asked.

Henry sighed, losing his patience. "Blame you for what Seth? Stop avoiding my questions! Just tell me what's wrong!"

Even though Henry had let out his frustrations in a non-threatening way, Seth still flinched fearfully; used to how Henry would hurt him and anticipating a slap. "I don't understand," replied Seth.

"Stop skirting around the topic!"

Seth flinched without need again. Should he voice his concerns? "You normally have me restrained," Seth pointed out.

"And?"

"And I'm not?" he asked, no surety in his voice as he conversed with the man that was both his uncle and captor.

"Obviously, you're not!" Henry replied scornfully, but when he saw Seth's wide fearful eyes and how the boy recoiled at this, he stopped and his eyes softened a bit. "I'm sorry," he replied.

"You're... sorry?" Seth asked uncertainly in wariness and disbelief, as he shyly and weakly responded. What was going on?

Henry looked at the boy. "What's wrong?" he asked gently, without answering the boy's question.

Seth took a deep breath. Should he?

"You can tell me," Henry gently prompted him. When Seth still hesitated he added, "I won't hurt you for what you say, I promise."

Seth still seemed to hesitate, but eventually he decided to let his heart out. "I'm not restrained. You're not going to ... blame me for that?"

Henry looked at him in confusion. "No. Why would I blame you for that? If I wanted you in restraints you would be in them."

Seth looked around, not meeting the man's eyes. It was easier this way. "It's just that you've never been this... lenient before," Seth replied, searching for the right word. "You've never let me off restraints before." Then the boy decided to take a big risk that could well get Timothy in trouble. "Timothy used to let me off restraints... He never wanted me to tell you..."

Henry raised one eyebrow. "He did, did he?" Henry asked matter-of-factly. "We'll, I'll have to have a talk with him."

"Please don't be angry with him!" Seth pleaded. "It's my fault! He could see my reactions! He didn't think it was right for me to be in restraints and he said he'd let me out if I promised not to run away, but that I'd have to go right back into the restraints the moment we heard someone coming, that way no one would ever know! He said-"

"Relax, boy," Henry replied soothingly. "I only want to talk to him. I never said I was going to punish him."

"Are you going to punish me?" asked Seth in distress.

Henry didn't reply for a moment. But finally he replied firmly, "No."  
Seth relaxed a little. "Why not?" he asked.

Henry never responded. When the boy asked again Henry replied, "It doesn't matter."

Seth didn't know what to think. Henry had never let him go free of charge like this before! Why the sudden sympathy? "So," Henry said. "Back to the previous matter at hand. What were you nervous about before?"

Seth really didn't want to answer. But he didn't have a choice. Finally, he told him, "When I noticed I didn't have restraints on, I was afraid. I'd thought you'd forgotten to put them on, and that if you noticed I would be in trouble for it. I didn't realize that you hadn't forgotten. It's just, well; you've never let me off restraints like that before. I didn't know what to make of it." Seth bit his lip and waited for Henry's reply.

The man seemed to be catching on to what was going on. "When I lifted the blanket off of you, your arm was exposed. You thought you were in trouble then." Seth nodded. "You're not," Henry said, and then he turned away.

Now that Seth was free of worry there, he decided to ask a question that had just popped in his mind. "What happened at the lab?"

Henry turned around in confusion. "You don't remember?"

Seth looked away nervously. "I remember telling you that I love you, no matter whether you love me or not. I probably shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."  
Henry placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm not angry with you," he informed the boy.

Seth looked up at him, wonderingly. "But what did you do with me?" he asked.

Henry smiled comfortingly. "We gave you some much needed nourishment, and then I let you recover. Then we brought you here." He hesitated a little. "Are you feeling better?"

"Physically," Seth mumbled, nervous.

Henry must have heard, for he nodded. "When are you going to do the procedure again?" Seth asked nervously, not sure that he wanted an answer.

Henry occupied himself with papers. "I've cancelled it, on both you and Sara. Right now you both need to gain your energy back."

Seth gasped in shock. "You, cancelled it?" he asked. Henry nodded. "But why? And when are you going to do it again?"

Henry shrugged. "Dependent. We may never do it again, but don't get your hopes up there."

"I don't understand," Seth said. "Why the sudden change?" He wavered before inquiring softly, "Was it because I said I love you?"  
Henry suddenly stopped writing, almost in shock. He seemed to be out of words to say. "No," Henry replied, but there was doubt in his voice, almost as if he didn't want to admit what Seth was saying was true. "I just need some time to think, that's all."

"Why are you babysitting me?" Seth probed, gaining some confidence.

All of a sudden Henry seemed to find the questions annoying. "Why the sudden questions?" Henry was asking.

"You seemed to like the questions. At one time you asked why I wasn't asking questions."

"Oh, right," Henry stated. "I'd forgotten about that. Perhaps I shouldn't have said that."

Seth sighed. "I'm bothering you."  
Henry turned around suddenly. "No, it's just... me. That's all. It's nothing to do with you."

Seth didn't look at him. He went quiet. "Please, Seth," Henry urged. "Ask me more questions."

Seth looked doubtfully at the man. But he asked anyways. They had a wonderful hour together, and the boy seemed to forget who he was with. It was like old days with Timothy. Henry even had a tray of food delivered for the boy and he didn't bother him as he ate. Instead, he stood around, making sure he ate everything.

The day seemed to pass by and finally the boy's eyes began to close around one in the afternoon. "Time for nap," Henry commanded gently and lovingly. He placed covers on the boy and as Seth napped peacefully.

Henry was there when he was awake. The man smiled. "Good nap?" he asked. Seth nodded. "Did you get enough rest?" Seth nodded and the man made notes in his medical book. Seth ignored this. He didn't like it when the doctors did this because it made him feel like he was being treated like an experiment. But he didn't want to say anything for fear it would turn the man away and make him meaner to him. He didn't want to ruin the chance of a better relationship, now that it was forming.

Seth sighed. "What now?"

"Well I have you until five and then Timothy will spend the rest of the day with you. He'll be doing a double shift so you'll see him in the morning."

Seth stood straight up. "I get Timothy back?"

Henry smiled. "I saw that he was needful in your life, so yes."

Seth smiled widely, the first time for months. "What now?" he asked.

Henry looked at the boy. "Well, what would you do with Timothy during your times with him?"

Seth frowned. "When I was off restraints or on?"  
"Both."

"Well," he began, and was again somewhat hesitant. "He'd sneak in some cards and when I was off restraints he'd teach me games to play."

Henry smiled and chuckled a bit. "Why am I not surprised? That man ceases to amaze me. And to think he did all this without my knowledge!"

"You're not angry at him, are you?" Seth asked.

"No," Henry replied truthfully. "Though at one time I might have been. But that's not the case now." He hesitated, and then asked, "What else would you do?"

Seth sighed. "Well, we'd sit and talk, and sometimes before nap he'd read me a book that he'd sneak in. We always made sure we finished the book or the series before moving onto another book or series."

Once again Henry chuckled and shook his head. "What do _**you**_ want to do?" he asked.

Seth frowned, wary. "I'd like to talk," he asked the man.

"About what?" Henry gently inquired.

"Why are you suddenly treating me so nice?" Seth asked.

Henry didn't answer at first. Finally he replied, almost distantly, "I don't know." Then he turned back to the boy. "Next question," was the demand.

But Seth didn't ask a question. "You did love me once, didn't you?" Seth asked quietly. "I had a memory that I shouldn't have been able to remember. I was too young. It was of a couple of times when I visited you. And you loved me then. The time when mom and dad first came to see you. You tucked me in at night. You talked to me. You rocked me back and forth. And I was only a baby."

Seth looked at the man. "Tell me more about it!" he demanded wonderingly. "And about why you stopped loving me. About why you now hate me!"

And Henry was standing stalk still in shock as he watched him, disbelief and astonishment in his face.

**So that's all for now. Please read and review! Right now it's hard, because I only have like three people reviewing and I still don't know whether or not I should keep the story with only so many people following, (though I'll probably keep it because my fans won't want me to delete it)! More readers, please? Maybe a little advertising to your friends about my story (though you don't have to?)**


	14. Chapter 14: Love and Hate

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain. **

**Time for a pity party for Henry Burke. You'll see what I mean. Maybe you'll feel sorry for him and finally understand his anger.**

Chapter Fourteen: Love and Hate

(Seth Point of View)

Uncle Henry stared at Seth in shock. The boy froze. Had he gone too far? He continued to watch but this time he was more wary and as Henry looked away Seth shivered. He didn't want his uncle to start treating him bad just because of some stupid question. At the same time he felt like he really needed the answer.

Henry seemed to be in the past and finally he turned back to Seth. "I'm sorry," he told the boy. "I'm simply not ready to answer." Then he picked up the blanket. "Why don't you take another nap? Then, when you wake up, Timothy will be waiting for you."

Seth sighed and turned away from Henry. Tears started streaming down his eyes. He shouldn't have asked, but why _**was**_ his uncle being so secretive about this? And what did his parents know? Why was he lied to and told that Aunt Mary was dead?

"Uncle?" Seth asked uncertainly.

"Shh," Henry hushed him. Seth heard the man writing, working on some paperwork. "Just go to sleep."

Seth decided to turn around despite the tears on his face. "Why do you hate me?" he asked with a trembling voice.

Henry stopped writing and then put down his pen. When he faced him his eyes softened as he saw Seth's tears. "What does it matter?" Henry asked softly.

"Because I want to know. No, not want, _**need**_ to know."

Henry sighed. "It was a long time ago, Seth. And, truth be told, I don't think I can tell you."

Seth decided to take a risk and he pushed the subject. "Why not?"

Henry suddenly whipped around and in a frightening unexpected rage he hissed. "Because of _**you**_. _**YOU**_! You're an alien! You're nothing to me!"

Seth pressed himself against the wall, sudden fear creeping through him. "What-what do you mean?" he asked, trembling from his uncle's sudden aggression. Did he still hate him?

"What do you think I mean?" Henry hissed.

"I don't know!" Seth whispered timidly. "I don't know anything! I don't know why you hate me and my sister so much!" His timid voice was barely heard but that didn't do anything to calm his uncle down.

"Sure!" the man hissed. "I'm sure that's the case!"

Seth started sobbing, disbelief that his uncle could be so nice to him and then revert back to his former ways. "Stop that!" Uncle Henry yelled and Seth started going into hysterics. He started hyperventilating and Henry took out a needle. Seth screamed loudly and as the needle went in, he realized it was a dream, and he woke up panting.

Henry was by his side and Seth thought he saw concern on his face. Curious about what the stinging sensation was Seth examined his left arm and found a bandage on his arm. "What-what happened?" the boy gasped.

As he looked over he saw his uncle throwing a needle away. "You started screaming in your sleep, and I couldn't get you up. It started to get critical and you started to hyperventilate, so I gave you some medication to wake you up."

Seth stared around him. How much had been a dream? Had he even had the conversation with his uncle where Henry had told him that Timothy would be caring for him? "Uncle?" the boy asked not sure if it was appropriate to bother him now.

Henry turned around. "Yes?" he asked. Seth noticed that his uncle was watching him carefully.

Seth took a deep breath and then continued. "How long are you going to stay with me?"

Henry's eyes widened slightly for a brief moment. "Do you want me to go?" When Seth shook his head fast Henry replied, "We'll be staying in here for about another twenty four hours. I'm doing a double shift."

"And after your shift, who will look after me?"

"Then you're coming to my place to get some rest, that way I can keep an eye on you."

Seth wasn't sure about this. Was it really a good thing to spend more time with his uncle?

Henry walked over and took the blankets, which had fallen on the ground, and put them on Seth. "Get more rest if you can," Henry ordered gently.

Seth shook his head. "I can't. Not after that."

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

"No."

"Understandable." Henry sat down in another chair and picked up a book. 'How ironic,' thought Seth. 'In my dream I told him that Timothy used to read books to me. Everything I told him that Timothy and I had done was reality. Timothy did play cards with me and read me books.'

Henry suddenly put the book down. "I'd still like you to try to get some sleep, even if it is just by closing your eyes."

Seth sighed. "I don't wanna go to sleep. Not after that," he mumbled.

Henry chuckled. "You sound just like a little kid that complains when he or she doesn't like things."

Something about this caught Seth's attention. He was fairly sure that the dream about him visiting Henry when he was a little boy was real. And in that vivid clear dream he had heard mentioned that Henry had kids. If so, where were they? Were they out in college? Or did they now have careers? Did they hate Seth and his sister?

He watched his uncle for a while and finally Henry noticed. The man put down his book calmly. "Seth?" he asked gently, in a correcting manner. "Didn't I tell you to get some sleep?"

Seth ignored this. "You have kids," the boy stated. "I have cousins, from your side of the family, don't I?"

Henry was now watching him warily, suspiciously. "And if you do?"

"Where are they? Are they in college?"

Henry seemed shocked for some reason. Then he put his former expression back on. "Why do you want to know?"

"Nothing," Seth mumbled and then he turned around. "Never mind!"

There was some gentle pressure on the boy's shoulder and as Seth looked up he saw his uncle standing over him. "What?" he asked.

"Something's bothering you," Henry stated.

"I'm always bothered," Seth replied vaguely.

"What's going on?" Uncle Henry asked. "What's wrong?"

For the first time Seth noticed the tears streaming down his face. "I don't know if I can tell you," he whispered and Henry walked over to the sink. He pulled out a cup and put some water in it and gave it to the blond-haired boy to drink. "Thank you," Seth whispered and then took a sip.

"Do you feel better now?"

Seth shook his head.

"Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Seth sighed. Should he? "I don't know if I can trust you. Can I talk to Timothy about it?"

Henry gently brushed his hair. "Tell me about it first, and then I'll let Timothy talk to you."

Seth shuddered. He didn't want to do this! What if it ended up like in his dream where the dream-Henry hated him and started treating him badly again? Seth decided to take the risk anyways. He summoned up his courage and began, "I had a dream last night. Except it wasn't a dream. It was like... a memory... that I shouldn't have been able to remember. I was too young to remember something such as this." Seth turned to Henry. "In my dream, I was a little boy and I came to visit you and Aunt Mary. Except... well... you were nice to me. You rocked me to sleep, sang me lullabies, and you played games with me. It was two separate visits actually, one before my sister was born and one after my sister was born."

Henry had frozen. Then he sighed. "I should have foreseen that something like this would have happened," he muttered angrily. When Seth flinched Henry responded, "No, I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself."

Seth sat up. "Why?"

Henry looked around wildly. "I haven't told you everything," he admitted. Then he looked at Seth. "Do you remember when you were taken back for that procedure, the one where we inserted that device into your brain?"

"You mean the one where you drilled that oblong device into my brain? The one that really, really hurt? The one that you were almost going to do again until you cancelled it?"

Henry flinched. "Yes, that one."

Seth looked away nervously. "Yeah, of course I remember. How could I not? That was torture."

When Seth started muttering this, Henry looked uncomfortable. "Anyway," his uncle moved on. "That procedure was done for a purpose. I had wondered why you hadn't responded towards it."

Seth looked at Henry in amazement. He _**wondered**_ why he hadn't _**responded**_ towards the procedure? "What do you mean you wondered why I _**hadn't**_ responded to the procedure? Of course I responded! The pain was unbearable!"

Henry shook his head. Then he softly said, "That wasn't what I meant by 'responded'."

"Then what do you mean?"

The man didn't answer him. Instead he chose to move on with his explanation. "When you didn't respond in the procedure, I decided to set you up again. That was when you told me that you loved me when I had you restrained. I think that the procedure backfired and worked in a way it wasn't supposed to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth whispered fearfully.

Henry gave Seth a long look. "We've been inserting alien DNA in you of an ancient race now extinct. They weren't from your planet, but they were very advanced, and their memories and knowledge we know for a fact is contained in their DNA. That's why we've been changing you. We want their memories.

"The problem is it takes someone who is advanced enough to have the change. If they aren't advanced enough, if they aren't _**compatible**_ then they won't survive and they'll be in excruciating pain until they die, a process that we've found lasts about three days, where they're screaming at the top of their lungs for three days straight till the death on the third day, so we'll do tests before we even try to merge the DNA to make sure it's compatible."

'I'm compatible?' he thought. "What happens to those who aren't compatible?" asked Seth nervously remembering what his sister had said about those from his planet disappearing on earth. "Where do you keep them?"

Henry looked at him for a moment. "They go somewhere else where we have a different project for those who aren't compatible. That project isn't as important as this project though, the one you've been enrolled in."

"Involuntary," muttered Seth.

Henry ignored this. "Though, it's true that those enrolled in the project you're in have to deal with far worse things than the others deal with."

Seth didn't like these answers. But suddenly a nasty, curious question popped into his mind and he decided to voice it, not sure that he wanted the answer. "Can't you... make someone compatible?"

Henry flinched. "We tried that once. In fact we tried that several times. But the subjects never survived. They always died... horribly. Since our last failure it's been abandoned."

Seth shivered. "What is the point of the project? Why do you want these alien's memories?"

"It's not just their memories we want, Seth. It's also certain traits. Certain traits that you're developing. You're developing traits that they had."

"I don't understand."

Henry shook his head. "I can't tell you everything."

Seth looked away. This was hard on him.

"Anyway," Henry continued on. "The device that we 'drilled into your brain' as you put it, was supposed to resurrect those memories that those aliens had had. It was supposed to work. I've done this loads of times with those that are compatible."

Seth's eyes widened in fear. "You've done this to others?"

"Of course," Henry responded dryly. "Did you really think you were the first? There are other alien species out there you know. But there are very few that are compatible."

"And what happened to the others?"

"They're waiting for further use."

"What do you mean 'further use'? And why do you need me if you've already done this to them and gotten information out of them?"

Henry pursed his lips. "You know I can't tell you everything. I've already told you more than I should have on that subject."

Seth turned to him with tears. "I'm your nephew!"

Henry softened a bit. "I can't tell you anymore. All I'll say is that the device worked in a way it shouldn't have. Instead of resurrecting memories from that alien DNA it resurrected memories of your youth."

Seth's eyes went big. "Then I was right! It was real! I knew it!" Henry nodded. Seth decided to pursue the subject more. "Why do you hate me so much then? Back then you were kind to me! You had to know that my parents were aliens!"

"I always knew," admitted Henry.

"But why do you hate me now?"

Henry sighed. "It's a long story."

"Tell me!"

Henry looked at him long and hard. "As I said, it's a long story, and you've had enough nightmares as it is."

"It's not like you care," Seth suddenly mumbled, feeling hurt. What was his uncle hiding?

Henry sighed. "All right. I'll tell you _**after**_ you eat your dinner."

(A few hours later after Seth's eaten dinner and the food was cleared away)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth sat cross-legged on a bed that he had been given. His uncle had decided to switch where he would be on his shift and he had taken Seth to his home. Seth was amazed. He had never seen where he had been taken when he was kidnapped, so Seth was astonished at what he saw. It was an entire underground city! This wasn't Witch Mountain at all! Seth had been contained in a local building that served as a hospital for only him and Sara even though it was humongous.

Because of the rules Uncle Henry had had to handcuff Seth and a chain was attached to the handcuffs so that he could lead Seth and make sure that the boy didn't run away. Technically he wasn't supposed to see any of this, and Seth knew he was lucky that he wasn't blindfolded. But the handcuffs were where his uncle's courtesy ended. Though, Seth was sure that his uncle could change the rules if he wanted and could give him more freedom.

When they arrived at Henry's house he had led Seth up to a room, cleared the room, brought him up the bed that he had ordered while the boy was asleep in the doctor's office, and set it up. Then when the sheets and everything were on Henry shut the door and locked it. Then he took Seth's handcuffs off. The boy had to admit, this new prison was a lot roomier and seemed a bit less depressing, but it was still a prison. Seth didn't really want to stay with Henry Burke, but he didn't have the choice. Seth didn't ask if Henry would be giving a different room in the house to Sara, as her new prison. He was too nervous. Seth was also not looking forward to his Aunt Mary finding out about this because his uncle had said that he would inform Mary later.

"She doesn't need to know for now," was all Henry had said when Seth had curiously asked if Mary knew and would now treat him better.

Then Henry had left him briefly, locking the door behind him, and when he came back he had Seth's dinner. The boy ate, and Henry cleaned up the room a bit more, then he took his plate back, locking the door behind him again. Seth decided to prepare for the story that might be hurtful, and he sat down on the bed, sighing in distress. He crossed his legs and when Henry entered the room (locking it of course) he looked at the man intently.

Henry sat on the bed beside him without a word. Finally he began. "I did love you once," he admitted. "But that was a long time ago."

Seth was quiet for a while. "What happened?"

Henry shook his head. "It's so long a story, and it's been so many years. I don't even know where to start."

Seth looked down and started playing with the bedspread. "Why don't you start further back, when you loved me?"

"Even then that isn't a good starting point."

"Then what is?"

"I don't know."

Seth put the bedspread down and looked around the room, at the white walls, the drawers, and other ordinary things. "Why don't you start by telling me how many kids you had?"

Henry smiled a bit. "There were six in total that Mary gave birth to."

Seth looked at his uncle nervously. "Where are they?"

Henry sighed. "I think I know where to begin now." Then he seemed lost in time, thinking back to when things were happier. "My career was a bit different then," he whispered. "I went to college at a young age and became a doctor at a younger age than most. I guess my skill as a doctor caught the military's eyes. I finished the rest of my training in the military, rising through the ranks quickly. Quite shortly after joining the military I was drafted to work in the Wright – Patterson air force base.

"I'd seen a few aliens there in my first month. The attitude of the military and government was different then. We were accepting of aliens. In fact, we had allowed several who were without a home to settle peaceably on our world and we gave them fake identities, let them build up towns, etc. I loved aliens back then. I really did.

"But there was one race that earth and others claimed was evil, that we had a war with. It was actually a mixture of several different races acting together as a group. As a rule, they didn't even interbreed amongst each other; they stayed in families according to races to observe those lines. But they hated the governments that existed. There were a number of humans from earth amongst them.

"This group had existed for some time. Humans have actually known and had treaties with aliens for a couple hundred years. That's how long these top-secret organizations have been going around. It used to be we'd get rides with aliens to other planets, and up until the fifties we did.

"They were planning something; they wanted to attack the different alien races that they were once a part of, that they now hated. They wanted to attack us, or the alliance that we earthlings had once been in. We didn't know how to stop them. We only knew that we had to or that's what I had been told."  
"How long ago was this?" Seth asked.

"Before you were born. Before I met your Aunt Mary." Henry continued his story. "They needed a spy, which is probably one of the reasons they recruited me. They probably wanted to use me as a spy ever since they saw me. I didn't know it until then, but I was descended from a man who was once part of this rogue group, a pure human, pure earthling. I didn't know because my grandfather never talked about it. He never gave any indications that he believed in aliens. Not even my father knew. But he did. And my grandfather was the only one who ever broke away from this group. I was the only one from his line remaining since he only had one son and my father had died. I was his only grandchild.

"I was nervous, but I agreed. I managed to spy on them for a few months, until I had to be pulled out because my identity had been compromised.

"Initially I had told them that I wanted to work for them because I believed that my grandfather had been wrong to leave the rogues. I told them that I would act as a spy for them. They believed me."

"You were a double agent," breathed Seth in amazement.

Henry nodded. "Yes. Yes, I was." He sighed. "The rogues believed I was a double agent working for them, they didn't realize who's side I was on at first. And when I met Aunt Mary they still didn't realize whose side I was on. But I fell in love with Aunt Mary. They knew that she would never have supported the rogues, especially since she was the daughter of an ambassador to Cortan, or rather a deceased ambassador."  
Seth's eyes widened. "My grandfather was an ambassador?"

"No," Henry replied. "You're grandmother's first husband was. You're descended from her second husband."

Seth nodded at this. He had forgotten that Mary was only his half-aunt and was half-human.

"Anyway," Henry continued, forcing Seth's attention back to his uncle. "I had to try really hard to hide my feelings for her from the rogues, because I knew that if I showed them, she would be in danger. I was engaged to her and they still didn't know it. They still believed I was working for them. And that was when I first met _**Emily**_ and _**Coraline**_." He said the two names nastily when he spoke of Seth's mother and full aunt. "We were friendly at the time. I really did admire them back then. I told them that I was going to marry their sister, and they were happy. Even Mary's mother was happy.

"When we got married, things got worse," Henry whispered now. "The rogues now knew that I was against them, but I hadn't picked up on this at first. I thought they had only found out that I had married Mary. I knew they didn't approve of the marriage. I was told by my rogue superior to divorce her or else. I refused. I loved her too much. But that put a lot of strain and inhibited my ability to spy. Finally I was pulled out and I returned to Wright-Patterson base. I continued to work there for a few years.

"But the threats didn't stop. We had three kids by that time. Emily wasn't that old when I married your aunt, and, as you know, Coraline's younger than Emily. Mary is significantly older by the rest. She's about eight years older. And she married me when she was eighteen and I was twenty-one. Emily would have 10 and Coraline 9 when they attended our wedding ceremony.

"Anyway back to the story. I shouldn't jump back in time; that'll confuse you. So, back to the future after I pulled out of Wright-Patterson. We had a son in college named Aaron. We had an older daughter who had just finished college. Her name was Emily, after your mother. We had two younger twins and a daughter who was a year younger than the twins when Mary was pregnant with a sixth. "

Henry started choking with emotion and Seth wondered what he was about to say. Finally the man continued and tears ran down Henry's face as he remembered what happened. "My kids had always graduated early, by fifteen years of age at the most. Emily was eighteen. Aaron was sixteen, about ready to drive his first car.

"I had been receiving threating letters for years from the rogues, demanding that I return to them and demanding that I divorce Mary. They said there'd be consequences if I didn't. I didn't believe them. I was defiant. Finally they were fed up. They...they..." Henry stopped unable to go on as he sobbed. Finally he was able to continue. "Emily... was engaged. Her fiancé's name was Martin. They were to be married. The day before her wedding... she was shot. Killed. I never saw who it was that shot her! I had her rushed to the emergency room and as a doctor I worked on her, but there was nothing I could do! She was dead before we even got there. But I didn't want to believe it...

"I talked to the police, but it was as if they were being threatened. They acted so weird. When I filed the incident they made it sound like I was wrong and that it was a freak accident, that someone's firearm had gone off by mistake. But I had told them that I had been threatened, and they didn't do anything about it.

"When I got home that night, there was a letter. Someone had broken into my house, even though everything looked as it had when I had left. It was a letter from the rogues. They admitted shooting my daughter to death and they told me to divorce Mary or else. They told me to return. They said that if I didn't, another one of my children would die.

"I refused. That was when..." Henry stopped for a minute again, trying to regain his composure. Then he continued as he sobbed, almost inaudible. "The following year, my son, who was had just received a car for his birthday, got in an accident. According to the police report, the brakes had stopped working and he'd run off the road into a poll. But I had just taken the car to a mechanic who fixed those brakes. I told the police and it seemed as if once again they had been blackmailed into not helping me. When I took the broken car to a mechanic, he confirmed it, and then denied it fearfully when I called him a week later. My son... was dead. The accident killed him instantly. All because something had been sabotaged!

"Once again I received a letter and they admitted that they were behind it. They demanded the same things, that I divorce Mary and return to them. I refused again. That was when Mary was pregnant with our sixth child. After I refused and I ignored them, she was kidnapped."

Henry cried more. "I don't know what they did to her. Mary told me she never saw what happened. She said that she was drugged while she was out shopping, and when she woke up, she was in front of the door. But she had been missing for days! I had even called the police and they wouldn't do anything about it!

"I was still working at Wright – Patterson at this time. When I came home, I saw Mary lying on the ground and I woke her up.

"A month later she gave birth, an unusual birth. It almost killed her. In fact, I think they meant it to. But she survived. The baby didn't though... We never named him..."

Henry sighed. "That was the last letter I received from the rogues. They told me that they had done something to her to make sure that she died and the baby died when she gave birth. Fortunately she survived.

"I showed this letter to my superiors and they agreed to give me more protection. By this time, Emily had been married for about three years. You had already visited me the previous year and we were excited that you were coming to visit. I had never seen my newborn niece before."

Henry's eyes hardened and Seth flinched slightly, wondering what could make him so angry. "You visited. You, you're aunt, mom, dad, sister. I loved you back then. But Emily was acting so strange. I should have known! We had been telling her what had been happening to us. We told her on that trip of theirs how we had recently lost another child because of the rogues. We were crushed, hurt. We tried to seem happy for their sakes. We tried to keep ourselves busy with you and Sara. We were delighted to have you!"

Henry now stared at Seth, hate in his eyes. "But then they betrayed us! You! The son of Emily and Jared! The son of traitors!"

Seth flinched in pain and fear. For a while, neither of them moved. Finally, Seth nervously dared to ask quietly, "How did my parents betray you?"

Henry looked at the boy in hate, no mercy in his eyes. "You ever wonder where Coraline's three kids come from when she never had a husband? Did you really think they were hers?" he growled.

Seth's eyes widened. "You're not saying that-"

Henry interrupted the boy. "That's right, alien! Your aunt and parents stole my kids! STOLE THEM! AND WE HAD TRUSTED THEM SO MUCH!"

Seth flinched, but he finally understood. Henry continued in anger. "We didn't realize it at first. They had seemed so friendly when they visited. But, come to think back on it, they had acted odd, strange the whole visit. It was as if they had been planning this! They spent their whole 'vacation' with us! And then, when they left, we realized that our children were missing!"

Henry stared at Seth and hissed, "We didn't know it was them! We didn't realize at first! We were frantic! We called the police! WE DID EVERYTHING TO TRY TO FIND THEM BUT TO NO AVAIL! We thought it was the rogues who did this! Even the people at Wright-Patterson base helped us search."

Henry turned away in anger and Seth's cowering and trembling form calmed down a little. Henry's voice softened. "We didn't realize. Not until Mary, needing her sister to talk to, went to visit Emily. She said your mother was acting so strange, trying to keep her away from places, even your grandmother's room, and your grandmother and grandfather had been dead for three years. Mary only wanted to visit... to see what her mom had left behind for her. She needed her mother's comfort even though she was dead, especially after losing all her children.

"Our children would have been too young to remember and understand. The oldest two were three and the youngest was a month older than you. And she saw them all right! She saw them when Emily wasn't being careful enough. She saw our own children in your home! She knew they were hers! She also looked through the records and saw that both Emily and Coraline had faked the holographic records to make it look like Coraline had given birth to them! It was so well-done that even a professional wouldn't have known it was a fake! But she knew it was her kids! How could she not when she knew that Lori was the only one with a birth mark that shape...when Coraline had never been pregnant in her life...

"Emily caught her in that room and when she realized that Mary knew she was upset. Mary was hurt, betrayed. She asked her why..."

Henry's voice hardened again. "But Emily was unmerciful," he growled. "Emily threw my wife out of her home, all to cover up her mistakes! Then she sent security after Mary! Mary came home and told me. How betrayed we were! Mary knew she couldn't go to the security on your world. They would never believe it, not with the way the records were!

"And so, after that, we knew that all aliens who aren't part of the rogues can't be trusted. We joined them and they accepted us! We knew that they and their theories had been right all along. They weren't evil! Our peoples had only made them look evil! They may not have trusted me and Mary at first, even after we told them our story, but they learned to trust us!

"We worked long and hard together to bring Wright –Patterson down! We brought down the old ways on earth and set up what you see now! The people at Wright-Patterson hadn't even known that I was the one spying on them, even though they knew they had a traitor in their midst. They never suspected me!

"And so you're here now, at my mercy, I who gladly work for the Dairens, who are called by others rogues! And you, traitor, will help bring Emily and Jared and her kind to justice!"

Henry looked at him in anger, and Seth trembled and cried. Henry softened up some. "You wanted to know," he murmured. Seth nodded.

Henry had tears going down his cheeks. He cried for a long while. "I'm sorry," he murmured to Seth. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"It's okay," Seth whispered, still trembling in fear.

Henry looked at him in compassion. "I need you to understand," he told him gently. "I have to get my children back. And the only way I can do that is with you and Sara. Now Emily and Jared will listen to me, because I have their children. I need them to know what it feels like, what I felt. What it feels like to have your children ripped from you by someone you once trusted."

"But it's not my fault!" Seth wailed. "I didn't even know!"

"I know," Henry murmured. "But that doesn't change the fact that I still need you. I need Emily, Jared, and Coraline to suffer for what they did to us." Henry looked at the boy in compassion again. "You need rest," he said gently. "Time for bed."

Seth shook his head. "One more question," he whispered.

Henry looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

Seth hesitated before asking, "Did you always know that I was your nephew?"

Henry seemed to understand Seth's confusing question. "No," Henry replied. "When I pursued you last time, the incident that Jack wrote about in his book, the one where you came to retrieve your parents' device, I didn't realize it was you. I didn't recognize you. It had been so many years. I just thought that you were another alien that I needed, that I wanted to test to make sure you were compatible.

"And so I pursued you and Sara without realizing that it was my niece and nephew. Had I had known then I would have done anything, including going out right in front of the public's eyes, like I did this time, to get you. I wouldn't have stayed so secretive about it. I've wanted you and your sister for a long time Seth. I've needed you to get back at Emily and Jared.

"And so, when I came back empty-handed Mary was disappointed that an alien had escaped us. None had managed to do so. She was especially upset when I showed her some footage I had caught of you. She was the one who recognized you instantly. She knew you were her nephew, Sara was her niece.

"And so I was even more upset at myself for loosing you. I resolved that when you came back, because I was sure you would, that I would grab you at all costs. And so I did." Henry looked at Seth, no pity in his eyes now. "It's already bad enough when an ordinary alien escapes you, which means that they could bring the news of it back to their people. It's even worse when it's the very one you need." Then his eyes softened.

Seth was frozen. He didn't know what to think. But it made sense. Henry had gone out in the public this time and watched Seth as he made his broadcast to the public, announcing that he was one of the aliens from Jack's story. "Get some rest," Henry commanded gently. And he left the room softly, locking the door behind him.

Seth sat there crying, but finally understanding. That's why Emily had said Mary was dead all these years! And that's why it seemed like his parents had been hiding something, because they were! They were hiding the fact that they had aided Coraline in kidnapping his cousins! And that's why his Aunt Mary and Uncle Henry had hated him so much! And that's why his parents had resisted him coming to earth so much, because they were afraid of his aunt and uncle! And that was why they were frantic when Jack informed them about Sara and Seth's pains. That was why there was fear in their eyes at Henry Burke's name, because they knew who he was! And that's why they insisted on coming early to earth!

Seth couldn't help but feel sorry a little for his uncle. He knew what it was like to be ripped away from someone you loved. He knew what it was like to be kidnapped. He wouldn't wish it on anyone. And he couldn't imagine what it was like to be kidnapped but not know you were kidnapped because you had grown up with your captor as if they were your parent. He wondered how Lori and Joel and Simeon would respond if they heard that Coraline was only their aunt and that she had kidnapped them. Would they believe this? Or would they think the person who told them was crazy?

Seth didn't understand why his parents had done this. And yet he knew it was true for after Henry had told the story and left he seemed to recall. He seemed to remember his parents hushing him that night so long ago when Aunt Mary and Uncle Henry were asleep, and telling him that they needed to leave his aunt's house quietly. And all three of the adults had been carrying babies. Only one of them was their own. The other three had been Seth's cousins.

**All right, that's all for now. I got carried away while I was writing this chapter. Truth be told, I was afraid it would end up shorter than normal, and I didn't want that. So I was excited when it turned out longer! I normally only write about 12 to fourteen pages in Word but this one turned out 21! **

**Did you feel sorry for Henry?**

**Please read and review! I'll try to update soon.**


	15. Chapter 15: Pain and Suffering

**Dedicated to my most loyal reviewer who reviews on all my chapters as they come up, Tomboy2012. Also dedicated to my new reviewer, Lola Ride.  
**

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

Chapter Fifteen: Pain and Suffering

(Seth Point of View)

Seth lay crying on the bed until very late that night. Occasionally Henry would open the door and check on him, but when Seth turned to talk to him he would find that his uncle had already left. Seth wanted his uncle to stay longer, to reassure him that everything would be all right and that he had forgiven him for what his parents had done. He wanted reassurance that no matter what Henry did with him and his sister in order to make his own parents give back Henry's children, he wouldn't hurt him. But somehow Seth got the feeling that Henry would never promise that. He knew that his uncle would even torture him horrifically in front of Emily and Jared, if necessary, to get them to release his cousins.

Seth was afraid. He didn't want to be hurt anymore. "It's not my fault! It's not my fault!" he kept whispering quietly to himself through the night, shaking. He wanted nothing more than to escape to someplace that didn't exist but was only there because he had imagined it up. The truth hurt more than anything and yet Seth knew he couldn't survive without it. It helped him understand. At one point he even asked himself, "Do I really deserve this? Am I really guilty?" He cried more, unable to answer that question.

Finally, when it was late in the morning, or so he thought for he didn't have a clock, Henry opened the door. Seth was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes full of tears. Henry came in. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" he asked the boy gently. The room was dark and Seth looked up into the man's face, observing the shadows that were made by the light seeping in through the crack at the bottom of the door. He needed to do anything to distract him from where he was and what was happening and who was in his room. "Don't you know what time it is?"

Seth ignored him. Finally he sighed and replied, "I'll try to sleep." He turned away from the man.

Henry brushed some hair that had fallen in the boy's face out of his eyes. The silence that followed Seth's comment pressed down on the boy, and as fear increased in his heart he found himself wishing that Henry would leave. "Seth," the man whispered. "You've been trying to sleep for hours now."

The boy stopped breathing briefly. He had known? How? He never stayed in his room for more than a second when he checked in on Seth. The boy looked up. Henry smiled. "I know when you're faking to sleep. You did that when you were a little boy and you didn't want to take a nap. I know because I cared for you on these trips to our home. I haven't forgotten." Henry sighed. "What's bothering you? Something's bothering you."

"I'm always bothered," Seth replied quietly, the distress saturating the tones in his voice. He wanted nothing more than for his mind to black out, and to never wake up again. The revelation on his parent's crimes was more than he could bear. He wondered if he would die from grief and humiliation. He was pained that his parents had betrayed him, lied to him, and made him an enemy to his aunt and uncle. There was also another emotion brewing there underlying the pain that Seth didn't recognize. Pain was his most prominent emotion, the one that was bound eternally to his life now, but what was this? It was ever so tiny that Seth had a hard time processing it. Was it... hate? Hate for whom? He never felt this when he was thinking of Aunt Mary and Uncle Henry; it only happened when he thought about his parents and what they had done, when he felt the emotional pain the most. Did he hate his parents?

'It is there fault,' he thought. 'It's mom and dad's fault that I'm going through all this. Its mom and dad's fault that Uncle Henry and Aunt Mary are hurting me, torturing me. They can't help themselves! They only want their children back! That's why their doing this! But mom and dad started this by kidnapping my cousins!' Another emotion flicked briefly into play, underneath the pain and hate, and Seth immediately identified it. Anger. But it went away quickly, the pain and hate remaining.

Uncle Henry looked at him. "What's bothering you?" he asked again. "Tell me."

"I don't want to," Seth cried silently. "I don't think you want to hear it anyways."

Henry sighed. "I do, because it's keeping you from sleeping and you'll need plenty of sleep before your next procedure."

Seth tightened his muscles. Another procedure? "What?" he asked in panic.

Henry smiled and Seth instinctively moved away in fear. "Did you really think that just because I stopped the one procedure I'd stop the others?"

Seth cowered away, unable to face Henry. He cried silently and Henry softened up some. "What's bothering you?" he asked again.

"I'll only talk about it with Mr. Matheson!"

By now Henry was annoyed. "No," he said firmly and Seth backed up more. "You won't. I'm tired of you avoiding me and my question. Now what is it that's bothering you?"

Seth looked away. "No," he replied silently. "This can't be happening! This can't be happening!"

Just then the both of them were distracted by the sound of the shutting of a door. "Well," a woman's voice announced in the hall. "That was a long day. Too many forms to process. That and the little alien female was being a bit bothersome again." Seth flinched when he heard this. There was a noise of a thud, thud, thud, and Seth knew she was coming up the stairs. Seth looked at Henry in fear that was doing nothing but staring at Seth in frustration. He seemed to ignore the fact that his wife was coming up the stairs and it seemed that he was more concentrating on how he could get Seth to tell him what was on his mind.

Seth was starting to panic. He knew he had come up some stairs and his Aunt Mary was heading right towards them. She was going to find out that he was here! What would happen when she found out? What would she do to them? "Uncle Henry!" Seth silently pleaded, unable to say more as fear griped him as if it were tangible and something that you could see. But Henry did nothing.

Just then the woman turned the corner and she trudged passed the locked door where Henry and Seth were. "Henry!" she called out softly and politely to her husband. "Where are you?"

Henry narrowed his eyes at Seth. He seemed frustrated and ready to use blackmail if necessary to get what he wanted. "Tell me now what's wrong, every little bit, or I'll tell Mary you're here!" he whispered menacingly, but with a calm and friendly smile on his face. This frightened Seth even more and he trembled. Henry's smile widened. "I see I've hit the right nerve," he whispered aloud to himself.

Seth was still trembling. "Uncle, please!" Seth whispered, afraid. "I can't tell you everything! Besides, that would take too long! Please, Uncle!"

Henry never stopped looking at the boy. "You're choice!" he whispered to Seth and the boy sobbed.

"Please!" he pleaded one last time with his uncle.

Henry was still watching Seth as he called in a loud voice, "Mary, I'm in here and I've brought you a little present!"

The footsteps stopped. "A present?" she asked, confused. "What is it?"

Henry now smiled more widely. "Come and see for yourself. You'll need the key to get in."

"Hmm," she was heard saying.

Seth now knew partly why Henry had intended keeping his presence in the Burke's home silent. True, Mary wouldn't like it but it was leverage against Seth to make sure he behaved himself the way Henry wanted him to, at least until she had found out.

Seth trembled as she opened the door. His aunt stiffened when she saw him. "What is that _**thing**_ doing here?" she asked her husband. Seth flinched as Mary said the word 'thing'.

"He's here because I want him here," was the reply. Henry seemed to notice that Seth's stress had heightened and the man placed his hand gently on Seth's shoulders, trying to comfort him. But it had the opposite effect, especially with what Seth had gone through. Seth whimpered slightly.

Mary narrowed her eyes at Seth as she continued talking to Henry. "It's one thing to keep the filth in a separate place where they can be made use of; it's another thing to keep these disgusting things in _**our**_ own _**home**_."

'Just breathe,' Seth thought to himself. 'She won't beat me up. She doesn't want to. She doesn't want anything to do with me.' Seth knew this wasn't true but he needed to convince himself that he wasn't in any danger.

"Mary," Henry said a little disappointment in his face. And to Seth's fear, there was a playful look on his face. "Think of all the fun you could have with him as your toy!"

Mary folded her arms but she looked like she was considering it. She faked a lunge at him and when Seth shrieked and cowered back suddenly, hiding his face, she smiled. "I suppose," she murmured, more to herself. "But still, I hope you're not going to go easy on it. We still need it for the procedures."

Henry looked at Mary and then at Seth. "Spend some time with him," he said, mysteriously.

Mary raised an eyebrow. "Him?"

Henry frowned. "Never mind," he said. "Just give it a chance, spend some time talking to it."

"Why would I talk to it?" Mary hissed.

Henry shrugged and moved out of the room. "Uncle!" Seth pleaded, fear of being alone with his aunt in his eyes. Who knew what Aunt Mary would do to him? "Please don't leave me alone!"

Mary smiled at him. "I may as well have some fun with you while I'm here, alien," she sneered. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out a whip and her keys. She locked the door behind her. "There's nowhere for you to run, little alien."

Seth whimpered even more. "Please!" he pleaded, attempting to run out of the way even though he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Uncle Henry!" he shouted, desperate for some mercy and someone to calm his aunt down. After all, he had bonded with Henry briefly. Would he come and help him? He was attempting to be nice to him. "Help! Uncle Henry!"

"Continue to scream!" Mary called out delightfully as she backed him into a corner. Then the whip came down.

(A few hours later)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth continued to sob into the pillow he had been given as he felt a gentle pressure on his back, tending to his wounds. His shirt was off and as he lay on his stomach he felt the pain every bit. "You didn't help me," Seth cried out depressingly.

"You need to work things out with your Aunt Mary on your own," Henry said softly, gently.

Seth cried more. "But why? Why couldn't you help just a little! You knew she would do something like this to me!" Henry was silent. Seth didn't understand. Why wouldn't his uncle help him? He wondered if it was because Henry was mad because he hadn't told him what was wrong, and this was a way of getting back. He needed to know if it was. He turned around to look at Uncle Henry.

"Seth," Henry said gently. "Lay back down. I have wounds to tend."

Seth looked into the man's eyes, fear in them. "You know that I no longer believe you about Jack and Alex? That I think you've manipulated me?"

Henry tensed. "Oh?" he replied.

Seth nodded nervously. But as he looked further he realized Henry had known. How much did Henry know? How much did he pick up on? "You knew?" he asked Henry quietly.

Henry nodded. "I got to know you very well when you were little. You could say that you're still much the same, except you're more mature."

"That's how you knew how to convince me!" murmured Seth. "You knew how I'd react!" Henry nodded.

The man sighed. "You still haven't told me what's bothering you." Seth flinched. But there was one other thing he did pick up on. Why was it that Henry was able to pick up on everything about him and Sara, and seemed to know everything about them, even their deepest secrets, with or without the device that was drilled into their brains, and yet he and his sister knew very little about their aunt and uncle? What was with that?

"You already know," Seth replied nervously, but firmly, as if he wanted his uncle to confirm the truth.

Henry narrowed his eyes at the boy, tense like a cheetah before it slaughters it's pray, who is focused on its target, but then he relaxed some. "Very good, alien," he quietly mocked. "You've obviously got intelligence."

Seth quickly looked away, uncomfortable. Then he laid down again, more tense than ever. "Why ask me if you already know the answer," he whispered. His mind was a swamp of chaos and thoughts that disturbed him, that when he figured out what it was, was more sinister than he first realized.

Henry chuckled slightly. "Do you really want to know?" he asked calmly, too calmly according to Seth. When the boy nodded his face a bright red like roses from the fear and tension that he felt, Henry stopped tending his wounds. "I asked because I wanted you to talk to me," he admitted. There didn't seem to be anything threating in what he had just said, but then again Seth was never sure. It seemed like Henry's moods on whether or not to treat Seth right varied. One moment he was kind and gentle, and other moments it seemed like he was battling with himself on whether or not to be compassionate or to be cruel and full of rage at the boy.

Henry decided to continue explaining himself. "You never talk," he said.

"You don't want me to talk," Seth pointed out. "You'd rather me shut up and be quiet while you do your painful procedures on me. I don't get to express myself. And even if I did I doubt that my views would be welcome because they're not your views. I didn't even know that you wanted me to say anything." He turned around slightly to look at Henry and the man stared at him widely and evenly. "Why do you want me to say anything?" he asked. "Why would you even _**want**_ to hear what I have to say? It's not like I'm anything to you. I'm just a lab rat, something to be used until I reach the end you have for me."

Henry took in a deep breath and let it out. Seth didn't think his uncle was stressed but he could be wrong. "You used to talk to me a lot when you were little," he softly spoke, his eyes seeing a time that didn't exist anymore, a happier time. "You told me everything. You told me about what you liked, disliked; in fact you told Mary everything to. I miss that."

Seth's eyes widened. "You miss that?" he exclaimed. "Since when do you miss that? How could you miss that? You hate me, remember?"  
"It wasn't always this way," Henry murmured.

"But still why make me talk in that way? Why didn't you just come out right like now and explain it? And since you already know what's wrong, what's the point in getting me to talk?"

Henry looked at Seth, his eyes deep and full of mysteries. "I need you," he stated simply.

Seth looked away, tensed with fear. "I know that," Seth whispered quietly. "You need me so that you can get your children back. You need me to perform the experiments on."

"But it's more than that," Henry explained. "I really, really need you. And this just happened recently." The man took another deep breath and let it out in a gush. Then, since Seth was looking away he took his chin and gently forced the boy to look at him. "I'm changing Seth," he whispered. "Ever since you said you loved me, despite what I did to you that did something to me. I need you to change. I know that it's not perfect, and that you're still afraid of me. I can see it in your eyes. Even now you don't want me in the room with you. You're afraid of what I'll do to you, what I can do to you." Seth flinched. 'He can read me too well,' he thought to himself.

Henry continued. "I know this is difficult for you, but I think I love you back. I think that I can learn to love you again. In fact I know I can. And what you need is someone to care about you, to feel loved and comfortable and safe." Henry gestured to their surroundings. "Why do you think I took you home?" he asked. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell Mary about any of this. I don't want her to hear it. She's not ready for that." Seth nodded quickly, not willing to argue.

Seth looked away. "If that's the case then why tell Aunt Mary to use me as a toy? Why leave me alone with her when you know she'll hurt me?"

Henry sighed. "I don't know how to explain what I'm thinking to you," he said. "And you may not want to hear it but I think you could change her to? And how could I tell her that I'm trying to learn to love you and have compassion for you again? She'd have a fit? What else am I supposed to do but tell her what she wants to hear? But notice I did call you 'him' and I did tell her to spend some time with you, talking to you."

"But you could have still stepped in and saved me."

Henry shook his head. "No, I couldn't. If I did that then she would never learn to love you and she would turn away from the possibility of a bond forming. We have to do this carefully." He looked Seth full in the eye. "I can't do it. You have to do it. You have to convince her to start to develop a bond with her like you did me. It won't be easy and even with me you'll have a rocky ride, but you can change us. I still have a lot of anger in me that needs to be worked out and I can still work it out with you." Henry smiled kindly. "But I can be nicer to you, or rather learn to be nicer to you. And I want to make the way you live better. That's why I brought you home, so that you can be in a family environment. And once you work on and develop a bond with Aunt Mary and I'm very sure that you won't run away, you won't attempt to run away, and that your loyalty is to me and that you're obedient, then I'll get you a room and you'll be off restraints and chains and you'll be a part of this family. Together we'll all be a family."

"What about my sister?" Seth asked depressingly. He wasn't so sure that he liked this and he felt like he was having trouble breathing, as if he were under water.

Henry frowned. "She's still being difficult, despite the offer that I gave her," he said firmly, and he wouldn't say anything else on the subject for a while despite Seth's questions. He wouldn't even tell Seth what was happening to her.

"So I'll eventually get a room? A regular room that isn't locked and that is less like a prison?"

Henry sighed. "It won't be a prison and you'll have to earn it. But try anything, especially if you try to run away, then I'll take away the privileges that I've given you now."

"What about Sara? Will she get a room?"

Henry tensed. "We're not talking about her!"

Seth sighed. "I guess these privileges are just for me then," he sighed in depression.

Henry shook his head. "I won't talk about her but I will tell you that you're wrong there. She will get the same privileges that you can get if she cooperates. Here." He looked around to make sure no one was watching, especially his wife, and then he pulled a piece of paper and a pencil outside of his vest. "You'll need to hide this when you're done but I want you to write down some privileges that you want to earn. You can also write down the belongings you want to have, like if you want a computer or a TV, though I'll never let you have internet or any way to communicate, unless it's limited to communication inside this base. Don't ask for anything outrageous like a trip outside this facility, and don't ask for anything that involves Sara. When she starts behaving then I'll let you know and any privileges you earn then, like visiting her, will depend not only on you but on her as well. It's possible for you to be good and deserve a visit with her but still not get it because she's acting up, and vice versa."

Seth took the sheet of paper unwillingly. "Where will I hide it?"

Henry pointed his fingers to the space between the file cabinets and the wall. "Behind there," he said. "I'll pick it up tomorrow. And don't think about picking the locks on the cabinets. There's nothing in there and I'll know if you even try. I have video cameras taping every move that you do."

Seth's eyes widened in shock. "But what about Aunt Mary!" he exclaimed. "She'll know that we had this conversation and everything we talked about!"

"Shh," said Henry, trying to calm him down. "Keep your voice down! We don't want her hearing!"

"But-"

"No buts! Besides, she won't know. She doesn't even know that I installed the cameras in here yesterday before I brought you here, though I didn't have much time to get you a bed, sorry about that. I didn't have much time to do anything else, including getting the file cabinets out and setting up your room properly. Eventually you'll get another room when you earn it so, this is only temporary. But even if she did find out I'm the only one who can access the video files and I can't access them in this house. That and I'll never leave it open if I have to go somewhere, even if it's just for a little moment."

Seth bit his lip in frustration. He was being forced into this situation! He didn't want Henry to adopt him, which he was practically doing. He didn't even want him as a father figure. He was too afraid of him.

Seth lay down on the bed again and Henry started tending the wounds. "Life can be great here, you'll see." Seth doubted this. He didn't think that there was any way that it would be great. He really wanted to see Jack and Alex again, and he needed to confront his parents about what they had done. But Henry would never allow that. He would only want him as his captive, even if he worked to make it seem like that wasn't the case.

"You know that there's no way that I'll be able to convince Aunt Mary to love me, don't you?" Seth whispered.

"I believe you can," Henry replied.

"I can't do it alone!"

"You have to," Henry told him firmly, ending the subject.

Seth was distressed. He didn't know what to do. How could he go about doing that?

(The next morning)

(Seth Point of View)

Aunt Mary came in bright and early to give him his breakfast. "Great," she murmured. "He brings an animal home, a _**pet**_ home and he doesn't even feed it or take care of it but leaves me to do all the work." She put the tray of food on the table with a bang. "Breakfast, alien!" she sneered.

Seth took a deep breath. 'Okay,' he thought. 'All I have to do is start a conversation with her and everything will be fine.' But he felt the opposite. "Aunt Mary," he began. "Uncle told me what happened with your kids, my cousins. I'm sorry about what happened."

Mary turned around to face him. "You're not sorry," she replied coldly.

Seth gazed at her. "I am," he answered her with nervous tones. "Believe me, I knew nothing of this! I would never condone what was done!"

"Sure," she hissed. "I'm sure you knew nothing of it! You were born a liar, a traitor! You think I don't know that you've been manipulating my husband? I've seen the change in him! And even if you didn't know and you were told suddenly I know you would have sided with your parents! The only reason that it's even the slightest possible that you don't condone what they've done is because we brought you to realize the pain we've felt and you hate it! But if you didn't know the pain there is no way that you would have sided against your parents!"

Seth looked away. "You're right and wrong. It's true that since I've been captured I've learned a lot of things, including what pain feels like, but I know that even if I hadn't been captured, if I had found out I would have still been against it." He looked at his Aunt Mary again. "Tell me the real reason you hate me!" he pleaded.

Mary looked away. "You know that after everything I still love you?" Seth told her truthfully, trying the same approach that he had accidentally used with his uncle. And yet every word of it was true.

Mary looked at him in shock.

**Okay, so I'm sad to say that this will be my last chapter for a couple of weeks, including my Forbidden Kingdom story. I'm going out of town, but I promise that when I come back I'll update as fast as I can.**

**Please read and review if you're even glancing at, skimming, or reading my story! It doesn't matter if you like it or not, and if you don't like it, feel free to tell me why. I won't get offended. It's good to have critics on the opposite aisle because that will tell me why my story may not be appealing. If it's boring just say so. Critics are always welcome.**


	16. Chapter 16: Mary and Seth

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

Chapter Sixteen: Mary and Seth

(Seth Point of View)

He didn't know if it was going to work, but he had to try. He watched nervously and began fidgeting as Mary stood still in shock. 'Have I done something wrong?' he thought to himself. He began shivering as Mary's expression changed to anger.

"How dare you!" she hissed. "How dare you try to manipulate me like that!" Then she slapped Seth across the face causing the boy to whimper in fear.

"I wasn't trying to! I wasn't trying to!" he cried long and hard. His eyes were white with panic and he moved quickly away from his aunt. "Please," he begged. "You have to believe me! It's the truth! I swear it's the truth!"

Mary narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't believe you," she growled and then stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her and then locking it. "I'll make sure Henry comes in and deals properly with you!" She yelled in fury, her voice reverberating through the door. Seth couldn't help it. He began crying and crying. 'Why is this happening?' he thought. 'Why won't she believe me?' He lay on the bed crying.

He listened silently to the sounds of doors opening and shutting, footsteps, and more as he waited for his uncle to either condemn him or deliver him. He didn't know what to expect. Would Uncle Henry have compassion on him or would he be angry with him for the way in which he had gone about it? Seth didn't want to know the answer. He was scared and afraid that it would be the latter. He started crying more, his piteous circumstances stressful and unhealthy.

'What do I do?' he thought. 'What do I do?' He cried and cried some more.

When lunch came Mary never came. Instead she let him starve as she ignored him. Seth's stomach growled and he felt pain in his abdomen as he went without lunch. He was still as skinny as ever from the months of abuse he had endured. Then again he should be used to starving. They had starved him almost every day, only feeding him when the feared he was on the verge of death and could die from lack of nutrition. Then they would give him an IV and a decent sized meal. So in the end Seth thought he shouldn't be surprised.

He sunk into an even greater depression as the time went by. Because Mary shut off the hallway light and it was a little bit of that light that seeped through the crack between the door and the floor that Seth used to see, he was left in complete darkness. Seth feared the darkness, as he had endured it once for one month nonstop and he was left in the darkness almost every day. Then there was also the fact that he was left blindfolded and darkness and fear of those situations made him shiver. He felt like a little child needing at least one night light for fear of the empty abyss in front of him. 'When will Uncle Henry come home?' he thought. 'Will he even help me? Will he _**want**_ to help me?' Seth shivered, trying to get comfortable on his bed. So much for his uncle adopting him. Aunt Mary would never allow it. He was left feeling unloved and uncared for.

Finally he heard a door open downstairs and he sat up, tears running down his face. Inaudible voices were heard, though he thought he heard his uncle's voice drone even though he couldn't understand the words. He froze the pain and fear coming down on him, pressing down on him, a wave of darkness that was trying to crush him.

The footsteps moved up the stairs and he dared to breath. What was going to happen? Suddenly the door opened and a bright, piercing light that made Seth want to scream flooded the room. His head pounded and he shut his eyes not only for the light but for fear of who the figure could be that was blocking a minimal amount of light by standing in front of the door. He turned to lean into his pillow, his head being pounded like drums.

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. "Are you hungry, Seth?" a compassionate voice asked, the tone a deep whisper. Seth stood still for a moment, breathing in an attempt to calm him down. 'I'm okay, I'm okay,' he tried to reassure himself as he turned around slowly. He looked Henry in the eye but as soon as he did he lost courage and he stared at his uncle, mouth open, expressionless.

The shadows on his uncle's face were impressive and mesmerizing. He tried to observe the different shapes created by the tones and dark areas as a way to distract him. Finally Henry sighed in a calm manner. "I'll go make you some food," he announced and then he walked out of the room, his footsteps so soft that they were almost unheard.

Seth collapsed on his soft bed and curled the fabric around him. 'I'm such a coward,' he told himself. 'Why couldn't I face him? What's wrong me?' A teardrop fell onto his pillow and he waited silently for his food.

(Mary Point of View)

Mary was pacing in a rough manner across the living room, her hair done up in a french braid, her face an angry expression. "Why does he have to bring that _**thing**_ home?" she hissed silently, letting her fury wash in waves over her. Seth, her sorry excuse of a nephew, here! That was the last thing she needed, pity being taken on the 'poor innocent aliens'! They needed him and if he was distracting Henry from their mission, then what?

When a soft pad-pad was heard she knew it was her husband. As he crossed behind her in an attempt to get to the kitchen she whipped around, her eyes blazing like the sun. If it were the aliens they would have shrunk back and coward against the wall, like they should, but Henry stared at her calmly, looking her in the eyes, seemingly unaffected. It was as if she was perfectly calm and she was eager to have him there.

"You!" Mary yelled in anger and fury, but with betrayal hinting in her tone. "After all we've been through, you side with _**them**_?" She looked away and started pacing again and Henry didn't dare approach her. She decided to continue. She clenched her fists tight and tensed the muscles all over her body. "You'd think you'd remember what happened to our children. OUR CHILDREN!"

"Mary," her husband softly urged. "We were wronged, yes, but it wasn't Seth and Sara that wronged us. It was their nasty little parents."

Mary clenched her fists even more and started clenching her teeth. "I _**hate**_being part alien. I wish I were pure human. But at least I have human in me." She turned around and stared her husband down. "Are you going to go easy on aliens now?"

Henry smiled a horrendous smile. "Of course not! You're right; they are nasty little things, especially adults. However Seth and Sara are our niece and nephew, whether or not we want to admit it. I think we should integrate them into the family and teach them properly that way they don't become monsters like our parents. Then they can help us hunt aliens. I'm not intending to give them human privileges. Why should I? They're not half-alien, they're pure alien. But at least we'll get some help around here and we'll get some insight into the alien mind."

"And are you intending on stopping the procedures? You know that's important and vital to our plan if we want to succeed."

Henry seemed surprised that his wife would suggest such a thing. His eyebrows were raised slightly and his mouth gaped. "Of course not!" he responded in soft indignation. "I know that it's needed and I have no intention of stopping the procedures! But perhaps Mr. Matheson was right when he said that in order to get our newest captors to cooperate we need to be a bit gentle with them. And I should have listened. He seemed to be more in tune with the aliens that come in and that's because a different way of looking at things and because he's much softer in the way that he treats them. Figures that he'd be the one to develop a bond with the aliens. He has a way with people, and apparently a way with aliens."

"Humph!" Mary turned away. "He's too soft on him."

"Perhaps," whispered Henry and he moved closer despite that she had her back to him. Placing a hand gently on her shoulder he gently urged her, "We need them! We can't succeed in our plans without them. Sure, they're just animals, just dogs, but perhaps if we treat them more like a pet and get them what they need and want then they'll bend to our will. And don't forget we need them to get our children back. Listen!" he pushed further, trying to get her to understand. "They love us! Let's use that to our advantage. After all, we once loved them, didn't we?"

"And then they turned on us."

"They're fragile right now!" Henry urged. "If we wait any longer the depression will set in further and they won't pull out! We won't be able to use them. Remember what it was like when we loved them! I remember what it was like when we loved them!"

"We were less informed then!"

"And now we're fully informed to the danger of aliens! Think about it. If we love them then they'll respond to us. We start a family; have them as our pet-children. They don't need full rights- they're aliens! But we'll have them on our side! With the others we had to do something to force them to cooperate but if Seth and Sara cooperate, which they'll only do if they feel loved, then we don't have to force them and everything will be much easier."

Mary stood their thinking about. "Let's hope we don't get lost in loving them."

"We won't," Henry reassured her. "I haven't gotten lost. Think about it, this could be what we've been waiting for. With them we have a sure ticket to victory!"

Mary stood still, pondering for a minute. Finally she nodded. "Very well. I'll give it a try."

Henry smiled. "Thank you, sweetie."

As Henry began walking away Mary grabbed his hand and swung him around. "You better be sure about this," she warned, her tone dangerous yet hidden, like a Venus flytrap that looks beautiful but is a deadly menace to flies all around.

Henry nodded. "I'm sure. Don't forget, their still our prisoners. I have no intention of letting them go ever. And if necessary we can use them, hurt them to convince Emily and Jared to let our children go. And they're still going to go through procedures. If they refuse, we'll force them. They'll be punished if they don't cooperate and they'll be rewarded for good behavior. Not to mention we need to reeducate them again because they've relapsed and Seth is back to his original thinking. I'll try gently getting him thinking along the correct lines, but if necessary I'll use force again."

"And what about having fun with it?"

"Perhaps after their used to us and they're obeying us we can do that again."

Mary raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "But will it be the same thing? Or will it be more like board games and what not? I loved hurting those things and causing them pain!"

"Yes, Mary, it will be the same thing. They'll be so immune to pain by then that it won't affect them."

"Then it won't be fun anymore! They won't scream and cry and beg for mercy."

Henry smiled. "Trust me, it will be. They'll be begging for pain so that they can entertain us. And if I want I can make it so that they feel the pain."

Mary relaxed a little. "That sounds better."

"Besides," Henry continued. "We also have the other aliens to hurt. With Seth and Sara we're just going to have to wait a little bit until they're completely obedient and then we can go back to our old ways."

"It's hard to wait a long time," Mary sighed. "And the others aren't as fun to hurt as Seth and Sara. And they're not as _**young**_."

"Maybe not, but they'll have to do until we can get Seth and Sara on our side." Henry gently placed his hand on Mary's cheek. "Patience," he urged her. "We'll get everything we want but we'll only get it if we have patience. I promise you, you won't be denied anything. I'm only being soft on Seth because I finally realized when he told me that he loves me that this way is the only way to mold him into what we want."

Mary nodded, tears streaking down her face. She hated waiting but she would have to. "Well!" she finally urged in impatience. "Go cook that thing dinner if dinner is what it wants. The sooner we do this the better, that way we can get back to our old ways." And she smiled at him as he nodded.

"Thank you for understanding," he whispered gently. "It's best if neither of them know this. They saw through our plan the last time and they could easily see through our plan this time."  
"Then let's hope that they don't."

Henry nodded. "Agreed. Let's hope that they don't."

Mary stood watching his back as he strode over to the kitchen to cook for the alien. She shook her head. 'What am I doing, listening to that advice?' But she couldn't get it out of her head. Finally she sighed and headed over to her room for some rest.

(Seth Point of View)

At first Seth had heard arguing tones downstairs but then it softened so much that he couldn't hear what was going on. He trembled as he imagined various things happening and he let his thoughts wander on these scary subjects. In one instance he imagined his aunt and uncle collaborating for his death.

"How could you! Telling him that you love him!"

"Why shouldn't I? Wouldn't that make it all the more fun?"

"Make what more fun?"

"When we kill him!"

Seth imagined his aunt calming down like he knew had happened downstairs in real life. Then a grin spread across her face. "We're finally going to kill him?" Henry nodded his head.

Mary was smiling wide. "Quick, you get a knife and I'll get a cloth to cover his mouth so when he screams no one will hear him!"

"Boy won't we both love the expression on his face as he dies!"

"And then we'll dispose of his body by burning it!"

Seth shivered as his thoughts ran wild and then they shifted to another imagination. "Why are you treating it so nice, Henry? Don't you know what that _**thing**_ is?"

"Mary, don't you realize? He's as good as a human being! We should start treating him nicely."

"No! He's a traitor, the son of traitors!"

"But he's hurting inside, Mary. We need to start being nice to him."

At this point Seth realized that this hallucination was only based on what he wished would happen, not reality. If he continued imagining it up, Mary would say, "You know what? You're right. He is our nephew and he deserves to be treated with respect. After all it's his parents' crimes, not his." But Seth knew that it would never happen.

He sighed and watched the wall and eventually he thought he heard the low, buzzing hum of electricity turning appliances on and fueling them with energy. Food was coming. 'I hope it's not poisoned,' he thought.

Footsteps echoed up the stairs and Seth sat up, eager. But the footsteps moved off and he heard a door open and shut. He lay back down, disappointed. Could it be that his uncle had forgotten about him, or that Aunt Mary had won the argument and Henry was no longer interested in Seth? Seth listened to see if he could still hear the low groan of electricity and he thought he heard it, but he wasn't sure.

Seth turned around, winding the bed sheets around him to keep him warm. He felt terribly cold and if Henry ever came back and was still nice to him he'd mention it. Seth started shivering slightly and he curled into a ball for further warmth.

About fifteen minutes later the humming sound was gone and more footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. When the door started opening Seth turned around in surprise. Odors of eggs and toast wafted toward him and Seth looked up at his uncle in gratitude. He hadn't expected this.

"Thank you," he murmured as Henry set the tray down in his lap and then helped him sit up. The door was now closed and undoubtedly locked, but Seth felt more comfortable and safe.

As Henry helped Seth sit up he must have felt goose bumps on Seth's arms for he asked the boy gently, "Are you cold?"

Seth nodded quickly, more interested in the tray of food that was in front of him than the comment. He could always tell Henry about how cold he was later, in fact he had forgotten about that part when the welcoming smell of eggs came in. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he saw and smelled the food.

Henry left the room briefly and Seth began wolfing his eggs down as if there were no tomorrow. When Henry came back with two extra blankets an amused grin spread across his face. "You must be hungry," he softly cooed.

Seth nodded quickly and enthusiastically. In another two bites the large tray of food was gone. Henry raised an eyebrow. "Do you want more?" he asked quietly, gently. Seth nodded quickly and Henry came over to pick up the tray. "Next thing you know I'll be feeding you an elephant and it'll be gone before I can have any!"

The boy tensed when he heard this and cringed against the wall, afraid. 'Did I do something wrong?' he thought to himself, fear coming at him from all corners of the room. Suddenly Henry seemed to notice and he placed the tray down. "What's wrong?" he asked, placing his hand softly on the boy's shoulders. Seth flinched at this and Henry moved his hand away. "Did I do something?" Henry asked.

Seth looked up at Henry in amazement. 'Did Henry just ask if _**he**_ did something wrong?' he thought in awe.

Henry frowned as Seth said nothing but continued to stare up with a blank expression. "Don't be afraid to tell me," he gently whispered. "I won't be angry, I promise."

Seth opened and shut his mouth and then finally replied, "You're angry at me."

"Since when?" Henry asked incredulously, surprised. "What made you think that?"

"You were condemning me for eating much," Seth mumbled so softly that Henry had a hard time understanding him. Then the boy put his face into his pillow, looking ashamed.

When Henry had finally figured out what Seth said he hushed Seth gently. "I never condemned you," he whispered quietly and lovingly. "I was only joking with you."

Seth raised his head, lines on his face from putting his face in his pillow. "You're – not angry at me?" he warily asked. Henry shook his head gently. Then Seth decided that it would be best to stare out the window. "Oh," he replied, no enthusiasm in his voice.

Henry patted Seth's shoulders lovingly. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding," he whispered. "I'll be back with more food."

(Mary Point of View)

Mary couldn't sleep after the conversation with her husband. 'Why should we be soft on it?' she thought to herself, trying to reason with herself. 'Hasn't it already caused enough trouble?' 'But then again,' she argued with herself. 'It will help to accomplish our goals. It knows that we've tried to change it to our thinking, the _**right**_ way for it to think. And because of that we need to find a different way to convince it. Perhaps Henry is right; we can use Mr. Matheson's approach to convince it to follow our plans. We'll love it, but not like a human, like a pet animal. They'll be loved and feel better, and in turn they will be obedient. We can hurt them for pleasure and they'll be pleased to go through it for our sake.'

But something about this didn't seem right all of a sudden. Henry had to know that if they started hurting them that they would quickly turn away from them. Could Henry be trying to trick her into _**loving**_ Seth knowing that if she did she wouldn't want to hurt Seth and Sara anymore? "He better not be doing that!" she hissed. She quickly got up out of the bed and walked down stairs only to see Henry preparing more food for Seth. She stopped in surprise. "Hasn't that thing eaten enough already!" she questioned, her tone perplexed.

"He's hungry," was all Henry replied, focusing on not letting the eggs brown.

By now Mary was furious for a number of reasons. "THAT THING WILL EAT US OUT OF OUR HOME!" she screeched.

To her surprise Henry scoffed. "Humph! Don't be ridiculous, Mary! We have more than enough food to go around." As he said this he started scooping eggs onto a plate and then put the plate on a tray. Right on time toast popped out and he placed that on the plate also.

Mary pounded her fist on the counter in fury. "I should have known!" she grumbled angrily. "You _**are**_ on its side! You've been manipulating me and after all we've been through you side with it!"

"Mary..." Henry gently warned. "You're upset because of it. You're not thinking because of that."

"How dare you!" Mary growled back. "How dare you speak to me in such a way! I'm your wife!"

Henry turned with the tray in his hands to stare at Mary. "Spend some time with him," he commanded and then turned away to walk up the stairs.

Mary watched him in fury. "I'm onto you," she whispered.

(Seth Point of View)

Seth was sitting up when the tray of food came in. "There you go," Henry gently said. "One order of fried eggs sunny side up." When Seth looked confused Henry shook his head. "Never mind," he replied. "You've never ordered eggs at a restaurant obviously, so you won't understand. But I cooked the sunny side up because that's how I like them and because I didn't have enough time to cook them all the way through."

Seth frowned. "Is it safe that way?" he asked warily.

Henry shrugged. "Probably not but most people eat it like that anyway even though theirs a greater risk of food poisoning."

When Seth heard it he dropped the fork with eggs that he was about to eat. "Food poisoning?" he asked, alarmed. He was sitting straight up and Henry chuckled.

"Relax boy!" he laughed in amusement. "It's unlikely that it will happen. I'll cook it all the way through next time if that bothers you."

"Are you sure?" Seth asked, hesitant about eating eggs.

Henry nodded. "But if you want fully cooked eggs I can make that for you. It will just take longer." Seth shook his head. "Very well," he replied.

Seth knew that Henry was watching him as he ate. He decided to ask his uncle a question that could get him in trouble. "You and Aunt Mary were arguing again. I heard you."

Henry sighed. "Yes," he admitted.

"What was it over?" Seth pushed the subject nervously.

"It was over you," Henry admitted. Henry sat down by his side and began to explain, "Mary doesn't want to give up her old habits of hurting you. I know you were upset when she whipped you. I'm sorry she did that. I also thought about what you said, you know, where you asked me to help you out? The only think I could think of doing was telling her what she wanted to hear and yet at the same time pushing her to spend some time with you. Unfortunately I think she figured that one out."

"Will she take it out on me?" Seth asked, a shiver running down his spine.

"Let's hope not," Henry replied. "But I need to push her to spend some time with you. If she starts loving you then she won't want to hurt you and even she knows that. That's why she's being so resistant. It's because she doesn't want to give up her old habits."

"So she'll hurt me?" Seth asked fearfully.

"I don't know," Henry responded. "But I told her that I wanted her to be nice to you so that we could convince you to come to our side and that when you did we'd teach you to do whatever we wanted. I told her that I'd allow her to hurt you then."

Seth began shaking all over. "You... you won't, will you?" he asked in fear. He dared to look at Henry's face and to his relief Henry shook his head.

"Of course not!" Henry replied. "That would ruin the relationship we're building, wouldn't it?"

Henry relaxed and for the first time in years he smiled at his uncle. But his smile didn't last long. Suddenly the door to the room burst open and Mary walked into the room, furious, pointing a long, shaking finger at Henry. "I knew it!" she yelled. "I knew it!"

**I'm really, really sorry that I haven't been able to update in a couple of weeks! I've been out of town and I didn't exactly have access to what I needed to update. So here's this chapter and I'll leave it on a cliffhanger.**

**Please read and review! Critics are always welcome. If your reading this story, or even skimming, please read! I only have one frequent reviewer and I need reviewers!**


	17. Chapter 17: Mary's Fury

**I do not own Race to Witch Mountain.**

Chapter Seventeen: Mary's Fury

(Seth Point of View)

Seth cowered against his uncle as Mary looked at him in hatred. "Mary, relax," Henry urged her and Seth started silently sobbing.

"I know what you've been doing!" Mary shrieked. "How can you betray me like this? It's because of those things that our children are gone! They're cunning and sly, Henry! Don't you see it? He's trying to use us to get what he wants!"

Henry shook his head. "Mary, you're being judgmental. Neither you nor I know who Seth and Sara are anymore."

"We don't need to! They're aliens."

"And they're in our custody." Henry looked at his wife plainly, his eyes boring into hers lovingly. "Spend some time with Seth," he urged her and she looked away in disgust.

"That's the last thing I need. I don't have time to spend with that thing!"

"You've taken the day off tomorrow," Henry pointed out.

"That's only from you're request!" Then Mary seemed to change her thinking and she turned her angry eyes on Seth. "You did something to him," she accused the boy. She marched over, hand outstretched, and Seth cowered away, whimpering in fear. Mary's hand came down and was about to slap Seth hard but Henry caught her hand and prevented her from going through with it.

"Mary," he cautioned. "Calm down. Nothing has been done to me."

The woman hissed slightly, frustrated that her attempt at revenge had been halted. "You, boy!" she shrieked. "You want to spend time with me? Why don't I get the whip out and give you a good beating?"

Panic set into the boy and he let out a shriek, and then ran for it, trying to get out of the door. He pulled on it desperately calling, "Save me! Save me mom and dad!" as he desperately tried to get out of harm's way. Meanwhile Henry was trying to restrain his wife who was attempting to continue her attack on Seth and at the same time prevent Seth from leaving the room; knowing that if he ran away or even attempted it he would have no choice but to administer the consequences. But his hands were tied.

"Mary!" Henry called out as the chaos reigned. "Sit down! And you Seth," he shouted commandingly at the boy who whimpered in panic even further, clawing at the doors, trying to find a way passed the lock. When he saw that his tone only made things worse for his nephew he calmed his tone more, trying to coax and comfort the poor blonde-haired hysterical teenage alien. "Sit down," he lovingly but firmly commanded. Then, addressing all, he announced in a leader-like voice that can contain chaos, which he had obtained through years of practice, "We all need to sit down and calm down and take deep breaths. Nothing will get solved at this point if this is how we all act."

Mary grudgingly sat down. She brushed stray strands of her brown hair out of her dashing blue eyes, but she continued throwing hateful glances at her nephew.

Seth had collapsed onto the floor, crying hard and pitifully. His sobs seemed to take energy that he didn't have out of him and as he lay crumpled on the floor Henry walked over to him and knelt beside him, gently and comfortingly stroking his blonde hair out of his face. "Seth," he silently whispered, though it was loud enough that Mary could hear well. A disgusted expression came on her face when she saw how her husband was treating the boy. Henry continued softly, "Why don't you come sit back down on your bed?"

Seth didn't respond but he continued to weep, tears staining the floor. He didn't move. He just lay there. "Seth?" Henry asked but again he didn't respond. Henry stroked his hair one last time and then picked him up as if he were a little child. He brought him to the bed and sat back down, Seth limp in his lap and arms. Henry rocked him back and forth just like he did when he was a little child.

"Disgusting!" Mary exclaimed but Henry ignored her. As Seth's motionless form was cradled in his lap the boy began to calm down, but his breathing was still light and weak, as if her were suffering an illness. Henry could tell that the boy was feeble, especially since he had starved during most of his stay with his uncle because his uncle hadn't loved him then. Slowly, as Seth calmed down, he closed his eyes and soon he was on the verge of taking a nap in his uncle's arms, much as it had been when he was little.

"See?" Henry pointed out. "Just like when he was a kid. The only difference is that he's older and bigger now."

"Disgusting things!" Mary growled her head turned as she refused to look at Henry and Seth.

Henry sighed. When was she going to learn that things could be different? "Mary," he urged. "You need to spend some time with him. He's not just your nephew, you're blood related!" The look on Mary's face at that point told him that she didn't like the sound of it. "Like it or not," he continued, pushing more than ever this time. "It's true."

"I don't claim it as my nephew," she plainly and evenly replied.

Henry let out a puff of air in exasperation and Seth weakly opened his eyes a bit. As he stirred Henry started rocking him again and he calmed back down. Then he put his head against his uncle's chest and his breathing got even shallower. As he did this some hair fell into his face and Henry tenderly stroked them away. Then he turned back to addressing Mary. But when she refused to meet his eyes he picked Seth up and scooted closer to her, trying to pass Seth into her arms. Seth immediately woke up as Henry moved and squirmed and whimpered some when he saw what Henry was doing and Mary instinctively shied away when she saw that Henry tried to pass her nephew into her arms. "Ew! No!" she protested. "I don't want that thing! I don't want it anywhere near me!"

Seth immediately started sobbing when he heard this and this time Henry didn't rock him. He glared at Mary sternly and commanded, "Take him. Spend time with him, and not abusive time, loving time. Rock him back and forth like you used to when he was little. Bond with him. Learn to love him again." Before Mary could protest he shoved Seth into her arms. She tried not to take him and let him drop, indifferent to if it could cause him hurt, and Seth cried out as he painfully made contact with the metal bed frame. But Henry caught him in time before he reached the floor and shoved him once again, roughly into Mary's arms. "Take him," he commanded more powerfully. Now even Mary didn't dare argue with him. She took him into her arms with a repulsed look on her face, but took him in her arms none the less. Henry stepped back and observed the now-shivering, shocked and fearful Seth.

The boy looked at his uncle for help but Henry wasn't watching him now. He felt the desperate need to get out of her arms and into the safety of his uncle's hold. He wanted to be away from her, he needed to feel safe.

Mary didn't want him at the same time. She simply held him because she didn't dare go against her husband's wishes. But her eyes were still indifferent to Seth's suffering. She didn't want him there. She'd rather have him in a trash can where she thought he belonged best.

When Henry saw that they weren't bonding and that Seth was stressed, he ordered Mary, "Rock him back and forth. It will calm him." Mary rolled her eyes but began to do so. But she still avoided Seth's face, a look of disgust on it.

Seth was uncomfortable with this. He wanted this over. What was the point of this? To teach Aunt Mary to bond with him? Whatever for? It wasn't like she'd love him after this! It certainly wasn't helping to calm him down; it was just stressing him out further. But he stayed quiet.

This went on for about thirteen minutes. Finally Mary complained, "When are we going to stop this nonsense, Henry?" Silently Seth couldn't help but agree. But he kept his mouth shut.

Henry was still silently overseeing everything as if he were coaching Mary on how to be a mother. He watched the both of them, acute and aware and ready to step in if Mary got abusive or if Seth felt the need to bolt for fear of safety, which he could tell Seth was on the verge of, especially as he observed his shivering, cowering form. But he couldn't have this, especially at the moment. It would defeat the purpose of what he was doing. When Mary asked her question he said nothing for a while, and then finally replied, "When I feel it necessary to stop."

Mary gritted her teeth and hissed, frustrated, which caused Seth to tense up as he limply waited in her arms, not daring to move from fear of both his aunt and uncle. He feared his aunt would slap him but he feared Henry would chew him out. He felt trapped in the situation, his heart beating so rapidly he thought surely his captors could hear it.

"Mary," Henry suddenly cooed.

"What?" Mary snapped in annoyance, causing Seth to instinctively shift. The boy tightened his muscles even more.

"Look him in the face, Mary. See who he truly is. Observe what he's doing."

Mary briefly glanced at Seth grudgingly which earned her a glare from Henry. She sighed and then looked angrily at Seth, causing the boy to try to cower away and his eyes to widen in fear. "What do you see?" Henry asked her, looking at the boy also, but with a loving expression.

"I see an alien," was her response.

"His expression," Henry replied, more exhausted than ever. "Tell me what you see."

Mary sighed, attempting to calm herself down, and miraculously managed to succeed. "It's afraid," she murmured, looking back into Henry's eyes.

"Tell me more about him," Henry urged.

Mary looked back at Seth, observing his facial structure, his expressions, the way he held himself, his tightened muscles, everything. "Stress," she began listing. "Fear. Chaos reigning inside him. Even confusion. I see that he wants to bolt but he's afraid to do so. He's shaking. He's _**still**_ hungry, I think. He has emotions brewing inside him that he doesn't know how to express. Is one of them betrayal I see?"

Seth shivered as she listed all these, knowing that she was dead on, flinching as she listed accurately some emotions of his that not even he was able to identify. He fought back the need to cry as fear took precedence.

"Mary," Henry lovingly asked his wife. "Can you answer at all to what he's feeling?" The woman shook her head. Henry then turned to the boy. "It's time to talk to your aunt."

Mary looked at him intently, waiting for him to say something. She still had anger in her eyes that she was being put through all this but finally she was in a mood to listen. Somewhat. She waited calmly for Seth to begin but instead Seth started trembling harder than ever. He had finally reached his limit and he turned away, fell out of Mary's arms and bolted to his bed, covering himself up to avoid her. He didn't notice as Mary rolled her eyes slightly, but then again neither did Henry.

There was a little bit of pressure on his back as Henry had walked over and began rubbing his back comfortingly. Then he leaned over and whispered into the boy's ears so that Mary couldn't hear, "Seth, this is what we've been waiting for. You need to talk with her, bond with her, that way a relationship can develop."

Seth was shaking hard, weeping. He sobbed pitifully and whispered back, "I can't! I just can't do it!"

(A few hours earlier)

(Sara Point of View)

Sara was restrained to a cot in a doctor's office. She sighed and tears stained her cheek. Sure, she wasn't being brainwashed anymore, but she was still far from home in what felt like a hostile environment. They had also taken Andy Pope away from her and he had greatly helped her emotionally. Without the emotional and mental support she felt like she was rotting away even more rapidly on the inside as her emotions dug at her, creating a giant hole inside her.

She knew now that they had been brainwashing her. She had figured that out. She also found it odd that one day her uncle had come in and said that he wanted to start over and that he wanted to adopt her and make her part of the family. Only a few days before he had advocated beating her up and torturing her! But now his attitude was so different that it was as if he were a clone or a twin, not the Henry Burke she had known. She wasn't sure about this, but for three days now his attitude had been consistent. He told her the wonders he had planned for her, a giant room, anything she wanted, special schooling, that she could learn any sport she wanted cause he'd hire someone to coach and teach her, that he'd only accept the best to teach her, different things like that. But he'd also said that she'd have to earn the privileges and she'd have to follow certain rules. She was not allowed to leave, so in a sense she was still a prisoner. She could not communicate with any unauthorized persons and Timothy and Andy were still considered unauthorized to both her and Seth (why she didn't know. If Henry was now friendly to her, why were Timothy Matheson and Andy Pope, the only friends she had here, off limits?) She couldn't go to the outside world. She wasn't allowed to ever see or even attempt to make any sort of contact with Jack and Alex, or her parents. They were to go on believing that she and her brother were dead. She had to be in restraints for now, but if she was good she could earn getting off them. Whenever she was taken out of her room, even for the procedures, she was still required to be blindfolded and gagged. But she could earn privileges to get off them while she was in her room, and eventually when they took her places, as long as they were sure that she wouldn't fight them or run away, she could have them off. But she'd be required to have a guard to be with her everywhere forever, even if she earned privileges to get off restraints.

She wasn't allowed to see her brother. She had to earn it, and he had to earn it too before either of them could see each other. These were the rules and all of them were not only for her but for Seth as well.

Right now they were saying that she wasn't being good because she was still being resistant and she wasn't being submissive. She wasn't allowing them to do the procedures on her; she kept fighting till she was knocked out with sedative. She hadn't earned any rights yet.

But Henry said he still had hope for her and he lovingly said that he 'understood'. "You'll cooperate eventually," he told her confidently the day before. Then he smiled at her kindly. "You just don't understand yet. You're scared and you need reassurance and convincing. You need to know that I care for you and that I love you. I may be your uncle now, but someday you'll have the privilege of calling me 'father' for I will adopt you soon."

"Will it be a rule that I have to call you 'father'?" Sara nervously asked.

"Why of course!" Henry indignantly replied. "Father is a title of respect! Why _**shouldn't**_you call me 'father' then?"

Sara couldn't say anything. She didn't want to be adopted, but she knew that she didn't have a choice. Apparently, under the legal system here her parents had no right to her anyway because they weren't citizens and because they were aliens, so she was automatically considered an orphan. Although she didn't understand it completely Sara knew that because she wasn't at least part human when she was adopted she still wouldn't have rights and she would never be a citizen someday because 'only humans are allowed to be citizens.' If that were the case, then how was Henry able to legally adopt her since she was a full-blooded alien? And how did these laws come into play? Henry then explained in a rather complex way that she still had troubles understanding that there were laws that dealt with top secret things, and that there were top secret laws, including on the adoption and citizen systems that dealt with 'alien intruders' as he called them. Those were the laws that the average citizens weren't allowed to know and that he was operating under. From what Sara understood her own Aunt Mary had created these laws (which Sara considered prejudice) about twelve years ago and Henry had helped her create them.

Under one of the laws Henry was doing what was called an 'alien pet adoption' or at least that was what Sara thought he'd called it. There were also 'alien slave adoptions' in which aliens that were caught were sold secretly as slaves (or as pets depending on who bought them, Sara didn't really see a difference even though there was one) and they were owned as property. Sara wondered if that was where some of her people had gone, to someone who owned them as property. But she didn't dare ask Henry. She knew, though, that the slaves were treated even harsher that what had been experienced in the 1800's during the dark time in US history. Some of the aliens even died in their captivity to humans, so Henry had proudly pronounced. Then the owner would just buy another slave.

But, according to Henry, that wasn't going to happen to Sara since they were doing a 'pet-adoption'. Though she would in the law's eyes still be an animal, and would be treated as if she couldn't make decisions for herself but as if every decision had to be made on behalf of her, she would be legally his daughter, his animal daughter, his property and possession. Apparently these kinds of adoptions were saved for the aliens that did really well and were really obedient, as a kind of reward for their good behavior. Sara thought they would've only cooperated if they'd been brainwashed really good and had no chance of reverting back to their previous thinking and it was confirmed when Henry proudly told her that these obedient aliens often asked to be whipped and beaten in attempt to please their owners, who also loved beating them and hurting them. "But I won't do that to you," he told her. "No, I won't beat you. I know better that you can't tolerate that. But we still need to school you and Seth how to be proper young children." Then he added softly, "You know that I love you, don't you my niece?"

Sara shivered at this thought. She knew she didn't have a choice but at the same time she felt scared. Why would he want to adopt a 'thing like her'? And what about Aunt Mary? Were her feelings the same like Henry's or were they the way they had originally been? And what about Seth? Where was he? What was happening to him? Did he know that Henry wanted to adopt them?

Henry had told Sara to think about his offer. He said that she could have a better life if she agreed and was good. He had even read her a book before she went to sleep. But Sara didn't think there was much use in that seeing as she wouldn't have a choice in the adoption anyways. It's not like she could request that she be released – that was against the rules.

As Sara waited, the restraints tight and rubbing uncomfortably against her skin, she looked up at the ceiling, waiting for her uncle to come and see her at the same time he'd been coming for the last three days. Finally there was the slight squeak of a door opening and Sara looked over to see her uncle coming in the room.

"Good morning, Sara," he greeted her and the girl looked away in depression. When she did this she heard Henry walk over to her. "Don't be like that," he urged her gently. "I am after all doing this for your benefit. So, have you considered what I said?"

"I haven't had time to think about it," Sara whispered back feeling tears coming on, trying to delay the topic.

"You've had all day, Sara. Don't tell me that you've had no time to think about it. I know that you've had time."

"Not if you count the procedures that you've had done."

"Even with them you should still have had time."

"Where's Seth?" Sara asked, looking directly into Henry's eyes now.

But Henry narrowed his eyes. "Quit avoiding the subject, Sara," he firmly advised, his tone not as soft as before. "I want an answer."

Sara winced. This is what she'd been trying to avoid. She knew there would be consequences if she said no, and it was those consequences she was trying to avoid. But she couldn't honestly say yes when she was not ready to give up her old life and her friends. "Uncle," she began carefully, trying to break it nicely to him.

"Don't tell me," Henry interrupted, and Sara could tell that despite his tone he was angry. But at least he was doing his best to control his anger and not beat her up. "You've decided to answer no again, even though I offered you even more this time despite your disobedience!"

Once again Sara flinched. "Please try to understand," she pleaded desperately, her tone a little higher than normal as stress and tension got to her. "It's not that I'm trying to be defiant, it's just that... that I'm not ready to give up what I once had. There's a chance that Jack and Alex are still looking for me!" Sara immediately regretted saying the last part knowing that she'd given him vital information that she shouldn't have. Now he'd try to persuade her otherwise. She should have kept it a secret.

Henry rolled his eyes, breathing deeply to avoid letting his anger get out of control, and thus end up hurting her. "Look, Sara," he began. "Jack and Alex _**aren't**_ looking for you. I know."

"But I have to keep believing!" Sara pleaded. "Please, don't you understand? I _**need**_ them! I have to go back!"

"Sara, you're misinformed," Henry whispered, his eyes shut as he rubbed his eyelids in stress. "You need to give them up. You can't be with them ever again. _**Ever**_."

"Why not?"

"Because, Sara, you're here now and here is where you belong."

"But I don't want to belong here! I don't _**feel**_ like I belong here! All I feel is emptiness here, a feeling I can't get rid of."

Henry looked at her and brushed some hair out of her face that was now tearing up. "We'll change that," he replied confidently. "You'll come to think of this as home eventually and you won't want to leave. You'll love it here. We'll make _**this**_ home, I promise."

"But I don't want it to be home!" Sara protested and sobs escaped her, making her seem fragile and breakable.

"Sara," Henry whispered lovingly. "I'm your uncle and I'm soon to be your father. I know you better than you think. How is it that you think that I know all those things about you, the things that I shouldn't have known? It may take you a few years but eventually you will adjust, I promise. And you have nothing to worry about. I will treat you with respect."

"Then why am I restrained?" Sara weakly asked, her tears streaming down continuously in what seemed like rivers.

"I don't expect you to understand now," Henry gently comforted her. "But you will someday. Eventually you'll realize that I'm doing this for your own good and that only _**we**_ have your best interest at heart. Aunt Mary will come around and when she does she'll be able to help you like I'm trying to help you. You'll realize someday."

Sara's sobs came in gasps. She didn't want this! But she was right – she had no choice in this or any of the decisions that were made about her. She didn't even have any _**influence**_ on them. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep and never come back.

"I can't wait for you to see your new room!" Henry cheerfully told her despite the tears he saw on her face. It was almost as if he thought that the news would cheer her up. But it didn't. She seemed more despondent than ever.

Henry seemed to notice this for he started hushing her. "Shh, shh," he calmed her and she did her best to calm down. "It's going to be all right, Sara. I know that this is difficult for you. You've been forced into a situation that you don't like and it wasn't your first choice. You were once at Jack's house, all comfortable and cozy, and now all of a sudden that environment's been switched on you against your will. You're stressed. You miss what you once had. Young ones tend to need consistency and that's something that you don't have. You're having a hard time adjusting. I understand."

He continued hushing her like this for some time and her sobs became softer. For once she also felt loved by her uncle. But she also felt like she needed some time alone.

Henry got up and left the room, as if sensing her need. "Why? Why?" she kept asking herself, the road ahead in life seeming impossible. How was she supposed to adapt? Life was so hard here!

Finally Henry came in the room again. "Get some rest," he urged her when he saw her awake still. "You have a big day tomorrow. The adoption's tomorrow." Sara nodded and tried to close her eyes as she started weeping again. She was asleep within ten minutes.

**Well, how was that for a cliffhanger? Seth and Sara are getting adopted by their aunt and uncle and they don't even have a choice.**

** Read and review please! **

**That is, read and review if you want this story to stay up.**


	18. Chapter 18: Adoption

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

Chapter Eighteen: Adoption

(Seth Point of View)

"Seth, this is what we've been waiting for. You need to talk with her, bond with her, that way a relationship can develop."

Seth was shaking hard, sobbing. He sobbed pitifully and whispered back, "I can't! I just can't do it!"

Henry continued to rub his back. "You must, Seth," he gently urged him. "This could change your life for the better dramatically. But it will only change if your Aunt Mary is on board with us. Don't you want that?"

"She'll never love me!" he cried. "She can never love me! I'm nothing to her!" He wept more and buried his head in his pillow. "There is nothing I can say or do to make her to love me even the slightest!"

"Seth, we need to do this," Henry whispered gently and he tried to pick the boy up. But this time Seth resisted out of pure panic. He wrapped his long tail around one of the bed posts and put his hands on another post, crying harder than ever. "Seth," Henry warned but the boy shook his head, panic flaring inside him. "We may never get another opportunity," Henry whispered back. Then instead of pulling him away he set him back down and began stroking his hair gently again. "Seth," he soothed him. "I know that you're scared but we need to do this. Can you be brave?" When Seth shook his head Henry sighed. "You may not have faith in yourself but I do. I think you can. You've been really brave so far. Try to keep that bravery for a few more minutes, please."

Seth was still crying hysterically, causing Aunt Mary to roll her eyes again even though she couldn't hear the conversation. "Seth," whispered Henry encouragingly, his tone soft. "Just do this for me? Please?" Seth shook his head and Mary began muttering incoherently.

"See?" whispered Seth when he heard his aunt do this. "She doesn't love me! She never can."

Henry must have decided that it was time to be sterner for he firmly commanded, "You are going to do this, Seth, whether or not you like it. I won't accept 'no' for an answer." Then he yanked the boy rather roughly out of the bed before he had a chance to resist and grab hold of the bed post again. Henry took the blond boy over to Mary and as his wife looked at her husband she reluctantly took Seth in her arms.

Seth was still shivering from fear and he cowered as far away from his aunt as he could while he was still in her arms. "Seth!" Henry finally commanded.

The boy shivered more. "Aunt M-Mary," he finally stuttered, his shaking very visible.

"Yes," Mary replied stiffly, but at least cooperating. Seth wondered whether she was cooperating only because she didn't want to face her husband later if she didn't.

Seth didn't know what to say. He looked away from his aunt and caught Henry's eyes. Henry nodded, his face showing no emotion as he concentrated on the situation, though Seth thought he looked stressed. The boy, still freaked out decided to then take a risk and he looked his Aunt Mary in the eyes. "I know that you used to love me," he began, trailing off, not sure how to continue.

"Oh?" his aunt replied, and then she narrowed her eyes, trying to intimidate him, her eyes almost like cats slits for eyes. "Are you sure about that?"

The boy was still shaking, no longer sure as she said this, but he nodded his head anyway. Surely he was taking too many risks? "I'm sure," he timidly responded.

Mary stared at him for some time, not answering him. For the most part it seemed that she didn't know what to say. Seth decided to break the silence, "I know now about what happened to your children, my cousins. I'm sorry about it." Once again Mary said nothing though it seemed like her eyes flared in anger. She seemed to be saying, 'How dare you talk about _**my**_ children in front of me!' "I don't know how to help, but if there's anything I can do..." Seth proposed, hoping that she wouldn't take advantage of what he said.

But Mary grinned. "Sure, there's something you can do," she responded happily. "You can die!"

Seth began crying again, his form shaking. This time Henry stepped up to help. "Mary," he urged her. "Stop threatening him! That's not what you're supposed to be doing!"

"I can do whatever I like with it!" she proudly responded, glaring at Henry in a threatening matter.

Henry paused before answering her. "He's trying to make amends," he replied. "Let him do so."

Mary tensed up briefly, but as Seth began crying more, her frustration broke. "Fine!" she snapped. "And how's he supposed to do that?"

Henry placed one comforting hand on her shoulder and gently placed the other on Seth's shoulder. "Calm down, Seth," he cooed. "Calm down."

Seth's sobs became softer and he looked up at his aunt pleadingly. His face was so heartbreaking that Henry almost seemed to tear up. "Can't you try to love him again?" Henry asked his wife. "We'll make him part of the family. He doesn't ever have to go back to Emily and Jared then. He can have a life with us and then Emily and Jared will know how we felt, know what it's like to have their children torn away from them."

Mary seemed hesitant, as if this wasn't what she wanted, as if she still wanted to hurt the kids. But when she saw Seth's inconsolable piteous face her gaze softened, as if a candle is once again sparked with a flame. Distant memories seemed to be shown in her eyes, of when Seth was little, of when she loved him. She seemed to remember. "Maybe," she whispered as close to lovingly as possible. "That might be satisfying enough, Emily and Jared without their children because they belong to us now." Then she looked up to Henry, her eyes darkening, demanding. "They'll still go through the procedures, right?"

"Of course!" answered Henry without any hesitation, his eyes seemingly offended that she could think otherwise. "That's what they're here for, isn't it?"

Mary then smiled, her gaze softening as she looked at who would soon be her son. "Then the answer is 'yes'," she softly whispered, and she leaned over and whispered in the boy's ear, who was now trembling again, "Welcome to the family, my little Seth." Then she kissed him on the forehead as if he were a little baby. "Welcome to the family."

(A few hours later)

(Seth Point of View)

Since the incident where he had talked to his aunt, Mary had now calmed down around him and seemed more loving than he thought possible. She didn't even object when Henry told her that they were adopting him and his sister. She seemed to think nothing wrong with it and even offered to be their mother.

Henry had also taken him aside for a conversation. "We may be adopting you now," he told him. "But that doesn't mean you'll get privileges right away. You still have to earn them."

"What about Sara?" Seth had asked, feeling depression from the change that was coming.

"It's not your place to talk about Sara," Henry firmly reprimanded him. "But you will see her when the right time comes. When she is behaving I'll do the same thing with her that I did with you, I'll put her in this room until I can trust that she'll cooperate and she won't try to run away. The reason you're not still back at the facility is because you're behaving a little better than her. My hope is that your attitude will improve even more shortly, and then I can take you off restraints and let you stay in your new room. You'll be able to come downstairs for breakfast and stuff, but then you'll have to go back to your room. Eventually you'll earn the right to be anywhere in the house as long as you have an adult with you, preferably your mom or I, and then eventually you'll earn the privilege to leave the house with restraints on, and blindfolded until you get to the place in which it will be taken off when you get there, though the restraints will be left on. Then you'll earn the right to walk there with restraints on, and the restraints will be left on until we get back to the house, and then you'll earn the right to walk there with a guard only, no restraints. But that's where it ends. You'll always have to have a guard or someone with you, no matter what. That way you're always taken care of and your needs are met."

Now that Mary was kinder to Seth, Henry had gotten into the habit of himself Seth's father, even though that wasn't the case yet. Even Mary referred to herself as the children's mother. They both seemed delighted that the children were now to be their children, and thus under their control. Though they acted loving, they still performed the procedures. In fact Seth had been taken in for one earlier. Seth didn't want to but he saw that he didn't have a choice. He decided that he'd better go through with it than resist and get punished. Henry was delighted at his choice to 'behave and cooperate' as he put it. He praised the boy and Mary told him that when he came back if he still had been good a little gift would be waiting for him, a reward for good behavior.

The procedures were painful though thankfully they put him under heavy medication so that he wouldn't feel anything or so he wasn't aware of it. Henry had decided that it would be far better to make the procedures less traumatic than to increase the amount of stress they already went through.

But Seth and Sara's new parents also acted as if their new alien children were incapable of making decisions. Part of the orders to 'do as you're told' meant that they couldn't question their parents for anything. Seth just wanted to feel heard, but whenever he asked Henry why he was supposed to do something Henry would respond, "I'm very disappointed in you, Seth. You were doing so well, being so obedient. You need to be obedient and do this."

"But why?" Seth would respond. "I'm scared of the procedures!" he would explain, or whatever it was that he was trying to say he was scared of.

"Seth," Henry answered firmly, reprimanding him. "I'm very upset that you're being resistant. Now I have no choice but to punish you."

"But!"

"Seth," Henry warned. "Who am I?"

Seth would hang his head then. "My caretaker," he responded, since he wasn't adopted yet.

"And how old am I?"

Seth was puzzled the first time this was brought up. "I don't know!" he responded.

Henry would pause and then would continue, "I'm older than you and I'm also _**human**_. That means that I know better than you. You don't know how to care for yourself, but I do." He lifted Seth's chin up so that the boy would look him in his eyes. "You need to trust my judgment, Seth," he firmly commanded. "I know what's best for you and I want what's best for you." Seth would nod when he would see that he had no choice but to agree with his uncle. "And now you need to be punished," Henry would say. "So that you know that what you did is not okay." Then Henry would send him to a special room that Henry had prepped in his house for if he needed to punish Seth or Sara whenever she got there, and he would whip Seth ten times, though it wasn't nearly as bad as in the days when Henry hadn't 'loved' him. He wouldn't whip him nearly as hard and as long. Seth cried but went through with it, letting himself be whipped, for he didn't want any more punishments and he figured that the sooner he went through with it the faster he would be done.

After he was whipped he was sent up to his room and Henry would tend his wounds, telling him that even though he had to be punished and he was disappointed in him, he still loved him. He would bind the wounds with a solution that healed them quickly, and the pain was gone in ten minutes. There were no scars left. Seth was then forced to stay in his room for another hour. After that Henry would come up with a paper and pencil and he would make Seth write down an apology and what he had done wrong. He would leave him for another hour and when he came back he would read the letter. If he was satisfied with it they would have a talk and Seth's punishment was over. He was then free to come downstairs again if he wished (most of the time Seth stayed in his room and cried a little first before coming downstairs). But if he wasn't pleased then he'd have Seth write another letter, leave for another hour, and then come back. This was done until Henry was satisfied that he had learned his lesson and wouldn't question him again.

Aunt Mary behaved much in the same way, wanting complete obedience, believing that he couldn't do anything for himself. And when Seth would 'misbehave' she would also whip him, though not as bad as in the days when she hated him. Seth would get about ten lashes and then he would be sent back to his room to complete his punishment.

But they always fed him. He never starved now. In fact he was required to come downstairs for dinner because it was considered a family activity.

The day of the initial adoptions Seth was having a difficult time. He stayed in his room and refused to come out, weeping as the time drew closer. He had seen the adoption forms the previous day. He found it hard that he would no longer be Emily and Jared's children. True, he still felt that they betrayed him, but he couldn't shake the feeling of connection to them, and feeling that he needed them. Even though they had hurt him tremendously they were still his parents.

As he lay on the bed lamenting his adoption Henry came into the room. "Seth," he whispered, sitting on the bed by him. "Don't cry. You know we're doing this for you, don't you? That way you have a better time here."

Seth continued to cry. "I'm not ready for adoption!" he complained as if that excuse would save him from this horrid event. "I don't want to be adopted!"

"You need to be," Henry told him. "This is the only way."

Then Seth watched in dismay as Henry brought out the adoption papers, all filled out except for his signature. All the man needed to do was sign it, and then Seth would be his. Seth lay frozen and watched as Henry brought out a fancy pen. He supposed that Henry was using this rather decorative writing tool in celebration of the special day. In quick, decisive movements Henry had signed the form and as it dropped to the bed Seth noticed Sara's name on top. Sara had been adopted first. Then Henry signed the other paper and Seth knew now that he had been adopted.

Henry hugged Seth. "Welcome to the family," he whispered in his ear, much like Mary had. "Your new mother, Mary, was the first to sign both your adoption papers and Sara's. I'm sorry I couldn't sign it before now; I was busy." He pulled away from the boy and Seth began sobbing again. When Henry saw this his eyes were sympathetic. "I'll give you more time," he whispered. "You need time to adjust to the fact that your mine now." Then Henry left the room.

Seth curled up in a fetal position, the pain of the adoption at its height. "I don't want this! I don't want this!" he whispered, teardrops wetting the pillow. He could only imagine what Henry would say if he heard this, 'You should be grateful that we're doing this for you!' Or he might yell, 'I went through all this trouble to treat you better and this is what I get in return?'

The boy didn't dare confront his new father about this. He didn't want any further difficulties or any more punishments. But now he had no choice but to call Mary 'mother' and Henry 'father' which he didn't want to do. It just didn't seem right! Why did they have to force their parenthood on him? It was hard enough what he went through!

"Mom, mom, mom! Dad, dad, dad! Jack, Jack, Jack! Alex, Alex, Alex!" he wept. "Why didn't you save me from all this? Don't you love me? I thought that you cared about me! Henry said that you didn't care, and I believed it for a while, but then I thought that he was lying to me. Maybe he wasn't lying to me!" He cried more, his emotions escaping him. Then he continued his tearful crying in a whisper, "Why didn't you come? Why didn't you come for me? Why leave me and my sister here to rot? What did we do to deserve it? Do you hate me after all? Was Henry right when he said that you didn't love me?"

The poor boy was confused and didn't know what to think. He lay there crying and after three hours of depression Mary walked in. "Come downstairs," she urged softly, her hand resting softly on his shoulder as she tried to comfort him. "We have a party on account of your adoption, and we even brought Sara along even though she didn't earn this yet. Come see your sister!" Seth was about to refuse but then thought better of it. He went downstairs with her.

(Sara Point of View)

When Sara woke up she cried again as she remembered, today was adoption day. She was brought breakfast as before. But as she ate she heard the men talking, not exactly in a happy manner.

"Why does Henry need to adopt these things?" one of the men asked, his hate of aliens showing. "After all he always said to hurt an alien whenever you get the chance! Why change his mind all of a sudden?"

"Yeah!" the others complained.

They glared at Sara and she looked quickly away, trying to avoid there death stares. Finally Henry came in and the other men were required to leave. "So," he began. "Today's the big day."

Sara refused to respond. She felt tears prick at her eyes and she tried hard to blink them back. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

Henry seemed to notice this and he was slightly compassionate. "Look," he gently murmured. "I know that you don't want this and I'm sorry it has to come to this. But please try to make the best of it. Even your Aunt Mary wants you, and she's soon to be your mother. Don't you want a family? Don't you want to feel safer?"

"But I'll still be tied up, restrained to this uncomfortable bed."

"It doesn't always have to be like this."

"But it is!" she insisted. Why couldn't he see that? Did he think that she'd happily go with the adoption when she was still being restrained like an animal? She felt like a lab rat!

Henry sighed. "These restraints are only temporary," he replied soothingly. "Once we're sure you'll cooperate and you'll be better behaved then we won't have to do this anymore."

"And I'll be brainwashed by then," Sara muttered.

"Look," Henry countered. "Things are going to get better because you're being adopted. Even Aunt Mary wants you now."

"Why would she want me?" Sara asked, the disbelief apparent in her tone despite the fact that she tried to hide it.

Henry smiled, trying to console her. "Seth and I managed to convince her to love the two of you," he responded.

Sara wasn't sure how true this was, but she knew that if Aunt Mary didn't want to beat her up anymore that it was at least a step forward. Surely a step forward was better than a step backward? Sara sighed. "How long will I be restrained for?"

"Until you no longer resist us. When you are completely cured of your disobedience we will gladly give you more privileges. This isn't supposed to be a _**punishment**_ Sara. It's supposed to be a _**precaution**_."

"Seems like a punishment to me," the girl muttered, earning her a glare. Henry's look could easily have been interpreted as him saying, 'Don't make me have to punish you.'

Henry looked at his watch. "I have to go," he murmured softly. "But I'll be back. Mary wants to spend some time with you before the adoption. I suggest you be nice to her. She is your mom."

'Joy!' Sara thought sarcastically. 'More attempts to convince me that this is the right path!' She watched her uncle who was soon to be her father exit and she closed her eyes in stress. "Am I gonna have to call him 'father'?" she asked herself. Strangely she knew the answer was yes, and she didn't like that answer.

She waited for what seemed like hours and finally Mary opened the door softly. "Hello, Sara," she greeted her warmly, looking at her like a mother looks at her daughter. Her eyes took in Sara and seemed to regard her as precious. 'But precious as in how?' the girl thought. 'Like a jewel that needs to be used? Or as a worthless pretty thing? Something that's an ornament and just to look at? An animal that you love but think that she can't make decisions for herself? Or as good as a human being?' She knew that her thought on being an animal incapable of making decisions was correct.

Aunt Mary was watching her. "Aren't you going to greet me?" she asked sweetly.

Sara decided that it was better to respond than for Mary to think she was being resistant. "Hello, Aunt Mary," she softly uttered, her tone depressed. If darkness could be felt that was what she was feeling.

Mary sighed. "Look," she began. "I know that you're not excited, but at least try to pretend for my sake."

Sara stared at her. "I'm your prisoner," the girl stated. "You used to hurt me and you never cared about me, and now you want me to think that you care about me?"

"I'm sorry!" Mary exclaimed. "Please, please try to forgive me! We're going to need to get along if this is going to work out!"

"It can't work out!" Sara stated. "You want to use me! All I want to do is go home!"

"_**This**_ is your home now," Mary replied, getting firm all of a sudden. "There is _**nothing**_ you can do to change that. You are here and you will _**remain**_ here so I suggest you get used to here."

Sara was close to crying. Her depression set in even further and she looked away, not wanting to continue the conversation. But thankfully Mary softened up some. "You'll get used to this place," she promised just like her uncle. "Eventually you'll call this place home and you won't want to go back to Emily, Jared, Jack, or Alex. But it may take a few years. But you'll get used to this place."

Sara didn't know what to say. She continued to stay silent. When Mary saw this she sighed and took a seat on the far side of the room and began filling out the paperwork for the adoptions. Sara listened to the scribbling of the pens. Finally the scribbling sounds were different and Sara turned over to see what appeared to be Mary signing her name on each. The woman looked up and smiled. "I've officially adopted you and am your mother now. Henry still has to sign the paperwork to be your father, though."

A tear trickled down the girls face and when Mary saw this she walked over and brushed it off. "Don't cry," she murmured. "Everything will be all right. Don't cry." Sara's sobs grew louder and finally the girl couldn't stand it. She cried and cried and cried. Mary, feeling sympathy, leaned over and undid the restraints, and then she took the girl in her arms and hugged her, hushing her as she cried. Sara turned her head into Mary's shoulders and for the first time felt like she was loved by her aunt who was now her mother. Her sobs grew softer and the girl felt comforted, but she still didn't want the adoption. She still didn't want to be there. She still felt depressed.

Mary let her cry like this for some time before telling her, "We have a party planned tonight. It's just a family party so it will be only you, me, Seth, and father. We're going to play some games to get to know each other." She gently pulled the girl away and looked her in the eyes. "I'll have to restrain you so that I can bring you, but it will be worth it. I promise. You'll see Seth there to."

"But I thought I hadn't earned any privileges yet!" Sara exclaimed, confused.

"You haven't," Mary said. "But this is a special occasion and you need to be there. We want you to be there."

Sara thought on this, not knowing what to think of it. Sure, she would like to see her brother, but should she go to this party?

The more she thought on this the more appealing the idea of seeing her brother became, despite the depression that lingered. Finally, she couldn't help but fake a smile. "What time is the party?" she asked.

Mary seemed happy, glad that she accepted it. "It's at six."

** So, hopefully I'll get to update again this week. I'm trying to catch up because of the trip I took. No promises though. **

** Please read and review if you are even glancing at this. I'm desperate to know if I have any more readers, because I have only one frequent reviewer.**


	19. Chapter 19: Party and Conversation

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

Chapter Nineteen: Party and Conversation.

(Seth Point of View)

Seth trudged downstairs reluctantly, not happy about the adoption. Henry and Mary shouldn't be his parents! Who knows what could happen? A lone tear trickled down the boy's cheek and as Mary glanced behind at Seth, the boy looked away. There was way too much pressure on him. He always had to be the 'perfect little alien' and if he made even one little mistake then he was punished for it.

As he went downstairs he saw his sister, restraints on her, and his heart leaped for joy. "Sara!" he yelled loud and clear and she looked up at him, her face breaking in a smile. Seth and Sara ran to each other, embracing each other tight, never wanting to let the other one go again.

"I missed you so much!" Sara sobbed, her tears wetting Seth's shoulder.

Seth's tears were wetting her shoulder to. "I missed you greatly as well," he cried, hugging her even tighter. "I was so afraid to lose you. I can't believe that you're here!"

The two looked up to see Mary and Henry smiling. "I'm glad you two are reunited," Mary told them.

Seth looked at Henry and Mary. "Thank you," he gratefully acknowledged them. "I needed her. I needed her."

Henry motioned for Sara to walk back. Seth held onto her as they did, nervous that they were going to separate him from Sara again. But instead Henry reached for her hands. "I want you to behave," he told her. "Today is the only day I'm going to take the restraints off and that's because today is a special day. We're celebrating your adoption and I want you to have fun. But if you cause any trouble," he warned. "Then I'll put the restraints back on and the party will end. You'll go back to the doctor's office."

Sara nodded eager to have the restraints off. They were making her itchy and they were highly uncomfortable. Also she wanted to have greater movement. Henry reached over and undid the restraints, freeing her wrists from the wretched thing.

"Thank you," Sara whispered, grateful that they were off. But she was still cautious of them. Then Henry took her shoulders and led her into another room, Seth trailing behind.

Mary and Henry had taken the time to decorate the dining room for their 'special occasion'. High above their heads there was a banner that said 'congratulations Seth and Sara, our new children' and another plastered onto the far wall that said 'welcome to the family'. Seth looked away when he saw this. For some reason it didn't make him feel very welcome and he was sure that welcoming is what his new parents had in mind. Instead it had a pressing feeling that seemed to alienate him from the situation.

As the boy looked at the other decorations he saw candles, colorful plates and napkins, more exquisite china, and a large table that had a cake on it. Upon a closer examination of the cake he saw a side that was more boyish and a side that was more girlish (or so he assumed after getting to know earth culture and what was considered boyish and girlish). The girl side of the cake had various flowers on it, what he assumed were roses and tulips. They were painted in pinks, reds, oranges, and yellows, all very bright and vibrant colors. Beautiful green leaves adorned the edges, the decorations so complex that it could only have been done by hand. He wondered how expensive the cake was.

The boy's side of the cake was also decoratively made but the colors weren't so bright and there were no flowers. Instead there seemed to be random shapes on the cake colored in blues, violets, reds, and greens. The shapes were sometimes big, sometimes small, and they were much like abstract art. They flowed over his side of the cake and where the flowers were on Sara's side on the outer part of the cake, which flowers were raised up, what looked like a brick structure varying in color rose up to complete the way around the cake. They varied the first block red, the next block blue, the next block purple, and the next block green repeating the same pattern across the cake until it joined with the roses and tulips on the other side.

On the top of the girls side of the cake were fancy letters reading 'to our new daughter, Elizabeth Sara Burke'. As Seth glanced at his side he saw a different type of still fancy letters reading, 'to our new son Aaron Seth Burke'. The boy panicked when he saw this. Why were their names different? "Elizabeth Sara Burke? Aaron Seth Burke?" Seth asked. Then he turned to his new parents. "I don't understand."

Mary smiled kindly, trying to calm him down. "When people adopt human children they can legally change the names slightly if they want to and the new children automatically take on the last name of the parents who are adopting them."

Seth and Sara stared at them in horror. They loved their old names and the way they had originally read. "But your saying that they did that only _**sometimes**_. Why are you changing our names?" Sara questioned as she too was struggling with this situation.

"Why to make you part of the family of course!" Henry exclaimed as if it were obvious.

"But I like the way mine originally read! Why does changing our names matter when adopting us since very few parents do that? And if you wanted to change our names, why not ask us what we want our names to be?"

Henry frowned and Seth immediately realized he'd said something he shouldn't have, even though it was what he was feeling. "Look," Henry replied firmly. "We didn't _**have**_ to adopt you. We didn't _**have**_ to do anything for you! We did it so that things would be better for you. You should be grateful that we're doing all this for you and letting you see each other! We didn't even have to do that much."

"But –" Seth protested, the need to be heard ignored.

"No buts," Mary stepped in, scolding them. "Now this is supposed to be a fun day, a day of celebration. Don't ruin it. Come," she beckoned, motioning to them with her fingers. They gathered around the dining room table and as the adults sat down Seth and Sara continued to stand, reluctant to give up the conversation. "Sit down!" Mary urged, slightly impatient.

The woman took out a knife and began to cut up the cake, divvying it out to everyone. Seth and Sara took theirs and let it sit in front of them, refusing to eat it even after the forks had been handed out. "Well!" Henry commanded, his tone showing that he was losing his carefully contained patience. "Eat up! We're supposed to be celebrating, not standing there and staring at our food!"

Seth sighed, realizing that he had no choice and could make no excuse to get out of it. He reluctantly picked up his fork, scooped up a bite of the cake, and shoved it in his mouth, chewing slowly. He watched as his sister did the same, a look of foreboding on her face. This disturbed Seth. He leaned over and whispered to her, well aware of the fact that his parents were watching, "What's wrong, Sara?"

The girl shook her head and turned to face him, fear in her eyes. "I'll talk to you when we have some alone time together."

"You'll have no alone time together," Mary informed them and the two kids jumped. She looked at them, a friendly look on her face. "This is a family time. We'll be doing _**everything**_ together."

A shiver ran down Seth's spine when he heard this. He needed to spend some time with his sister alone. Henry seemed to observe their silent fear for he added, "There's nothing to worry about. Come, this is a party! You're supposed to be having fun."

"But I need some time with my brother," Sara pleaded, the beginning of tears seen in her watery eyes. "Please, father. It's been forever since I've seen him! I need some alone time with him, to catch up with him."

"You'll be catching up in our presence," Mary told them strongly, trying to end the conversation.

But Seth wasn't ready to have the conversation pulled. "Please, just for a few minutes. That's all we're asking."

"No," Henry replied. "We need to keep an eye on you. Everything will be done together."

"We have you're best interest at heart," Mary put in. "Just relax and have fun! This is a celebration!"

Sara burst out crying and Mary reached over sympathetically. "We know that you're both having a hard time adjusting," she whispered, her tone softening as she saw the girl's stress. "But this is supposed to be a day where we bond together. We're doing this so that things will be easier on you. Don't you want things to be easier on you?"

Sara nodded. She was hanging her head and when she heard this she lifted her gaze to look at her mother. Mary walked over and took Sara in her arms, hugging her, stroking her hair gently. "You will adjust, I promise," Mary whispered sympathetically. "It'll take time but you'll adjust." She rocked Sara back and forth. After a few minutes Sara seemed to be able to get it together and she pulled away and sat in her chair again. Using the sleeve of the scrubs she was wearing the girl wiped the tears off her face and picked up the fork. She began eating again.

Seth had watched the whole thing with a stressed and somewhat frustrated gaze. For some reason that he couldn't explain he felt stronger now that he had seen his sister and talked with her. He was still frightened and scared and timid but he was ready to shyly voice his concerns to his father. And he certainly wanted his old name back.

He started staring at his uncle, not knowing what to say. Finally, Henry noticed that he wasn't eating. "Aren't you going to finish your cake? Don't worry about spoiling your dinner. It's much later and you'll get to have some cake after dinner to." He chuckled when he said this and Seth tilted his head, slightly curious, but incredibly nervous. "Parents don't always let their children have dessert before dinner," Henry explained, an amused grin on his face when he saw that his son didn't understand his previous joke. "They say that having cake, or ice cream, or anything like that, dessert basically, will spoil their appetites and then they won't want dinner. But I'm more than willing to make an exception. After all, this is a special day."

Seth looked away, losing his courage. The look in Henry's eyes changed and he walked over and kneeled beside Seth. "What is it, my son?" he asked, concern on his face.

Seth didn't dare face him. His worst fear was getting reprimanded. "Nothing," he chose to respond and picked up his fork. Then he scooped more cake on it and began chewing again.

Henry turned the boy's face and their eyes met. "Don't tell me it's nothing. What's wrong?"

Seth shook his head again, not wanting to answer. "What's wrong?" Henry persisted again and Seth gulped. "You need to tell me, Seth," Henry said. "I won't accept no for an answer. Now be obedient and tell me what's wrong."

He hated this. He hated being forced to reveal his thoughts to a man who had forced adoption on him. He was scared out of his mind. What would his father say to him? Now he had no choice but to voice his concerns. But where to begin?

Seth took a few deep breaths, trying to summon some courage. 'Just breathe,' he thought, trying to think calm thoughts. 'In and out. In and out.'

"Seth," Henry began in a warning manner and the boy knew that he meant business.

The boy squirmed in his seat and refused to meet Henry's face as he started talking. "It's about the names," he admitted.

Henry was silent for an abnormally long period of time. Seth stiffened. Had he said something wrong? Did he make a bad mistake? "What about the names?" Henry asked, a hint of anger in it.

"Well," Seth fidgeted around. "I really like the way they read previously. And the thing is, you never did ask me how I wanted my name to read."

"You know that's not in your capacity to make such decisions," Henry whispered in a discouraging manner.

Seth wiggled around in his seat. "You see the thing is I'd really, really like to change it back, and I know that Sara would like her name back to." He looked up at Henry who stared at him through narrow eyes.

"That's not going to happen, Seth. You know that."

"But!" Seth protested. "I'm not asking for it to go back to 'Seth Frontier' and 'Sara Frontier'! I'm asking for it to be changed to 'Seth Burke' and 'Sara Burke'!"

"Seth," Mary warned. "We did you a favor. Are you really **_trying_** to be ungrateful?"

"No!" Sara protested. "We're not ungrateful! We're very grateful! We just want our names to be 'Seth' and 'Sara' again!"

"Sara!" Mary snapped at her and the girl jumped then whimpered. When Mary saw how her reaction had affected Sara she sucked in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "But listen to me. This conversation isn't for you. It's between us and Seth." Then she turned to her son. "Listen, Seth. Change is part of everything. The only constant thing in life _**is change**_." She smiled sweetly at him. "We're only trying to help you transition. You need to learn to accept change and that's why we've done this."

"It's for your benefit," Henry gently told Seth. Then he gazed at Sara. "It's for your benefit too."

"We don't want it!" Sara cried. "I thought you were trying to make the transition easier!"

"We are," Henry replied evenly. He went to sit back down in his chair.

Seth had a hard time with this. "We're asking for just a little change!"

"No," Mary replied, more resolutely.

"We'll still keep your last name," Sara added.

Henry banged his fist on the table and the two jumped. "NO!" he shouted. Then he pointed a finger at Seth. "We've given you our answer all ready. Don't make things worse."

"Uncle, please!" Seth pleaded in desperation.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence and Henry gazed at him in shock. Then his eyes narrowed and Seth, whose mouth was wide open, shut his mouth. "What did you say?" Henry asked in a dangerous manner.

Seth quickly looked away. "Nothing," he answered swiftly.

"Nothing?" Henry hissed. "And what did you just call me?"

The boy's eyes widened. "Nothing!" he repeated in pure frantic fear.

Henry leaned over towards Seth. "You just called me 'uncle' didn't you?"

Seth gazed at Henry, his mouth wide open. He didn't know what to say. "Well?" Henry shouted.

Seth whimpered and slowly nodded his head. "I'm sorry," he apologized quietly. He looked away, not daring to meet his father's gaze. He shivered slightly as he continued, "I didn't mean it! I made a mistake out of habit! I'm sorry!"

There was a brief silence and Henry watched him carefully. "I'm ashamed of you," he told him. "You've been acting so ungrateful today. And you'd _**been **_doing a wonderful job at being obedient. It seems that ever since I allowed you to see Sara you've been all arrogant and have been acting up."

"No!" Seth protested. "I didn't mean to!"

"I wonder why," Henry muttered. "You seem to think that you can boss us, your parents, around?"

A feeling of coldness swept through Seth. "Father, I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

"After everything," Mary muttered. "We did what we could for you two and yet you still act up."

"It was an accident!"

Henry seemed to be thinking deeply. "Obviously you need to be punished. But how to get it through to you? I've tried and tried to teach you and yet you resist me still."

Seth was crying harder than ever. He hated the punishments. "Please!" he pled, knowing that there was nothing he could do.

Henry stood up. "Go to the punishment room, now!" he commanded, his voice stern. "I'll go get the whip."

Seth hung his head and walked out of the dining room to the stairs. As he glanced back at his sister he saw that she had tears in her eyes. "We'll deal with you next," the boy saw Henry tell his daughter. "You caused the problem just as much and you need to be punished to."

Seth walked over to a room about three feet away from where he was standing and waited for his uncle to unlock the door. When Henry walked over he pleaded for one last time only to be silenced by Henry with a look.

Henry unlocked the door. "Inside," he commanded. "Let's get this over with."

Seth walked over to the far wall and stood with his back towards Henry. He was too afraid to watch the whip come near him. But things only got worse once Henry started whipping him.

Seth cried out in pain and fear with each lash and unexpectedly he heard Sara's screaming voice. "Stop! Stop!" she called out. As he turned to look towards the door where he had come in, which had a glass window, he saw Sara attempting to rush towards the door and help her ailing brother. But she was stopped by Mary who was restraining, her holding her back. She watched in horror, her face as pale as death. "Stop!" she yelled again dreadfully.

Henry, who had noticed Seth's tearful gaze reprimanded him, "Turn around Seth! Now!" Seth turned around again and wailed in pain as the whipping began. He heard Sara scream as the whip lashed at his back and the boy collapsed despite having six more lashes to go. He didn't know how he would handle more pain.

Suddenly the door burst open and Sara was rushing towards her brother, pushing at Henry to get him out of the way, who then rushed at Sara, trying to pull her back and throw her out of the room. "Enough disobedience!" he yelled at the girl and grabbed her from behind, trying to drag her out.

Sara managed to kick his head despite the position she was in and Henry released her briefly. But then she cried out as Mary caught hold of her and yanked her arm into an awkward position, causing the girl to cry out in agony. Her screech caused a shiver to go up Seth's spine and despite the sore feeling in his back he leaped up to help his sister, trying to pull Mary off her.

Henry caught ahold of his throat and the boy chocked for a moment as he was pulled away. He watched as his sister was wrenched out of the room, fighting in fear. Seth kicked his father and broke away briefly but only barely made it away from him before his father caught him and threw him back into the wall. As he collapsed he saw a look of fury on Henry's face. Henry rushed towards the door and Seth got up to follow but before he made it to the threshold the door was slammed in his face and heard the unforgivable click of the lock, causing him to panic and bang the door calling out, "Sara! Sara!"

Seth watched helplessly through the window as Henry helped restrain his terrified sister and a cell phone was pulled out. Five minutes later (in which chaos reigned the whole way through) scientists burst through Henry's door. A needle was in their hands and despite Seth's and Sara's pleas it was injected into the girl. She went limp and Seth watched as some inaudible conversation took place between Henry, Mary, and the scientists. One of Henry's men nodded and he picked up Sara, taking her away and out the door.

"No!" Seth called out. The scientists then turned on him and as they walked to the door Seth backed away, his eyes white in fear. They opened the door and charged at him, pinning him down despite his protests. "I'm sorry father!" Seth cried in an attempt to pacify Henry. But they continued their attack on him. "Daddy help!" Seth entreated hoping his tone and words would calm his father. But they didn't. He felt the unmistakable prick of a needle and he began to fall into blackness. The last thing he remembered was being lifted up.

(Henry Point of View)

After the party Henry decided to talk to Mary. It had been a long day and he wasn't too crazy about the fight. They were supposed to be a family! Why did the kids still resist him so much? Didn't they see that he was trying to help and only had their best interest at heart?

Henry had done some thinking after the incident. Something needed to be done so that this didn't happen again. Since the adoption it was more vital than ever that the aliens adapt quickly and didn't resist them. He knew that they'd resist everything now; since they had seen each other their strength had been renewed. And letting them see each other had been a mistake on his part. He shouldn't have let it happen, shouldn't have let his guard down because of the compassion he had for the kids.

But now there was only one option, one that he regretted. It was a huge risk but he had no choice. It was either that or kill them in a sense with one of the procedures and he certainly didn't want to do the latter option. How could he kill his own child? But the other option had gruesome consequences at the same time. He sighed, regretful. It had to be done. And now he had to inform Mary about it.

As he walked into the living room, his wife looked up, worry on her face. "Are the kids in bed yet?" he asked in sorrow.

Mary nodded. "Yes, they were asleep last I saw."

"Good," Henry replied. "And with Sara back at the facility all we have to worry about is Seth overhearing us."

"You know they'll never accept the adoption," Mary whispered, hurt in her eyes.

"I know," Henry confided in her. "That's why I believe it's in their best interest to do the next procedure soon."

"What do you plan on doing?" the woman inquired.

Henry smiled. "You'll see. Tomorrow it will be done and they'll no longer have to worry about Jack, Alex, Emily, or Jared. We'll be all they know."

(Seth Point of View)

As the boy woke up he noticed Henry standing by his bedside. "Hen- I mean, dad, what you are doing here?" he asked, still feeling awkward about calling Henry his father.

Henry smiled in a welcoming manner. "Good morning, Seth."

The boy frowned. Something seemed off. But before he could do anything else Henry snapped his fingers and dozens of guards marched into the room. The boy moved quickly away and cowered against the corner of the bed. "Dad?" he plead fearfully, his eyes wide in terror.

Henry only stared at him, sympathy in his eyes. "I'm sorry it has to come to this, Seth, but I need you to adjust."

Seth started sobbing as the men approached him. Then he couldn't stand it. He tried to bolt.

A struggle took place between the boy and the men as they restrained him. Seth kicked and fought back as he headed to the door. Then a few of the men grabbed his shoulders, trying to pull him back. He screamed and managed to wriggle free of their grasps only to be caught in the unbreakable grip of his now father. A cloth was put over his mouth and nose and Seth inhaled something sweet as he struggled to get free. "I'm sorry about this Seth," Henry whispered, the man who was drugging him. Seth's vision started failing him and he felt himself collapsing. Henry's voice was the last thing he heard. "I'm doing this for your own good."

(Henry Point of View)

Henry carried the boy out and back to the facility he had taken him from, regretful. Now that Seth was his child he had every say in what happened to him and the government didn't have any say. He was no longer government property; he belonged to his father, Henry.

They brought Seth's unconscious form into a lab room and placed him on an operating table, restraining him. "Do it," Henry ordered. "But don't let any harm come to my son."

A long needle was brought out and the scientists held his head. They brought the syringe right into his skull, injecting his brain, and Seth's body trembled slightly. He opened his eyes shortly and let out a brief cry. Henry was unsure if Seth had seen him but it didn't matter anymore. Suddenly Seth's form was still. They took the restraints off.

It took ten minutes for Seth to wake up again, but when he did it was as if he'd never been born. He stared around in confusion, not knowing anything, and as Henry looked into the boy's eyes he saw they were blank.

"Hello," Henry greeted him gently, trying not to frighten the confused boy.

Seth continued to look around, the confusion almost panicking him. "What's going on?" the boy asked. "Who are you? Who am _**I**_?"

**Yeah! I actually got to update again this week! I'm so happy and excited! Did you like what I wrote? Did you like the ending? Is it a good cliffhanger? I need some feedback for this chapter!  
**

**Okay, so that's going to be all for today, but I'm going to try to treat you guys out and update _again_ this week, you know, because I need to catch up from the trip and all. Once again, no promises, but I really will try.**

**Read and review, please. I don't care if you're just skimming the story, please review if you are reading this at least a little bit.  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Amnesia

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

Chapter Twenty: Amnesia

(Henry Point of View)

Henry gently stroked his hair. "I know this is confusing, right now, but I promise. Eventually you'll understand."

Seth looked at him in confusion. "Who are you?" he repeated. "Who am I?"

Henry smiled. "Your name is Aaron Seth Burke, and you are my son. You have a sister named Elizabeth Sara Burke, and she is in another room right now."

The boy still seemed confused. He put his head in his hands, seemingly stressed. "Why can't I remember anything?" he asked.

"You were in an accident," Henry hushed him soothingly. Lying was better than telling him the truth. After all, that was the point behind this procedure, a new beginning where he didn't have to worry about Seth and Sara being attached to their old life. "You and your sister were both in an accident. You had your mom and I worried for days. I brought you here for medical treatment. I was worried sick."

"You're lucky your father is a doctor," one of his men put in for a dramatic effect.

Seth looked around. "Why don't I remember anything?" he asked again, fear in his eyes still. But he had calmed down some.

"Because," Henry explained. "You're amnesic. We don't know what caused the amnesia but we'll try to get to the bottom of. I'm afraid your entire memory's been affected though. Truth be told, we don't know if you'll ever get it back."

The boy's eyes widened and he looked up at the other doctors, his eyes still somewhat blank. Seth didn't notice as Henry's eyes flickered to the restraints on the operating table which were still visible, and, after meeting one of his worker's eyes, they were hidden to where the boy didn't see them.

"I still don't get it," Seth whispered.

"Aaron, Aaron," Henry whispered. "Things are going to be confusing for a while. But we'll help you adjust, we promise."

"And what do I do about my memory meanwhile?"

"There's nothing we can do. We can bring you back to your room and hope that that sparks your memory some, but other than that we have to wait and see if any of your memories return."

The boy shut his eyes for a minute before opening them. "And if they don't return?" he asked, seemingly stressed out.

Henry sighed, not knowing how to answer. "Let's not come to that conclusion yet," he told him and Seth nodded his head.

Henry helped the boy up and upon standing Seth wobbled on his feet a bit. Henry grabbed his shoulders and placed Seth's arm around his for support. "I feel queasy," Seth pitifully complained and his faced seemed pale as death.

"Shh," Henry hushed him. Then he scooped the boy into his arms and carried him. "You must be dizzy. You were lucky you didn't die in the accident."

"What accident?" Seth muttered almost incoherently. But he seemed at ease and safe with his father, which gave Henry some reassurance that he'd done the right thing. 'At least that means that he'll be able to give us a real chance now. Who knows how things would have ended up had I not done this? I would have hated to put him through that other procedure, practically killing everything about him. There would have been no Seth any more, just a blank shell with a living heart beat and no personality.'

"In time," Henry told him, hoping to get the exhausted boy to bed. Seth needed sleep. He needed to recuperate after the procedure he had just gone through. "But first you need to rest. Your body is exhausted. We can talk more when I feel that you've recovered physically completely. Or when I feel that you're ready to handle more." 'It's a good thing that Mary and I already have a cover story and cover evidence for Aaron and Elizabeth,' he pondered, thinking about how carefully he had planned everything. Sara had been taken in earlier for the same procedure but they were keeping her in the facility, not Henry's home, to see how she fared. He was very sure that she'd respond as Seth had responded but with her he wanted to make extra sure. After all, Sara caused the most trouble.

But now that they had gone through these procedures they no longer needed to go through the phase of earning the privileges, such as getting off restraints. After all, that would look suspicious and he couldn't have that! So Seth and Sara had gotten the best of both worlds as far as he was concerned. They didn't need to work to get their privileges! And he had made it very clear to the people taking care of his daughter that they were not to restrain her but they were to treat her nicely. And they were not to talk about anything in front of her, even if they felt that she was asleep. It was a precaution.

Henry picked Seth up and carried him back over to his house and to his bed. Right as he was carrying him the boy fell sound asleep in his arms, snoring slightly. Henry smiled when he saw this. 'He's so calm and peaceful,' he thought. 'It's too bad he wasn't like that before.'

As Henry was thinking on this Seth began muttering in his sleep. "Don't want angels, I want red dye," he almost incoherently spoke. "No, no! The red one!" His soft talking seemed to amuse his father and Henry chuckled slightly.

It was hard for Henry to open the front door, but thankfully his wife helped him out. As the man went up the stairs Seth started talking again and Mary glanced over in surprise. "He talks in his sleep?" she whispered to Henry, trying hard not to wake the boy.

"I guess so," Henry replied back softly, his tone hinting amusement.

"Why angels?" the boy uttered and one could only guess what he was dreaming about. "I thought I was getting red dye? ...No, I don't want to make clothes! I'm no girl." He sighed sleepily and Mary opened his bedroom door. "I just like red dye. Makes me feel all red and cozy in the water. No, I'm not going to dye my skin, and I'm certainly not going to swim in it. I just want to drink it. And no, it's not wine!" The couple had a hard time keeping from laughing as they listened more to what he was saying. He was brought to his bed, tucked in, and just as they were putting another blanket over him Seth frowned. "I don't know! I just like drinking dye!"

"His speech is slurred as if he is drunk!" an amused Mary chuckled softly.

"That's because he's tired," commented Henry. Then he pulled his wife to go. "We don't want to wake him up. He's been through enough today. Let's let him sleep." The door was opened and the couple exited, closing the door without letting it make a sound.

As they walked down the stairs Mary turned to look back. "I'm glad he's back home," she told her husband and a longing look was in her eyes, like she wanted to hold him. "I'll be glad when Sara comes back."

"It'll take some time with her," Henry replied.

"Let's hope that it doesn't take forever."

"It won't," Henry promised. "I'm due to visit her soon. After I make a thorough evaluation and I see fit I'll bring her home."

"Don't take too long," Mary urged. "It's time for the family to be together."

"It is." Henry agreed.

(A few hours earlier)

(Sara Point of View)

Sara screamed as she woke up, the memories of the previous night flooding her. Why had Henry restrained her? She said she was sorry! Why? And why did he have to punish Seth? All he asked was for their names back!

As she looked down she saw that her wrists and arms were restrained. She was on a bed, a cot. "Calm down, Sara," one of the men, the one who didn't like her the most told her. She could tell that he was doing his best not to mock her. "Just calm down."

"Let me go!" Sara screamed and struggled against her restraints, crying hard.

The man sighed. "It seems that I have no choice but to sedate you now." He grinned happily and pulled out a long needle, approaching her. Sara screamed and wriggled on her back, trying to get her tail free so that she could protect herself. She had tried to free her tail numerous times before when she was restrained but had never succeeded. They had always restrained her in such a way that she couldn't get it out. And she always feared taking her tail out. She didn't like looking at it, it only brought terrible memories. She usually left it alone. Seth did as well. She knew that he hated his tail and would only use it in the most desperate circumstances. But even then he might not use it. More than anything Sara would like to chop her tail off as long as it didn't hurt and get rid of that portion of her body. Why did they have to give her a tail?

She wriggled and screamed and cried, trying to get her tail free, knowing that she may not be able to. She watched the man coming at her and the events seemed to happen in slow motion. Desperately she fought against her restraints more and managed to painfully move her tail from its original position a half an inch. But it wasn't enough.

The man was by her side now. "Calm down, little alien. You may have gained Henry and Mary's favor now, but we all know that you and your nuisance of a brother did something to them. You've been using them. You tricked them. How I'm going to enjoy it when they're back to their old selves. And then you will be punished beyond belief. That will be quite the day. But for now I'll enjoy sedating you in a _**VERY PAINFUL WAY**_." He grinned. "Yes," he breathed. "In a very painful way. I'll stab this needle into your skin and watch you cry! But I can't kill you. No, I can't kill you! You're being saved for something far more terrifying and agonizing! And yet, you managed to wiggle your way out of that procedure, you stupid little alien! Now Henry and Mary don't have the heart or guts to do that to you! Oh, how clever you are."

He held the needle up to her face and she cried out, not wanting to go through what he'd put her through. "NO! PLEASE NO!"

The man laughed and it caused a shiver to run down her spine. "No?" he replied eagerly, his red hair blowing slightly as if there was wind, his red mustache twitching. "Why not? It'll hurt, but hurt is good for you."

"NO!" Sara screamed, desperate, still twisting, trying to get her beautiful long tail loose. The tail was the same color as her skin, except it had a hard substance on the end that looked like the end of a lion's tail but some of it could be used as a knife. The way she had it positioned against her skin constantly never hurt her, but she knew there was a sharp edge to it and if she wasn't careful she could cut herself. "NO!"

"Yes!" the man growled. "I'm saying yes! Besides, Henry and Mary need to straighten their behavior up a bit or someone will come to replace them, even though they started this program. We need you to go through that process that they don't want to put you through anymore."

"NO! PLEASE NO!"

"This needle may well be for their own good as well as yours!" He took the cap off and Sara watched in horror as he grinned down and cheerfully took his time preparing her arm from the injection, knowing that it would frighten her. Sara cried long and hard, and then she felt her tail slip against the metal more.

'Almost there,' she thought desperately, trying to take her tail out the rest of the way. She hoped that Gary, the man who was taunting her and trying to inject her with sedative, wouldn't notice her tail.

"Ready?" the man asked eagerly. Sara screamed and lashed out in full force with her tail, sending the man flying into the wall, causing the many instruments over there to shatter.

Sara screamed more and tried to work her tail, now wishing that she had exercised the muscles in it. Her tail was weak and she didn't know if she'd be able to use her tail with enough precision to do what she needed to do without cutting herself up. Now she could see that Henry was somewhat right, her tail was an advantage. But not even Henry let her use her tail. Most of the time it was chained up against her back so that she couldn't use it, and she knew they did the same thing to Seth. The only time their tails were taken out of their restraints was when they were restrained to a bed or operating table, or when Henry gave the okay to let their tails off restraints which wasn't often. That was only done when they decided to measure their tails, to see if it had grown some. Most of the time, especially when they were transporting them to places, their tails were restrained.

In the beginning their tails had grown rapidly, causing them severe growing pains. The girl would writhe in agony for hours, sometimes days, and not even sedative would touch the pain and calm her down even the slightest. The pain was so intense that not even a medical coma would help. She was wide awake through the whole thing, even with a large unnaturally high dose of sedative. Her vision would get blurry and as she screamed the doctors would stand over her, observing what happened. Such were the days when she went through terror unimagined. That was why she feared this place and Henry could never calm her down, even though things weren't nearly as bad now. She was too scared of this place.

Sara tried to move her tail to cut the leather restraints on her wrists, knowing that if she could get at least one of them off then she stood a chance. But she had to hurry. The alarms were blaring ever since she threw the man into the wall and she knew it was only time before people came, especially her father Henry Burke and his wife. She didn't want to face him. How could she explain her actions without being punished?

She brought her tail down near her left wrist, her tail wiggling like jello from lack of strength. She sighed, trying to breathe as she concentrated. It was much like trying to write in a steady and proficient manner with a hand you're not used to using for that purpose, except that the consequence of failing was not horrible writing, it could easily be your hand sawed off! She took deep breaths. 'In and out,' she told herself. 'In and out. I can do this. In and out.'

Using the serrated edge of her tail she began sawing through the material and winced as she cut her arm slightly. She let out a brief cry, trying to keep it quiet, and then managed to get enough cut that she knew she could burst the band off. She let her tail flop next to her side and took a deep breath, then screamed as she brought her hand sharply up, the cut sore as she got rope burn on top of it. Sara gasped for breath, her first hand free. 'And now to the other,' she thought.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she knew that she had to hurry. Her father could show up anytime. She was surprised that no one had showed up yet. She undid the buckle on the other leather strap and sat up, her heaving gasps draining her energy. She undid first her right leg then her left one.

Once both feet were free she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and hopped down only to topple over on the shards of glass and other material that were strewn about on the ground. She sobbed as it cut into her skin, but she stood up, wobbling over to the wall, trying to use it to support herself.

'Why do I feel so dizzy and weak?' she thought, and began making her way over to the door, leaning against the concrete wall.

Voices were heard outside the door and before she could get to the handle, the door burst open and several people walked in, including her mother and father.

Henry took one glance at her weak form then walked over to Gary, taking his pulse. "He's still breathing," he announced. "But his pulse is weak. Get him to the hospital."

Mary was staring at Sara, and the girl was shivering. This was the part that she wasn't looking forward to. How was she supposed to explain her attack on her guard? "Elizabeth," Mary confronted the girl. "What did you do?"

Sara began crying more than ever. "He frightens me, mom! He attacked me, so I protected myself!"

Henry shook his head. "Sweetling, you're obviously not thinking straight. He wouldn't attack you. Not with my orders."

Sara was shivering harder. "Daddy, please listen to me!" she begged, and then she collapsed.

Henry caught her and took her pulse. Then he seemed to notice her tail. "Elizabeth, did you use your tail to attack him?"

Sara sobbed and sobbed. Then she fell out of his arms. Henry caught her again and took her pulse. "She's not doing so well," he announced. "I need to tend to her wounds. I think she's lost a lot of blood."

(About an hour and a half later)

(Sara Point of View)

They used an alien device they had confiscated from one of their victims a while back to heal her; she had been that bad to need it. When she was back to perfect health and restrained, Henry came in to see her. He gazed at her sadly, shaking his head. "Sweetling, what did you do?" he asked.

Sara shook her head. "Please father," she begged. "You have to believe me!"

"I know that you've been having a rough time, Sara, but that's not the way to do things."

"It's not my fault!" Sara shouted hysterically.

Henry paused. "It is actually. Gary's in a coma right now. You really hurt him."

Sara cried more and more. "Please, daddy. Why did you have to have _**him**_ watch me?"

"It's for your own good." Henry sighed and Sara knew that something was coming. This was the part she hated. She didn't want to be punished!

"Sara," Henry began. "Your behavior concerns me. You're acting aggressive and I can't have that-"

"He was acting aggressive to me!"

"Let me finish!" Henry hissed sharply, losing his temper briefly. The man closed his eyes for a short moment, breathing in and out, trying to get ahold of himself. When he was a bit calmer he began again. "Your behavior has not been conducive to what you should be acting like. You're my daughter and being my daughter despite being an alien means that you're privileged. But your attitude disturbs me. It needs to be under control. I didn't want to do this, but now I have no choice."

"Father, please!" Sara pleaded, hoping her miserable tone would soften her father's heart.

But it didn't. "I'm doing this for your own good," Henry told her and then he brought out a radio. "We're ready in here."

Sara stood stalk still. She was missing something. "Aren't- aren't you going to punish me?" she asked suspiciously. What was going on? Why hadn't he brought the whip with him or some other torture device that they used for 'punishment and discipline'?

Henry never answered her. "Father?" Sara asked again. This time she decided to try a different route and be more straightforward with him. "What's going on?" Again, there was no answer. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

Henry glanced at her briefly and then looked away. "There is no other way," he whispered.

Just then some men walked in with a needle in their hands. Henry stood up and looked down at the blonde girl, a look of remorse and regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry it has to come to this, Sara," he whispered. Then he looked at the men, "Sedate her."

Sara squirmed around, panicking, trying to get her tail lose again. "Father!" she shouted in desperation, meeting his eyes. He looked away. "There is no other way," he repeated.

The men held her down, restraining her as she screamed desperately. A packet of alcohol wipes was opened and her arm was prepped swiftly. "Daddy!" she screamed, once again hoping her choice of words and her scared tone would make Henry have enough compassion on her to stop this incident. "Don't do this to me! Don't do whatever it is you're going to do to me! Please!" She cried hard, struggling, but to no avail. The needle was brought into her arm and she felt herself slipping into the unconscious realms of her brain.

"I'm sorry, Sara," Henry's voice wafted to her from a long distance. "This is for your own good." She blacked out.

(Henry Point of View)

Henry carried his daughter into another room and placed her on an operating table. He nodded his head. "Be careful with my daughter," he urged. He couldn't stand to do it himself.

The men restrained her and held her head as they injected something into her brain. Her body shivered, and Henry carried her into another room, especially cautious of her.

Sara gasped for breath, her body struggling with the medication still. Henry brought her into a room that looked like one that would be found in a hospital. It had no restraints on the bed and as he placed her on the bed he covered her with sheets, ready to bring the cover story he and Mary had talked about into play.

The girl's body stopped convulsing and for a few minutes she didn't move at all. Finally she opened her eyes. They were blue and blank. She sat up slightly and Henry could tell she was dizzy from the medication. 'I'll have to keep that in mind,' he thought. 'Maybe I'll need to work that into the cover story in case she asks why.'

As the girl sat up more, the effort and strain very visible, Henry pushed her back down gently. "Easy," he murmured softly. "Lay back down and rest."

"Wh-where am i?" the girl asked, confused and somewhat scared. Henry knew it would be scary to not know where you were or who you were. "What is this place? Who am I?"

"You're name is Elizabeth Sara Burke," Henry began. "You're my daughter. You need to take it easy. You were in a terrible accident."

Sara's eyes widened. "A terrible accident?" she repeated, shaking slightly from fear.

"Yes," Henry replied gently. "You need to rest and recuperate. You and your brother are lucky that you didn't die."

"Brother?" Sara questioned.

"Yes, my other son, your brother, Aaron Seth Burke."

"Was...was he involved in the accident?" Sara asked in fear.

"I'm afraid so," Henry responded. "You had your mother and I worried for days. And... and when we found out that you would be all right, we were relieved." Henry gave her a convincing look. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

Sara shook her head, crying slightly. "You're obviously amnesic."

"Amnesic?" Sara questioned, confused.

"It means that you lost your memory."

"Will it ever return?" Sara asked, a bit overwhelmed.

Henry shook his head. "We don't know. But I promise that we'll do everything in our power to see if we can. For now you need to rest, though. You've been through a lot." Henry stood up to leave. "We'll have to do some tests to see what caused it." 'That'll be a good excuse for when we have to do future procedures,' Henry told himself. "And when you're ready we'll take you home, see if anything of yours helps to jog your memory."

"You're leaving already?" Sara wined and Henry could see that she was scared, and already attached to him.

'That's good,' he thought. 'I was wondering if that would be a problem. It's good that she feels connected to me. Hopefully that means she won't cause problems. And hopefully that means that she doesn't remember anything.'

"Yes," Henry responded, kneeling by her side and trying to comfort her. "But I'll be back soon, I promise. In the meantime, try to get some rest."

Sara nodded. "Okay," she whispered.

Henry stepped outside and walked out of the facility. He took one of the doctors with him. "Don't talk about anything in front of her, even if you think she's asleep," he ordered. "I don't want her finding out."

"And if she asks questions?"

Henry turned around. "Then say that everything was too traumatic and it wouldn't be a good idea to talk about it right now. Say it's for her own good."

The man nodded. "I'll keep you informed of her progress."

"Good," Henry replied. "But if you start to get suspicious about anything, I don't care if you think you're paranoid, I want you to report it. And I mean anything."

"Like what?" the man questioned, seeming confused.

"Like if you think she's starting to remember," Henry dryly replied.

The man sighed. "Of course."

(A few hours later)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth woke up in a strange bedroom. 'So,' he thought. 'My name is Aaron Seth Burke and I have a sister. What was her name again?' He sighed, too stressed out to think about it. He couldn't remember the accident, he couldn't remember anything.

The door to his bedroom opened and a woman stepped in, smiling kindly when she saw him. "Who are you?" he asked the woman.

She knelt beside him. "I'm your mother," she replied. Then, upon seeing some hair fall into the boy's face she brushed it out of the way. "How are you feeling?"

The boy frowned. "I don't know. I don't even know who I am. I guess I'm confused."

His mother sighed. "Things will be confusing for a while," she explained. "Unfortunately that's going to be part of the healing process." She looked deeply into his eyes, her own compassionate. "Are you hungry?" she asked him softly.

Seth nodded. "Starving."

"Then let's get you something to eat. Do you think you can walk on your own? Father told me you felt dizzy." Seth nodded. "Good, then you can walk downstairs. Once you head downstairs go left and past the living room. The dining room is on the other side." She got up. "I'm going to make breakfast for you, huh?"

Seth sighed and nodded again, watching her leave. Then he got up and left.

**So, I kept my end of the bargain. I updated again this week. I'm sorry I didn't get to it til today, but Saturday seems to be a good day to update. Today is Saturday, May 28, 2011. So technically I updated on the last day of the week, which is still in the week!**

**I want to give a big thanks to Bigmike, who is reviewing my stories. Yeah! That gives me two frequent reviewers! I love frequent reviewers.**

**Um, Tomboy2012, you said in your review that you guessed some things, or you saw it coming. I need a bit of advice. Am I being to predictable? Do I need to change in that regards? That would be great if you could get back to me on that. I want to make the best story that I can that the readers will enjoy. Don't be afraid to criticize. I love criticism! It helps me improve.  
**

**And it's the same thing to anyone who reviews. Don't be afraid to criticize me! It shows me what I need to work on.**

**Anyways, please read and review, even if you're just skimming my story. I need more reveiwers!**

**Until next time, my readers!**


	21. Chapter 21: Worry and Fear

**Okay, so I think I may make a sequel, depending on how many frequent reviewers I have and if I'm able to come up with another plot.**

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain**

Chapter Twenty-One: Worry and Fear

(Many months ago)

(Jack Point of View)

Jack was nervous. Seth and Sara's parents Emily and Jared would be arriving soon and he wasn't sure how he'd face them after he'd made the mistake he made. Seth and Sara were his responsibility and he'd lost them, more than likely to Henry Burke. Who knows what that man could be doing to them? 'It's all my fault. It's all my fault,' he thought, bitter towards himself from what had happened. 'I should have been there to defend them and I wasn't. Seth and Sara must hate me now.'

He was standing outside of his house when Harlan, who was inside, (who had agreed to help them find the kids) let out a gasp. He pointed one long finger up towards the sky and Jack stiffened, knowing who it was. "They're here," he said aloud, though to no one in particular.

The spaceship levitated and floated down, landing light like a leaf on water. A few minutes later some light came down and the doors opened, revealing a woman with blond hair and blue eyes, thin eyebrows, brownish red lips, and a man that was tall like Seth was, with brown hair, green eyes, and short cut hair. His lips were brown but he was gorgeous. "I guess I know now where Sara and Seth get their good looks," Jack commented and then stepped forward to introduce himself. He was nervous and his hands were shaking as he held them out. The two aliens looked at his hand in confusion, seemingly unaware that they were supposed to shake it. Jack realized that although they had been introduced to earth culture they weren't yet all that familiar with their customs. "Never mind," Jack said and pulled his hands back, nervously putting them in his pocket. "I'm Jack, and this is my house. Come inside, will you?"

The two alien adults were silent as they followed him inside. They had seen Jack and Alex before, and Jack and Alex had seen them, but meeting them in person was quite something else. You just don't get a full impression by looking at a picture, or in their case a hologram.

Jack gestured to Harlan and his wife Alex. "This is my wife, Alex, and my friend Harlan. Harlan's agreed to help us since he has some background in his research that may be able to help us find them."

Jack's grave voice nearly made Emily burst into tears. Jared put his arms around his wife to comfort her and she sobbed into his shoulder. "You said that you think that Henry Burke did this?" he questioned Jack.

Alex nodded. "We know for a surety that he was after Seth and Sara before, and since he was at one point interested in them for whatever reason he wanted them for I'm sure that he has something to do with this."

"What makes you think so?" Jared challenged quietly, almost in a mourning manner. It was like he was wishing that it wasn't true, like he was hiding something. It seemed almost misleading in the way he had said it.

"Because he was stalking them when they came back to earth. He was there when they announced who they were to the public. That and criminals like Burke don't often change. If they want someone then they'll continue to want someone even if they run away."

Jared looked away, his eyes filled with grief. "What are we going to do?" he quietly mourned, silent tears coming from his eyes. "I don't know what to do to get my children back."

"Don't worry," Jack replied. "As I said, we'll do everything in our power to get your children back."

(A few months later)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth went downstairs for breakfast completely docile. As far as he was concerned he was Aaron Seth Burke, son of Mary and Henry Burke, brother of Elizabeth Sara Burke. He knew he was amnesic and he believed it. How could he not? The evidence was right in front of him. And if that evidence were true which Henry and Mary had told him then surely the other things they said were true.

Delicious odors were springing from what Seth assumed was the kitchen. He inhaled in delight, at peace and excited to try the food. He moved towards the kitchen and saw Mary putting some eggs and bacon on a plate. "Mmm," he said allowed, eyeing the plate in envy. He hoped it was his.

Mary looked up when he said this and smiled. "I see you brought your appetite with you. That's good because I've almost finished making up your plate." Seth smiled when he heard this, glad that it was his plate because he was starving and he didn't want to make much longer. But when his stomach let out a growl Aunt Mary caught his gaze. "On the other hand why don't you sit down and start eating? I'll put the rest on your plate when it's finished."

No sooner had Mary said this than Seth raced with speed to the table and sat down. Mary chuckled in amusement and placed the plate in front of him, then placed the utensils on. Seth dug in right away, scarfing everything down. "Whoa," Aunt Mary crooned. "Slow down; it's not a race."

"I'm starving," Seth replied with his mouth full.

Just then the slam of a door was heard and Henry Burke marched in. As he gazed over at the boy wolfing down his eggs and bacon, and some toast that Mary had just put on his plate he chuckled. "I guess my boy is hungry," he muttered more to himself. He sat down on the table next to Seth and asked him, "So how are you today, son?"

"Hungry," Seth replied, his mouth still containing food.

"I can see that," Henry replied. Then he decided to be more direct. "How are you feeling physically, emotionally?"

Seth stopped eating for a moment to analyze himself. "I don't know," he answered slowly, a look of confusion appearing briefly. "I don't really know who I am. I guess I'm still confused. I don't even really know what I'm feeling. I don't _**understand**_ what I'm feeling."

Henry nodded. "Good to know." Then he brought out a rather large newspaper and began reading it.

When Seth had finished eating he began watching his mother, a pleading look in his eyes. He did this for some time and Mary didn't seem to notice. However when she did she asked, "What is it, honey?"

"Can I have some more food?" he begged, the innocent pleading look still in his eyes.

An amused smile spread across her face. "Well of course!" she responded and took his plate from him. More eggs were scooped onto it and some bread was put in the toaster. She set the plate in front of him and the boy began eating again, seeming as though he was famished.

Henry put down his newspaper briefly to watch him. "How hungry are you?" he asked the boy out of pure curiosity.

"Starving," Seth responded.

"Hmm," Henry replied, deep in thought.

The toast popped up and Mary placed it on his plate. He finished one piece in two bites by cramming everything in his mouth, chewing quickly then swallowing. "Whoa!" Mary replied. "Remember what I said about manners, Aaron?"

Seth gave her a confused look and Mary turned away. "Right, the amnesia."

After that the boy slowed down and took his time eating. One thing was for sure, he felt as if he were malnourished.

When breakfast was done Seth got up. "I'm going back to my room," he said.

Henry looked up at him, a confused expression on his face. "Don't you want to stay downstairs with us?" he asked in a pleading manner.

Seth shook his head. "I'm tired," was all he said before going back upstairs. When he reached his room he curled on his bed under the covers, sighing in content as his mind drifted off to sleep.

(Henry Point of View)

Henry came in later to find Seth fast asleep. He smiled to himself. 'All looks well,' he thought. He sighed then went back downstairs to find Mary doing the dishes. "How are they?" Mary asked, not looking up from the work she was doing. Henry knew that she could do all of a restaurant's dishes in less than ten minutes by hand. That's how fast she was.

"They're fine," Henry replied. Then he took her hand, which was scrubbing one of the dishes and tugged slightly getting her attention. "Let's go outside to talk."

Mary narrowed her eyes, seemingly understanding what Henry wanted and why he wanted the privacy where Seth most certainly wouldn't be able to hear and she put down the dishes and wiped her hands dry. After she followed him out the door they walked to the other side of the street, it being built exactly like a neighborhood minus the fact that they were underground. "What is it?" she murmured when they were far enough away to where Seth wouldn't be able to hear any conversation.

There was a pause before Henry voiced his thoughts. "All seems to be going well so far but we'll need some time to analyze if this is true."

Mary nodded. "From what I've observed he hasn't suspected anything. He seems perfectly at home."

"Which is good. But we'll still need time to see if they start to remember anything. We've never used the serum before, therefore we don't know the effect it will have on the little aliens. We don't know if the amnesia we'd intended to create is permanent or if it is temporary. And even if it's permanent, that doesn't mean that his subconscious isn't fighting this and trying to tell the boy what really happened."

"I thought you said that the serum was supposed to affect his subconscious as well?" Mary asked in concern, her eyes widening as if it were horrific that the children could remember the past.

Henry winced. "It's _**supposed**_ to, but whether or not it will is another thing."

"Is there any chance that they could remember?"

"Let's hope not."

"And we're sure that nothing we say or do will help to jog their memory and thus make them remember even the slightest?"

"Let's hope not."

Mary sighed. "Sometimes things have to be so complicated. It's a pity that they didn't accept us from the start."

Henry nodded. "For now on we'll have to be careful of them."

Mary paced around the corner of the block for a few minutes, seemingly agitated. "And what about our daughter?" she finally asked. "Elizabeth?"

Henry shook his head. "She hasn't seemed to remember everything, and she seems to believe us, but I want her to spend more time over there. I don't want to reintroduce her to Aaron yet. We both know that they're more prone to trouble when they're together for some reason."

The woman seemed stressed and as she leaned against a pole for support she asked, "When will you bring our daughter home?"

Henry stepped forward. "When the time is right I'll bring her home, I promise."

"And how much longer will that be?" she asked, her eyes piercing.

"I don't know," Henry admitted weakly. "I have to wait and see how she responds. I want to be absolutely sure before I put her in a circumstance that may try her, such as bringing her home."

"And will you ever be absolutely sure?"

The depressing situation seemed to weigh down on both of them. "I don't know if I'll ever be," Henry admitted. "But only time will tell."

"This means that eventually you'll have to try her anyway and bring her home."

"Yes," Henry replied, though he didn't look to eager for that. He seemed as if he'd rather be sure before forcing her into any situation that could make her revert back. Henry put his head in his hands briefly, apparantly stressed, and then he looked up at his wife. "Let's head back."

(Sara Point of View)

Sara was lying on a cot, taking a nap, when she heard the door to the doctor's office open. She stirred awake, and looked to see Henry Burke talking as quietly as possible on the other side of the room to her babysitter, a doctor that was watching her. 'They seemed rather concerned because of the amnesia,' Sara thought, thinking on all her observations. 'Is that why they have a doctor watching me?'

Henry's conversation ended and he walked over to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Sara shook her head, causing her hair to get rather messy since she was laying her head on a pillow at the time. "I'm confused," Sara told him, a little distress in her voice. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"We don't know," Henry replied sympathetically, getting a chair so that he could sit beside her. "We want to do some tests so that we can figure out why your memories can't come back," then the man frowned. "Or at least _**attempt**_to figure out why they haven't come back." He sighed and stroked the hair out of her face gently, trying to comfort her.

Sara turned away. "I wish I could remember," Sara longingly wept, though no tears showed up. "I don't even remember the accident."

"It must have been too traumatic."

"And that can cause one's memories to go away?" She turned back to look at him, searching his eyes, hoping for something that could explain the terrifying reality of why she didn't know anything about herself.

"That could be one cause," Henry solemnly admitted. "There are many things that can cause one to lose her or his memories. Some cause temporary memory loss, others permanent, others could be either or and you just have to wait and see."

"I want to know who I am!" Sara wailed, then began sobbing hysterically, stress seen everywhere, in the way she held herself to the way she acted.

Fear and pain for the girl were in Henry's eyes and he began rubbing her back, hoping that it would calm his daughter some. "I know this is frustrating, but please hold on," Henry confided quietly in her. "We'll figure this out together."

"Why am I here?" Sara asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, surprise in his eyes, and it was lucky that Sara wasn't facing him for there was worry also.

"Why are the doctor's looking after me?" Sara rephrased, and she turned her head more into the pillow to muffle her sobs.

Henry relaxed some, glad that she wasn't saying that she had remembered something. He remembered the days when she'd had her memory quite clearly. She had asked that same question then.

"You're here," Henry explained the best he could, attempting to find satisfactory words that wouldn't give anything away and wouldn't cause Sara to question him more. "Because I want to make sure you're all right. I'm concerned about what this incident might have done to you."

"And where's my brother?" she asked.

"He's at the house," Henry unwillingly admitted.

Sara turned around. "Why am I not at the house?"

"Because I think the separation would be good for now."

"Why?"

"To help with the healing process."

"And how does that help with the healing process?"

Sara's probing questions were of some concern to Henry. 'I hope she doesn't keep this up. That kind of personality trait is not necessarily good. I need her to accept everything without questioning.' He was careful as he answered her, trying to make the conversation seem as casual as possible. "By separating you two," he replied. "It allows us to observe the two of you individually and to treat you individually. I feel that if we were to keep you two together for treatment it could cause panic and I want you two to be calm."

"And how would that cause us panic?" the girl asked, confusion in her eyes, but not a challenge.

Henry thought on how to word this before he said anything else. "If you two were together," he finally said. "Then I fear that because the both of you were in the accident together and the two of you know that, then by simply seeing each other it might cause the both of you to panic because you share in the confusion and pain. I want to minimize that. I want everything to be calm for the both of you. You both were traumatized, there's no need to cause greater fear in both of you. I want to talk about positive things and more than likely, because you two can relate, you'll talk about your confusion and loss of memory, which is negative and not conducive to a healing environment. That in itself might cause panic."

Henry was relieved that the girl didn't question this. He sighed and began tucking her in. "Get some rest," he urged. "You're still healing; you'll need a lot of rest. I was about to have Seth spend some time downstairs with us, but when I realized he was tired that's when I realized that I'd made a mistake. He showed me that you both need rest. You need to get your energy up."

Sara nodded and curled up under the covers. In a matter of moments she was asleep.

(About two months earlier)

(Jack Point of View)

It had now been about three months since the kids had disappeared. Jack was worried. Sure, Seth and Sara's fan club had kicked in and launched a bunch of protests, but it still didn't get the government to release them. In fact they didn't even admit that they had taken the kids. Emily and Jared had even spoken in front of congress, begging them to release their children.

"They never meant anyone harm," Emily had cried. "Why won't you release them? Please! We're begging you! Please give me my children back! How can you do this to us? They saved your planet! Please!"

But Emily's tears had meant nothing to them. At that moment a senator George Normandy had spoken up. "We're sorry," he said. "But we can't give you what we don't have."

Jared, desperate and outraged, shouted out, "The evidence is against you! Please release our children!"

"We don't have them," the senator stated flatly and the two were dismissed from congress, empty-handed and weeping.

Emily sat on the steps leading up to the building after that, crying, with no one able to comfort her. Jack tried, Alex tried, Harlan tried, County Marshall Anthony tried, Tina the waitress tried, and Jared didn't even try as he was silently grieving himself. The crowds of protestors, who were waiting outside, started murmuring. Finally one spoke up, "Were you successful?"

As neither Emily nor Jared was able to answer from their grief Alex spoke for them. "We were unsuccessful," she announced. She, Harlan, Jack, Anthony, and Tina had been in the meeting with them and had heard every word of what was said. At times they even pitched in. "Even after we let the evidence that pointed to the government being behind this go public, they denied having anything to do with it. And the evidence was very conclusive. There is no way that they weren't behind it in some way or another. We even used the information that we'd miraculously gotten from inside sources, and they still denied it. They won't even tell us where they are."

They'd tried raiding Witch Mountain a week earlier, after getting a surprising leave from the national Supreme Court to do so. But they'd found nothing, in fact they'd discovered that Seth and Sara had never been there. They'd wondered why the Supreme Court had then allowed them to do that and Jack and Alex concluded it was because they wanted to make Jack and Alex look bad. But that had never happened. It had only raised the question of where else the government might be keeping them.

"Perhaps they're being kept in a secret facility that was built specifically for them?" said some.

"Perhaps they killed them," said others.

"Perhaps they dissected _**and**_ killed them," the others argued back, though this train of thought was so horrific for Emily and Jared that they learned quickly to not listen to rumors. "After all Jack and Alex said that last time they'd tried to study them. Alex suspected herself that they were going to dissect them. Some people, like Erica Roberts, said that's what happens to aliens captured by the government and she said that long before we knew about Seth and Sara."

"Isn't she one of those UFO government conspiracy experts?"

"Yeah, she is!"

'Those poor children,' Jack kept thinking through the months. 'Those poor children. Who knows what could happen to them? They must be so frightened by now. I hope we find them before – before it's too late.' Jack couldn't stand to think of what they could be going through. It was too hurtful to him. One thing was for sure, he wanted the children safely back in their parent's arms.

And so after they weren't successful in finding the kids through raids Jack nowadays resorted to finding more information about the government in hopes that it would give him some way to find them.

Emily and Jared still remained on earth, hoping that they would find their children, but Jack could tell that their hope was failing. He knew that he had to find something, and soon, before it was too late. 'But where to look?' he thought.

Under the various searches on the internet that he had done he'd discovered that Henry Burke was more than likely involved in top secret things for some time. He also discovered that Henry Burke was a doctor, which made his insides turn and made him more afraid for the children. There was no doubt that Henry Burke knew _**exactly**_ what he was doing to them and _**exactly**_ the affect it would have on them, and yet he still did it out of pure greed and evil.

For two months he searched and for two months Emily and Jared were kept alive on hope, but finally their hope gave up. They were about to return to their planet and consider their kids dead when Jack found something. Granted, he'd illegally gotten someone to hack government files and steal them and such in order to get it, but he'd found something.

"What is it?" Emily had asked, eager that perhaps they would find their children.

But Jack shook his head, knowing precisely what she and her husband were thinking. "It's not a location," he told them.

"Then what is it?" Jared had demanded, his patience giving away. After all, these were his kids he was talking about!

Jack couldn't bear to show them what he'd found. "I think you need to read it for yourself," he informed them gravely, looking away.

Emily snatched the files out of his hand and took it over to the dining room table to read it, her husband close behind. Immediately she tore through her files to see what Jack was talking about. "I may not have found a location, but I found that they're alive. They're... suffering." There were tears in Jack's eyes as he said this truth. "From what I've been able to skim from what we got from the government, they're using them for horrific purposes."

Emily's eyes were now stuck on a piece of paper, her mouth opened in horror. Jack was immediately concerned that she'd gone into shock. Beside her, Jared was stalk still. "No!" she started sobbing, and the piece of paper dropped. "He wouldn't! He didn't do that to them! NO!" She placed her head on the table and began weeping. "NO!" she grieved.

"I'm sorry," Jack, told her, crying as well.

"Whatever those experiments are that they're describing, they're terrible! I don't want my children turned into some monsters!"

"They've been altering their bodies," Jared replied, toneless, his face pale. "They gave them _**tails**_."

"NO!" Emily sobbed again.

Jared turned to Jack. "What now?"

**I'm sorry to update so late in the week. You're all probably disappointed in me. So here this chapter is, before the week is over. Currently, it is Friday.  
**

**Please, please, please review if you are reading this! I need more reviews for this story. Give me enought frequent reviewers and I may make a sequel to this story!**

**Read and review, please!  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Life at Home

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Life at Home

(Seth Point of View)

The boy still didn't understand why he was amnesic. His parents seemed frustrated as well, trying to figure out what was wrong. They had him go through several 'procedures' which they said that they hoped it would explain what was wrong. Seth didn't think it was working. He didn't even see the point of going through some of it. Sometimes he didn't even see what it had to do with his amnesia, though some of the procedures were supposed to be checking for other things that might have gone wrong in his body since the accident. A lot of the times they'd knock him out with sedative but sometimes they couldn't. Either way a lot of the procedures were painful, and he was either in pain while he was awake and going through the procedure, then in pain afterwards, or he woke up in pain. He wouldn't have been surprised if he was in pain during the procedures and he just didn't remember.

One of the procedures was more painful than the rest and he cried through the whole thing. His father and mother was by his side, comforting him, saying it would be over soon. "I know that this hurts, honey," Mary gently hushed him. "We're going to get you a little treat and reward for being so good."

In the procedure they would drill an oblong device into his brain. They told him that they hoped it would help to resurrect some of his memories, but it never did. It just left him shrieking and crying. Henry seemed frustrated afterwards that it never worked. After that Seth went to bed in his room, continuing to cry. Mary came in to comfort him, and she gave him some medicine to help calm the pain. It put him to sleep for a while, but when he woke up he was in pain again. Eventually the pain went away.

And through all that, Seth never questioned Henry and Mary in anything. He always believed them. As far as he was concerned, they were trying to help him in whatever way they could. He felt at ease and comfortable with them. He just didn't like the procedures; but he was grateful that his father was a doctor as Henry would often look after him while he was at home.

It had been two weeks now since he had woken up from the amnesia, and as he opened his eyes, he found Henry in his room. "Dad?" he asked, trying to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. "Is everything okay?"

There was indeed worry in Henry's eyes, but as soon he saw his son he put on a smile and said, "No, I've just been doing a lot of thinking." He paused, and then he sat down on the edge of the bed. "How have you been feeling?"

Seth frowned. "I don't know. I'm stressed and frustrated that I can't remember anything." He looked up at his father and immediately noticed the hesitation in Henry's eyes. "What is it?"

Henry shook his head. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "But at this point I don't ever know that you'll get your memory back."

Seth's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

Henry got up. "Get some rest. Mary should have breakfast done soon."

Seth lay back down in shock and watched his father exit the room. 'I'm never going to get my memory back?' he questioned. 'There has to be a way for me to get my memory back!' He turned around on his bed, uncomfortable and frustrated. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the place in time when he did have his memory, then copy it and take it back with him. 'How will I ever know who I am?' he thought in concern, some tears coming in his eyes which he desperately tried to shake away. Now was _**not**_ the time to cry. 'Sure, mom and dad know who me and my sister are, but when will we ever know for ourselves besides pictures and journal notes?'

Through the two weeks Henry and Mary had showed them pictures of themselves and the various things they had done together in an effort to jog their memories. But to their frustrations it hadn't worked. A couple days ago they had even brought Sara home and still Seth couldn't remember her. Henry and Mary had been frustrated at this, but as Seth and Sara soon found out it was not at their children they were frustrated at. It was the accident.

Seth sighed. Right now he wanted to talk to his sister and see how she felt. They didn't often get to talk alone because Henry seemed concerned that if they talked about negative things, like the memory loss, then they might get too stressed out or they might act up. He wanted their environment to stay positive, which he believed was more conducive to the healing they needed. He didn't want them to panic.

The blonde-haired boy didn't think that he'd panic; in fact he was fairly sure that he wouldn't. But you couldn't convince mom and dad of that. Sure, mom and dad loved him, but for some reason or another they seemed to think that he and his sister were incapable of making decisions for themselves. Everything had to be decided on behalf of them. Even the doctors and workers seemed to have the same attitude. Why was that? Seth couldn't figure it out. He only knew that that was the way things were, and so he accepted it. Occasionally he'd voice his opinion, and mom and dad would be glad to hear it. But other times when he'd voice his opinion they'd say 'no' just like any other parent.

Seth was still resting his eyes when someone knocked on the door. "Breakfast's ready," a soft, feminine voice chimed.

The boy sighed. "I'm coming!" he called back and quickly threw the covers off of him. His mouth began to water and he eagerly raced downstairs only to be scolded by his mother.

"How many times have I told you not to run in the house, Aaron?" Seth blushed, knowing that he'd run a lot when dinner was mentioned, although he didn't always have the energy to run and thus didn't always run. That happened on the days when he had to go through the procedures.

Seth walked up to the table and sat down, a plate of sausage and a couple English muffins seeming warm and welcoming. 'It looks good as always,' he thought and then began digging in, the butter melting in his mouth. He closed his eyes in content, savoring the various flavors.

"Taste good?" Mary asked, watching him.

Seth nodded. "Good as always."

"I'm glad," Mary softly murmured, brushing past him to refill his glass with more orange juice. "I thought I'd try a new recipe today."

There was a delighted gasp of shock as Seth realized that the flavors were indeed different. "They're homemade!" he exclaimed.

"They're always homemade."

Seth took another fresh bite. "I think that I like this recipe better!" he mumbled, his mouth full, earning a scowl from his mother.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Aaron."

"Sorry," he muttered in response, but his mouth was still full. He swallowed and then replied, "How long have you been making the muffins homemade?"

"I always have," Mary gently replied, mixing more batter so she could put more in the oven. "Ever since you were little I thought that was the better route to go. I'm proud to say that you've never tasted store-bought bread in your life. I don't think you'd like store-bought anyways."

"Mmm," Seth replied, his mouth once again full of the muffin.

"I make all your baked goods from scratch, even cookies. I also make everything, even the noodles that we use, from scratch. I also grind the wheat that we use fresh. I don't buy flour. I buy the wheat kernels and make my own flour." She let out deep breath as she looked back at her son who was enjoying his meal. "I'd hoped your memory hadn't taken that from you. Elizabeth and I used to cook all the time, and occasionally we could convince you to help, but not always. It took a lot of coaxing. I don't know what it is with boys not wanting to cook! But it was always fun when we did that together." The woman looked around for a minute, as if she had lost something, and then added, "Speaking of Elizabeth, where is your sister?"

Seth shook his head. "I don't know. I only know that I managed to wake up in the wee hours of the morning and then I couldn't get back to sleep."

Mary shook her head. "I'll go get her." She disappeared for a minute, and then after some time during which Seth was finishing his meal, she reappeared with Sara, who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She yawned, and Seth almost did the same. The saying about yawns being contagious must be true.

Sara slowly stumbled over, much like a zombie would, and when she arrived at the table she put her head in her arms. "Sit up, sweetling," Mary commanded.

"I'm tired!" Sara whined in slurred speech. Seth almost snickered because of this, and then thought better. After all, next thing he knew would be that Sara would do it to him sometime. And then the both of them would get in trouble, and Henry and Mary would separate them. He didn't want that.

Mary brought some food over for the girl but the girl didn't even lift her head to look at it. "You need to eat, Elizabeth," their mother told her, and Sara shook her head.

"I'm tired!" she complained. "Why did you have to get me up this early?"

"Because you need to eat."

"I don't wanna eat! I wanna sleep!" She continued to keep her head down until Mary filled a glass with cold water.

"Come on, Elizabeth," she urged. But when Sara shook her head she dumped the water on her.

Sara gasped and looked up at Mary, disbelief on her face. "Why did you do that?" she cried in outrage.

"Because you weren't getting up. You need to get up and eat your meal."

"I'm so tired!" the girl complained. "I want to sleep!"

"You can sleep afterwards," Mary promised. "But eat your meal first." When Mary said this the girl unwillingly took a napkin and dried herself off the best that she could, and then she reluctantly pulled the plate over to her and slowly began chewing her food. Immediately after she was done eating Seth wasn't surprised to see her get up and out of the dining room. He knew that she was trudging up the stairs.

"Wish I could sleep," Seth muttered enviously. He hadn't been able to get any rest lately. As he glanced over at his mom he saw her pick up the plate and then begin doing the dishes. Seth sighed. He was ready to start the day.

(Several Hours later)

(Seth Point of View)

The day went by slowly and dully. Henry was going to take Sara for some procedures but after seeing the tired state she was in he decided it would be better to let her and Seth rest and do the procedures tomorrow.

Mary and Seth came in Sara's room and she read them a book. Sara almost immediately fell asleep at the sound of her soft voice. Mary continued reading until Seth started falling asleep and then she stopped, tucked Sara in, who then stirred some and continued sleeping. But she never woke up. Then Seth followed her out and after shutting Sara's door they headed over to Seth's room. After getting under the covers Mary tucked Seth in and said good night.

Seth had a hard time sleeping. He tossed and turned but for some reason the sleep he wanted so much evaded him. Then, about one in the morning, he managed to fall asleep.

He dreamed for about ten minutes uninterrupted, his dreams sweet and peaceful. He dreamed that his mother took him to the store for Henry always watched them when she went to the store. They didn't get out of the house much, only for the procedures. He dreamed that Sara came with them and they got to walk around the store, staring in awe at all the items.

"Come!" his mother said to him in his dream. "I know that you're curious about all that's here, but it's time to go. You're father and I have work to do and we need to get home."

"But I don't want to go home!" Sara cried, disappointed that it all had to be over so soon. "Please! Let's look around some more! We've never been to a store before!"

"No, Elizabeth," Mary replied, being a bit firm like she always does whenever she doesn't like what her kids are doing. "We need to go home. Now."

And so Seth and his sister followed Mary out of the door, their heads down, reluctant to give up this adventure. She drove them home and they got out of the car and headed inside. "Nap time!" Mary then announced and the kids went upstairs to get some sleep. Seth eagerly climbed into bed, exhausted, and the boy lay there for a moment, looking up at the ceiling.

What happened next freaked Seth out. He started hearing voices, and they were above him as he lay on the bed. "Seth!" they shouted from a distance, using his middle name instead of his first. 'That's odd,' Seth thought. 'Whoever calls me Seth? I always go by Aaron.'

"Seth!" they shouted again, and Seth shot upright in his bed, fear beginning to creep into him. Then all of a sudden, a large sound erupted around him and Seth put his hands over his ears in an attempt to keep the noise out. "Seth, get up!" the female voice shouted again, sounding urgent. Seth's eyes widened, and as he stared around he felt his body shake. He started sweating immensely from fear.

In real life he awoke with the loud noises still blaring and red light around him. A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes was looking at him in fear, though some of the fear dissipated when she saw him. "Seth," she breathed out, somewhat relieved. "You're awake!"

The boy looked at her in confusion. How did this woman know his name? "Who are you?" he asked warily, the red light circling in his room and outside his window in the streets below. "What are you doing here? Do you know my mom and dad?"

The woman looked at him, shock on her face. "Don't you know who I am?" she stuttered, disbelief in her eyes.

Seth shook his head. "I don't even know why you're here."

"Come!" the woman beckoned. "We must hurry before more people come. It's a miracle that I wasn't caught before!"

Seth cocked his head, looking cute. "I do not understand."

"We're leaving," the woman explained, the urgency in her tone making Seth's skin crawl.

The boy frowned. "I don't want to leave. I don't even know who you are."

The woman gazed at him. "How can you not know me?" she exclaimed. "I'm your mother, Emily!"

Seth shook his head. "No, no you're not. I already have a mother."

"Seth!" the woman cried. "You have to believe me! We have to get you out of this place before it's too late!"

Just then he heard Sara scream and Seth began panicking, looking at the woman in fear. "Who are you, really?" he asked, trembling.

"Please, Seth," Emily pleaded. "We must go!"

Seth knew at that moment that he couldn't trust this woman. She was trying to take him elsewhere! She admitted that she was trying to kidnap him! "SECURITY!" Seth shouted, desperate for the stranger to leave his room. "SECURITY!"

There was movement downstairs and he heard the doors below burst open. The woman immediately began trembling, giving Seth a pleading look. "Please, Seth, be quiet! You have to listen to me! I'm your real mother! You were kidnapped, I promise it! You were taken from us-"

"SECURITY!" Seth bellowed again, and the woman rushed forward and put a hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep him quiet. He heard Sara's continued screams in of panic in the other room. "Let me go! LET ME GO!" she shouted, and he heard her struggle. Seth also struggled against the woman and had the satisfaction of knowing that he was giving the woman a hard time.

"Please, please stop, Seth! I'm here to take you away from this terrible, terrible place! You need to come with us!"

Seth continued to struggle and resist. He bit her hand and the woman let out a little shriek. But to his astonishment she continued to hold on. He wriggled more, his trying to hit the woman and get her off of him. She, in return, tried to restrain his arms, and had to flip him onto his stomach in order to control him. Seth started screaming immediately and only then did he realize that as he was struggling there had been people attempting to break down the door. He shouted and then a cloth was shoved into his mouth, preventing any sound from coming out.

Seth kicked and tried to free his arms but he couldn't. He was helpless. The woman had the advantage. His only hope lay in the people who were trying to burst down the door. He prayed that they would succeed. "Shh," the woman tried to hush him and he could tell that she was panicked. "Everything will be all right. Once we take you away from here and back to Jack's place you'll be safe. You'll see. Shh, everything will be all right."

Seth tried to mumble a reply but was unable to. But then he saw the door begin to splinter and he struggled even more to buy time.

The woman looked back; panic beginning to come on her face. "No, no, I won't let them take him! Not again!" she whispered to herself. Then the door burst completely open.

Seth stared in gratitude at his father leading the team into the room. He tried to shout some thanks but was unable to. "Release him, now!" Henry commanded the woman.

But she shook her head. "I won't let you take him away from me again!" she shouted.

Henry gave her a funny look. "Obviously you're deranged!" He snapped his fingers and the guards surrounded her, pulling her away from Seth. Seth immediately pulled the cloth out of his mouth, panting from his struggles, shaking in fear.

"NO! NO!" the woman shouted, fighting against them. "NOT MY SON! NOT MY SON!" Seth listened as he heard her and some others being dragged down the stairs as they shouted in protest.

Seth was still trembling from the incident. When Henry was sure that his son was safe, he knelt beside him. "Are you all right?" he asked the trembling boy.

The boy shook his head. He was still breathing heavily, fear in his eyes. "I've never been attacked before," he whispered. He looked up at his father, wonder in his eyes. "Thank you."

Henry nodded and then began taking the boy's pulse. The door opened again and Mary was leading Sara into the room. "You all right, Aaron?" she asked the boy, concern in her eyes.

Seth nodded. "I guess."

Sara sat on Seth's bed, a look of confusion and trauma in her eyes. "Who were they?" she asked Henry, looking up at him.

Henry had put the boy's wrist down and when he heard Sara's question Seth thought he saw him stiffen some. "They're no one," Henry replied, his tone firm as he tried to end the subject. "They're just a bunch of crazy people."

"What were those noises we heard?" Sara continued to ask. Seth wasn't sure he liked this. He knew that they weren't supposed to ask that many questions. He willed in his mind for Sara to stop but somehow he knew that she wouldn't.

"They were alarms," Mary answered, more resolute. "Now you two have been through enough tonight. Go back to sleep."

"Will we be safe?" Sara asked and the boy could tell that it irked their parents some.

"Of course!" Mary replied. "We've caught the culprits now, and you don't have to worry anymore." Then the woman quickly rushed Sara out in an unusual manner.

Henry patted Seth on the shoulder. "Your mother's right. You need to get some sleep." Then he too left and Seth was all alone, staring up at the ceiling once more.

'Is it just me," Seth thought. 'Or did something odd just happen?'

(The next day)

(Jack Point of View)

Jack Bruno was frustrated. After all this work to find the kids they had to get caught and arrested by Henry Burke! And right as they'd found Sara and Seth too! He paced around his cell, angry and mad at Henry for whatever he had done to the kids. They didn't even recognize him! What did Henry do to them? Was it possible that they were brainwashed? But Jack shook his head. From the look in the kids' eyes he was sure that they didn't remember him. There was no recognition in their eyes whatsoever. They were just confused and scared. No, they must not have remembered them. But why? Why didn't they remember him? Did they lose their memory? If so, how?

In this room there were many cells. They stood on each side of the room, facing each other. Everyone had their own cell. Alex was on his right while Jared was on his left, and Emily was to the left of Jared. She had been crying all night. "Why?" she kept asking herself, to which no one could answer. "Why?"

Just then the door to the room creaked and as it was opened Jack saw the kids come in, looking behind them and to the right and to the left before coming in. "We shouldn't be here," Sara was saying. "Dad will be furious if we get caught!"

"Don't you want to find some answers?" Seth replied, though he looked nervous as he approached who were his true friends, the ones that he couldn't remember. The boy took one curious look at Emily, and then he skirted her even more, like he was trying to stay as far away from her as possible. The boy looked at them for a long time before asking, "Who are you? And I want the truth."

Emily looked up but Jack immediately shook his head when she caught his eye. It would be best to proceed with caution, especially since Seth and Sara seemed fragile. It was unlikely that they would believe them, and if they launched directly into the 'Emily and Jared are your real parents' story then it would likely turn them off. Jack took a deep breath before replying, "My name is Jack Bruno, and this," he gestured to the right of him. "Is my wife, Alex. You knew her as Alex Friedman once." Seth cocked his head, a look of unbelief on his face, but he stayed quiet. Jack then gestured to the left of him. "The man's name is Jared Frontier and the woman is his wife, Emily Frontier."

"Why are you here?" Sara warily asked.

"We're here for you!" Emily blurted out, unable to contain herself any longer. "We're here to take you back! They should never have taken you!"

Sara began walking away. "See?" she said to her brother. "I told you we should never have come. It's been a waste of time. Father's right. They're deranged." But Seth stayed where he was.

"I'm not ready to go," he whispered back to his sister. "I need to know more, like why they attacked us."

"We never-" Emily began to protest only to be hushed by everyone else, including her husband.

Seth cocked his head again, unable to contain his curiosity. But his sister wasn't impressed. "Let's go, Aaron!" she urged. "They'll be missing us at the house by now."

Seth was ready to turn and leave when Jack shook his head. As Seth's back was turned to him Jack asked, "How long have you not remembered who you were?"

Seth stopped, which frustrated his sister. "Don't listen to anything they have to say!" she hissed at her brother. "They'll lie to us!'

But Seth turned back anyways. "How did you know about that?" he asked cautiously.

"It was pretty obvious," Jack admitted. "I've known you for some time, and you should have been able to remember me. So that means that either you were brainwashed, which I don't believe because of the look in your eyes, or that you don't remember us, which I think is more likely."

Emily was crying, and as Seth narrowed his eyes unbelievingly at Jack, she cried more. "Elizabeth is right," Seth muttered. "It's time for us to go."

"Wait!" Emily shouted, and the two stopped, frozen and stiff. She cried and sobbed for about a minute before responding. "I know Henry. I know he recognizes me."

"Oh?" Sara hissed. "Do you really expect us to believe that after you attacked us?"

"We know why this has happened to you," Emily began saying, but Jared began shaking his head.

"Emily, no! We promised each other we would say nothing!" His urgency and fear was seen in his eyes, and Jack wondered what they could be hiding.

"It's time for the truth to come out, Jared!" Emily shouted back. "We can't let our mistakes affect our kids any longer! We must do it for them." She turned back to the kids and looked at them, love in her eyes.

"Well?" Sara demanded, uncomfortable and impatient. "What do you want to say? That Henry Burke is not our father?"

"That's because he isn't!" Emily begged. She sobbed more before continuing. "He's you uncle!"

**Okay, so that's this chapter.**

**Did you like it?**

**Read and review, please, please, please, pretty please! Pretty please with a cherry on top! Even if you are just skimming, please review!  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Questions

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Questions

(Seth Point of View)

"He's your uncle!"

These words hung in the air and Seth stiffened in shock. Would she really claim such a thing? And if it were true that she were related to his father Henry Burke that would make her his aunt!

"No!" Seth shook his head in shock, unable to get over this statement. "It isn't true! It can't be! He doesn't even know you! NO!"

Seth turned and walked away, pulling his sister, who stood there in shock. He had a hard time to get her to move and eventually she followed him reluctantly. "Wait!" Emily called out, desperate and everyone started shouting to them. "Please come back!"

The two of them walked out, a dead expression on their faces. What was this? What was this and why was it happening to them? They were confused beyond measure. They snuck back in through the window that they had left opened, and tip toed quietly to their rooms after closing the window they had come through, hoping that Henry and Mary hadn't noticed. They didn't know what they'd say to them if they had.

Fortunately they never found out. Seth was laying on his bed when Mary came in to check on him. "You all right?" she asked pity in her tone. "I know that you must be pretty scared right now after the incident."

Seth shook his head. "I'm just confused right now, mom."

Mary came over and gently brushed the hair out of his face. "Try not to think too much on it, dear. They're just a bunch of lunatics, that's all."

Seth turned over on his side to stare at his mother and did the one thing he had never dared to do before and that he feared would get him grounded. "Are they?" he asked her, challenged her, and Mary stood still.

"Get some rest," she ordered, trying to seem sweet, but he could tell that she was irked. She pulled the covers over him to keep him warm and then opened the door to go out. But before she went out she stopped. "And don't ever do that again," she called back sternly, and Seth flinched, knowing that he had angered her. "You know you're not to question me and it's for your own good. You're our responsibility for a reason. You're incapable of making decisions for yourself. I only want you to be safe, Aaron."

"I'm sorry, mom," Seth quickly apologized and he turned over on his side quickly to face away from her, so that way she couldn't read his expressions. Hopefully she'd only think he was ashamed, and that's why he did that.

"Then make sure it doesn't happen again," Mary told him with a somewhat softer but still firm tone. "I want you to be obedient. That's the way things are supposed to be. Lunch will be soon and father said that he'd come home for lunch today."

Seth quickly turned back over. "He did?" he questioned in shock. That was unusual. Henry didn't usually come home for lunch unless... unless it was for something completely important. Usually if he was at work he stayed at work. Mary and Henry took turns working so that they could babysit and spend some time with the kids, though truthfully Seth wondered if looking after him and Sara were part of their job that they got paid for. Though he wondered why that would be. He didn't think from what he heard that the average parent got paid to stay home with their kids and care for them, but he could be wrong. Mary worked every other day and Henry worked every other day. It was also rare that Mary came home for lunch when she was at work.

"What's the occasion?" Seth asked.

Mary narrowed her eyes at him. "Enough questions!" she snapped causing Seth to jump some. He was surprised. She didn't normally treat him like this. In fact things had been different ever since those strangers had arrived. Mary then sighed when she saw his reaction. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "But were just stressed and worried about the two of you. That's why."

She left the room and Seth nodded. 'Yeah, that's it,' he told himself. 'They're just worried about us and want to spend some time with us to make sure we're all right. That's why they're acting this way.' It was simply easier to avoid the truth. But something deep down inside Seth told him it was otherwise, and that the events were indeed strange. But he didn't recognize it enough to even ignore it. It was just a constant unnamed feeling that was constantly there. He decided to sleep it off.

(Jack Point of View)

"He's your uncle!"

Jack stared at her in disbelief. What? How could this be? _**Henry Burke**_ was _**Seth**_ and_** Sara's**_ uncle? Surely this couldn't be! Henry hated the kids! He didn't even consider them children to begin with, and that was only because they were from outer space!

He may have still been in shock but as he looked over at Seth he saw the boy was having a hard time accepting this. Sara also had a look of shock. "No!" Seth yelled shaking his head. He looked like he was ready to collapse from the statement. 'That poor boy,' Jack thought, pity in his eyes. Even _**he**_ was having trouble getting over that statement; he couldn't imagine being one of the ones that Emily's revelation was directed to. "It isn't true! It can't be! He doesn't even know you! NO!" Seth looked ready to cry and as Sara stood there, the blood drained out of her face, Seth tried to pull her away, didn't succeed the first time, and then tugged harder. Finally Sara started following him, her expression still in such a way that Jack wanted to go over there and comfort her.

Emily seemed devastated that her children didn't believe her, and she was desperate to keep them in the room. "Wait!" She called out, tears almost springing from her eyes, and Jack knew instantly the love she had for her children, and the pain she was enduring watching them go through all this. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt them. "Please come back!" All of them started shouting at them, desperate for them to come back and explain it in a way that they would believe what was going on and why they were here. "Please!" everyone yelled. "We just want to help you! We want you to be safe!"

But the kids left, stoic, and Jack could tell that the damage Henry had done to them was immense. There was no way they'd get better overnight and there was simply no way that they'd believe them. Henry had too great a hold on them and they believed everything that Henry said, which meant they had no chance of convincing them.

Jack sat down in grief that the children could have ended up like this. "We'll never convince them," he muttered aloud. He had tears in his eyes and he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge that they had failed the kids again.

"They have to believe us!" Emily hissed. "We need to get them out of here and the only way we'll get them out of here is if they believe us! We have to find a way to convince them!"

But Jack shook his head to everyone's surprise. "No. They'll never believe us."

"Surely you're not giving up on our children!" Jared stood up from the seat he had taken in surprise in an effort to tower over Jack, even though Jack was taller and in a different cell. "Is this how you're going to treat them?"

But at his reaction Alex stood up. "Of course that's not what he meant! Since when would he give up on them? Right Jack?"

Jack nodded but spoke up again. "We'll never convince them."

"Which means what?" Alex questioned, still confused at his statement.

Jack sighed, reluctant to voice what he needed to say and what would probably be the only way they could get the poor kids out. Unfortunately that would mean extra trauma for them, but it was either that or have them stay here. "We have no choice but to kidnap them."

(Seth Point of View)

Seth had a less than peaceful night that night. He was still troubled about what had happened the previous day and he was not surprised to hear that Henry was going to stay at the house with them for half the day. Seth thought it was unnecessary, but he knew better than to voice his opinion against theirs. Still he was grateful for the company. He loved spending time as a family together.

He sighed and then pulled the covers off him. "Mmm," he inhaled, sniffing the air. It smelled deliciously like homemade blueberry pancakes with homemade syrup and possibly some homemade butter on the side. Oh, how he so couldn't wait for all those flavors to melt in his mouth! He closed his eyes, savoring the taste that was yet to come.

After that he changed into some clothes fit for company (blue scrubs since all of his clothes were scrubs, though they varied in color. Sara got brighter colors than his and he guessed that the brighter colors were considered "girl's clothes" since all the both of them wore were scrubs. The scrubs they wore in the nighttime were a bit shabbier, and sometimes had holes in them. They even looked somewhat like pajamas because of the patterns, but they were made out of scrub material. Imagine having pajamas with the pajama pattern on the cloth and it's all made out of scrub material and sewed together like scrubs and that's what they have. Both of the kids had a lot of clothing, or a lot of scrubs. One time he had asked why he and Sara were not allowed to wear anything but scrubs and Henry started scolding him, telling him he was ungrateful for the clothing they'd provided him. After that Seth dropped it and never mentioned it again. He had only asked because he was curious.) He wandered down the stairs, taking his sweet time so he could smell the odors that were wafting down the hall and to his room.

"Ah!" he exhaled in content as he sat down at the dining room table. "I always love the meals the best."

Henry, who was reading a newspaper in the seat to the left of him, chuckled. "Maybe your mom should make them taste nasty. I fear that because of how delicious it is you might not be able to control how much you eat and you'll end up overweight." But Seth could tell that he was joking.

"Come on!" Seth pitched in, joining in the fun. "It's healthy anyways. How could I get overweight when I get full fast?"

"As long as you get full fast," Mary told him, putting a plate in front of him. "And yes, most of the time the meals are healthy, though I'm making a less healthy breakfast meal right now as a little treat. I know that you and Elizabeth are going through a hard time right now. I wanted to show my appreciation that you're trying."

As Seth put a bite full into his mouth (earning a reproving look from Mary for putting too much in his mouth at once) the boy heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs and he knew that his sister was close. Her eyes were bright and excited and Seth had no doubt that she had also woken up to the smells of homemade cooking.

"Is that...?" squeaked Sara, her body almost ready to jump up and down.

"Yes, Elizabeth," Mary answered, her lips pursed as she tried not to laugh. Then she beckoned the girl, "Come and sit down my dear. Start eating up."

The girl squealed in joy and rushed over to the table, almost knocking the butter and blueberry syrup over as she rushed to pull her chair out and sit down. Henry put down his newspaper at this. "Calm down, child," he urged and Sara quickly nodded her apology. Her excitement got high when Mary put the plate in front of her and she immediately dug in, her eyes widening when she tasted the food.

"Mmm!" she exclaimed. "This is good! This is better than it smells!"

"Why thank you," Mary replied with pleasure in an accent of some sort (cowboy accent but Seth and Sara don't know what a cowboy is anyways), doing a little curtsy. The kids laughed and got right back to eating.

When Seth noticed that Henry was still reading his newspaper he asked, "Aren't you going to eat, dad?"

"I've already eaten, son," he murmured back quietly. "Even your mother has. You two woke up a little late but we thought we'd let you sleep in however long you needed because of what you went through last night. I imagine that you both are tired."

Seth and Sara nodded. "You have no idea!" Sara exasperatingly replied.

But Henry narrowed his eyes at her and Seth realized what the comment implied. "We know more than you think, Sara," Henry firmly told her. "We know everything there is to know about you. That is why it must be us and only us or the other approved adults such as my workers making decisions on behalf of you. You need to apologize for what you said."

Seth noticed his sister blush as she sincerely answered in shame, "I'm sorry, father. I wasn't thinking."

"I know you weren't," Henry replied, his tone now light. "But you needed to know so that you could learn."

Seth had been watching all of this without touching his food. Now that it was over he put the fork which was still in his hand back into the food and put more in his mouth. That was one thing he was uncomfortable with in his family, the fact that Mary and Henry claimed that they were incapable of making good decisions for themselves and that they needed constant assistant. They couldn't be left alone by themselves ever; they always needed a babysitter, even if they were going out. And there were certain things that they weren't allowed to talk about, (one of which Seth guessed was the one thing that could get him and his sister in major trouble: the visit to Jack, Alex, Emily, and Jared). They weren't even allowed to think certain things.

Over all they weren't allowed to think for themselves. They weren't allowed to question. They could only believe what Mary and Henry told them to believe and if they caught that they believed differently then they got in trouble and punished for it. The punishments weren't harsh, technically they just got whipped ten times, sometimes more, depending on how bad a thing they had done or believed. But since Seth and Sara were healing really quickly it didn't really matter. Yeah, it hurt, but that's what they got for being bad.

Also, they were supposed to tell Henry and Mary everything. They weren't allowed to keep secrets, so if they found out they had visited Jack and Alex, they would be in an incredible amount of trouble. The thing was that rule put them in a catch twenty-two. They weren't allowed to keep secrets, even about their beliefs. To do that would get them in trouble if they found out. And yet if Mary and Henry found out about some of the things they did believe or were beginning to believe, which were contrary to what they were supposed to think, then they'd get in trouble to. Technically they got in double trouble whenever something like this happened and got twice the punishment, one set for the fact that they had kept secrets, the other set for the fact that they hadn't been believing or thinking what they were supposed to.

Seth felt somewhat oppressed because of this. But this was how life was, so he started accepting that last week. He had been full of questions and crossed the line a lot last week but that was only because he had just woken up and didn't know who he was. He still didn't know who he was. But now he was learning the rules and better behaved. "See?" Mary had told them once. "You're doing better all ready." Henry and Mary had also told them that the rules were there for their own good. Seth didn't question that, especially with the whips to back up what his parents said and to discipline him.

And so as Seth sat there listening to the conversation he didn't doubt that his sister had done wrong. He was uncomfortable with it but he accepted it. It was simply how things were and there was nothing he could do to change it.

Seth and Sara finished their meals quickly. "I'm going back to bed," Seth announced. He felt like taking a nap. He shouldn't have snuck out so late to see these strangers that probably meant them no good. Still, the things they said...

He didn't know what to make of it. Surely they were lying, or like Henry said they were crazy. How could he trust these complete strangers? But something about him was curious and he wanted to know more, he wanted to learn more about them. Seth trudged up the stairs thinking on these things when he knew very well that he shouldn't be. "What harm could they do?" he asked aloud only for his conscience to reply, 'They could kidnap you and take you away from you parents.'

A sigh escaped the boy and he decided to look out the window of his room instead of jump onto the bed and nap. This was the same window the woman had wanted to force him out of when she woke him up, told him she was his mother, and practically admitted to him that she was there to kidnap him and take him away. "Why are things always so complicated?" the boy asked himself, frustrated for the first time that he didn't stay and ask these strangers questions.

A soft knock on the door made Seth jump and as he called out, "Come in," he turned around to see his sister. "Elizabeth?" he whispered in surprise, his whole body quivering with joy that she had come to visit him. Why was it that he felt this way? It was almost as if you thought you'd never see her after that and needed to hear her voice one last time. But that was impossible, he saw her every day.

Sara walked over to where he was and stared out the window, the blinds now up. The street was before them and if there was no screen to the window then you could technically lean your head out and look up to see a rock ceiling instead of a sky. (You would hope you didn't fall to the ground and thus to your death, the windows were too high up to even take a rope down to the ground. It wouldn't work. Seth wondered why they were placed in these specific rooms. Could it be that it was a way to deter them from trying to slip out during the night, like keeping them in a cage? After all the window they had snuck out of last night had been on much lower level and was a whole lot closer to the ground. it had to be for them to get out that way and survive. Mary and Henry always locked their doors at night and they were lucky that they had forgotten to lock them after the strangers were arrested. They probably forgot from the stress and that was why Seth and Sara were able to sneek out. Besides, there were no materials to make ropes anyway. After all, their strange house was more like a mansion, about nine stories high, measuring around eighty-five feet at their level. The whole house probably stood around one hundred feet. Ropes are only made for fifty feet.)

Ever since he had woken up the first day Seth wondered what a real sky looked like. He had never been to the real world, according to his parents, for he had grown up here. He had never seen a blue sky before, or a stormy one. He and his sister had always wanted to see these things for they were curious. They wanted to experience life outside of here, have Mary and Henry take them places and show how people lived and survived in the outside world. It was hard to think that it was only two days ago that they had begged and besought Mary and Henry again, but to no avail. Instead they were scolded for even asking. "We already said no," Mary reprimanded them. Then they were sentenced to punishment, but not too much. They were only lashed with five stripes this time, which wasn't too bad. After that they never spoke of it again, in fact they made it look as if the subject were uninteresting now, and they'd put their interests elsewhere, in art and drawing, which made Mary and Henry pleased.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sara murmured, looking out into the street, taking Seth away from his thoughts.

Seth stared at her in confusion. "It's just rock," he replied.

Sara shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I mean, it must look beautiful if you imagine a blue sky reflecting onto the water on the pavement." Somehow the people who had built this underground city had rigged the ceiling to rain water, which Henry said mimicked rain in the real world (he'd said that back before he thought the real world would catch their attention, in fact it was this comment that started all the problems with this subject to begin with. And he never even took responsibility for it! He'd even showed them pictures at the time.) There were also lights high up on the ceiling, which was probably about two thousand five hundred feet high since the highest building stood about one hundred and seventy five feet and the ceiling still dwarfed it in comparison. Henry had said that if you were on the ceiling people would look like ants below, just as if you were in a plane (though he refused to explain what a plane was and didn't even show them pictures, thus keeping an incident regarding that from happening, even though he didn't know that the outside world would be an issue at that time.) And people did go on the ceiling to work on them and do maintenance.

It was also the lights up there that gave off the exact kind of radiation and light that the sun gave off, thus if you were fair and burned easily you would need to put on sunscreen. It was perfect. The ceiling mimicked all the weather on the outside world, from rainy days, to sunshine (it mimicked the exact rising and setting of the sun and the various amounts of light at the right time, varying each day), and thus they had winter and summer in here. They had days that were so hot that you had to go out in shorts, and they had days that were so cold that you needed to bundle up. All of this regulation was necessary and it kept the nature here in balance, since they had areas with wildlife and even shrubs and greenery. In fact it looked exactly like the outside world minus the ceiling.

No planes existed here, they had technology that they kept from the outside world that gave _**much**_ faster transportation than a plane could, and Seth wondered how they had made that. And it was _**much**_, _**much**_ faster.

The greenery, especially the wildlife greenery looked as if it had grown here and lived here its whole life, which for much of the animals that was the case. But it looked natural, as if they were in the outside world. They had a tropical jungle, a rainforest, a regular forest, a dessert, and so many more that were massive and housed a bunch of different wildlife ranging from caribou in the cold north Alaskan kind of climate to jaguars in the jungle climate. Seth and Sara had always wanted to see them and Henry told them that he would take them eventually when he found time.

Seth's thoughts were stopped when he noticed his sister watching him and she seemed hesitant. "Is something wrong?" he asked her, wanting to help her in whatever way he could.

Sara still seemed hesitant. "I don't want to get you in trouble," she began, looking around wildly and Seth could see that something was bothering her. "And I know I shouldn't be thinking this, and I know I could get not just me but you into trouble for thinking let alone mentioning this, but, well, I've been thinking about them. You know, **_them_**, the, um crazy people."

Seth tensed. Yes, this could get them in trouble and the boy didn't want to be whipped again. "What about it?" the boy responded warily. But truth be told he had been thinking about it too, but he wasn't about to go admitting it, especially when Henry and Mary could overhear.

Sara seemed to notice his reaction and she bit her lip. "I didn't want to say this in front of the lunatics because I was so scared to say it, but I was just as curious as you were about who these strangers were. And also, well, aren't you curious to see where these strangers come from? Maybe they could tell us more about the outside world. That is, as long as they agree not to kidnap us." She looked up at him innocently, despite Seth's reaction.

Seth had tensed even more, and his face went from shock to fear. "Elizabeth," he whispered, scolding her. "Don't say that! You could get into trouble! Mom and dad will never let you interact with them like that! They'll say it's too dangerous!"

"Exactly!" Sara whispered back, knowing from his reaction why he wanted to keep the conversation down. "But I'm so curious about what's out there and I wonder _**when**_ mom and dad will finally decide that we're ready for the outside world!"

"We're not ready," Seth replied firmly. "And I'm not going to get into trouble for some fool's errand. If mom and dad say we're not ready then we're not. After all, they know more about us than we do. We're incapable of making decisions."

Sara sighed. "You're right," she murmured.

Just then sirens sounded again and Seth looked around him in fear. There were footsteps approaching and Mary burst into Seth's room. "She's in here!" Mara called out to her husband.

"What's happening?" Sara yelled in distress, the fear seeping through her.

"We have to get you to another place, a safer place," Mary called out over the noise, ushering them out the door. "Someone broke those crazy people out. It looks like more of their kind are here."

"Are we in any danger?" Seth asked, trembling.

"NO," Mary firmly replied, then softened up some. "It's just a precaution," she whispered sweetly, trying to calm down the kids who were shaking with fright. "It's nothing to worry about."

A car was waiting outside and Mary and Henry rushed the kids into it, many men in the car acting like they were the kids' guards until Mary and Henry could retrieve them. "Take them to the B site," Henry instructed the driver, who nodded. It was Mr. Carson, the man whom had often come to Henry's house for business because of the man's orders. Henry probably ordered it because he spent so much time with the kids and thus had to finish things from work at his house. The man also dropped off enclosed documents and folders to Henry which if the kids looked at it could get them in a super amount of trouble.

The car drove away, Seth and Sara crying quietly in fear, the guards not interested or even looking like they pitied them, the kids looking back at the figures of Mary and Henry waving a brief goodbye before marching off to go into action. "Will they be all right?" Seth asked the driver.

The blonde-haired boy and Sara had never felt comfortable with Mr. Carson because of the way the man treated them. But Seth had no choice but to be courteous to him always because Mr. Carson was one of Henry's most trusted men, and according to something Henry had said that he had eavesdropped in, 'One of the only people that I can now trust since Mr. Matheson and Mr. Pope are as soft as ever.' The boy often wondered who Matheson and Pope were, but he never got the courage to ask because he didn't want a whip pounded into his back again.

Mr. Carson glared at them as Seth asked his concern. "Don't ask questions!" the man snapped. "But yes, they will be all right. It's not for you to worry about these things, or anything for that matter. Ask something like that again and you'll be punished!"

'Ah, yes, the appropriate attitude everyone has that we are incapable of making decisions,' Seth thought in fear, silently agreeing with what the driver said to him. If there was one thing that Mr. Carson liked, it was punishing them. One day last week he was their babysitter and Seth had gotten punishments nine times that day from him, about two hundred lashes each time, plus extra work such as cleaning the dishes and so on each time.

But when he tried to tell Henry about this Henry saw nothing wrong with it. He seemed to trust Mr. Carson more than the kids. And he backed up the punishments. "If you do wrong then you must be punished," he had said. "It's for your own good so that you don't do that again." But Seth didn't think that Henry realized what this punishment entailed and how beat up and scarred they had gotten from it. They had asked that Henry never allow the man to babysit them again and Seth was scolded for saying this. "You know you're incapable of deciding things and you shouldn't even try."

Seth didn't argue any further knowing that his father would never believe him. After all, it was Mr. Carson's word against his, and Henry would always believe one of his worker's word above that of Seth and Sara's, even if Sara or Seth could vouch for the other and the worker was the only one there besides the two. After that Henry sent the boy up to his room for the day, and there the boy wept.

The two children rode in silence after that, figuring it was the best way to avoid punishment. That was until they ran over something and the van squealed to a stop. Seth and Sara screamed, earning a glare from Mr. Carson. He motioned for his men to get out of the vehicle. "Stay," he ordered the two children, looking and speaking to them as if they were animals. "We've got to see what we hit and we might have to change some tires."

The two children watched in fear as the men got out, some standing on guard. Mr. Carson circled the vehicle, inspecting in. Suddenly there was a commotion that went too fast to understand what happened. Shots were fired from the guards and then there was smoke and all the guards fell down.

Seth and Sara cowered next to each other in fear, grateful that the smoke didn't penetrate the vehicle and thus render them unconscious. As the girl whimpered some the soft pad, pad of footsteps were heard, and there were voices outside. At that point the kids both unbuckled themselves and crouched onto the floor, hoping the intruders wouldn't notice them.

"I don't know," one of the people on the outside were saying. His voice sounded geeky. "The kids were supposed to be inside this vehicle, according to Harlan who saw them loaded in here from his binoculars." Seth cowered even more to the ground in fear. They were being watched?

"Well, there are a lot of blind spots," a man said, his voice sounding very familiar and it could only have been someone that was locked up. Could it be Jack? "We'll have to search inside the SUV. If they're in there they're probably hiding."

"Be very gentle with them," a female voice ordered and Seth knew it was Alex for certain. There was no mistaking her voice; it had a unique tone to it. "They'll be very frightened and confused."

The kids cowered together and the doors squeaked open. They knew they were going to be discovered. As the footsteps marched to where they were, a face looked over and found them there. "Here they are!" the man called out. He had a mustache and was somewhat bald.

A familiar face peeked over the seat. "It's all right," Jack whispered, trying to coax them out. "Don't be afraid. Anthony and I don't bite."

Seth couldn't help it. He and his sister started screaming and as soon as they did the adults started panicking. "Quick!" the one named Anthony ordered. "Get them out!"

The kids were grabbed and restrained as they struggled, but to Seth's surprise they were fairly gentle with them, well as gentle as you could be with a child that's trying to fight you. Not even his father was that way. If Seth fought Henry from fear because he was getting punished for some reason then the man would throw him into the punishment room if necessary, so Seth and Sara learned quickly not to fight their father physically at any time, especially if they were to be punished. They learned to cooperate and get things over with quickly, that way no extra punishment was added because they were 'not being obedient'.

The two were still screaming and Jack put his hand over the boy's mouth as he tried to pull him out of the van and over the unconscious bodies. "It's all right," Jack murmured into his ear, trying to help calm him. "Don't be afraid. We're not going to hurt you. Just relax. Everything will be all right. We're going to get you out of this horrible place."

Seth tried to mumble something but to no avail. The hand over his mouth stopped any sound from coming out and sounding coherent. He resorted to shrieking again, hoping that someone would miraculously hear them and save them from these crazy people. He couldn't see his sister but he could hear her struggling, her kicks occasionally making someone hiss in pain as they didn't want to yell out and bring any more attention to them than they already had.

"Relax, Seth," Jack coaxed him more, his voice soothing, and could be calming if it weren't for the situation. Then he took his hand off the boy's mouth briefly and Seth took advantage of it to shriek again. "Everything will be fine," the man assured him.

Then, suddenly the man grabbed a cloth that was held out to him and placed it over the boy's nose and mouth. Seth didn't like this. He had an idea what the cloth was for and he knew it couldn't have been for a good purpose. He struggled against the man, instinctively not breathing as if that were what made the cloth dangerous, and that was indeed the case as he soon realized. He'd thought it was to muffle his panicked screams.

'They're trying to drug me!' the boy realized in panic and fought even more to get away. The cloth wasn't to mute the sound of his cries after all! It was to render him unconscious! Henry had once done this when Seth resisted treatment. Henry had said they were only doing the procedures to find out why they couldn't remember anything, but Seth resisted. So Henry restrained the boy and put a cloth over his mouth, and as Seth inhaled he fell unconscious. The boy woke up in his room and Henry explained that the procedure was over and they had found nothing. When Seth asked what the cloth was for, Henry explained that they only drugged him so they could take him there. Seth said he didn't remember anything and Henry explained that was because Seth was unconscious. Seth would have been punished for his actions but Henry was sympathetic that day and realized why Seth was fighting him. "Next time, be calm," Henry had urged him before leaving the room.

And so as Seth fought them he tried hard not to breathe. But it was hard and he knew that he would have to breathe soon. "Relax," Jack kept encouraging him.

Finally the boy couldn't stand it anymore. He needed air. He let out the breath he was holding and reluctantly inhaled the sweet and sour odor that was on the cloth, knowing with fear that he had lost the fight. "Relax," Jack replied once more.

Seth continued to fight but he could tell that his struggles were getting weaker. 'I can't give up!' he thought. 'My mom and dad need me! I can't give up now!' But it was too much. He felt himself slump into Jack's chest, the drug now in his system and working on him, and the man picked him up. "Let's get him out of here!" the man ordered. Then to his fear the world went black.

**Poor Seth and Sara. They're so confused. It almost makes you feel sorry for them doesn't it? I know that when I wrote this chapter I could actually feel their fright. They're sure having a hard time accpeting that Emily and Jared are their real parents.**

**Also the Mr. Carson from the story is the same guy from the Race to Witch Mountain movie. I like including the minor characters into my story!  
**

**Please read and review, even if you are just skimming. I love it when you review! Please review each time you read!**

**Until next time, my readers. Perhaps you could give me an idea of what you would like in a sequel? And tell me if you want a sequel first of all. I'll only do one if you want it. If you don't want a sequel then please let me know. **

**Cheers!  
**


	24. Chapter 24: Explanations

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

**With a special thanks to Hartanna'sDaughter for reviewing in my last chapter, and all my other frequent reviewers!**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Explanations

(Jack Point of View)

Jack was driving the getaway car when he decided to glance at Emily and Jared and voice his concerns. "How come you never told us that Henry Burke was their uncle? How come you never told the kids? From observing them in previous times, I doubt they even knew. Didn't you think this was something we needed to know?" Jack knew that his icy tone was not the friendliest at the moment but his gazed softened as he looked back in the mirror and observed Seth and Sara leaning against their parents, sleeping. Seth was on one row, leaning against his dad, his face so peaceful as he slept from the drug they had given him. Sara was in another row slumped against her mother, Emily staring at Jack with wide eyes.

"It's complicated," Emily explained. Then she gently stroked Sara's hair.

"Sounds like your keeping something from us," Alex chipped in and Jack could tell that she was irked about this secret to. Perhaps he was not in the wrong to ask. After all they were supposed to keep something like this from happening to the kids while they visited them and that little detail could very well have prevented this from occurring. Also, what kind of good parent would keep that kind of secret from their children?

Emily sighed. There was a lot that she didn't want to say. Or so it seemed to Jack. "Please," Jack begged them. "Why is Henry making them suffer like that? Did it have to do something with what you did?"

Emily looked away and stroked her daughter's hair. "It is our fault," she began admitting.

But immediately Jared got defensive. "No, Emily!" he shouted. "We promised we would say nothing."

"Well it is our fault!" the woman snapped back, anger glaring in our eyes. "And it's time for the truth to come out! It's better than leaving it in the dirt where others that we love get hurt!" She softened her gaze as she looked down on her daughter. "It's better than our children getting hurt," she whispered. "They need to know the truth to. It's time to stop covering up what we did."

"What did you do?" Alex asked gravely.

Emily looked up as her husband tensed, but he refused to say anything now that Emily had practically admitted their guilt in some way. "We stole Henry's children," the woman quietly admitted. "But the children don't know that. They think that Seth and Sara's aunt is their mother. They were too young to remember when we did it. They don't even know that Henry Burke exists. They only know that Aunt Mary does, or did, since we made them believe she was dead."

Jack was beyond angry now. Here he was, helping Emily and Jared when he believed them to be innocent, and here they were, guilty of the same thing that Henry and Mary were. Henry and Mary were only responding to what they did...

"You will leave when we reach the house," Jack firmly told them, trying to keep the anger low on his voice. "Seth and Sara may visit whenever they want to but I never want to see your faces again."

"But!" Emily exclaimed, only to be cut off.

"I have nothing more to say to you," Jack told them. Then he was silent.

Emily and Jared cried for some time, unable to cope. "But what about our children?" Jared finally voiced. "They need somewhere to stay for the time being! Ever since all of our spaceships had gone missing from the hanger you created we have no way of getting home."

Jack thought on this. Yes, it was true. About nine weeks after Seth and Sara had been kidnapped the parents lost their ship and all the technology they had left at his home. They hadn't wanted to carry it around with them because they were afraid of thieves reaching into their pockets to steal things and being kidnapped themselves. They didn't want the technology falling into the hands of their enemies like Henry Burke. Thus they left it in the locked up house when they left.

Jack and Alex had very good security for humans and their house was well protected. At least that's what they thought. But one day they went out when they were looking for the kids and campaigning for the kids' return, and all their technology, their ship and everything, was gone. Now they had no way of contacting their home world. They were left sitting ducks on earth, being at the mercy of the humans and being unable to call on their kind, or any other alien species for help. And even if a spaceship did fly overhead, they wouldn't be able to contact them because earth's technology wasn't good enough. It would take advanced technology to do so and they didn't have that anymore. Emily and Jared just hoped that if their people came to look for them they'd be able to find Jack and Alex, and thus find them, but without a certain device it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. That and they hadn't found their technology since then.

More than likely Henry Burke was behind this. Everyone in the whole wide world believed this for they even announced the incident. They hoped sincerely that somehow the technology would mysteriously be returned to them but it never had. Oh, Henry Burke was clever and he must have known that by taking the technology he was cutting the parents off from any help they could receive from their people, leaving them in greater danger and with a less likely chance of finding Seth and Sara.

So, as Jack thought on this he thought on how his banning of Emily and Jared from the house would affect the kids after the pleading of Jared. True, he hadn't even considered that before Emily and Jared had pointed it out, but that meant that he was so caught up in his anger and feelings of betrayal that _**he**_ had almost done something bad to Seth and Sara. He had almost left them homeless.

Jack softened when he heard this. "Of course I won't prevent Seth and Sara from having a good shelter and home," he whispered lovingly. He had always had a soft spot for the kids. "Very well," he told them. "You may stay at home."

"But that doesn't mean we want to hear from you and Jared," Alex put in. "We're only doing this for the kids' sake, not yours."

"Yes," Jack said. "You betrayed us. You lied to us all along, and you lied to Seth and Sara. Nothing can ever fix that."

Emily started crying again but she looked up at them. "Thank you," she whispered. "I know that you're only doing this for the kids and not for us, but I'm still grateful. Thank you."

Jack nodded and said nothing more, ignoring them.

They reached the house a long while later, Seth and Sara still asleep. "What are we going to do when they wake up?" Alex whispered to Jack as they placed them in their old rooms and in their beds. "They probably still won't remember anything when they wake up."

This worried Jack. He didn't like that they didn't remember anything and it might make the kids fight him more. "What will we do?" Jack asked. "They might be so frightened that they'll try to run away. They won't see reason. Henry has too great a hold on them."

"I don't know," Alex replied. "I only know that we can't let them go back there."

"Someone will need to keep an eye on them constantly, stay in whatever room their staying in," Jack told her, trying to figure out how to do things. "We can't ever leave them alone."

"They might be hysterical when they wake up."

"More than likely they will be. They'll be confused."

Alex then asked a question that had been bothering Jack for some time. "How will we convince them that we're telling the truth?"

Jack looked at her, love for the kids in his eyes. "I don't know," he replied. "I just don't know."

(Seth Point of View)

The boy was groggy as he slowly began waking up into the real world, the blackness and world of no sounds slowly fading. He found that he was able to feel things first, then hear things, then see things, then understand where he was. 'What?' he thought. 'What's happening to me? Why do I feel this way? Is it the drug they gave me?' He felt some cloth-like material beneath him, soft, warm, and inviting.

'Where am I?' he thought. 'Did dad manage to get me and Elizabeth back?'

Sounds started flooding him, the noise of soft whispers and he felt him groan somewhat. "Let's stop talking for now," a soft female voice whispered, which could be none other than the woman named Alex. "He's waking up."

Seth groaned more, unable to prevent it, his mind still groggy. The sounds he made were not ones of pain to Seth's surprise, but of him fighting to get back to the real world. He listened as the sound of movement occurred, followed by the cloth beneath him moving slightly to cover him. At that point Seth realized that he was lying down. A soft hand pressed gently against his forehead and the boy tried to move some but still found himself unable to move his body or his lips, the drug still controlling him and dragging him down somewhat into the region of blackness, preventing him from doing anything, keeping him in a cage. But he was slowly fighting it and succeeding. That was the reason he wasn't able to speak and was only able to make sounds which came out as groans.

The cool hand pulled away and the boy heard the voices again, this time clearer. "Shh, Seth," a male voice told him. He was sure it was Jack's voice. At least it sounded like Jack's voice. "You're going to be okay. You're waking up now. You're going to be okay. Shh."

'What do they mean?' Seth thought in fear, the terror gripping him. Where was he? Where had they taken him? How could he be okay when they forced him away from his home? 'I'm not okay,' the fearful conclusion came. 'I'm with a bunch of lunatics as dad called them! Whatever a lunatic is, that is... They're crazy! What if they try to kill me?'

As he desperately fought the drug, the medicine, his body still unable to move, he heard the movement of a door opening and shutting. When he heard the same sounds again new voices were heard, the one of the woman named Emily and her husband Jared. "He's waking up?" the woman who called herself his mother asked excitedly.

"Yes," Jack informed him. "It will be a long process though because this particular drug takes a while to wear off in anyone's system (of course we're not sure with aliens, we're going by humans) completely. He's in the beginning stages of waking up."

'Do I really want to wake up and deal with this?' Seth asked himself in fear, searching his heart for how he really felt. He wasn't sure how he felt in this. He didn't want to be scared. He hated being scared. This much he knew about himself from the little time he'd had to get to know himself since waking up. 'And what if they want to hurt me?' he thought. 'Maybe they want me to wake up because they'll only hurt me if I'm awake! I don't want to be hurt! I want to go back to sleep!' The boy desperately wished that he were hallucinating and that he'd wake up in his parent's house, fully protected and fully comfortable. He didn't want to deal with the unknown and his fear!

The sound of feet moving towards him was heard, and the boy groaned more, this time out of fear. "Shh," he heard Emily hush him. "I know you're probably scared right now, but I promise that everything will be all right! We'll get you better, Seth!"

'I don't want you to get me "better"!' Seth fought back with his thoughts, even though he knew the woman wouldn't be able to hear him. 'I want to go home! Take me back to my mom and dad!'

This time his eyesight started coming and the boy saw images, blurry at first, and then he was able to focus. But he still couldn't move. He could see their faces clearly and he was confused. They looked... concerned. 'Why would they be concerned about me?' Seth thought. 'They kidnapped me! They want to hurt me!' Then as he thought on it more he changed his mind. 'Perhaps I read their expressions wrong,' he concluded, unable to face the truth. 'Yeah, that's it, I read their expressions wrong. They aren't concerned! They're just worried that something might be wrong with their toy because they want to use him to their ends!'

Another sound of an opening and closing door was heard and Seth saw out of the corner of his eyes (his eyes unable to move) a man step up to the couple. It was Anthony. "Sara's in the beginning stages of waking up now," he informed him, and Emily and Jared exchanged glances. Finally Emily left the room to follow him, Alex behind her, to go see her daughter. That left Jack and Jared in the room together.

It didn't seem like Jack was pleased with Jared for some reason, but his eyes softened when he looked at Seth. 'I wonder why that is,' Seth thought. Then he quickly decided that he had misread this expression to. 'Either that or they know that I can see and hear them and their trying to trick me. I wonder which one it is.'

"Shh," Jared murmured. "You'll be all right. Sara will be fine to. We're not going to hurt you, I promise."

'Yeah, right!' Seth thought in fear, remembering what Henry and Mary had told him. He knew that the only people he could trust were Henry and Mary and anyone Henry and Mary approved of. 'You only want me to think that,' he continued on, his fear rising in unhealthy levels. 'You'll hurt me the first opportunity you get!'

Jared gently stroked his hair, taking some of the loose strands that had been bugging him out of his eyes. Seth didn't like this gesture. Only Henry and Mary were allowed to do that, to show him that they loved him, to show him some affection as their son. 'Why are they putting their hands all over me?' he asked. He wanted out of this situation. These people didn't mean to comfort him! They were just trying to intimidate him, to show him that they could do with him whatever they wanted! Only Henry and Mary could do with him and his sister whatever they wanted! They were the only ones who could appoint him babysitters, feed him or appoint someone to feed him, think on his behalf, take him to the doctor when he wasn't feeling so well (as Henry was sometimes too busy and didn't always have time to be a doctor to them), hug him, tuck him in at night, read him a bedtime story, let him cry on their shoulder, and the list could go on and on and on!

Seth wanted to cry out, 'Stop! Stop!' but he was unable to. Finally he got some movement and he was able to squirm around a bit.

"Shh," Jack hushed him. "You're all right. The drugs just wearing off, that's all."

Seth tried to wriggle around more, fighting the cage that was holding him still. He wanted out of this prison! He wanted to be able to move! He needed to be able to escape! He moaned more and he was hushed gently. "You're fine," he was told. "You'll be fine soon. The drug is wearing off. Don't worry. You're fine."

Finally the cage released hold on his mouth and he was able to form sounds better. But his tongue wasn't cooperating that well. "I'm not fine!" he tried to say, but it came out incoherent and more like a bunch of nothing. "Ey oh i!" it came out instead and Seth was frustrated. He needed to be able to speak!

"Stop fighting the drug, Seth," Jack told him. "It will wear off when it does. It will wear off faster if you just relax and don't fight it. It stays in your system longer when you're more active." Then he gently stroked his hair again.

Seth found he was now able to move his eyes and he looked at Jack in fear. "Get away from me!" he tried to say but once again it came out as gibberish. Didn't this man know anything about personal space? Seth had never really liked people touching him, at least that's what he's known since waking up not knowing who he was. Sometimes he wondered why. It was like he was scared of people being that close to him. But he learned to deal with it as far as Mary and Henry were concerned because they were his parents. He never did tell them about his fear of people touching him. He didn't know if Mary and Henry would understand.

"Shh," Jack and Jared hushed him more. "You're fine. You're fine."

The medication finally wore off and released him completely and with a shriek Seth leapt up from where he was laying, a bed, and bolted towards the door. But before he could get out he was restrained, Jack holding him down and Jared helping to restrain the boy, as they placed him on the floor so they could control him better. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" the poor frightened boy shouted and he continued struggling for minutes on end, in which he eventually heard the screams of his scared sister trying to make her escape only to be met by the same fate.

"Shh," Jack shushed him, trying to seem gentle as he held him to the ground, holding his hands behind his back. Jared was trying to hold his feet down as the boy desperately lashed out and tried to kick. "Everything will be all right. Calm down and we'll let you go, we promise."

But Seth didn't believe him. Much as he hated his tail (for some reason he couldn't explain) he wanted to get it out and use it as a weapon to defend himself. But it was being held down by Jack as he held his hands down behind his back. But Seth got the feeling from the way Jack was acting that the man didn't know about his tail, and without realizing it he had his tail pinned down. 'And he said he knew me!' Seth thought in scorn and fear.

Seth wiggled around, trying to get into a position where he could bring his tail out. But Jack and Jared were managing to restrain him successfully. Eventually the boy was able to get on his side a little. 'Yes!' he thought, bringing his tail out.

Jack and Jared had paused for a moment in shock, not holding him as well, when they saw Seth's tail. "What on earth!" Jack exclaimed and the two seemed close to tears for some reason.

"What have they done to you? What have they done to my son?" Jared exclaimed in shock and fear and, was it grief?

Seth felt them making grabs for his tail and he desperately whipped it against the two of them, with what little force he could manage, his tail weak as if he hadn't ever really exercised the muscles. The two men went flying away with the little force he used, though Seth instinctively knew his tail could be a lot more powerful if he had exercised it more. 'I'll have to keep that in mind and exercise it,' the boy thought to himself, beginning to like his tail and appreciate it for the first time. Now that the men were off him he got up so that he could head towards the door.

His attack had only left the men dazed and they ran towards him again, this time wary of the tail, their hands out to grab him and restrain him again. "Doctor!" Jared called out. "We need help in here!"

"I'm busy with Sara!" a desperate voice came, as if they were having trouble in the room next door with the girl.

"As quickly as you can, please!" Jack called out. Then the two launched at him, Jack attempting to grab Seth's arm and failing as Seth hit with his other arm and lashed out with his tail.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Seth screamed the fear evident in his voice. He sobbed slightly as they continued their attack on him. This time Jared came to his left to grab him and as Seth stepped back Jack grabbed him around his whole body, restraining arms, tail and all, his hands clamped around Seth's sides as the boy screamed, trying to free himself. The boy resorted to kicking, which left Jack hissing in pain, and then Jared came and restrained the boy's legs. Seth couldn't wiggle free, still feeling weak and famished, almost like he was recovering from starvation. Then again he had been feeling this ever since he woke up lost and found out that Henry was his father.

"RELEASE ME!" Seth shrieked the agony of terror in his voice. "RELEASE ME AT ONCE AND LET ME GO HOME!" the boy shouted, struggling. Fear boiled up inside him and he started sobbing harder, his wailing stopping, his resistance stopping. "Please," he pled, more pitifully this time, his body slumped against Jack's. "Please let me go! I'm scared! I'm scared!"

Jack and Jared didn't release him but continued to hold him, still wary. In the other room there was still the noise of Sara's fighting, and occasionally howls of pain. "What are you doing to her?" Seth asked in fear.

"I don't know," Jack replied. "We're not in that room. But more than likely their trying to restrain her like we did you, and she's still fighting."

"Let me go!" Seth tried again, desperate. "I want to go home! Let me go!"

"That place is not your home!" Jared explained, trying to will the boy to understand. "That man kidnapped you! How can you not believe us?"

"Because you're lying!" Seth lashed out, his words causing evident pain to Jared. "You're not my father and you never will be! Henry Burke is my father and he always was! You're the one who kidnapped me! How can I trust someone who attacks me?"

"Please, please listen, Seth!" Jared's desperate and sad voice came. "You don't remember anything, why?"

This caught Seth by surprise, and he looked taken aback. There was a long pause. "I-I don't know," the boy finally stammered, seeming to look back in time at what little memories he did have. "I don't know. All I know is that there was some sort of accident, and because of that I won't ever be able to get my memoires back." Then the boy shook his head. Why was he telling these strangers this, when they could use it against him? The boy became more afraid, feeling that he had been tricked.

"There was no accident," Jared began again, seeming sure. "Seth, you were held prisoner there for months on end. More than likely they did something to you. Why can't you see that? It's the truth!"

"No!" Seth retorted, shaking his head. He couldn't accept this! This went against everything he had been taught! Henry and Mary were his friends! They loved him! They would never hurt him! "No!"

"Seth," Jack tried to reason with him. "Hasn't it seemed like they were trying to keep things from you? We've always been more open."

"No!" Seth answered instinctively, in the way he had been taught by Mary when someone came to him with something that opposed what they had said. "No, they haven't! It has never seemed like that! They were always open and loving and honest with me!"

Jared sighed, looked down briefly, and then looked up again into the boy's eyes. "Have they ever hurt you?" he murmured gently.

"NO!" Seth cried in outrage. "Don't be ridiculous! They're my parents! They would never hurt me!"

"Have they ever avoided any of your questions?" Jack asked him and the boy froze.

"No," Seth responded instinctively, but even he didn't sound too sure. He was still slumped against Jack and he trembled slightly when he answered. But as Seth thought on this, if he answered according to his feelings he would have answered yes.

Jack must have noticed Seth's hesitation for he asked, "Are you telling us the truth on how _**you**_ feel or are you telling us what _**Henry**_ would want you to say?"

Seth didn't answer for a while, tears beginning to stream down his face. He couldn't accept this! What were these people doing to him? "No," Seth cried, long and hard. "Stop doing this to me! Stop doing this to me!"

Jack gently rocked the boy back and forth, and then with a nod from Jared both men picked the boy up and placed him on the bed again. Sara had stopped screaming and the man that Jack and Jared had called earlier in desperation, the doctor, came in.

He was rather thin, had green eyes, was blond, and had a beard. "Is everything fine now?" the man asked. "Or do you want him sedated still?"

"Maybe just a little bit," Jack answered and Jared shot him a look. "It's just to keep him calm. It won't put him to sleep again." Jared relaxed after this.

But Seth didn't. The moment this was mentioned he screamed, "NO!" but he didn't resist as the man brought a needle and a vile out, took medicine out of the vile, and came towards him, some antiseptic wipes in his hands. Seth simply didn't have any more energy to resist them, let alone fight. "NO!" he screamed. "DO NOT DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Seth immediately began sobbing more, seeming pitiful and helpless. His fear seemed to bring compassion from the men but they didn't change their verdict.

"Everything will be fine," Jack and Jared hushed him.

The doctor wiped his arm off with alcohol and as the man prepped his arm Jack and Jared held him tighter, despite the fact that the boy wasn't resisting. Even they knew that he could start struggling from fear at any moment. "Everything will be all right," the doctor hushed him and then stuck the needle in his arm, the fluid going in.

Seth immediately relaxed and felt a little drowsy, but he didn't fall asleep like he thought he was going to. As the drug worked in his system Seth felt strangely calmer, and his tears quieted as he felt more serene, the environment seeming more tranquil and peaceful. 'Maybe it's only because of the medication,' he thought, and he let Jack rock him back and forth, it also having a surprisingly serene effect.

Ironically, he liked the feeling. Peace was somehow very relaxing, welcoming. The calm air seemed to lull him into peace and he found that he was able to listen more and accept what the men were saying. He could think more clearly. But he still questioned his judgment in this state, especially since it was a medication that had brought him into it. Who knows what it could be doing to him?

"How do you feel?" Jack asked.

"Better," the boy replied. The tears were now gone and he found himself somewhat struggling to concentrate and stay awake. But for some reason he welcomed the feelings the medication brought him.

"Shall we continue talking?" Jared asked.

Seth nodded his head, still feeling too woozy to concentrate. It was hard to take everything in, even though he tried so hard to.

"Tell us how you really feel," Jack asked of him.

"Of what?" the boy responded, sounding completely reasonable and peaceful.

"Were there any times they avoided your questions? Don't be afraid of going against what Henry Burke told you to say as long as it's how you really feel."

Seth thought on this more, wondering if he should really speak what he felt. "Shh," Jared hushed him and Jack continued to rock him back and forth, Seth's head in his lap, and Seth's feet in Jared's lap.

Seth looked up at the man. "And if I say no?" he asked Jack. "What then? Will you force me to say 'yes'?"

"No," Jack responded gently. "You say how you feel."

Seth paused a bit more, taking his time, trying to decide what to do. "Yes," he finally responded. "Sometimes he did avoid things, or he told me to stop asking questions."

"Did you ever wonder why he avoided you or told you to stop asking questions?" Jared asked.

Seth nodded. "Sometimes," the boy admitted.

"And you never questioned it?"

Seth shook his head. "That's simply how things were." The boy looked into Jack's eyes. "Why did you take me?" he asked.

Jack sighed. "We felt you would be in danger if you stayed."

"And where's the proof that Jared is my father?" Seth asked a little more harshly this time.

Jack sighed again. "We could do a genetic test and it will prove that Jared is your father."

"And how can I trust that you won't fabricate the evidence?"

Jack looked at him in shock. "I doubt if we laid any evidence in front of you you'd believe it."

Seth thought on this. This was true. "So what then?" he asked, his mind strangely at peace despite what was happening.

"Then it comes down to trust," Jack replied. "Seth," he hushed. "We don't know if your memories will come back or not, but please give us a chance! We do have evidence and we hope it will spark your memory and help you remember. Don't you want to remember?"

The boy immediately tensed up, unknowing what to do. "I don't know. For all I know this medication could give me fake memories. Or the one you drugged me with earlier."

Jack rolled his eyes at this. "At some time your going to have to take a leap of faith, Seth. I'm assuming that Henry was the first one you saw whenever you woke up after having lost your memories and if that's the case, just because he is doesn't mean he's the one who's correct."

"It doesn't mean you're the correct one either," Seth replied, shutting his eyes in confusion.

But truth be told what Jack said there made him think. It was certainly true that he had listened to Henry because he was the first one he saw. Should he not have?

"When you woke up, you would have been the most vulnerable," Jack continued. "It's understandable that you would have believed anything he said from that time forward. But please, just think about what we said."

Seth nodded, more confused than ever. Doubts about Henry and Mary were already beginning to spread. Who was the one tricking him? And who was he, really? Was he who Jack and Jared said who he was, or who Henry and Mary said who he was?

And who was the right party?

**All right, so we leave off here, with what Seth experienced when he woke up after being drugged.**

**Just so you know I'm out of town next Monday and Tuesday so it'll probably be later in the week when I post the newest chapter. At least this time I have a bit of time to warn you. I'm sorry that I didn't have as much time to warn you last time I was out of town and you had to wait about three weeks for an update. I tried to compensate by writing and posting more the next two weeks after that. I usually try to update every week, and if it's a good week then twice.  
**

**Please read and review, and review whenever you read, even if you are just glancing or skimming! I'm still desperate for reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25: Confusion

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

**I tried to answer some questions from my reviewers. Hopefully it makes sense.**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Confusion

(Seth Point of View)

After Seth calmed down they released him, and the boy went back to the bed, the medication having a drowsy effect on him. Someone stayed in the room with him but at this point the boy didn't care. He just wanted to sleep. He didn't want to think any more. He didn't have the energy to sort things out any more and decide who was lying and who was telling the truth. 'I am so confused,' he thought, differing questions going through his mind. 'How am I going to figure out who is lying and who's telling the truth? How do I tell the difference? They both seem convinced about their side of the story. How to tell? Who are really my parents?'

Seth didn't think about anymore. 'I'll be able to decide better once the medication gets out of my system and I've had enough rest,' he thought. Then he drifted back to the darkness that the sleep induced him into, snoring slightly, but not content.

It was a few hours later when the boy woke up. The smell of a warm meal wafted through the air to him and the boy noticed a tray on a desk. A woman was sitting in the corner watching him. It was Alex.

"Hi," she smiled at him, seeming warm and friendly, but Seth wasn't too sure yet. 'They could after all be trying to trick me,' he thought.

"Hello," he replied warily, keeping his distance from the woman in case she was dangerous and tried to attack him.

"You already know me, we've met," the woman said. "But just in case you forgot, I'm Alex."

"I know," Seth replied. "You tried to kidnap my sister and then you succeeded in kidnapping us both."

The woman frowned. "It wasn't kidnapping. That man was the one who kidnapped you. He's a threat to you, Seth, and we simply can't leave you there where you'll be in harm's way."

Seth shook his head. "He's not a threat to me," he replied firmly, trying to get it in their heads. And then he inquired, "Why do you call me by my middle name instead of my first?"

Alex stared at him in confusion. "Because that is your first name. Why, what do they call you?"

"Aaron," the boy replied. "My full name is Aaron Seth Burke, and my sister's name is Elizabeth Sara Burke. Surely you should know that if you know so much about me?"

The woman stayed silent for a long time before replying, "They must have renamed you somewhat. You were never called Aaron and she was never named Elizabeth. You were simply Seth and Sara. More specifically, you were Seth Frontier and Sara Frontier."

"But!" Seth began but was cut off by Alex.

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore, Seth," Alex responded. Then she took one glance at the boy as his stomach growled. Noticing this she informed him, "The food on the table is yours, you know. I can imagine that you're hungry after everything you've been through. You slept for quite a while. You haven't eaten in about sixteen hours from what we figure."

"I'm not hungry," Seth immediately replied, and he eyed the food fearfully, afraid that it could be drugged.

"You're not hungry?" Alex responded in confusion. "How can you not be hungry? Surely you want to eat at least a little bit?"

But Seth shook his head. "I'm not hungry," he reiterated.

"Please, Seth," Alex pleaded. "At least a little food?" Seth shook his head again, still afraid. "Why don't you want to eat?" Alex asked him, the worry weighing heavily in her voice. Seth refused to explain himself and Alex gently took his chin and made him face her.

"I-I'm not hungry," he said again, trying not to meet her eyes.

"That's not good enough," Alex responded, letting go of his chin. She looked down and then looked up again. "It's something else, isn't it?" she asked him.

Seth looked away, refusing to meet her eyes, and fidgeting uncomfortably. "What is it?" she asked him. "What's wrong?" But Seth still refused to answer. "Seth?" the woman questioned, and the boy looked to see fear in her eyes. "Please don't starve yourself! When the doctor came in earlier he said that you were malnourished. Weren't they even feeding you?"

"Of course they were!" Seth cried out in indignation, standing up straighter. How dare she accuse his parents of that! How horrific a thing to accuse them of! "They always fed me nutritious things!" he exclaimed.

"Even during the time that you couldn't remember because, you've lost your memory?" Alex challenged him a little.

Seth looked away, not knowing how to respond. What was he supposed to tell her? How was he to convince her if she had her heart set on the fact that Henry Burke was dangerous? "It's not like you would know either," he muttered a little ferociously.

The woman seemed to hesitate a bit. "Actually we do know," she replied. "We managed to hack into the government files a bit." But Seth turned away from her, disbelief in his eyes.

"I'm not going to listen to anything you say," he told her. "I know that you can't be trusted."

Alex sighed. "Then who are you going to trust?"

"Certainly not any of you."

The woman gently stroked his hair. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I know that this is difficult for you, but please try to understand. We only want what's best for you. We want to help you. Now please tell me what's wrong and why you refuse to eat." She looked at Seth desperately, trying to will him to tell her. "What's wrong?" she asked him, coaxing him. "Please, tell me!"

Seth sighed. "I think you've drugged the food."

Alex's eyes widened in shock. "That's ridiculous!" she sputtered out. "Why would we do something like that?"

"Oh, I don't know!" Seth responded sarcastically, moving away from her in fear. He was still wary of her. "Maybe because you've drugged me before! Maybe because you've used drugs to control me before!"

"Since when?" Alex exclaimed in shock.

Seth's eyes widened. Were they really playing this game with him? "Like when you kidnapped me!" he blurted out. "Like yesterday when your doctor injected something into me! How can I trust you after that? How am I supposed to trust that you want whats best for me? You attacked me! You say you want to help me and yet you keep attacking me!"

The fear, pain, and mistrust was evident now in Seth's eyes if it wasn't before. Alex shook her head, still stunned, not knowing what to say. "I can't explain our actions in a way that will convince you, Seth," she murmured. "But I know for a fact that Henry Burke is dangerous, and if we didn't get you out of there something worse would have happened, something worse than what has already occurred." She looked at him, love in her eyes. "I don't know what to tell you!" she pled, still trying to convince him, and yet sad that he didn't believe her and her colleagues. "What am I supposed to tell you?"

"You're not supposed to tell me anything!" Seth retorted the pain and fear still there. It seemed like he was trying to be careful of what he said. "You're supposed to take me back!"

"And if we end up being right? What then? We may never be able to get you out again!"

"I'll take the risk any day!" The boy was now crying, tears coming down faster than anyone could think possible. His eyes were sad, betrayed, and hopeless. "I don't even know you," he whispered to her and it took him a lot to say that. "I don't know who I am," he muttered to himself, not meaning for Alex to overhear.

But the woman did and she took advantage of this. "Wouldn't you give anything to know who you were?" she asked him, trying to tempt him and thus get him to stay.

Seth shook his head. "Not if it came from the wrong source. I don't want to learn a lie. I want to learn the truth."

"And what if the truth is here?"

"I don't think it is."

"But how do you know that? You haven't even seen what we can show you about yourself. Tell you what," she bargained. "Stay with us for about a month or two, and we'll show you the evidence we have that supports that you were a captive held by Henry, and that you knew us once. Then, if you don't believe us, you can go free. We won't stop you."

Seth seemed to catch her bluff. "I don't think you'd keep your end of the bargain. If I still decided to go back to my father, you wouldn't let me."

Alex pursed her lips. "I would," she lied, trying to convince him, and Seth still didn't trust her. "Just think about it!" she pleaded once again. "I want you to be happy and have the truth and I can give you all of that here!"

"I don't know," Seth began cautiously.

"Well you don't have to decide now," Alex firmly replied. "I'll give you a couple of days to think about it." Seth sighed and lay back down. "In the meantime try to eat some food."

The boy rolled over onto his side and muttered. "It's probably drugged! I don't want to eat it!"

Alex sighed in exasperation. "If it were drugged you'd find out quickly. Sooner or later you're going to get hungry and then you're going to find out that it's not."

She got up and opened the door. A man came in, someone who was meant to come in and make sure that the boy stayed a prisoner. But he didn't bother Seth about the food. He was just there to watch him.

The boy eyed the food, realizing that he did indeed feel hungry. His self-discipline and determination was quickly giving away due to the slight pain from not eating and the growls of his stomach. After about a minute of watching the food, while lying on his side, he walked over to the table and sat down. He picked up the fork warily, not sure that he wanted to do this, and then scooped up a small bite, putting only a small portion of it in his mouth. After swallowing and waiting thirty minutes, timing it by the clock in his room, he still felt the same and as hungry as ever from eating and tasting the actual food. He had to admit that it was delicious. He decided then that it was indeed not drugged and began to scarf the food down, finishing it quicker than one would think possible for someone who's weak. Once done he discarded the tray by pushing it further away from him and walked over to his bed, eyeing the guy that was watching him constantly. The man made him feel uncomfortable but he got in bed regardless and was soon fast asleep.

(A few hours later)

(Seth Point of View)

When Seth woke up he immediately noticed that the covers had been pulled over him and he remembered that he had been cold a little while he'd been sleeping. 'That was nice of whoever did that,' he pondered to himself and then immediately regretted it. More than likely they had done this to get on his good side and thus trick him into believing him. Regardless, he looked around his room and noticed that once again Jack was in it.

The man was sitting in a chair on the far side, leaning back in his chair, a newspaper in his hands. When Seth began moving some, causing a little noise, the man looked up and he smiled at him. "Hello, Seth," he greeted, friendly in his manner.

"Hello," Seth murmured back.

"Your mom and dad were in earlier. They thought it would be better though if they distanced themselves for now since all of this is a lot to take in. But they'll be checking in on you periodically."

Seth nodded. He didn't need to know that. "So where's the evidence?" he asked, causing the man some confusion.

"Huh?" Jack responded, his eyebrows raised.

Seth stared at him emotionless. "Alex said that you had evidence to support your ideas that I'm Emily and Jared's children."

Jack nodded, now understanding. "Don't you recognize the room?" he asked the boy. When Seth shook his head the man sighed.

"Is this all you have for evidence?" Seth questioned, still wary, but unimpressed.

After shaking his head Jack motioned for the boy to get up. "Come," he summoned.

Seth didn't go to him right away, but eventually after some coaxing he slowly got up, but maintained a distance from Jack. Jack dug into some drawers and brought out a dusty album that looked like it might have been a few months old. "Is that your evidence?" he questioned the man. "It only looks a few months old at most."

"That's because it is," was the answer. Jack paused and then explained further, "I met you last year. I helped you out on a mission. After that you went back to you planet and it was only a few months earlier that you returned to spend some time with us. I got to know you during that time you spent with us, and it was during that time that you were kidnapped. These photographs were taken during that time."

Seth shook his head being overwhelmed. Another planet? Since when did that come into play? But, no! It couldn't be right! He was human like Mary and Henry were! There were no such things as aliens. If there were, he was sure that Mary and Henry would have told him. But he knew enough to know what an alien was. It was someone who wasn't from earth. He was well familiar with the term...

"No!" Seth said, backing away. "It can't be true! It's just fabricated evidence! Any photograph can be forged, and it can be created! I learned that a long time ago! It would be hard to tell the difference between the real thing and the thing that is fake!"

Jack sighed. "At least try to take a look at it. It might spark your memory."

"And even if I remember something, how do I know those memories weren't implanted? You could have implanted memories with the medication and it's waiting to resurface when I see or look at something!"

But the man got firmer. "Look at it," he said sternly, and pushed it into the boy's arms, not accepting 'no' for an answer. "Look at it and tell me what you think."

The boy took the album nervously, seeing that he had no choice. He opened the album and looked inside.

(A few hours ago)

(Sara Point of View)

Sara had a hard time accepting what she was being told and yet some things started making sense, such as why Henry and Mary were so controlling, and why they would never answer some questions. As the girl tried to piece the puzzle together they had given her some things to look at.

It was a picture album of the time she supposedly spent with Jack and Alex. Admittedly it had crossed her mind that it could have been fabricated, but as she put the puzzle pieces together she found herself believing more and more of what Jack and Alex, and her 'parents' told her.

But it was all too much to take in at once. "I need a break," she finally said and they agreed to give her some time to process. She realized that they must have seen the toll it was taking on her.

But accepting this brought a lot of questions as well. So, when Emily came in to check on her Sara asked to talk with her.

"You said that Henry's my uncle?" she asked, trying to keep her stress levels low and manageable.

"Yes," Emily confirmed in a whisper.

"And yet I'm an alien. How can I be an alien if he and Aunt Mary are human?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm afraid that Mary hasn't been entirely truthful with you. She's only half human. Ideally, I think she would have liked to admit that she was half –alien because the government has no problem with hybrids because they have human in them. They only have a problem with full-bred aliens and the full-bred alien parents. But if she admitted that she was half-human then that wouldn't follow the story they gave you. From what I understand from what we've hacked from the government systems since getting you out – and we've been able to hack a whole lot more since we got information inside the compound itself that allows us shortcuts to get inside and past their security – the whole point of making you lose your memory was to distance you from us. They wanted to sever any connections you had to us and by admitting that she was half-human that would mean that you would still have a connection to us."

Sara took a deep breath. It made perfect sense. That and they had watched her like a hawk. "Why did they take me?" she whispered, staring and searching her mother's eyes.

Emily looked away. "It was our fault," she admitted. "They weren't like this before. They used to be the kindest people around, kinder than me and everyone you grew up with, kinder than Jack and Alex. They used to love you." She looked her daughter in the eyes. "We visited them when you were a baby. They absolutely adored you then, had the utmost respect for you."

"What happened?" Sara breathed, into the story. How could someone so kind that Emily claimed that they used to be end up so... evil if that was the right term? Or at least so bitter? Despite everything, she still couldn't imagine Henry and Mary as evil.

She watched as Emily took a deep breath in before continuing. "We stole their children," she admitted. "We helped to steal their children. They weren't supposed to find out it was us. But you cousins from your Aunt Coraline that you grew up with, they're actually Henry and Mary's children. They're only part alien. They don't know that though. They grew up believing that they were her children and that their father died a long time ago. But in actuality Coraline was never married. We faked her marriage records, the death records of their supposed father who never actually existed, and their birth records. It was only when Mary came to them to visit because she was so distraught about losing her children that she found out."

"Why didn't the children go with her then?" Sara asked, fearing the answer.

"We kicked her out," the woman admitted. "We spread rumors and made everything seem like they were Coraline's children. See, Coraline wasn't as well known then and she had moved to a different area when we brought the children back. Mary felt betrayed."

"I can understand that," Sara muttered, horrified at what she was hearing. Emily and Jared weren't as guiltless as they had tried to make themselves appear. "So the kids believed they were Aunt Coraline's kids?"

"Yes," Emily replied.

"And why did you take them in the first place?"

This challenge made Emily look away again. "It's complicated," she finished.

But Sara wouldn't let it go. "You can do better than that," she challenged again, but this time more cautiously.

Emily sighed. She launched into the story of how Henry had met Mary, and how Henry had been a spy. She told of how the kids were dying because of Henry's job, up to the point that they had stolen the kids. "But that still doesn't tell me why you took them," Sara retorted afterwards.

The woman shook her head. "Don't you see?" she asked. "We took them because we were trying to protect them! Henry and Mary couldn't do it! Their kids kept dying, despite how hard they tried to take care of them, protect them. We had to do something!"

"But you could have at least asked first!" Sara argued. "You had no right to take matters into your own hands! You took advantage of them! Especially on a visit! No wonder they were so outraged and angry with you!" She willed her mother to understand the wrong she had done. "And it wasn't just the parents you hurt, it was the kids!" She leaned forward some, tears in her eyes, as she sobbed the next part. "You have no idea!" she replied, and at that moment she knew that Mary and Henry were only her aunt and uncle and Emily and Jared were her real parents. Memories were starting to return, painful memories of the times she had spent with the Burkes, their horrible first treatment of her, and then their sudden change in attitude. "I remember some now," she admitted. "And it was terrible! You have no idea what it's like to be kidnapped, let alone not knowing that you were kidnapped. It turns your whole world upside down, and then you no longer know reality from fiction. It messes you up. You no longer know who to believe, what to believe, and who to trust anymore."

Emily sighed. "I know that I made a big mistake in my life," she whispered, trying to comfort her ailing daughter. "And what's adds to it is that I ruined what was once a perfectly good relationship with my half-sister. We used to be very close, and I was her favorite sister, just as much as she was my favorite." Then she took Sara's head in her hands tenderly. "But the worst of it is I harmed my daughter in the doing, without wanting to. I never wanted to hurt you; I never wanted to hurt anyone. But I should have thought on my actions. We, your father, your aunt, and I should have thought on our actions before we did what we did. Now I don't know if the damage can be undone. I hope that it can at least be undone between you and Seth and us."

Sara cried more, letting her emotions lose. "I know you wanted to help, mom," she cried, sending a jump of surprise and delight in Emily when Sara called her 'mom'. "But sometimes it's better not to help. Not only did you ruin your relationship with them, but you ruined mine and Seth's with them and what could have been between us. You took away my right to know my aunt and uncle, my right to have safety in their presence."

"I know that now," Emily murmured. She took her daughter in her arms and began rocking her back and forth like she did when the girl was little. Then as an afterthought she added, "I'm glad you're beginning to remember."

"Me too," was the response. Sara sighed and fell swiftly asleep in her mother's arms, for the first time in a long time feeling content.

(A few hours later starting where Seth opens the album)

(Seth Point of View)

The boy opened the album and looked inside to see photographs of him in various places, sometimes seeming annoyed with the pictures, other times laughing and happy. He dusted some of the pictures off and took a closer look.

But he couldn't stand it. He couldn't accept this. He slammed the album shut with a loud bang, sending puffs of dust up into the air. "No," he said, putting the album on the desk where he had eaten. "No, I won't look at this anymore. It's a trick! It's to get me to trust you!"

He sat on the bed and put his head in his pillow as he began crying. "It's not real!" he sobbed. "Henry and Mary are my parents, not them!"

Jack sat on the bedside. "Why do you say that, Seth? Why?"

"Because it's the truth!" Seth shouted, beginning to be stressed beyond that which was healthy. He grasped at his hair, pulling hard, frustrated and tense.

"Stop!" Jack commanded him, taking his hands and pulling them away from the boy to where he could control him better. The boy shrieked. "I will not let you hurt yourself!"

"Leave me alone!" Seth cried, wailing pitifully, and Jack could see the amount of mental and emotional pain he was in. It was truly hard for the boy to accept what he was seeing. He was in a state of denial.

"Perhaps we're going to fast," Jack murmured more to himself but also for the benefit of Seth. Or so he thought.

"I WON'T BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU SAY!" he shouted and began struggling against the man again, fighting as the man tried to restrain him.

"Calm down, Seth!" Jack gently urged him.

But the boy was kicking and screaming, much like a two year old does, but more from fright and pain than anything else. "LET ME GO!" he shouted hysterically again, panicked with wide eyes, the whites of his eyes showing.

"I will when you calm down," Jack urged, but it had no effect. It only made the boy fight harder.

Seth wrestled against the man for some time and finally the noise caught the attention of many. The doctor came in a needle in his hands, when Seth couldn't calm down and his panicked fighting got dangerous and violent, not only to himself, but to others. He hit at people, banged his hands on the metal bed frame accidentally as he tried to hit them, and used his tail as a weapon, causing some injuries to himself. Screaming at the top of his lungs he resisted anyone who tried to come near him.

He fought hard and finally they had no choice but to restrain him and inject the medicine in him. They had tried to talk him out of his panic, to calm him down, but it had only made the situation escalate.

Seth continued to cry and fight as the needle and medicine went in him. He became drowsy and slowly his fighting subsided and became silent sobs as he wept. He felt himself on the verge of falling asleep, but he knew that was what the medication was supposed to do. It was supposed to make him so calm that he fell asleep.

But as he was going into the blackness Jack put the covers over him. "I'm sorry you're going through so much, Seth," the man said. "And I'm sorry that we had to sedate you. But we can't let you get out of hand like that. I know that you're suffering but in that state you worry us. You end up hurting others _**and**_ yourself. I know you don't mean it, but we can't let any harm come to you. I made a promise that I wouldn't let any harm come to you. I failed once and I can't fail again."

Seth couldn't reply back. He was too tired. He fell into the blackness.

**Okay, so I'm back from my trip and I decided to go ahead and post this.  
**

**Please read and review! I'd like to know what you think about it. Please, please review! I'm still desperate for reviewers! I still need more frequent reviewers!  
**


	26. Chapter 26: The Kids' Trouble

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain, or the game Risk. I do, however, own the plot and the other characters.**

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Kids' Trouble

(Jack Point of View)

Though Seth didn't know it yet, Sara had been thoroughly convinced that Emily and Jared were her parents. Part of what convinced her was that she began to remember some things the more she was around where she had once been. Her parents and Jack and Alex began to show her some things that she had once owned on earth and places she had been on earth to help spark her memory.

But Seth resisted. To him it was all a trick to get him to trust them. Henry had way too much hold on the boy for them to convince him of anything. He refused to look at the evidence, and even when he did he fought them hysterically. It always ended in him being sedated. But Jack noticed that he was beginning to remember. The man could see it in the boy's eyes, especially when he looked at things like the picture album, places of the house, various things he had been given, and pictures of the school he had attended.

It was too hard for him to accept it though. Only five days had passed and the more they showed him, the more he resisted. He became dangerously violent to himself as he attempted to escape several times, injuring his guard and himself in the process. He would throw things around in his room and scream and yell whenever they brought him the evidence. Such was the state he was in. "IT ISN'T TRUE! IT ISN'T TRUE!" he would shout, and afterwards they would end up sedating him for his safety.

Because of his precarious state Sara wasn't allowed to see him which in Seth's eyes gave the boy further proof that he and his sister were prisoners.

His parents were desperate. They couldn't have him going back to Henry Burke or even attempting to make contact with the man.

Even Sara was struggling still with everything and would become dangerously violent when things got too much for her. But not as much as Seth. She would spend some time in her room, cooped up and crying. When they came to get her and tried to push her to go with them downstairs to eat, she'd resist. They'd push her further, trying to get her to come down, and Jared had tried to carry her downstairs at one time. But she began fighting them, telling them that they didn't respect her. When they tried to calm her down she got even more hysterical and started throwing things at them, telling them to get out of her room.

"GET OUT!" she screamed at them, tears rolling down her face. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE HENRY BURKE! YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR WHAT I WANT!"

"Calm down, Sara," Jack tried to urge her.

"GET OUT!" she screamed some more, throwing more things. "YOU THINK YOU CAN PUSH ME TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT? NOT ANYMORE! NOT ANYMORE!" When they finally left she would collapse on her bed and start crying. She wouldn't let them come in her room for hours. Sometimes she and Seth refused to eat.

"They're having trouble adjusting," Emily hopelessly commented. "I don't know what to do! I don't know how to help them!"

The doctor looked at her gravely. "They're traumatized," he explained. "And at this point I don't know that you per se can help them."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

The doctor, Arnold, sighed. They could tell that he didn't want to say what he thought he had to. "They changed environments too quickly. They're becoming dangerous and it's not their fault. It's the trauma. They're having trouble working through things. What they need is careful guidance and to be watched twenty-four seven. They shouldn't even have anything sharp in their reach. My greatest fear at this point is that they might start directing their emotions towards themselves in a negative way."

"What do you mean, 'a negative way'?" Alex asked, a bit sharply, wanting him to spill it out.

Arnold shook his head. "You're not going to like what I'm saying."

"I don't care, spill it out," they replied, impatient now.

Arnold looked at Emily, pity in his eyes. "I fear that they may begin harming themselves. They're showing the beginning stages of people that always end up hurting themselves, even trying to commit suicide. It's possible that Henry Burke and his men helped to encourage it, helped to encourage that they harm themselves for the sake of his gain."

Emily had taken a breath in and she hadn't let it out. "What do we do then to prevent that?" she asked, masking her carefully contained emotions.

"You have to let them go," replied Arnold. "They can't be around you for now. The simple situation of them being here is too much for them and they can't have that. It's actually pushing them in that direction. That and you can't keep an eye on them to the point that they need."

"What do we do then?"

The doctor looked away. "You have to send them to a mental hospital. It's for their own good. They need to get to a point where they can deal with things and they'll be able to keep an eye on them really well over there."

Jack stood up. "No," he pounded his hand on the table in front of him. "I won't let you do this. They can't be trusted. For all we know some of those doctors could work for Henry Burke. I can't let the kids go missing again."

Arnold turned back, looking into Jack's eyes. "You'd be able to visit them."

"But it won't even give Emily and Jared control over their treatment plan! They'd essentially be giving up their rights on the kids to the hospital!"

Arnold looked at her now. "Do you want to risk them harming themselves? Even dying?"

"Do you want to risk them getting caught again?"

Arnold sighed again. "It's your choice. I'm just saying what I've observed. They'd be able to go home once they were cured."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the man. "We won't let them do it. We won't let Emily and Jared do it either. You'll have to figure out another way to help them. I don't trust the hospitals. Emily and Jared would have no say in the treatment plan and they would have to fight the hospitals for it. It would be extremely hard to get them out once you get them in."

Emily stood up. "I won't do it either. Before we got the kids back I actually did a little bit of research on these 'mental hospitals'. I thought the kids might be there, hidden there. All it is, is a place where they brainwash people to make them so-called 'better'! And you call that help? They wouldn't be allowed their own views! The only way they'd be let out is if they agreed with the doctors! That's essentially what Henry Burke did! That and I've talked to a few patients enough to know that their inhumane and not a good place for anyone to go. They use propaganda to make the public think that it's a good thing but it's really not! It's a prison! That's all it is! They feed a lot of misinformation to the public! I'd die before I let my kids go there!"

"Yeah," Jack replied. "Perhaps you're just going by all the misinformation that they've given you."

Arnold looked away. "Suite yourselves," he muttered.

But no one trusted the man after that. They wondered if he was connected to Henry Burke in some way. But without a way to prove it they couldn't very well accuse him. Instead they had people follow him without his knowledge until they could see where his loyalty lay. But he wasn't allowed near the kids anymore.

"What now?" Jack asked a day later.

Emily shook her head. "We be patient. Perhaps we should slow down on all the information we're giving them. Maybe that will help."

"Perhaps," Alex agreed.

(Seth Point of View)

Tears were rolling down the boy's face as he lay in bed. He glanced over towards his guardian, Jack, who was reading some kind of book.

They had just gotten through another fight and had had to sedate Seth. The boy wasn't happy with his situation and he wanted badly to go back to Henry Burke. He wanted to be in the safety of his mother's arms, where he knew he would be protected from everything. He wanted his father, Henry Burke, to assure him that everything would be okay and that everything the Bruno's and their friends had told him was a lie. He needed the reassurance.

Moreover, he felt tired and exhausted. Fighting them seemed to drain what little energy he had and he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold on and resist their teachings. He cried silently, praying and wishing that his parents would come soon and take him away from that terrible place.

Jack looked up from his magazine. "Are you all right, Seth?" he asked, his eyes also tired. Jack liked to look after Seth a lot, just as much as Alex liked to look after Sara as often as time permitted. Usually, they were the ones in the rooms with them. But they did everything in shifts so that the kids were constantly watched and so Alex and Jack got a break to rest and relax.

Seth turned away from him, trying to avoid him.

Jack came over, sat on the bed, and started patting his back. "Some of this is probably my fault," he admitted. "In more than one way, too. Perhaps I have been telling you more than you can handle, and I should have slowed down. But I want you to know that we do care. We want to see you get better. Please," he begged the boy, and Seth turned around to look in his eyes. The boy had the most miserable look on his face. "I know that you're going through a lot and I'm sorry. I assure you that everything we have said is the truth. Why can't you believe us?"

Seth looked away, not wanting to respond and tears crept to his eyes. Then, suddenly, he was sobbing again.

"Shh, shh, shh," Jack hushed the boy and scooped him into his arms, rocking him back and forth.

"You know you do things that father also does?" Seth told him. "He rocks me back and forth to."

Jack froze for a second, not knowing what to say or how to respond. Finally he responded, "He does, does he?"

Seth nodded, and then he sighed. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. It's not as if you're interested."

"No I am," was the quick reply and Seth looked up into the man's face.

"Why are you so eager for me to believe your way?" whispered Seth in wonder, as he stared up at him.

"You don't have to believe our way," was the soft response. Jack sighed, stressed. "I know you, Seth," he murmured. "And this isn't you. This isn't you. The boy that I once knew was taken away, stolen, and he's still stolen. I want the old you back, the one that was so vibrant and fun to be around, and the one that was happy. But you're... you're just a shell of what you used to be. This isn't you."

Seth looked away again, not knowing how to answer that. Memories seemed to try to surface but they were so deep inside him that he couldn't even reach deep within himself and pull it out to discover who he truly was. "What was it like?" Seth suddenly asked longingly. "To live on another world?"

Jack shook his head. "I've never been to another world. I wouldn't know."

The boy turned back to Jack. "Did we never take you there?" he asked, and then added on the end as an afterthought, "If I am an alien like you say I am?"

Jack smiled a bit. "See?" he pointed out. "You are beginning to remember."

"Not really," Seth honestly replied. "I just don't know what to think anymore. I don't know who's right and who's wrong."

"And how would you decipher the difference?"

"I don't know." Tears were once again flowing down the boy's face. "When I woke up," he sobbed. "I didn't know who I was. I was so scared and frightened and confused. But then father was there to reassure me that everything was all right, and that made things better, to see a kind face made things better. I didn't know anything. I only knew what he told me, and it made perfect sense." Seth looked up at Jack, and the boy's distress and uncertainty were obvious. "But here, everything is beginning to make perfect sense also. How can I tell who's right?"

"When the time comes," Jack replied in certainty. "You'll figure it out. You'll know."

"And how soon will that be?" Seth asked.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know. You just have to piece things together. Granted, it may take time, but I'm fully confident that you'll figure things out."

"You mean think you're way," Seth grumbled. He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes, the fatigue evident on his face. "I wish for a simple life," he murmured.

"We all do," Jack reassured him. "But unfortunately life doesn't give us that.

"I wish it did," the boy responded.

Jack sighed and placed the boy down on the bed again. "Get some rest," he commanded gently and stroked Seth's hair. To the boy's own surprise, he didn't seem to mind the gesture and it made him feel better and loved. He didn't flinch away, which he was sure also surprised the man from the look on Jack's face. 'What am I thinking?' Seth questioned himself. 'These people kidnapped me!' 'But did they?' another voice in his mind asked him. 'How can you be so certain that it isn't the other way around, that father kidnapped you, and Emily and Jared really _**are**_ your parents?'

He sighed and curled up into a ball, trying to avoid all the questions that he knew that he was going to have to eventually answer.

"I wish for a simple life," he repeated. Soon he was fast asleep.

(A few hours later)

(Seth Point of View)

The days had been difficult for him. He was constantly told that Emily and Jared were his parents, and that Jack and Alex were his friends. What was worse was that he was beginning to believe them. What was he thinking? Why should he believe someone who had kidnapped him?

But he began to remember the times he had spent with Henry Burke before the memory loss had occurred. They weren't pleasant and he tried hard not to think about it. The torture had been excruciatingly painful, and he was not pitied except by two people, Timothy and Andy. He wondered silently what had happened to them.

Seth lay curled in his bed, just waking up to a fresh new day. As he turned around he saw Jack in his room, again. "Hey," Jack greeted him, happy and eager to see his friend awake.

"Hey," Seth murmured back, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. "What's for breakfast?"

"Why don't you come downstairs and see?" was the reply. Seth nodded sleepily and trudged out of bed, walking like a zombie to the door. Jack sighed. "Didn't you sleep at all last night?"

Seth nodded. "Uh-huh," he replied slowly, eyes closed and feeling for the door knob. Jack came over and scooped him up and then brought him to his bed again.

"Maybe you should rest more," Jack encouraged.

Seth was out in an instant. By the time he woke up it was mid-day. He looked over to see Jared in the room. Seth was hesitant at first, not sure how Jared would respond to the greeting he had chosen to use in an effort to test him, to see if he really was who he said he was. "Dad?" he asked.

Jared looked at him in shock. "You called me 'dad'," he stated in surprise, but his face split into a smile. "What can I do for you, son?" he asked warmly with a fatherly air about him as he spoke back.

Seth was relieved that Jared had accepted his greeting, and he knew instantly that Jared was indeed his father as much as Emily was his mother. He knew he had figured out the puzzling question of who was right and he felt relief from the truth. They were his parents; they had been his parents all along. Jack was right. When the time was right he was indeed able to figure out the truth. "What did I miss?"

"Hmm," Jared replied. "Well we had breakfast and you should have seen your sister. She scarfed everything down."

"I'm hungry," the boy stated and Jared smiled encouragingly.

"Lunch is almost done. If you want, we can go downstairs? Everyone's been playing board games downstairs as we've waited for you to get up."

Seth walked over and out the door as Jared followed him out. The painful memories kept returning and he was hoping to get through this stage so that he could start remembering the time he had spent with Jack and Alex and the time he had lived at home with his parents. He wanted to know what that mission was that Jack had mentioned to him sometime ago when he had opened the picture album. But unfortunately, the memories were coming back to him in reverse order, which meant he would suffer before he got to the good memories.

He felt fragile. How could Henry lie to him like this? He was his uncle! Sure, Jared had explained to him, just like Emily explained to Sara, why their actions had provoked Henry, and why they had stolen the Burkes' kids, but why did Henry blame him? Just because he was Emily and Jared's son didn't mean that he agreed with them!

Seth didn't talk about these feelings with anyone. He didn't think that he could. As he went downstairs he was greeted with wonderful smells floating towards him, and he saw a board game that looked like a map of the world with various pieces and some dice scattered around.

"I forfeit and fortify," he heard county marshal Anthony say and he stared at them in confusion. When Anthony saw the boy he immediately grinned and then upon seeing Seth's confused face Seth realized that the man hadn't initially known that Seth had overheard what he had said. "We're playing Risk," Anthony explained and the boy nodded, still confused.

But Sara turned around, delight in her face as she saw her brother. Seth observed that this was the first time in a long time that he had seen his sister wear anything but scrubs. Even he was no longer wearing scrubs. It had taken some time for his parents and Jack and Alex to get him out of the habit of wearing scrubs because this was what he had been used to wearing and told to wear. In Henry's place he hadn't been allowed to wear anything but scrubs, so it was hard for him to get used to the freedom he was being given. From what he understood of the conversation he had overheard between various people, Sara had also had the problem of giving up her scrubs and wearing other things, except it wasn't as bad as Seth's had been. It seemed like whenever it came to Sara that everything wasn't as bad as Seth's was. Seth seemed to be having the hardest time of them all.

"SETH!" Sara screamed in delight, rushing over to him and crushing him in a bone-breaking bear hug. Her delight was infections and Seth delicately wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug, crying into her shoulder.

"I missed you," the boy whispered, crying. He was happy to see her but he was also grieving in a way, grieving at what they had been put through by Henry Burke, grieving that they had been abused and yet told that they were loved. He still thought that Henry Burke loved them, in his own way, but not in the way that his parents and true friends loved him. The difference between them and Henry Burke was that Henry Burke was willing to put aside his love and concern in order to complete certain excruciatingly 'painful' procedures on them, and then he had the guts to not only tell the kids that he loved them afterwards, but that the procedures were good for them and that they benefited from them somewhat.

Sara pulled back to look at him in the eyes and Seth could see the same emotion playing in her eyes as well. "I know that," she murmured lovingly, and she buried her face in his shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried, long and hard, letting her emotions out.

But Seth was having a hard time letting his emotions out. So he stared at the other people in the room who were watching them carefully, and when he and Sara were done they sat down. "Can I play with you guys?" he begged, hoping that they would say 'yes.' To his surprise they smiled.

"Sure!" Anthony cried out in delight and then began explaining the rules of the game to him. But Seth never got a chance to conquer, for Alex called out that lunch was ready. The group walked over and Seth's mouth watered as he saw tacos, refried beans, and nachos on the side.

"I know it isn't a very healthy meal," Alex explained. "But I wanted to make something special." She turned to Seth and Sara and for the first time Seth noticed the love for him and his sister in her eyes. Then again he could see it in all their eyes. It's amazing what suffering can do to you and make you aware of. "It's in honor of you," Alex announced, coming over to hug Seth and Sara. Her warm embrace made Seth feel safe. "I know that you've both been through a lot," she murmured, her voice soft as she rubbed both of their backs, messing some of Sara's hair up as she tried to comfort the girl. "But I want you to both know that you're wanted and loved." She pulled away, but she still had one hand on each of their shoulders, her right hand on Sara's left shoulder who was to her right, and her left hand on Seth's right shoulder who was to her left. "The two of you are very, very brave."

"I don't feel very brave," Seth immediately protested, his voice showing how ashamed he was of himself. "I didn't even recognize you, let alone believe you at first."

But Alex shook her head as Jack stepped up to intervene. "On the contrary," Jack replied, behind them as he also placed a hand on each of their shoulders that weren't occupied by Alex's hands. "It takes a lot of bravery to go through what you went through. You may not feel strong, but you are. But being strong doesn't mean that you aren't invincible and that you won't be hurt. It is true that you both still have a lot of emotions that need to be worked out, and I promise you that we'll help you with that the best that we can. But you're still brave, even if you don't understand the meaning of bravery."

Alex gently took Sara's head in her hands. "Don't be afraid," she encouraged. "We're going to help you through this, we all will. Don't be afraid."

Sara started crying again. "How can I not be?" she cried. "More than likely Uncle Henry and Aunt Mary will still come after us and I don't think I can face them again. What happens if I have to face them? I don't want to face them!"

"Don't think about it," Jack encouraged her. "We'll take one day at a time. Let come what may. But don't forget that you have us by your side now. We won't abandon you."

Seth started shaking at this. "He'll hold us accountable for escaping the facility, even though it was you kidnapping us at the time. Sara's right. I don't how I'll face him!" He turned to Jack for answers but was disappointed when there was none.

"Come," Alex beckoned, ending the conversation where it stood when she saw how stressed out it was making Seth and Sara. "It's time to eat. We'll have a meal and then we'll have an activity together. How does that sound?"

Seth nodded eager to have warm food melt in his mouth. He immediately headed towards the kitchen and sat down, waiting for the others to get situated so that they could get started. When they did Jack took his plate. "What would you like, Seth?" the man asked him.

"Tacos," Seth responded right away. "I'd also like some refried beans with cheese on top, and some nachos on the side."

Jack nodded, dishing out the refried beans and nachos first before turning his attention to the tacos. "What kind of shell would you like?" he asked the boy.

"Soft."

"And what would you like in your taco?"

"Some meat, some tomatoes, some lettuce, and some cheese."

"Anything else?"

The boy shook his head and Jack handed him his plate. "Why don't you start out with this and if you're still hungry then you may certainly have more." Jack gave Seth a funny look as he muttered more to himself, "I'd like to see you have more. Goodness knows that you starved enough and you and Sara need to get some nutrients in you. You need to get some fat on your bones."

Seth shifted uncomfortably in his seat at this, knowing well that Jack was referring to the fact that he was skinny because Henry Burke and his men had been starving him for a while before he lost his memory. He didn't like to be reminded. With his memories coming back he remembered well the time when Henry had abused him, including the times that he would starve in a cold cage-like prison cell, curling up in an effort to get warm but still quite cold, his belly empty, his entire body pained because he was so hungry and had nothing to eat. He had gotten very sick in these times and had thrown up some, and just as he was wishing for death and was indeed on the verge of death they would give him a big meal to eat and lots of water.

They usually kept him more hydrated; giving him about a cup of water each day which Seth would finish quickly. But a cup was not enough to survive on. But every third day they would give him a lot of water, about a gallon's worth which he would consume quickly and didn't dare scatter his drinking of it throughout the day, and then they would take the jug away at the end of the day.

But the starving had been worse. In fact it had reached the point that when they'd bring him food he was wishing for death to come and he'd refuse to eat. Then they'd put him on IV's against his will to support and save his life even though he still wanted to die, and he'd was right back to square one. Sometimes they would force him to eat, but he'd always throw it up purposely afterwards, which angered everyone, including Henry Burke. But Henry didn't dare hit him in this state like he usually would because the boy was so fragile and could die if he did. So Henry then allowed Timothy Matheson to come see the boy and nurse him back to health. Timothy did a good job and helped the boy cope with his emotions, but sometimes Seth still wondered if he shouldn't have let Timothy do that. Maybe he should have died, or killed himself. He knew that even during that period he'd been suicidal before Timothy was able to convince him that that wasn't the way to go.

Seth shook his head, trying to escape from these depressing thoughts that he didn't want to think about. It still felt so real like it had just happened a minute ago. The last thing he needed was going back to that state because he had gotten so depressed just from thinking about it.

He began eating, conversing with the others, but as he did the memories still haunted him. 'Will I ever truly feel better?' he thought to himself shivering. He remembered that he had once had abilities to phase and other things but now neither he nor Sara had those abilities. He knew his parents knew because they had asked him about it before, asked him why he wasn't phasing. He hadn't known what they were talking about until he had remembered what his abilities had been. Then he told them that he couldn't any more.

He was continually haunted by his experiences and as he ate he tried to distract himself. But he knew that sooner or later he would have to face what had happened. He would have to confront the memories that he didn't want to remember. He would be forced to talk about them, maybe with his parents, maybe with Jack and Alex, maybe with some therapist that wouldn't understand him. They would make him tell them what he had gone through under Henry's hand, and then he knew that the worst memories would end up popping up. He was scared for that day. He didn't want to do that! But he knew that it would happen. The only question was if he could handle it when that time came, if he could handle the emotions and memories and keep himself from going into a state where he lost his mind from remembering the pain he had gone through.

'Will I be able to handle it?' the boy asked himself. He was shivering intensely from fear and he tried hard to mask it, pulling the sleeves of his sweater down in an effort to fool the others into thinking that he was cold. But to his relief, though they noticed, no one asked. He didn't want to end up lying to them and he knew that's what he would have done if he asked. 'Or will I go insane as I face what happened to me?' he continued his thoughts when he felt safe from their questions.

Seth didn't have an answer but he had to wonder. And as he ate he successfully distracted himself with the conversations about him.

**Oh no! Do they have a spy in their midst? Could it be that Arnold works for Henry Burke and is waiting for an opportunity to turn Seth and Sara over to them? What do you think?  
**

**All right! I'm excited! I've updated several times this week (and I think last week also, or maybe I'm thinking of the fact that I updated my Forbidden Kingdom story) and so I'm giving you guys a treat!**

**Please read and review, even if you are only skimming this story. MayAngelsLeadYouIn, I miss your reviews! They give me courage!**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to tell me if you think I need to improve in any area. I love criticism! It helps me learn and grow! I love that kind of feedback. I don't consider it negative at all, in fact I consider it helpful.**

**Enjoy! Until next time, my readers and fellow writers!**


	27. Chapter 27: Memories

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

**Is there anything I need to change in this story?**

**If you haven't already checked chapter Twenty-Six out, I'd check that out first. It relates a lot to this chapter. I uploaded twice last week, first with chapter Twenty-Five, and then later I uploaded chapter Twenty-Six. I don't think that everyone got to check out chapter Twenty-Six yet, what with Independence Day and everything that was coming up this week. And that's okay. It just might make more sense if you read chapter Twenty-Six first.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Memories

(Seth Point of View)

The hardest part of life was dealing with the pain. Now that the memories were flowing freely, and he knew who he was, he was suffering even greater. It was more difficult than not knowing because now he remembered everything so vividly clear as if it was happening in the now. He would cry himself to sleep at night and he would wake up from terrible nightmares that were actual memories. All in all, he wished he had never remembered.

The disturbing dreams were making it hard for him to function in life and he began pulling inside himself, distancing himself from others. He knew he couldn't stand to get hurt again and he couldn't risk it. The pain was too great and he wouldn't be able to stand with another blow.

'Why me?' he thought. 'Why did this have to happen to me?' He couldn't answer this. In the meanwhile, the nightmares kept getting worse and worse and worse. He spent hours in the dream, unable to wake up, screaming, and by the time he woke up he was still screaming and crying. It was also getting harder for him to wake up. Even mom, dad, Jack, and Alex tried to wake him up but they couldn't. It would take an hour or more just to get him up. Because of this he lacked the sleep that he needed.

Meanwhile Sara was going through much of the same thing. The trauma had affected the kids so much that they had sunk into a depression. Sara and Seth would cry for hours while being rocked back and forth by Jack, Alex, Emily, or Jared, and they still wouldn't find relief. Talking never helped either, it only made things worse.

Seth knew that his parents were getting really concerned, but he didn't want them to be. He didn't like seeing the look of fear that was on their faces every time they looked at him or Sara. It didn't seem right that they had to be so frightened. Could it be that they were actually frightened of him? Either way Seth didn't want to know the answer to that. He just preferred to suffer quietly, undisturbed.

Seth calmly sat up, his feelings inside of him actually a rolling ocean turning in a storm. He didn't want them to see. He'd had a hard time sleeping and he still wasn't well rested. He knew that they would ask him how his night was, so either he wasn't going to respond and he'd ignore them, or pretend that he hadn't heard them, or lie.

"Good morning, Seth," his father greeted him and Seth nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Good morning," he responded back, sounding tired.

Jared narrowed his eyes at the boy. "You didn't sleep well again, did you?" he demanded to know. When Seth didn't answer the man went on. "I know that you're having a difficult time but you need to talk to us about it. That's the only way you'll get better. Trust me."

Seth tried to prevent tears from coming down his face. "I don't want to talk about what happened," he said, emotionless.

Jared brought his son into a hug. "Sweetling, I'm sorry that you're going through so much."

But when Seth heard Jared call him 'sweetling' he pulled back in confusion. "Why do you call me 'sweetling'?" he asked, letting the confusion saturate the tones of his voice.

Jared didn't answer for a little bit. Finally he replied, "I always have."

"My uncle called me that to."

"And it's a family habit. He even called his own children 'sweetling'."

Seth shivered, uncomfortable with this statement. He didn't want to ask the next question but he decided that he wanted to know anyways, despite the pain and hurt it could give him. "How close were you to Aunt Mary and Uncle Henry?" the boy asked, looking away, not daring to meet his father's eyes.

Jared stood stalk still, the question clearly unexpected. "I-I don't know what to answer," the man stammered and as Seth looked into his eyes he saw that he had struck a sensitive topic.

"I want the truth," Seth said. "The _**whole**_ truth."

Jared nodded. "It's only fair." He sighed, the exhaustion seen in his eyes for the first time. Seth hadn't realized how tired his father was and for the first time he felt guilty for the hard time he had given his parents, even during the times that he had felt threatened. When Jared began talking again Seth snapped out of these guilty thoughts and paid attention. "We were very close," Jared admitted and the strain to answer this question was evident in the way he held his body to the way he said the words. His tone was grave and Seth couldn't help but wonder why he had betrayed Mary and Henry to begin with. "In fact we were friends before you were even born. They were my best friends. We used to come over to their house all the time and they'd come over to ours. We were a very close family."

"Why did you betray them?" Seth asked. "And don't give me this 'their kids were dying and we had to do something!"

"But that's simply what it was!" Jared exclaimed. "I don't expect you to understand. You weren't there then. And when you were born and young you didn't understand because of your age. You didn't hear, didn't see what was going on. It was for the kids' best."

"So you were for their safety but not for ours?"

Seth's challenge caused Jared to stiffen some but he relaxed his muscles forcibly after a few moments. "We've always loved you, son," Jared murmured softly, gently, and lovingly. "We didn't think that our actions would do this to you. We never expected it. We would never have done it if we had known."

Seth looked away. "I have nothing more to say to you," he murmured, hurt that Jared had implied that if he would never have changed his actions, especially if Seth and Sara would never have gotten hurt from it. He simply didn't understand. But despite everything the boy had gone through, Seth still sided with his uncle there and felt sorry for him and what he and his aunt had gone through by Seth's own parents.

The boy walked out of his room and downstairs to eat. He was greeted by friendly faces and he sat down joyous as a plate of eggs and bacon was put in front of him. "Good morning, Alex," he greeted her as she did this.

"Good morning, child," she replied.

Just then Sara came downstairs and she sat down. Alex put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her to and everyone began digging in, excited to begin eating.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Seth asked, not at all excited to be getting back to the therapy his friends had made up for him. Usually they did things to help spark his memory and he did _**not**_ want to remember. At least not with all the nightmares that were happening. Then they would try to get him to talk. They said it was for his own good. If they only knew...

Jack was reading a newspaper and didn't look up as he replied, "We're going to look at some memorabilia of yours today."

Seth sighed. Not again. "Do we have to?" he muttered, not in the mood for that again. "I mean, we do that every day. We're remembering now. Is it really necessary?"

His friend put the newspaper he was holding down, took a sip of some drink in a cup that Seth didn't know what it was, and replied, "In that case, we can begin talking."

Seth wasn't the only one who groaned. Sara did as well. "We do that every day!" Sara wined and Seth nodded enthusiastically. "Can't we do something else? Something other than what we've been doing since we got here?"

"Sorry, Sara," Emily murmured. "This is for your own good. You need to talk about what happened."

"But I don't want to!" Sara continued to whine, her pouting face looking cute. But Seth could see the pain and fear in her eyes as she tried to get out of what their parents wanted them to do. "I want to be able to do other things! Let's do something fun like going to the mall or going to a school soccer game!"

They had not yet let the kids return to the school they had once gone to. In fact Seth doubted that they would ever be allowed to return, considering what happened. It seemed like they wanted to keep the kids close by, just in case Henry made another grab for them.

But Seth didn't want to stay cooped up. And he certainly didn't want to remember what happened. Every time they got something out Seth was in so much emotional pain. He'd rather just start over and forget that his kidnapping had ever happened.

But according to the others he needed to 'face the reality of what happened', as they would put it. He thought that this was pointless. Why would they want to put him in more pain? That made no sense! Seth thought that more than likely they didn't realize that it put him through a lot emotionally. But then again they should simply listen! What is it with them? They don't like Henry Burke and yet their acting a lot like him, as if their incapable of making decisions for themselves! What kind of life is that? That's what they had to go through when they were Henry and Mary's captives. They were told constantly that they were incapable of making decisions and that an approved adult needed to make the decisions for them.

Seth hated their attitude. But how was he ever going to convince them that he was fine?

Seth had just finished eating and he got up out of his chair. "I'm going to bed," he announced and then yawned to add the legitimacy to what he was saying.

Jack stood up. "Sit down," he commanded sternly. Seth flinched at the harshness of his tone and the man softened when he saw Seth's reaction. "I know what you're trying to do," he whispered gently, encouragingly, tenderly and lovingly. "I know that you're trying to get out of this. But you can't do that. If you're ever going to get better you need to face what happened."

Seth looked away, refusing to meet their eyes. "I don't believe that," he murmured softly, tears coming silently down his face. He got up and left, going upstairs.

"Seth!" he heard Jack call out to him but the boy ignored the summons to come back. If they wanted him they'd know where to find him. He went up the stairs, his feet barely making a sound because of the procedures Henry had done which allowed him to instinctively tread softly, whether walking or running at full speed. His feet would be so silent, and his gait so silent, not even the movement of his arms heard, that he could easily sneak up on someone and startle them without realizing it. As he climbed the stairs and opened the door so silently that it should be impossible to hear, he heard feet coming after him, his hearing and eyesight much better than it was before. The boy sighed, opened the door to his room wider to let him in, closed it and locked it, and then he walked over to collapse on his bed, exhausted. Not a sound was heard as he did these actions. There was never a sound with any action he made.

He sighed in contentment at the familiar material only to hear his name called again. "Seth!" Jack called out. A noise was heard as the man tried to open the door and then the door rattled, and Jack banged on it as he realized that it was locked. "Open the door, Seth!" Jack commanded. Seth ignored him. "Open the door!" Jack called out again. But when the boy refused to respond, let alone call out to the man to leave him alone, then Jack threatened, "I'll get the key and come in if you don't open the door!"

Tears were falling down Seth's face. "Just like Henry Burke," he murmured softly to himself in a tone that no one else but Sara would be able to hear because she had gone through the same changes as Seth. He could hear her arguing with their parents downstairs over why she didn't want the therapy sessions. But it wasn't as if they'd understand. Seth knew that.

He heard his friend moving away from the door and then approaching it a few minutes later, the keys jingling softly. The boy made no move as Jack unlocked the door and opened it. But the man paused when he saw Seth on the bed, lying on his side, faced away from him. The boy knew that the position he was in indicated depression and then Jack seemed to walk ever more gently as he took in how Seth was reacting.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked. Seth didn't answer, tired of trying to explain things to them. They wouldn't understand. They never did. "Why don't you come downstairs?" Jack urged, trying to cheer the boy up.

Seth didn't move, refusing to give in to Jack's attempts to get him to communicate. Instead he stayed stalk still, listening to what Jack was saying, wary of his every word and move.

"Please?" Jack begged him. When Seth still refused to communicate the man sighed. "Why don't you tell me what is wrong?"

Seth shook his head slowly, never turning to face him. But Jack wouldn't have that. He gently turned the boy over and forced Seth to look into his eyes. "Please?" he begged again.

Seth sighed. "Why won't you leave me alone?" Try as hard as he may, the tears he was trying to hold back and prevent Jack from seeing managed to appear anyways. They trickled down his cheek and Jack gently wiped them away.

"You have to talk to us," Jack urged. "You have to tell us what's wrong. You'll never get better if you do. See? Look at you!"

The boy shook his head. "It's you guys forcing me to talk that has done this to me." Jack seemed surprised by the boy's statement and when he didn't speak for some time Seth continued. "All I wanted was to forget what happened. But you won't let me do that. Every time I talk I'm in pain. I don't want to be in pain! I want to avoid the pain!"

"Pain always accompanies healing," the man murmured, gently stroking some hair out of his face.

Seth tensed at this. "You sound just like Henry Burke!" he shouted suddenly, unable to contain his feelings any longer. "Why do you have to force me into everything? Can't you let me decide for myself for once?"

"Seth," Jack began but the boy wouldn't let him speak. He talked over Jack.

"Once I understood that Emily and Jared were my parents and you were my friend I thought that everything would be nice and fine!" the boy continued to yell, his face now stained with tears and contorted in the pain and suffering that he was experiencing. "Well I was wrong! I guess we all were wrong! It's not nice and fine! It's worse than before!"

"Seth," Jack began again, trying calmly to speak to the boy and have something to say in the conversation.

"NO!" Seth shouted and he pushed Jack roughly off the bed and onto the floor. He reacted so fast and suddenly, his actions only seen as a blur to the man because of how fast he was moving, that the man didn't have time to react.

Because of the procedures the two now had super speed and super strength and super fast reflexes, so fast that they would seem invisible to the naked eye when they wanted to run or move fast, and so strong that they could cause a volcano to splint in half just by pounding it, reflexes so good that not even a bullet could harm them if they didn't want it to. They would be able to get out of the way in time. Their strength, speed, and reflexes would also intensify causing them to react faster, stronger, and with better speed when they had strong or intense emotions, such as if they were afraid or angry. It was a trait of the aliens whose DNA had been put in them.

With these aliens some of their abilities were not controlled by the mind but emotion. Thus, they may have been naturally strong, fast, and quick reacting but it would get better when they allowed their emotions to work with their powers, to strengthen their abilities. Emotion based powers and abilities were much more powerful and stronger than mind based ones, but they were also a lot more unpredictable and a lot harder to control. They generally had a more difficult time of controlling their emotions as well and thus controlling themselves unless they were trained and because of this these races would require each other to go through significant and intense training so that they would be able to control themselves and not get out of hand.

Thus, when they learned to control themselves they were highly disciplined. They were able to control themselves and their powers with greater precision than anyone who had mind-based powers or no powers as well. Only advanced races had emotion based powers and it was this trait that Henry had been trying to study and understand for some time, and thus cultivate in his subjects, which subjects he would then control through various means. That meant that he had unlimited amount of power in his hands. He had an army.

Jack looked up at the boy in shock and slowly got up. "GET OUT!" Seth screamed, tears running down. Because of the alien DNA he and his sister were now extra emotional and had a harder time controlling their emotions, not that they understood why yet. He had no control over his powers that were manifesting in this instant (because it was emotion based it couldn't be oppressed like the way Henry had oppressed his mind powers) and he couldn't control when they came out. He didn't even realize that he had extra powers. Thus, that was why they were able to restrain him because he wasn't able to move fast as lightning or react fast because he didn't realize that he could. He had not yet developed the attributes of super strength, super speed, and super reflexes that were naturally there and apart of him, not needing to be cultivated with emotions, just naturally fast, strong, and fast-reflex able like the aliens were in their natural state because he hadn't gone through those procedures yet.

Henry had never told him about his new abilities. Then again Henry never told any of the victims that he used in this operation because he didn't want them to know. He would gain control of them first, to where they were only a shell, a pawn that was unable to think and do until Henry implanted thoughts in them, and then he would work on getting those abilities to come out when he was sure he had entire control over their minds and bodies.

The boy grabbed the nearest object he could find and chucked it at his friend. "I HATE YOU!" the boy shouted. "I HATE EVERYONE HERE! THEY NEVER RESPECT ME! THEY WANT TO BRAINWASH ME! I HATE YOU!"

"Calm down," Jack urged and he attempted to come to the boy to restrain him.

"NO!" Seth screamed again and he launched himself at Jack. Jack grabbed his arms and attempted to twist him around so that he could restrain him better but Seth kicked out with his left leg and hit Jack in the shin. As Jack reacted from the pain that followed the boy yanked his arms out of Jack's grip and kicked him again. When Seth kicked the third time Jack grabbed his leg and yanked the boy forward, causing him to be off balance, and he let go briefly as the boy tried to hit him with his hands and arms and Jack caught his arms, and held them together. When Seth tried to kick out again Jack moved out of the way and stomped on the boy's foot, causing the boy to wince and cry out, and held him in place. Then he flipped the boy around to where they were facing the same direction and pinned him to the floor. As the boy tried to get his tail out and his claws Jack moved his grip to the boy's wrists and pressed his arms against his back, thus holding his tail in place.

The people downstairs must have heard Seth's cries and fighting for they now burst into the room, and the doctor, who was not in the house before and must have been called appeared. A needle was in the man's right hand and as Jack held Seth firmly the man approached. Seth panicked even more at this. "Please no! Please no!" he shouted, wriggling and trying to get away from the needle. Then, in an attempt to convey that he would cooperate, he let himself go completely limp, crying the whole time. "I won't fight!" he yelled his promise out. "I promise I won't fight! Please don't sedate me! Please! Please! Please!"

His pitiful cries brought some compassion and the doctor looked over to Emily who was in the room. "What do you want to do?" Arnold asked.

Emily looked at Seth's teary face, her own red from crying as well and replied to the man, "Let's give him a chance."

Seth cried long and hard, relieved that they didn't sedate him. Jack continued to hold him, however until he was sure that the boy was calm. "Will you cooperate?" Jack asked.

Seth didn't answer. "I don't like the therapy!" he cried. "Please make it stop!"

"We can't!" Alex cried out. "Believe us! We're not trying to hurt you!"

"You need to talk to us," Jack told the boy again. "It's the only way things will get better. Yes, we know that it isn't very comfortable, but as I said. There's always a little pain in healing, even emotional healing. Seth, we only want you to get better!"

Jack turned the boy around and released him and Seth scampered as far away from the man as possible. "You sound just like Henry!" the boy cried out in desperation to make them understand, but this time he kept his tone low and didn't scream, hoping that it would prevent them from sedating them, and yet it would convey his fear. "You act just like Henry did! I honestly don't see the difference between the two of you! Maybe I should have stayed!"

A shocked expression was on Emily's face and Jared's face was pale. "Even… after everything you went through?" Emily asked. "Even after the things Henry and Mary did to you?" Seth nodded his head fast, wanting the conversation to end. But it didn't. When his parents heard this they left the room. It looked as if Emily was about ready to cry.

Seth turned his wide eyes on Jack hoping he wasn't in trouble. He knew that if he had made Mary cry he would be in a tremendous amount of trouble. Was he in trouble now? Would they treat him in the same way as Henry would? Would he get punished?

Jack made no move to approach him but stayed his distance. "Perhaps we're going a little to fast with you," he murmured. Seth felt like he wanted to scream at him, 'Like I haven't heard that before!' but he was too afraid to. He continued to stare at the man with wide eyes. But as Jack continued to stare back the boy began shaking, becoming extremely nervous. "Why don't you take a little nap before we begin?" he suggested. Seth quickly nodded his head, eager for out of the situation.

They left his room, Seth as stressed as ever. But he was grateful for the nap. He fell quickly to sleep, snoring slightly.

(Emily Point of View)

The couple were in their room that Jack and Alex had loaned them. Emily was pacing in worry and frustration while Jared watched her as he sat on the bed. "What are we going to do?" the woman asked, frustration in her whispered tone. "How are we going to convince him?"

Jared sighed. "I don't know how to undo the damage that was done," he muttered back.

But Emily turned on him. "It's our fault, you know that? If only we hadn't stolen the Burke's kids then this never would have happened to our children!" She seemed furious with herself, but Jared had a hard time accepting this still. When he tried to argue Emily snapped back, "Oh don't try to downplay what we did! You know that we're guilty as ever!" Jared shut his mouth, a little disappointed.

"How do you intend to repair the damage we did to your sister then?" Jared challenged, as if urging her to find the solution instead of him since she wasn't in a mood to listen to him.

Emily sighed. "There's nothing we can do other than give their kids back to them."

"And you do realize that that may not solve anything? What then?"

"We make an offer," Emily purposed, a mad glint in her eyes.

(Henry Point of View)

Henry had been keeping an eye on the Bruno's house, well aware that Seth and Sara were there. He had been watching and it looked like Seth and Sara was succumbing to Emily and Jared's will. "Figures," Burke murmured at one point. But Emily and Jared didn't have any claim to them as their kids! Only he and Mary did! By the law any child born to an alien automatically didn't belong to them and weren't counted as their children. They couldn't keep them! Seth and Sara belonged to them! Those aliens were their property by the alien pet adoption!

The man was frustrated. He paced around in his office. Mary was worried about the kids, and worried about the kind of information they were being told. How would they react when Henry got them back?

He was surprised a bit when the phone in his office rang. He picked it up warily. "Hello?" he said into the mouthpiece.

"Hello," a familiar female voice replied.

"Emily!" Henry said her name as if it was a nasty food he had put in his mouth. "What do you want?" he snapped back, enjoying his the way he was treating her. "I see that you came to steal more kids like last time?"

"They were our kids to begin with!" the woman yelled back.

But Henry wouldn't have this. "You stepped foot on this planet and by law you don't have claim to those kids. They legally don't belong to you."

"By what laws?" she asked incredulously.

"By the laws I helped to create," Henry replied, sneering at her. He delighted in the fact that the precious things he had created into law had made Emily suffer so bad. "Did you really think that I wouldn't put some restrictions on the creatures like you?" Henry asked, relishing calling her a creature. 'After all that's what they are,' the man thought. 'They are animals, dirt beings, worth nothing. And they stole Aaron and Elizabeth from me! Who knows what dangerous things they could have told them? Now I may have no choice but to go the other route with them when I get them back...'

"Figures," the woman responded, pain and suffering in her careful tone. "But don't worry; you'll have them back soon."

When she said this, Henry was immediately surprised. "Oh?" Henry inquired in disbelief. "And why would you do that?" It did, after all, seem unlikely that she would just hand them over after searching for them for a long time and then getting them back. "Why don't I come pick them up then?" Henry suggested, trying her word to see if she was lying. "I can see them right now, in their rooms."

"You can see them?" Emily hissed in an alarmed, almost panicked voice. "And no! You can't pick them up now! I'm not done with them! I'll send them you're way."

"Will you now?" Henry challenged and he chuckled, still enjoying his conversation with his greatest enemy. "It might merely be easier if I pick them up."

"I'm not giving them to you permanently!" Emily snapped again, trying to emphasize the fact that she still believed them to be her children. "I'm only giving them to you for the time being. They're my peace offering, proof that I will repair our relationship and begin paying for what Jared, my sister, and I did to you."

"Really?" the man inquired skeptically, suddenly not interested. "Emily, you had thirteen years to do that. Aaron is now fourteen and a half and Elizabeth is now thirteen. If you wanted to repair what you did to us you would have done that a long time ago, say when Mary came to visit you when we still didn't know that it was you who stole them. You showed her no mercy and you cast her out of your site-"

"I know Henry, and I'm sorry!" Emily began sobbing, cutting off Henry in the middle of what he was saying.

But Henry wouldn't allow her to do that to him. "Let me finish!" he yelled at her, and heard her gasp on the other end. He was sure that she had flinched from his tone and he was very happy about that. "If you want to repair what you've done," he continued on, his tone ice cold making everything around him freeze. "Then you'll give me Aaron and Elizabeth and my children back-"

"That's what I'm going to do!" Emily exclaimed from the other end of the phone and it was so loud that Henry had to pull the phone away from him briefly. "I'm going to give you my children as proof that I'm going to do what I say I'm going to do. And in return you give me my technology and spaceship back so that I can return to my home planet and get them and bring them here. Then when you have your children you can give me mine back and let me keep my spaceship and technology. Then we can leave in peace, and hopefully in some future day we'll be able to meet up as friends."

Henry frowned. He didn't like the proposition. "You think you'd quit interrupting," he snarled. He didn't wait to hear a response from Emily. He continued, using a superior sounding tone, "I have a better idea. You want to repay the damage you say? How are you supposed to repay the damage you did when my children won't even know me as their father and Mary as their mother?" He began yelling the last part and he continued to yell the next part, his anger seeping heavily into his voice, drowning out any other emotion, other than rage. "You took thirteen years away from me, Emily, thirteen years. And I want thirteen years in return taken away from you. I want you to feel what I felt! Your precious 'Seth' and 'Sara' will spend thirteen years with me in payment of what you did! You need to feel what I felt! You need to feel what it's like to have your children ripped away from you! That's the deal that I'll go for. You will give me Seth and Sara, because believe me, if you don't give them to me, I'll come for them anyways. They're my children by the law. I own them. You give me Seth and Sara; I'll give you your spaceship. I know that yours is newer and doesn't take two to pilot it. It's a gift from your precious government, isn't it?"

He smiled at this, knowing he was dead on. Then he continued, "After all, that's what Seth and Sara told me when they were still Seth and Sara during some of those precious 'family time sessions' with them. Not that it was pleasant – for them." He delighted in saying the last part despite the fact that he regretted what he had done to the kids. He loved them now. But he only wanted to make a point. Henry took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "You give me Seth and Sara, I'll give you your spaceship, and since it only takes one to pilot it Jared stays here or no deal. Then you return, you get my kids, admit to them wholly what you did and how they were held captive by you, because if I find out you didn't do this Seth and Sara are going to suffer for it!" Not that he would really hurt them, but he knew by saying this he could frighten Emily into doing what he said. After all, what she wanted was a safe passage home also. A passage home with her children which she would get – eventually. "Then you bring them to me and I see if you followed and obeyed. Then you head on home and only come back to earth after thirteen years have passed. Then I'll release Seth and Sara to you."

"That's hardly fair!" Emily cried back. She was now crying long and hard at the harsh agreement Henry was imposing on her in order to amend what she and her side of the family had done to them. Henry could almost hear the pain and tears in her voice, and the regret that she had done so much to them. But he couldn't back down now. The woman continued, the hurt intensifying, "You hurt them! You tortured them! We never did any of that you your children! At least they were loved and believed us to be their only family! They were treated like our children and family! Not Seth and Sara! Not Seth and Sara!"

Henry felt the slightest amount of compassion for her, and he quickly pushed it away. But now that he thought about it, she did have a point. Reducing some of the years was reasonable, especially since he regretted his actions to Aaron and Elizabeth, his now beloved children. It would be his gift not to Emily and Jared, but Seth and Sara. It would possibly help relieve some of the tension between them.

'Ugh!' Henry suddenly thought. 'What am I doing? I'm having compassion for Emily, my arch nemesis!' But he sighed and decided to go ahead and lessen the years Seth and Sara would serve in behalf of what their parents had done. "Emily," he whispered softly and tenderly, trying to convey his change of feelings for Aaron and Elizabeth. "I know that I hurt them in times past, but I won't do that this time. I love them now. When their with me they'll be my children. I did adopt them, you know. By law I am their rightful parent. In order to release them I would have to undo the adoption, and by law I can't, therefore it is impossible to undo the adoption. When they are finally with you they'd still be mine by law and whenever they come back to this world I still have claim on them. But it'd be my gift for **_them_**, so they could spend some time with you."

"You're not their parent!" Emily exclaimed. "I am! I am!"

"Emily," Henry gently reproached. Then the woman sobbed some before talking again.

"I can't believe that you won't hurt them again!" she cried. "I know that you will. All I ask is that the time of their suffering is reduced."

"Emily!" Henry exclaimed. "I did say that I was sorry. I didn't realize that I loved them then. But now that I know I wouldn't think of harming them. I'll be using the time that Seth and Sara spend with me to further try to repair the damage that I did to them, to try to make amends with them."

"I'd like that," Emily replied, choking up in emotion. "But I can't believe that you'll do that. I know you, Henry."

The man tensed at this. "You know nothing about me!" he sharply replied. Then he sighed again and his tone became gentler as he continued. "You'll see when you come back for them after leaving them with me. But yes, I think you are right when you say that it would be fair to lessen that time. I'll half it and go with the lesser part. Six years. They'll stay with me for six years. That's only fair." The man shivered because he'd had to admit that Emily was correct on one part. He heard the woman cry and cry and he decided to wait patiently for her to respond.

It was a little bit before she did. "Very well," she agreed and Henry could tell that it took a lot for her to say those words and thus release her offspring to him, the ones that were not her kids by law. "Very well. I hope that we can eventually become friends again, that you, Mary, and the rest of our family can become closer than we ever were before. We will repay what we did to you, our debt to you." Her promise sounded genuine and sincere.

"Okay, then. I'll come pick them up!" Henry replied cheerfully. He turned his chair, ready to get out of it, and then the next thing Emily said shocked him.

"No, I'm sending them to you."

**Sorry that it took so long for me to upload this. I've been having computer problems as well. We tried to get it fixed, not sure that it worked though. Originally I was going to get a new one but I decided against that. But I should be back to my normal uploading schedule for a while. So don't worry there. It's currently Saturday the ninth, so I did get it uploaded in the week! It's just at a latter time in the week. I usually upload more close to Monday and such. Sorry about that. The next upload should be in the middle of the week, so look for chapter Twenty-Eight around Wednesday and Thursday and such. Again, sorry for the wait.**

**If you haven't already checked chapter Twenty-Six out, I'd check that out first. It relates a lot to this chapter. I uploaded twice last week, first with chapter Twenty-Five, and then later I uploaded chapter Twenty-Six. I don't think that everyone got to check out chapter Twenty-Six yet, what with Independence Day and everything that was coming up this week. And that's okay. It just might make more sense if you read chapter Twenty-Six first.**

**Please read and review, even if you are just skimming. Pretty please? I know that I put this on every time, but I am still desperate for frequent reviewers.  
**

**I hope that everyone had a happy 4th of July! **

**That's all for now!**


	28. Chapter 28: Deliverance

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

**Dedicated to my newest reviewer, who I hope will continue to love the story and review each time, NoelAnderson. Feel free to criticize me at any time. I love feedback. It helps me improve my writing.**

**I miss you, Bigmike.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Deliverance

(Seth Point of View)

Jack and Alex and the others continued to press that the kids talk to them but to Seth's relief their parents did not. Now a days it seemed that only Jack and Alex were making the efforts to push them, and it seemed as if their parents had given up on them getting better. Neither Emily nor Jared would even talk to the kids, causing Seth and Sara to go into an even greater depression. "What did I do?" Seth asked Jack once, in an effort to get out of talking about what had happened to him. But he did indeed feel the need, at the same time, to talk about the way his parents were treating him. It didn't make sense. It felt as if they were being cold to them. "What did I do to deserve this?" Seth complained, feeling the depression inside him growing into a tsunami that would sweep him away and make sure that he never returned to shore.

"You did nothing," Jack replied. He then sighed, rubbing Seth's back gently, who was lying face down on the bed, crying on the pillow. The boy was still in his pajamas, refusing to come downstairs to eat, thus the reason why Jack had gone upstairs to talk to him. The man had sensed that something was wrong and came to see if he was all right.

"Then why are they treating me like this?" Seth asked, shaking slightly as a few more sobs escaped his mouth. "Why won't they talk to me? Don't they love me? What did I ever do?"

"You did nothing," Jack responded firmly, repeating his former statement but this time with firm assurance that Seth was not the cause of this problem. The man rubbed his back a bit more before scooping the crying rejected Seth into his arms. "I don't know why their suddenly treating you this way," Jack hushed him with a softer tone, rocking him back and forth in an attempt to soothe the boy. "I know it isn't right, and I'm sorry that it's happening. I'm going to see what I can do to solve it, 'kay?"

Seth nodded slowly, his face contorted in grief at all that had happened to him. This was the last thing that he needed, another bad treatment from family members, and this time it wasn't his aunt and uncle doing this to him. It was his mom and dad.

The boy continued to cry a bit more into Jack's chest, snuggling close to him in an attempt to comfort himself. He loved that his friend cared about him but feelings of fear were beginning to grow in great amounts. If his parents abandoned him, would all the people who had said that they once loved him turn on him like this? After all, Aunt Mary and Uncle Henry had once said that they had loved him when he was little, but then they became enemies to his family, or rather his family became enemies to their family. After that nothing was the same, and Seth and Sara had lost the respect and caring concern of his aunt and uncle for the longest period of time. Only recently had that love returned and even then Seth thought that this love was different than before. That and he was beginning to doubt if they actually loved him, and weren't using him and making him think that they loved him. After all, they took his memory away.

The boy continued to cry for a few hours until Jack was called out to help with some odd thing, leaving Seth behind in his room to grieve by himself. A little while later Alex came in his room, and to his surprise she was there to stay. "Hello, Seth," she greeted him gently, compassionately. "I'm sorry that you're going through all this. Is there anything that I can do to help?"

With a shake of the boy's head the woman sighed. She sat down on his bed and she too began to rub his back gently. "Aren't you hungry?" she questioned him. When Seth shook his head again the woman stopped rubbing his back. "Come on, Seth," she encouraged in a sweet and calm voice. "You can't go hurting yourself like this! You have to eat something!"

Seth refused, shaking his head yet again, but this time Alex wouldn't take no for an answer. She scooped him into her arms and Seth realized with surprise that she was very strong. When she stood up and began carrying him to the door the blond boy began fighting her, squirming around in her arms. "Let me go!" he protested rather silently and tried to leap out of her arms. But Alex pinned him to her chest and successfully got him out the door and to the kitchen, even though it took a while with all his struggles, shrieks, screams, and pitiful crying. "Let me go!" he continued to struggle. "Put me down! Put me down!"

Alex then did indeed put him down as she plopped him gently into a seat on the dining room table. As Seth tried to get up and run back to his room Alex pinned him down and held him in his seat, refusing to let him go back. Seth struggled against her in protest. "No," Alex told him firmly. "I'm not going to let you starve yourself, and thus hurt yourself! You and I are going to sit down here and have a decent sized meal together. We will talk, we will laugh, and we will cheer you up."

"No!" Seth protested hating the treatment he was receiving. He wanted nothing more than for her to stop ordering him around and forcing him to do things. "I don't want to!" he shouted, struggling, causing others to come downstairs and see what was wrong with him. "I don't want to!" he cried and struggled, twisting around in his chair as his arms were pinned to his side, and unable to bring his tail out because of the back of the chair which was he pinned to prevented it. He wailed loudly and looked up to see Jack's concerned face. "Help me," he whispered desperately, eyeing him in pain.

Jack looked at Alex. "What's this?" he questioned the woman.

"He's refusing to eat," she explained her eyes sad and disturbed that he would try to do such a thing. "He's trying to starve himself."

"That isn't good," Jack replied and he too looked at Seth in worry. "What do you want to eat?" he asked him, trying to get him involved in the decision making.

The boy squirmed around more and when Jack asked him this he shouted, "Nothing!" trying to break out of the situation and rush back to his room which gave him greater safety, but not complete safety. "I don't want anything!"

The two of them sighed and just then Seth's parents appeared in the dining room, observing the situation. When Jack quickly explained what was happening they nodded and left, leaving Seth to feel like he was uncared for and unloved. He watched them leave, a longing look in his eyes as they vacated the area. They had not once glanced or even looked in Seth's direction. They had only watched the others standing around in the dining room. "Mom? Dad?" Seth whispered longingly, pitifully, with a need for them to notice them in his voice as he watched them leave. When they didn't turn around and come back the boy slumped into his chair, going limp with shock as he observed this.

"Seth?" Alex immediately called out in concern. She checked his pulse to find it spiking rapidly. "Seth!" she exclaimed louder, tapping his face. But it was to no use. The boy was in shock. "Seth!" she called out one last time but the boy didn't respond.

Finally the boy started trembling and shaking, going into shock, and he started crying silently, tears running down his face, staring off into no where. Alex began hushing him and scooped him into her arms, rocking him gently back and forth. The others, Jack, Tina, and Anthony, crowded around him and began comforting him the best they could, but to no avail. He was in too much shock to respond to anything. He just lay there in Alex's lap, crying his heart out, his face pail, his eyes blank and not taking anything of his surroundings in.

Alex looked up at Jack in fear. "What do we do?" she whispered in horror as Seth continued his trance. "How do we get him out of it?"

Just then Anthony pulled his phone out, calling the doctor, summoning him to come look at Seth. When he snapped his cell shut the man announced, "He should be here in fifteen. He's on his way. He said that for now we need to put him on the couch and elevate his legs. We need to heat him up some and place a warm towel or heat pack on his head, since he's not acting like he's responding. He's in shock."

Arnold may not have been trusted briefly after he suggested sending both the kids to a mental hospital but he had quickly earned back their trust. Now he had their full confidence and all of them were willing to follow his directions, hoping that it would help Seth.

Alex carried Seth over to the couch, placing him on it gently, and Jack came over with wet warm towel just as Alex elevated the boy's legs. As she placed the towel on him she hummed slightly hoping that it would help to calm him down. All the while the group tried to remain calm and gentle to help with the situation. They felt that they didn't need to add any more strain to the problem.

The boy was breathing shallowly, his body weak from the shock. Alex continued to hum and then stroked the tears away out of his face, her touch tender and loving. "I'm sorry that you're going through all of this," she murmured to him, speaking softly and gently. "I'm sorry that you've gone through so much. You're so young. You shouldn't have had to go through this much."

As she continued to clean the tears off of his face Seth started closing his eyes and relaxing, calmed by her mere touch. He started falling asleep and the group thought it best not to wake him. Who knows, maybe sleep could help to calm him some.

The doctor came to the door some time later and by the time he came to check on him Seth was already asleep. "What happened?" he inquired of the group, still concerned. They related to him what had happened, giving him the full story from the time he started struggling against Alex and refusing to eat to the time that Arnold arrived to check on Seth because of his shocked state.

"What do we do?" they asked the doctor. "We can't go on like this! We need to give him some sort of relief!"

Arnold looked down on Seth. "Leave him be for now. He needs some rest. We'll talk about it when he's awake."

They let the boy sleep.

(Some time later while Seth is still asleep)

(Emily Point of View)

She knew that her treatment of Seth was hurting him emotionally. But she couldn't think of any other way to do it. She had to break his bond to her if she was going to prevent him from being hurt from being away from home when they went back to Henry Burke. She was doing this to free him, so that he would be able to stay with Henry and not have a divided loyalty, a divided need to be both with Henry and with her. It was for his own good.

She was doing this to Sara too. It had been agreed on by her and her husband. They both knew that Seth and Sara needed a clean break if they were to survive emotionally what they were going to go through soon. Not that they wouldn't go through some emotional hurt because of what they had to do to make a clean break. But the alternative was worse, of that Emily was sure of. But it had to be done. She didn't want them suffering any more than what they would already go through.

She didn't want to do this. She wished she could explain that to her kids. She didn't like doing it at all. It broke her heart to see the state that it put them in, the pain that it put them in. It made her feel so sorry and bad and guilty. But what else could she do? How else was she supposed to do this? No matter which way she went about doing this it was going to be hurtful and painful for them. So she decided to go with the route that she believed would cause less pain. After all, that's what a mother would do, wasn't it? Take the route that would be easiest for her children?

She sighed and started pacing around the room that Jack and Alex had kindly loaned her. "It'll all be over soon," she murmured to herself.

Jared came up to her. "I didn't realize that it would cause them this much pain."

The woman looked over to him, seeing him behind her. She sighed. "It was always going to cause them pain. That much we knew. But we didn't realize that it would be this much pain. It's for their own good though."

"When do you think that we'll finally be able to explain our actions to them?" Jared murmured his question, his eyes pained and worried as he seemed to look into the future to see what consequences their actions would cause.

Emily shrugged. "When Henry finally lets them go, I suppose."

"And what makes you think that Henry will let them go? By then he'll have everything he wants. He'll have all the leverage." Emily turned to fully to face him, her eyes concerned as he voiced this. "Our only leverage would be if we kept one of his children," her husband continued.

But Emily slowly shook her head. "No, we've done too much damage already. We need to repair the damage and by holding one of his kids hostage that will not repair the damage. It will only make things worse. We have no choice but to take a gamble and hope he will honor his part of the deal. And he will. I know Henry and he always fulfills his promises."

Jared sighed, shaking his head in frustration. "You're gambling with our children, Emily!" the man hissed silently, trying to keep the conversation down. "And you're assuming that he'll keep his bargain like he did in times past, from when we were still friends! But face it! He's different now! Mary's different now! He'll have all the leverage and if he decides to keep our children then there will be nothing we can do about it!"

Emily turned on her husband. "I know what I'm doing!" she snapped back. "So you can either help me or stay quiet!"

Jared growled a little in frustration. There was nothing he could do to convince her otherwise. So he shut his mouth and remained silent, watching her as she paced back and forth. Emily took a deep breath in and puffed it out. "There's no way I can stand to take them there on my own," she explained, stopping her pacing. The woman closed her eyes for a bit, leaning her head forward as she put her head in her hands and grasped the bridge of her nose between two fingers as if she had a headache that she was trying to calm. Her blonde hair shifted forward and covered her face, her blue eyes hardly seen. "There is no way that I can convince them to go back other than to coerce them by making them feel unwelcome," she muttered to herself, seeming deep in thought. "But there's also no way that Jack and his wife, Alex, will allow us to do this to them. We'll have to find a way to get rid of them first and make sure that Seth and Sara are alone."

"Then what?" Jared had nerve to ask.

Emily looked at him with pain in her eyes. "Then we make them feel unwelcome."

(Seth Point of View)

When Seth woke up Alex Friedman was in his room. He wondered where Jack was, but was grateful that Alex was there with him, to help him out. "What?" he groggily asked, feeling odd and weird. "What happened?"

Alex put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," she comforted him. "Everything is going to be okay. Try taking some deep breaths please." She waited until Seth complied and the boy took deep breaths against his will, wanting more of an answer than to be comforted at that minute. "It's okay," Alex repeated.

"But what happened?" the boy asked, looking at his caretaker in confusion. He blinked his eyes and paused to see if she would answer. When she was silent and only stared at him pitifully, compassion on her face he asked again, "What happened?" Then he decided to also ask, "Where's my sister?"

Alex sighed. "She's spending some time with Tina and Anthony," Alex explained. "We thought it would be good for her to get out of the house, and we were spending so much time with you that we couldn't take her." At that moment Seth looked away, a guilty expression on his face and Alex gently squeezed his shoulder. "Shh, Seth. It's not your fault. You've been going through a lot. It's understandable. But you can't starve yourself like that. That isn't acceptable. No matter what you're going through you still have to eat, okay?" The boy nodded, accepting what she said and the woman pulled him into a hug.

Seth cried a little more, stressed from what was happening. "Why does it seem that I have to go through so much?" he asked Alex. "When will all the pain go away? When will I be able to live a normal life without being reminded of what I went through?" His questions and conflict brought tears to Alex's eyes and when the boy pulled away he was able to see that she was sobbing silently.

"I don't know," Alex whispered, gently stroking some of his hair. "I don't know. But I wish I did. It could be that you'll have to live with this and with what happened to you for your whole life and you'll have to learn how to cope. I'm sorry, but I don't have an answer to your question. I wish I did. I wish I could calm your fears and tell you that you're not going to go through pain anymore but I can't. Unfortunately you may go through some pain before you heal, and even then I truthfully don't know if you'll even heal completely." She let out a shaky breath and pulled him into another hug, rocking him back and forth to calm him and comfort him. "I'm so sorry," she whispered and Seth started crying again. He didn't want to go through this! He didn't want to deal with this for his whole life! He wanted to move on and not have to deal with pain anymore!

"Why does life hurt so much?" the boy asked as he cried, though he knew that Alex knew that he didn't truly want an answer.

But the woman decided to answer anyways, rubbing his back. "Shh," she hushed him, continuing to rock him. "I don't know," she whispered softly, gently, compassionately, acting much like a mother instead of a friend, though she was both a mother-figure and a friend and a mother could also be a friend. But the relationship between a mother and a friend was different. "I don't know," she whispered again. "But I wish I could tell you and explain to you, to make you feel better."

"It's okay," the boy replied back, unable to say anything else as he continued to sob into her shoulder. Eventually he stopped and Alex patted his back.

"Time to get up and ready," she encouraged him. "And this time you're going to eat." She took his chin gently in one of her hands and forced him to look her in the eyes. Then she wagged the finger on her other hand playfully at him and lightheartedly teased him, "This time be good! No giving your good friend Alex a hard time."

The boy smiled, the first time in a long time. "Of course I will," he teased back and the two laughed softly. After they did the boy let out a shaking breath. "Can you leave my room for a minute?" he requested the woman. "I want to change."

Alex looked at him curiously. "We normally have you change in the bathroom," she began.

Seth sighed. "Very well," he replied. He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom and a minute later he emerged, wearing some jeans and a t-shirt with printed writing on it. Alex smiled and Seth smiled nervously back, then the two headed downstairs to get some chow. When Seth arrived at the dinner table he was surprised to find Jack cooking. His father-like friend didn't normally cook as Alex usually did. Seth frowned. He didn't know that Jack really knew _**how**_ to cook. This was going to be an interesting evening.

"Jack..." Seth slowly began, not sure if he even wanted to try his friend's creations as he didn't know if it would be edible or not.

"Hello, Seth!" Jack eagerly greeted. He had on an apron, and underneath his apron he too wore some jeans that were held up with a belt. He had on a flannel shirt that was tucked into his jeans and the apron tied around his waist that was normally bright and spotless, which was the reason that Alex only washed it once in a while, was dirty and grimy, spots of splashed food all over it. As the boy looked around the kitchen he noticed food splattered on the counter and some powder spilled on the floor. There was a recipe book out and it was open, liquid food spilled on the pages. Oh no. This couldn't be good.

Seth glanced over at Alex and saw that she had a frown on his face. When the woman glanced at him she shrugged as if saying, 'Look, I didn't have any say in this. He made me relinquish the kitchen to him. It's his entire fault.' That look didn't make Seth feel any better about Jack's cooking. "Uh, Jack," he began nervously, not sure how to tell his friend. "Are you sure you don't want Alex to do this?" He hoped that his hinting would get through to Jack.

But his friend shook his head eagerly. "It's true that Alex is a gourmet chef," he began, a wide mad grin on his face which made Seth want to find a way to skip the meal. "And she get's to cook for you and Sara all the time. But that doesn't mean that I can't have a chance to serve you and that I can't be a gourmet chef either." Somehow Seth seriously doubted this and as he glanced at Jack's wife he saw that she had raised one eyebrow. The boy could see that she seriously doubted to.

Alex sighed. "Do you want some help, honey?" she asked her husband.

But to Seth's horror the man shook his head. "No, it's okay," he replied eagerly, and just then whatever he was making burned slightly, sending up some smoke. The fire alarm above him went off and when Jack whacked it hard it stopped beeping. Jack started coughing some and he used his hand to fan the smoke away. He continued frying the burnt object that was apparently food and finally the man considered it cooked enough to place it on a plate filled with food. The boy's eyes widened in shock when he saw that the other objects on the plate were also burned.

"Uh, Jack," Seth nervously laughed, not sure how to word this. "Why did you whack the fire alarm earlier? I thought it was supposed to tell you when there's smoke in the house?"

But the boy wasn't prepared for the answer. "I whacked it because it keeps going off," the man replied, and Seth had no doubt that it did as he looked at the burnt food. It was a miracle that he had slept through the alarms that had apparently been going off for some time. As he looked at Alex he saw that she had been well aware of the alarms and what Jack had been doing, though she wasn't too pleased about it. The worst part was that they had the fan over the stove on that was meant to help clear the smoke up and it didn't always clear the smoke up in time before the alarm went off. From the looks of it the fan had been blowing constantly.

Seth stood watching the man as he put some liquid with chunks in it in the frying pan and started cooking it. 'Yes,' Seth thought with sarcasm that he and his sister had learned while going to an earth school. 'He definitely knows how to cook like Alex. He's definitely a gourmet chef. But at least Alex doesn't _**burn**_ the food.' The boy turned to his female guardian and began whispering in desperation to where Jack couldn't hear, "Please, do something! I don't think I can eat that! I don't think it's even edible!"

Alex looked at him. "I already tried!" she whispered back. "He won't even let me help! What am I supposed to do?"

"Get me a way out of this! Please! I'll die if I eat that!"

Alex frowned. "Don't be ridiculous. You won't die! It just won't be... tasty."

As Alex searched for the right word Seth glanced back. He replied in desperation, "I certainly think it will be less than tasty. Please don't make me eat that!"

The woman sighed in exasperation. "Well we can't make him feel bad. We can't hurt his feelings."

Seth groaned slightly. This was great. Just great. Now he had to risk hurting Jack's feelings because Alex didn't have the courage to tell her husband that he didn't know how to cook. Just then Seth remembered that Jack could read minds and he tried to keep his mind occupied with something else, hoping that he hadn't hurt Jack's feelings. Jack was a good friend to him.

At that moment the door opened and Seth heard the footsteps of his sister coming in. Just before she reached the kitchen Seth heard her coughing and she asked in a loud manner, unaware of where Jack was and what he was doing, "What is that awful smell?" She stopped when she reached the kitchen and saw Jack at the stove, turned around to face her, an interesting expression on his face. Sara stopped, a deep red blush on her face and then it went away as she put on the best smile that she could manage and as she coughed slightly she said, in an attempt to cover up what she said and thus not hurt Jack's feelings, "It smells like there's smoke in here. What's that wonderful food you're cooking?"

Alex decided to help cover up her faux pas and Seth pitched in to. "Yeah," Alex said. "Smoke does smell like that. I know that smell is awful. Even the alarms went off." She glanced at her husband before continuing and Seth noticed that Tina and Anthony had arrived behind Sara, a puzzled expression on their faces as they also saw Jack at the stove. Jack didn't normally cook. It was also then that Seth realized that Tina and Anthony had been invited to breakfast at the Bruno's. Uh-oh! "But as to what it is that he's cooking," Alex continued, keeping the expression on her face consistent. "I don't know. Jack won't tell me. He's says it's a surprise."

'Wonderful, a surprise,' the boy thought sarcastically and then quickly covered up these thoughts, hoping Jack hadn't noticed them. Thankfully, the man had gone back to cooking as if nothing had happened, completely satisfied with their answers.

They all sat down, uneasy as they got ready to try the food and Jack brought the burnt items over. "Pancakes," Jack explained and they all nodded their heads, trying to keep a smile of gratitude on their faces. But the objects smelled nothing like pancakes and they certainly didn't _**look**_ like pancakes. They looked like hard round black rocks and smelled of Mount St. Helens meeting Italy's Mount Vesuvius, as if magma from both of their chambers had been brought up to the surface to become lava and mixed together and then cooled into something that was supposedly edible.

"Thank you," they all edgily murmured and Jack sat down, the apron still on.

"Well!" Jack encouraged as no one moved to take anything. They could tell that he was eager for them to try his creations. "Don't hold back! Dig in and tell me what you think!"

Again, no one moved. "There waiting for you to serve them," Alex lied. "I told them that it's tradition in my family when someone makes something for the first time for them to dish it out to everyone." Seth was thankful that her lying was smooth. She had said it perfectly as if it was the truth, and she had even convinced Jack as Jack began dishing his creations out to everyone, the room utterly silent except for the slight sounds made by Jack's hands scraping the plate and the food moving around and shifting on the giant plate. Man, if Alex was this good a liar, what else could she have lied about? Not even Jack, her husband, had detected it! He acted as if she was telling the truth! Could it be that the woman had lied to him before?

When he thought on this Jack reached him and Seth let his thoughts go silent, not wanting Jack to pick up on it. But Sara did. She gave him a certain helpless look as she glanced between Seth and the food on her plate as Jack's back was to her. It was almost like saying, 'Help me get out of this!' It was a look of brief horror.

"Jack," Seth began as the man sat down to start eating. "How often to you use your mind reading that Sara gave you?"

"Not often," Jack replied as he watched them, waiting for them to take the first bite. "Only if I feel threatened will I use it."

Seth felt a little better about this but he still didn't want Jack to risk reading his thoughts. But he could tell that the others knew why he had asked that question and they looked at him gratefully. They had relaxed some since the comment. Seth himself didn't know what to do if Jack had answered otherwise because if his thoughts hadn't given him away by now, it certainly would by the time he started eating.

They all picked up their food, murmuring their thanks to Jack, and hesitantly brought it to their mouths. Seth tried biting into his just as the others did, having a hard time even taking a chunk off of it with his teeth to chew because of how hard it was, and had a hard time keeping a straight face as he ate his first bite. It was harder than rock. It was harder than diamonds! How on earth did his teeth not break and how on earth did he manage to get a chunk in his mouth, let alone chew it? He tried working it around in his mouth, doubting the digestive enzymes in his mouth would even soften it enough to make it to where he could swallow it. "Mmm," he said slowly, trying to help brighten Jack up. The others did the same thing as well and Jack's face split into a delighted smile. But he didn't pick his up to eat yet as he observed the others eating 'it'.

Seth felt _**so**_ sorry for the others. It tasted **_extremely_** horrible. Imagine eating charcoal, which is not edible. It's worse than **_that_**. Man, even ashes from a fire pit didn't taste like this! What was this, consumer waste? Or was it from the sewage system? Seth couldn't tell. But he continued to chew. When the time came to swallow Seth didn't know how he got it down his throat and into his stomach. 'Well, I'll probably end up in the hospital and they'll be asking why there's a bunch of lead in my stomach,' he thought to himself using more sarcasm. 'Then they'll inquire if I tried to commit suicide.'

Jack finally had the nerve to try his own food. He took a bite but before he could even chew it he spit it out. His next statement and reaction was rather amusing. "What! How can you call this delicious? It's disgusting! You guys are insane! I can't believe you call this tasty! I don't think it's even edible!"

(Later in the day)

(Seth Point of View)

To Seth's surprise Emily and Jared had offered to babysit them as the others went out to offer some complaints in front of the media to the US Senate. They were going to be gone for a few days. By now Seth and Sara had been around enough so that everyone knew that they were back, and that they had suffered tremendously. Now days Seth and Sara tried to avoid anyone and they wouldn't chat with anyone, especially the news media when they tried to ask them questions. When the reporters started harassing them with questions their fan club had compassion on them and got involved, demanding that the paparazzi and others stop harassing them otherwise they'd file lawsuits or they'd boycott them. It was enough to get them to stop.

At first Seth thought that it was great that his parents wanted to spend some time with him. But he quickly found out otherwise. They ignored him. They didn't want to talk to him. They just left him alone. And whenever Seth did try to talk to them they'd ignore him or send him to his room, making the poor boy feel unloved and unwelcome in their presence. But that wasn't how things were supposed to be! They were his parents! They were supposed to love him no matter what!

Seth and Sara decided to hang out together, not sure what they were going to do the next few days. It's not like they wanted to go anywhere. No, they loved staying in the house where they felt safer. But with their parents not talking to them what were they going to do? 'At least that means we're not going to do any therapy of some sort, unlike when Jack, Alex, or someone else is here,' Seth conversed with himself in his mind, trying to find a bright side to the situation. But truthfully there was none.

Jack and Alex had assured him before they left that Henry Burke and his wife and his minions wouldn't be able to get them. "You're to well guard and we have good security," she had said. They no longer used a security company because the government had gotten around those measures. That was how they had stolen their technology. So now they had one of Harlan's employees, a girl who was very good with earth technology, program and create them a security system. They had no fear of her giving way to the government and disabling the security systems so that the government could get inside, unlike what the private security companies had done to them. No, she was far too loyal. So they were safe, but their parents were ignoring them.

Seth decided to go talk to his parents. Surely this could be solved somehow. After all, maybe it was something they did that had upset them, like how he had said to Emily his mother that he didn't see a difference between her and Henry Burke and that perhaps he should have stayed with the man. He still felt that way but he wanted the issue solved and his parents noticing him. All it should take was an apology and reconciling himself to them. How wrong he was.

Seth headed over to his parents room and entered without knocking. Both of them were there and were talking. They stopped when he entered but they didn't even look at him. "Mom? Dad?" he asked, wanting their attention. They continued to ignore him. "Mom? Dad?" he asked again. But they also ignored him this time.

Sara came in behind him. "Why are you ignoring us?" she asked in pain and horror as she looked at them. "Why are you treating us this way? You're acting as if we don't exist! We're your children!"

"Go away Sara," Jared replied, not looking once at her. "Go back to your room."

"No!" Seth exclaimed. "We're not leaving until you tell us what's wrong!"

"Pathetic fool!" Emily muttered. "Now follow orders and go away!"

The blood drained from Seth's face when he heard this. Why would they treat him like this? Why would they treat him like he was worthless? That was exactly what Henry would do back in the day! Maybe Henry was right after all when he said that his parents didn't love him. How could he not have seen that? "You're treating us like Henry again," Seth replied, no emotion as he started going into shock again. "Why?"

"Maybe that's what you asked for," Jared responded. "You did after all say we were exactly like them, that we acted exactly like them. Maybe you were right."

"No!" Sara shook her head in response. "And Henry, in the later days, didn't treat us horribly. At least he paid attention to us and didn't ignore us!"

"Yeah!" Seth pitched in, standing straight and tall. "At least he knew that we needed that much!"

"Um-hmm," Emily replied, inspecting her finger nails in the process. "Now go occupy yourselves."

By now Seth was infuriated and pained that they would do such a thing to them. 'Maybe the only way I can get them to love me again and respond to me is if I threaten to go back to Henry,' he thought. He didn't know but he decided to put it into action. With a glance from his sister he saw that she agreed with him and decided to do the same. "Maybe Henry loves us more than you!" his sister accused them. "Maybe he treats us better than you! Maybe we should go back to them."

"You don't have the nerve," Jared sneered, taunting them! "Besides, once we're able to go home we're just going to leave you here with Jack and Alex! You're not our children anymore! You're not welcome on our planet anymore! You're not coming home with us! You're not allowed on our spaceships anymore! We don't love you! You're not ours!"

Seth gasped, completely hurt. They wouldn't! They couldn't! They wouldn't abandon them. "No!" Seth replied emotionless. It was too much for him he couldn't stand it. "If we can't come back with you then we're going back to Henry's! And he'll kill us to! We'd rather die than be without you!" Seth added the last part in desperation, even though he knew that nowadays Henry would never dream of killing him or Sara. But he just wanted to make a point. Surely his parents Emily and Jared wouldn't be this uncaring?

Emily shrugged. "Who cares? We're not responsible for you anymore!"

Sara was trembling. At this Seth took her hand and they blindly ran out of the house, grieved. "I'll show them! I'll show them!" Sara was saying along the way. They ran away, far away into town and didn't stop until they reached a payphone. When they reached it they dialed the operator and asked for Henry Burke.

Henry Burke answered on the other end. "Hello?" the familiar voice asked.

"Dad!" Seth shouted into the phone, unable to call Emily and Jared his parents anymore. With a look from Sara he saw that she agreed with his decision, and his decision to call Henry. Maybe this would be enough to get his parents to love him, if he and his sister disappeared again. "Dad, please come pick us up! Please! Please! Please! Take us away from this terrible place!" Seth was crying hard into the phone, unable to cope with this newest information, that his parents didn't love him. It didn't make sense. Why didn't they? They had gone through all this trouble to get him back.

As he sobbed into the phone Henry did his best to calm him down. "Shh, shh," he hushed the boy through the phone. "Is your sister with you?" the man asked.

Seth nodded and replied into the mouthpiece, "Yes," in a soft and subdued manner.

"Where are you?" the man questioned further.

"Just on the outskirts of the city of Las Vegas, at a payphone on 29th and Oakley, near the Lakewood mall and the family clothing outlet."

There was a soft sigh on the other end. "Don't move," his father instructed. "I'm coming to get you." He hung up and the two waited to be picked up.

When the black SUV's finally arrived Seth and Sara hopped in without hesitation. Their father wasn't driving and was sitting in one of the back seats. Seth sat on his left and Sara on his right, both of them buckling in and then leaning into his shoulder to sob. Henry took both of his hands and rubbed each of their backs. "My, my," he whispered. "It looks like the both of you have had quite the adventures as of late."

The two of them nodded. "Just get us out of here, please," Sara begged, grieved that her parents didn't love her anymore. Why? "I don't ever want to see this place again! Ever!"

Henry nodded to the man driving and they began moving, back to Witch Mountain. "Don't worry," he assured them, using a soft and gentle tone that was both loving and comforting. It was exactly what the both of them needed. It made them feel loved. "You're not ever going back there again and you won't ever see those lunatics again. You're coming home with me and your mother and I are going to take care of you for the rest of your lives."

Seth and Sara nodded, sobbing more. When Seth was a little bit calmer he sighed. "Thank you, father."

They drove away to Witch Mountain.

**I decided to add a little humor in this chapter with Jack and the cooking to briefly break the serious tension. And like I said, I was going to bump up the drama, so I thought that the humor would add a little flavor, so to speak.**

**So what did you think about the cooking part? _SHOULD_ Jack even be cooking? If he cooked something for you, would you try it?  
**

**So, please tell me what you think in a review if you've read this chapter, or even skimmed it, please.**

**Bigmike, MayAngelsLeadYouIn, I miss your reviews! I enjoy them!**

**Please read and review! Even if you are just skimming please read and review!**


	29. Chapter 29: The Witch Doctors

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

**Don't worry. Jack doesn't cook at all in this chapter!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Witch Doctors

(Seth Point of View)

Seth sighed, lying on his familiar bed at his mom and dad's house. 'It feels good to call Henry and Mary mom and dad,' he thought to himself. He inhaled the scent that came off of his bedding. It was fresh, just recently washed. It felt like home. Well, at least if felt like the illusion of home. Seth wasn't so sure what his home was anymore. It seemed like everyone he cared about was turning on him. It was only a matter of time before Jack and Alex turned on him. And when they did he wasn't sure if he'd have any friends left.

Seth continued laying his bed. Ever since he had come back to Witch Mountain his parents had been a little distant, a little wary. He knew that they knew that he knew that they had lied to him.

Just then Henry came in. He smiled at him, giving him friendly treatment, but it wasn't the same. Something was different in the way that he approached the boy. It was as if he was being very careful around him. "How are you feeling?" Henry asked.

The boy looked him directly in the eye, wary because he now remembered what his uncle was capable of. "I don't know," Seth chose to respond, looking away briefly. "I don't know what to expect now that I'm back." He fidgeted, uncomfortable with his situation. How else would Henry treat him? Would he still consider him his son?

Henry sighed. "Come," he summoned, scooping his son into his arms. It's time to see the doctors. You've been away for far too long."

Seth was afraid but he didn't want Henry to know. He whimpered slightly but didn't resist. But to his surprise Henry was quite gentle with him. The man carried him to the facility that he remembered to fear and as the boy was placed on a hospital bed his ankles and wrists were restrained. Tears were running down the poor boy's face. He remembered this only too well. He recalled the many times he had been tortured while restrained to a cot like this, and he shivered slightly in fear.

"Don't worry," Henry comforted his son. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I just want to check that you're all right." Seth didn't know what to say so he just stayed still. Finally he nodded his head. Henry picked up his radio and said something into it that he couldn't hear, and a few doctors came in. Seth tried to press himself closer to the cot, fear of the doctors in his face, and Henry placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll be all right," he assured the boy. "I summoned them here so that we could check on you." Once again Seth whimpered, but he stayed still out of fear.

It was a simple exam. They checked his pulse, took his blood pressure, checked the back of his throat, and the other normal things. Seth felt a little invaded but he guessed that this was what he should expect. As they finished the exam Seth was expecting Henry to take the restraints off, but he didn't. Instead the doctors left the room and Henry sat down. "I'd like to have a little chat with you, all right?" he murmured softly and Seth nodded immediately, not wanting to get into trouble.

Henry took a pen out as if this was an interview with a psychologist, and he wrote a few notes down before beginning. "Now there's no need to be afraid, Seth," he gently told the boy. "Just answer the questions fully and honestly, and completely, okay? You have nothing to be afraid of." Seth took a deep breath, remaining silent, and sighed, nodding once more. "All right," Henry replied cheerfully, ready to get started. "Now, tell me, how did those lunatics manage to kidnap you?"

Seth's eyes widened fearfully. It seemed like the only reason Henry would ask that would be so that he could make sure that Seth would never make it out of the facility again. "I-" he began. Truth be told, even though his parents had betrayed them he wasn't sure that he wanted to let Henry know what happened. Who knows how the man would respond? The place seemed like a prison since getting back. He shut his mouth nervously, eyeing Henry and his clipboard.

"Seth," Henry warned him, cautioning him not to be disobedient. Seth trembled a little, hating how he was always forced to do things here and how he had no choice in anything, but then again it was that way no matter which place he stayed at for the other people forced him to talk as well. He liked thinking them as the 'other people'. It made him feel better. It helped him cope with his current circumstances.

With the warning from Henry Seth took a deep breath and replied in a whisper that was barely audible, "We were in the SUV with Mr. Carson and the others when something happened to the vehicle and he stopped it so that he could check out what was going on. But when we stopped, well I don't know what happened, but for some reason they were knocked unconscious. Then we heard their voices and we hid on the floor, but it wasn't enough. They went inside and saw us, pulled us out, and then we were drugged."

"And what was it that happened?" questioned Henry Burke, looking at him intently, though more like a doctor to a patient and not like a father to a son. But at least he didn't look at him as an animal, though Seth wasn't so sure that Henry _**didn't**_ see him as an animal. For all he knew he was still considered a pet in his father's eyes.

"It sounded like we hit something," the boy replied nervously, and then he looked away before his father could see the tears coming down his eyes.

But it was too late. Henry saw them. He got up, pulled a tissue out of the nearest box, and then he wiped the tears. "There, there," he hushed him softly. "It will be all right. You're doing a good job, you know that?"

Seth looked at him pitifully, a pleading look in his eyes. "If I'm doing a good job then why am I restrained?" he whispered back, tears flowing more freely now. "Why am I being treated like this?" He started sobbing quietly and Henry continued to hush him.

"I just want to make sure that things are all right," Henry responded. "You were in hostile territory for a while. I'm not sure what kind of lies they told you. I don't know if they made you dangerous or not. I just need to make sure that you are stable."

Seth looked away. He didn't like where this interview was going. "I'm oppressed whether here or there, so it doesn't really matter," the boy replied, his depression and pain evident.

"Then why did you ask to come back here?" inquired Henry, watching him closely.

"Because my mom and dad stopped loving me!" Seth cried, sobbing. Then he stopped, realizing what he had just said. He had just given away a big detail that he shouldn't have! He stared at Henry who had narrowed his eyes at him and then suddenly the man pulled out his clipboard and began to write. His guardian was tense, upset, and Seth could see that things had not gone as the man wanted it too. "It-it's not what you think!" Seth stammered, trying to correct his earlier statement but the man wouldn't listen and he continued to write on the clipboard. "Maybe they lied to me!" Seth pleaded, trying to win Henry over.

"Um-hmm," Henry replied sarcastically, not trusting his answer. "Like you believe that."

Seth didn't know what to do. "Please!" he begged. "What was I supposed to do? They kept telling me the same thing over and over and they kept showing me things! I didn't know what to think at first! I sided with you. But then I began remembering things, or I thought I was! Please!" Seth started sobbing again hysterically, not sure what to do. He didn't want his uncle to start abusing him again.

Henry sighed. "I think I found out what I needed to know," he announced. He got up and headed towards the door, summoning the doctors. He spoke to them briefly in soft tones that Seth chose not to listen to out of fear and then the man stepped outside.

But Seth wasn't ready for the man to go. "Wait!" he begged again, pleading. "Please don't leave me here, father! Please!"

Henry looked at him briefly before leaving. "I'm sorry, Seth," he murmured. "There is no other way." The man left the room and another doctor came in.

The man was carrying a thick needle and Seth squirmed around, trying to get away from it. "No! Please no!" he begged. But the man came closer as others came into the room. They were also doctors and they restrained him, the boy so still that it didn't matter if he resisted or not because he wouldn't move regardless.

"It's all right," the doctor crooned, trying to hush the frightened boy. "Be calm. You have nothing to be afraid of."

But Seth couldn't calm down. He was afraid of needles. He whimpered as the man injected the needle into his arm. His mind went blank.

(A few hours later)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth woke up with a start, gasping, and saw that he was back in his room at his parents, Henry and Mary's house. He looked around in fright. 'What's happening?' he thought. 'What did Henry have them do to me?' As he glanced over at his arm where the needle should have pierced him he found a scar, bright and ugly. Seth looked away quickly, wanting to forget what had happened. 'So, I'm back to being a lab rat,' he thought in fear and pain. But he hadn't expected anything different. Even during the time of the adoption, and the time that he had lost his memory, Henry had still used him as an object to be used, a lab rat. The only difference was back then he hadn't realized it. But now he knew perfectly well what was going on and that made him afraid.

He got up slowly and felt somewhat dizzy so he sat back down. When the dizziness went away he slowly got up, and upon feeling a little funnier he stayed in place until the dizziness went away. Then he made his way to the door, to go downstairs and see what was going on. He hoped that he could find his sister. He was worried about her. But to his surprise he found he couldn't turn the doorknob. It was locked. Panicking, Seth hurried over to the window and saw bars over it. They were big, unbreakable bars. He was being treated like a criminal! But should he have expected any different?

Seth rushed over to the door, completely hysterical in dread. "Dad! Dad!" he shouted, pounding the door which Seth now realized had been metal all along, ever since he first took a step in this room. Why had he never realized that before? That was a sure indication that he was a prisoner and he had totally overlooked it! "Mom! Mom!" he called out, breaking off into crying, terrified of the consequences of spending time with Jack and the others. "Please!" he begged. "Please!"

Seth slumped to the floor, frightened of his treatment and environment. Suddenly he heard footsteps and the jangle of keys as the door was unlocked. Seth made no attempt to move away from the door as someone opened it and as it was opened it gently bumped him on the head. A face peaked around the door and though Seth didn't look up he immediately knew it was Henry because no one else he knew wore those kinds of shoes. "Seth?" Henry questioned, seeing the boy on the floor in the fetal position. He wriggled inside and then shut the door, it automatically locking behind him as they had added that as a new mechanism, along with a few other things.

Henry bent down beside the boy. "Are you all right?" he questioned him, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. When Seth didn't respond but continued sobbing the man picked him up and placed him softly back down on his bed. Seth quickly turned so that he was lying on his stomach, sobbing quietly into the pillow in front of him. "Shh," Henry gently hushed him, rubbing is back gently. Seth let him do this, but he was still far too alarmed to ask him anything.

"I know that this is difficult," Henry said to him soothingly as he continued to rub the boy's back. "And what makes it even more difficult is the time you spent with those people. They told you a lot of things, a lot of lies. But don't worry. We'll make it better."

Seth had guts enough to turn and face Henry. "But they weren't lies, were they?" he challenged and Henry immediately tensed and stopped rubbing his back. Henry stared back at him, searching his eyes, as if questioning himself how much to tell the boy.

"It's better if we think of them that way," Henry said. "It won't just be better for you, it will be better for everyone." The man was still staring at the boy when he said this and he was watching carefully for a response or to see how Seth would respond. But Seth picked up on this and he wasn't sure how to respond. He stayed silent for some time and wriggled uncomfortably, turning completely on his back to look at his uncle who was also now his father by adoption.

"You want me to believe a lie?" Seth finally whispered, and it took a lot of effort for him to say that. "You know that I now know what truly happened during my time here. You know that I know the horrors I faced. Do you really just want me to lie to myself and tell myself that that didn't happen? Is that all I'm worth to you?"

Henry stared at the boy in shock. There was a brief pause after Seth had said this and then Henry suddenly replied, "Of course not! Why would I think that you're worth less? If you remember things then surely you remember last time that I started loving you? You're worth a lot more than you know to me."

Seth mulled a little over these words. He had a hard time accepting this even though he did indeed recollect that Henry had been trying to give him an easier time near the end. It started when Seth said that he loved Henry no matter what. Since then, though still aggressive on occasions, Henry had been trying to make a legitimate effort to be nice to Seth. He had been given greater privileges, though still treated like a lab rat, and thus the problem with the adoptions had emerged. Henry generally seemed to want to do Seth better. The problems came into play because though Henry wanted to do Seth better he wouldn't always listen and he wouldn't always take Seth's emotions and feelings into consideration. He seemed to think that the boy was incapable of thinking for himself and needed all the help that he could get.

"Why did you lie to me?" Seth asked a pleading look on his face. This had been bothering him the most.

Henry sighed, giving up his pretense. "It was easier," he admitted, looking around the room, not meeting Seth's eyes. "You were giving us such problems. You were having a hard time accepting things. I thought a clean break would be better. I couldn't let you have connections to Emily and Jared because that seemed to be where the problems most existed. It was your... your... desire for them and to be with the others that truly kept you from accepting the adoptions. I needed you to accept the adoptions. It was vital to your... survival. If I wanted to keep you, under the alien pet adoption act you had to be completely subservient and obedient. If not then the adoptions weren't legitimate and you were back to being government property."

Henry looked at Seth, his eyes careful as he watched the boy. "You have no idea how many problems I had when you left," Henry whispered. "They were questioning whether the adoptions were legitimate. I had to do a lot to convince them that you were stolen from me and that you two did not go with them of your own accord, that you were kidnapped. It put me in a very bad predicament. I had to work very hard to keep you as my property and not having you revert back to being government property."

Seth stared up at him with wide eyes, fearful of what could have happened when he was gone. Was it a mistake to go back to Henry when it was now possible that Henry couldn't protect him anymore by the alien pet adoption? Now that he thought about it, it had been an act of protection. While he was Henry's property and Henry's pet, the government couldn't touch him, unless the adoption wasn't counted legitimate. And that depended upon his actions too. A guilty feeling grew inside Seth of the time he had resisted Henry during the adoptions. Perhaps Henry did have a reason for doing what he did, and he did understand Seth's feelings. But Henry was working on a greater picture and what would happen to his nephew (for it was possible he reverted back to being that) if he didn't do what he had done.

While looking away from Henry briefly the boy asked, fearful of the answer and what it would entail, "Did I revert back to being government property?" He nervously continued to look away, fearing that the answer was yes.

Henry sighed, an expression of exhaustion on his face. "No," he replied and the boy relaxed some. He looked back at Henry who looked just as relieved as he was. "As I said, I worked hard to convince them, and I managed to convince them. But that doesn't mean that we're out of the woods yet. It could still happen, especially considering your current state. That and they ordered that you go through all those examinations. They want to make sure that you're worthy of those adoptions."

Seth squirmed around nervously, not liking the idea. "So that's why I had all those doctors visits," he muttered unhappily.

"And there's still more to come," Henry warned him. The man looked away briefly before telling him, "I asked specifically for you to have a break. That's why you're in this room. But you'll have to go back and I need to ask that you cooperate. It's vital that you do if you want to have a better future."

"And that's why you tried to lie to me again," said Seth. "You were trying to protect me."

Henry nodded. "When I saw that you were back to believing the old ways I knew you're adoption was at risk and in danger. So I asked subtly for a pause, claiming that you were tired and it wasn't a good idea to drain you, and my superiors allowed me to bring you here for a little while. I had no choice but to tell them that you remembered but I convinced them that it was only because you spent time in the... other environment. I told them that if I talked to you then I would be able to convince you that we were telling the truth. And though that's not possible it's better they believe it." Henry let out a gush of air, stressed beyond measure and Seth was mesmerized at what his father was doing to protect him. "I don't care if you have to lie to them," Henry continued, speaking through his teeth. "As long as it's believable. They have to think that you believed me. Do you understand?" Seth nodded quickly, but he wondered if he'd be able to do it with all the fear and terror that he faced.

Upon glancing back at the doors Seth was reminded of another question that he wanted to ask, glad that his uncle was cooperating. "Why are there now locks on my door?" he asked freely.

Henry looked at him. "Because they ordered it," he admitted. "And quite frankly I would have done it anyways, to convince them. And even if it weren't to convince them I would have done it because I can't have you running away or even attempting to. That would have meant you would have been removed from my care for sure, and that you would have reverted back to being government property."

Seth nodded. "So I have to tell them what they want to hear?"

Henry nodded. "And you must be obedient, no matter what happens and how terrified you are."

Seth nodded his acceptance again. "When will I see Timothy and Andy?" he asked.

Henry looked away, a dark look on his face. "That's not up for discussion," he replied and Seth knew that the subject was closed.

After another deep breath to help calm him down, Seth nervously asked, not sure that he wanted the answer, "When is this excursion over and I'm back to being examined, poked, and prodded by the doctors?"

For a while Henry never answered him. He looked away, looked anywhere but Seth. Finally he had the courage to face his son and he told him, "Very soon. You have about an hour left."

Seth's face turned pure white and Henry looked at him in panic. "I'm fine," Seth assured the man in a hollow voice and Henry nodded, though still worried. "I want some rest," Seth told the man, still feeling empty. "I need to prepare for what will happen."

Henry nodded. "It's only fair. But remember to be obedient. Even after they approve you they'll still be keeping a close eye on you for a while, so you won't be out of the woods and you'll need to continue to be obedient." Seth nodded. "Good night, Seth," his father greeted him and he kissed him on the forehead as if he were a little baby. Then he left the room and the door locked behind him, Seth now knowing why there were bars and locks on his doors and windows.

(An hour later)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth had been sleeping when suddenly he felt someone shaking him. "Seth!" Henry whispered into his ear. "It's time to wake up! I have to take you to see the doctors!"

Seth woke up sleepily, an unpleasant look on his face. He was not looking forward to this. As he looked at his father's face, he saw that Henry wasn't looking forward to this either. Seth whimpered some, aware that the man had no choice but to put him through this. "What are they going to do to me?" he nervously asked. He cried a little bit and Henry gently rubbed his back.

"It's all right," Henry gently comforted him. "It's all right." He was silent for a few moments before he went on. "I don't know how to prepare you for this other than to tell you that whatever happens it is vital that you cooperate. You're going to be facing some pretty terrifying things," he warned the boy. Seth whimpered some. "Don't be afraid!" Henry gently hushed him. "Don't be afraid, it will be all right! We must do this if things are going to get better."

"What am I going to be facing?" Seth asked quietly, though he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer or not.

Henry looked at him pitifully and then looked away. "I'm not sure you want to know," Henry muttered.

"Tell me!" Seth encouraged. "I have the right to know! I need to prepare!"

Henry looked at him, a pained expression on his face. "You'll be facing intense pain and torture," Henry whispered. "They're going to attempt to break you, to see where your loyalties lie." When Seth heard this, his face went completely pale from fear and Henry placed a hand gently on his shoulder. Then the man continued. "The procedure their doing is to learn more about you, even though they don't need to learn more, but it's to see how you'll react in painful and terrifying circumstances and if you'll still cooperate when these happen."

Seth shuddered. He didn't like the sound of that. "Come," Henry commanded him. "It's time for you to go. I'll bring you back when it's over, no matter what they say."

"Won't you stay by my side?" Seth begged, not eager to have his only support leave him.

Henry shook his head. "I can't bear to watch you go through all that," he murmured. "It won't be pleasant for you."

"And mom?" the boy questioned.

Henry looked away briefly. "She's helping Sara out," he told him. "She's also going to go through a rough time." Henry sighed and put restrains on the boy, then he blindfolded him and gagged him. Next, he carried him to the facility and by the time the boy was ungagged and the blindfold was taken off he saw that he was in an operating room. He was restrained to the operating table and Seth watched in horror as his father went away from him, leaving him all alone to be tested. He wasn't sure if he would succeed because of the amount of fear in his body.

There were doctors in the room and from the look on their faces, they were eager to see him and hurt him. Seth had never seen them before, not even when Henry had taken him to the doctors earlier. "Good morning, alien," the nearest one, a thin man, greeted him, and his mouth stretched wide in a grin, eager to torture him. "Do you know why you're here? We come from the Department of Alien Management and our superiors wanted us to come here and perform a few little tests on you."

Seth waited silently, hoping that they'd get started soon so that he could be out of there soon. He didn't want to face any more than necessary and he certainly didn't want to prolong his time there.

"Good," the man told him and then he pulled out a piece of paper. "Now I have a few little questions that I'd like to ask you first. I'm sure you'll understand, given the circumstances." He grinned widely at Seth and the boy shivered, but nodded. "Be aware that some of these may have been things you're, um, father asked you? You see, his reliability when it concerns you is in question. The department is afraid that he may have altered some of your answers to his questions to make things more suitable in your behalf and in which case it would be of course your fault for manipulating him."

Seth nodded, ready for the questions to begin. Another man bigger around the waist with a potbelly, also wearing a white lab coat began. "What is your name?" he asked the boy.

His voice was shaking as he replied, "Aaron Seth Burke." It was in barely more than a whisper. He responded as such because he believed it better to use the name that his father had given him upon adoption than another name, as it might put things in his favor more.

"And what are you?" the man continued to question him.

"An alien," the boy replied, being as straightforward as he could.

The man narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I mean what are you _**worth**_?" he questioned.

"Dirt?" Seth answered, unsure what the man was getting at.

"That's right," was the response, taking in the response with glee. "In fact, you're worse than dirt!"

Seth flinched slightly, and he continued to answer the questions. Some of them were questions in which he was to answer what he believed, such as if he believed what 'those lunatics told him' and if he believed he had been saved or kidnapped. Because Seth knew it was a test, he answered to where they would be pleased. Others were questions meant to make it so that Seth degraded himself as an alien, such as when they questioned what he was worth. Others were questions of how he would react in specific circumstances, and Seth answered to where he believed they would consider his actions obedient. Other questions asked directly how he would be obedient in specific circumstances. Still others were surprising and different.

Seth did his best and he hoped that his father would be pleased with the response. He wished that Henry were there to help him manage what was happening. It was a terrifying process and he was constantly fearful of the doctors.

However, the questions continued and Henry didn't show up. Finally, the man who was leading the operation stopped the questions and put the tablet he was carrying down. "We're done with the questions," he announced, walking over. "And now you can leave."

They released the boy from restraints and Seth felt relieved, believing that they were going to put him through worse. But someone had stopped them. Whoever it was, he was grateful. He didn't think he could have withstood anymore.

He ran into his father's arms.

**I'm sorry that it took me a couple of weeks to update. I'll try to see that that doesn't happen again.**

**So, what do you think Henry had done to him at the beginning of the chapter when he left Seth restrained to the cot and the men came in and injected Seth with the needle? Whoever gets it right (if anyone gets it right) will receive the title "The Most Clever Reviewer of My Story".  
**

**Yeah, I know that this is a sad chapter. Things will get better though because he passed the test.**

**He'll be seeing Emily soon. Things will get better between them.  
**


	30. Chapter 30: Illness

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

**Also, with special thanks to Hartanna'sDaughter (I don't think I've official thanked you for reviewing my story yet, so I apologize) and Shizuku Tsukishima749 for reviewing my story. It really does mean a lot to me!  
**

Chapter Thirty: Illness

(Seth Point of View)

Seth groaned as he woke up, his eyes snapping open wide. Immediately the man in his room, Henry Burke, came by his side. "How are you feeling, Seth?" he asked.

Seth looked around. He was in a medical room on a medical bed. Seth remembered from the last time he stayed with the Burkes that they had a medical room with medical equipment in their house. It was basically a mini-hospital. Seth had suspected that they had set this up so that Seth and Sara could stay with them indefinitely, and yet they could perform their 'experiments' on them at the same time. Though they did claim that they weren't experiments but procedures.

The boy didn't remember them setting it up. He only remembered that it was already there. He wondered if it had been built in during the time after Mary came to accept him as her child and the time of the adoption. Perhaps that is one way that they prepared for the adoption. Seth didn't know and he didn't want to know.

The boy looked around. He had been in here many times before in the two weeks following the loss of his memory after he had complained to his father about one thing or another. He was well familiar with the room, more familiar than he wanted to be. The room was actually divided and each side had the same thing. There was a medical bed with restraints on it (which during the time that Seth lost his memory he didn't understand), cabinets in each section that were constantly locked and that if Seth or Sara even so much as touched it or looked at it sometimes they'd get whipped as a punishment. Because of that, the both of them had quickly learned to stay away.

Then there were small drawers that also had medical items, such as examination gloves and swabs, in it. These drawers were also locked. Seth was forbidden from going near them. In the rooms there were also monitors and other high-tech equipment of every kind. Seth knew that these measured his different vitals but he didn't like them near him. They'd always made him uncomfortable, and since gaining back his memory he now knew why. There were many other things there to that could be found in doctors' offices _**and**_ hospitals.

In the back there was an office that was locked that had file cabinets from what Seth could see through the glass window that was in the door. There was also another door that led to a larger room that housed more equipment and medical items, or so Seth believed. He didn't actually know because he had never been in there and he had never seen what was in there as there was no window to peek through. But needles had been poked in him before that had never come from the room he was in, so it was his only guess. This door was also locked and off limits to him.

Henry had frequently brought home medical equipment and other medical items to stalk up his personal hospital that he used frequently for the kids. Unless it was major, all the other things, tests and all, were done at home. Some things couldn't be done at home, however, because there was no room ever to fit the supplies in his personal doctors office, so they also frequently went to the facility to do those things that were 'needed' there. Fortunately, with a medical office at his house, the number of trips that would have exasperated Seth because of how many there would have been going to the facility were cut down and Seth was able to stay home more.

And so it was in this room that he woke up after fainting. He looked around wildly, not liking the place, and then stared at his father. "How are you feeling?" Henry repeated and Seth continued to watch him with wide eyes.

"Why am I here?" Seth asked in alarm.

"Shh," Henry gently hushed him. "I wanted to bring you here to look after you. You gave me quite a scare when you fainted and I wanted to make sure that you were all right. Hopefully, now that you're awake and everything's over, you'll calm down some." Then the man sighed gently before confessing, "I also wanted to keep you in a quieter and secluded environment, away from the public eye. Being in your room with the windows that are in there is way too much out in the open."

Seth looked up at him in confusion. "Is it because of what you said? That they'll be watching me for a while?"

Henry nodded, taking in a deep breath. "I could tell that you were overwhelmed and I was sure, after what you went through, that you would be. I was somewhat afraid you'd act on those emotions and end up messing up the adoption. Then I wouldn't be able to help you."

Seth shivered some, wondering if he had indeed come close to that. But he still didn't like the little medical facility. "How long am I staying here?" he asked his uncle, not looking him in the eyes.

"Until I see fit," Henry responded. "I'm going to have to be really careful when it comes to you and Sara."

"And how long until I see Sara?" Seth asked, picking at the edge of the sheets that were over him. He didn't dare look in his uncle's face and he would do anything to distract from what was going on.

But Henry didn't answer. Instead, he folded his arms and took a deep breath in, then let it out. "You need to watch yourself," Henry cautioned. "You know that you're not supposed to ask that. In fact, you've asked enough questions. Come, I want you to see if you can rest some more."

At this point Seth did indeed sneak a glance at his father, which Henry caught, and then he snuggled deeper under the covers, trying to get warm again. He sighed and then closed his eyes, but opened them briefly after a few moments, only to be scolded by Henry. "Seth," he warned again. "Do try to get some sleep. Be obedient, my little one." Seth sighed and leaned back into his pillow. He was out in a jiffy.

(About an hour later)

(Seth Point of View)

Seth was still in the doctor's office when he woke up. When he looked over, he saw that no restraints were on and he sat straight up. His father wasn't anywhere around and the boy looked around frantically, wondering what that meant. Finally, he heard the creak of a door and Henry walked over to him.

"Hello," he greeted the boy. "How are you feeling?"

Seth shook his head in fear. "What happened? Where were you?" he asked, trembling slightly. Ever since the operation, the dissection, he felt the need to have his guardian near to protect him. He was too frightened of what had happened.

"Calm down," Henry urged. He sighed and then took out a needle.

Seth froze. "What's that?" he whispered, stalk still, not taking his eyes off of the needle.

"It's some medicine," Henry explained coming near to inject the boy with it. "I gave you some earlier before the doctors took you in to, um, test you."

"What medicine?" Seth asked nervously, but he let Henry inject him with it regardless, fearing the consequences if he was 'disobedient'.

Henry frowned. "It's just medicine. That's all you need to know."

"But what does it do?" Seth pushed further, and then he cringed, knowing that he had done wrong. "I'm sorry," he replied. "I'm just nervous, that's all."

Henry closed his eyes briefly and Seth could see the amount of stress he was under. "We'll have to work on that," he murmured and then Seth took a deep breath in, trying to relax. "As for what it does, I don't think I should tell you. And don't question me anymore. But hopefully it should start working soon. It seems like the first dose wasn't enough to get it going."

Seth nodded, feeling drowsy, the effects of the medication beginning to be felt. He felt odd. It was certainly a higher dose than last time. A queasy feeling came from the pit of his stomach and he felt the need to vomit as the room spun around him. He groaned some and felt himself fall. A pair of soft hands caught him and placed him gently on the bed. "Easy," his father urged him and Seth opened his eyes weakly, having a hard time differentiating shapes and colors. His hearing was fuzzy and indistinct. "It must be working now, hopefully," Henry murmured softly.

"What's happening?" Seth fearfully asked, having a hard time forming the words that he spoke. Fear took a hold of the boy and he tried to shake the feeling out of his head. But it was no use. Though he could still feel when Henry gently stroked the hair out of his face, and still had feeling all over his body, he was completely paralyzed in that he couldn't move. "What's happening?" he asked again.

"Shh," Henry hushed him. "It's all right. This is natural. The medication is beginning to work. Things will get better now."

Seth tried to hold onto reality but he couldn't. He fainted into blackness.

(Sara Point of View)

The girl had gone through the same things as Seth did and when she woke up, she noticed her mother, Mary, by her side, no restraints on her. She gasped in shock, remembering what had happened. "Easy," Mary murmured, trying to calm the girl. "It's all right. You're fine now. It's over."

Sara looked around at her surroundings and saw that she was in a doctor's office. "I'm – not at home?" she inquired, looking at Mary for an explanation. "Why not?"

"Seth is there," Mary replied back softly, reassuringly. "We just want to make sure that the both of you are stable before you're together again. Also, we need to give you a little something." The woman stood up and knocked on the door. In came a familiar face, one she had wanted to see for so long but it was denied her.

"Andy Pope!" Sara exclaimed delightedly, happy to see her old friend.

But Pope was cautious at best. "Hello, Sara," he warily replied, and it looked like he didn't want to be here. Sara frowned. What was with that? Perhaps she had misread his expression? But when she looked at him again she found that she was indeed right. But why would he not **_want_** to see her?

Andy looked regretful. "It's time," Mary ordered him and the man stepped nervously closer. But as he stepped closer, Sara began to understand his reaction. There was a needle in his hands and Andy knew that Sara didn't like needles, or medicine for that matter.

"I have to give you a little injection," Andy informed her, and Sara's eyes widened in fear. But she nodded. She knew that obedience was the key to her survival now.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

But instead, Andy ignored her. He prepped her arm quickly and then the medicine went in smoothly, no resistance from Sara. "I'm not allowed to say much," Andy admitted.

But Mary decided to step in. "It's the same kind of medicine you received before going to the doctors, except it's a higher dose because the last dose didn't seem to do anything." Sara's panicked eyes locked with Mary's and the woman stepped forward to comfort her daughter. "Don't worry," she told her. "It's going to be all right. Everything is going to be all right." Sara nodded quickly, not wanting to dwell on her emotions.

Suddenly the effects of the medicine kicked in and Sara felt sick to her stomach excessively. She cried out. The room spun and she felt on the verge of fainting. Two pairs of hands pressed her into the cot and the girl breathed hard, the feeling intensifying. Her vision and hearing started failing and she was paralyzed, though she didn't lose her feeling. The only thing she couldn't do was move.

"What is this?" she called out desperately with what little movement she had left. "What is this?"

"Shh," she was hushed. "Everything is okay."

It was as she tried to speak again that her hearing shut off and she blacked out.

(Emily Point of View)

Emily walked around as Jack paced back and forth. "I don't get it," he kept saying. "They disappeared on your watch. How?" He looked at them intently and Emily could tell that he knew they weren't saying everything.

The woman raised her head to look at him. "Why didn't you stay with them then, if you're so concerned?"

Jack gaped his mouth in shock and Anthony, who was in the room, looked at her in disbelief. "You volunteered to look after them!" Jack retorted, hardly able to voice what he said. "It seemed like you wanted to! Besides, you're their mother! You should be concerned!"

"But they aren't anymore," Emily replied. "At least not for a while." She turned her head away, pained by what she had had to do. And yet it was the only way. How was she ever going to explain it to her kids when she got them back?

But there wasn't time to think on this. Henry was expecting her soon so that she could leave in her spaceship and bring his children home to them. Jared would stay behind, as was the agreement. Emily only hoped that she could at least glimpse the children before she left, though she doubted that Henry would let her. As far as he was concerned, they were his children, his property.

Jack walked up to her and shoved her into the wall, angry suddenly. Jared shouted at him and as he made a move to pull Jack away Anthony went and restrained him. There was anger in Anthony's eyes also. Just then, Tina and Alex walked in, as Jack shoved Emily into the wall.

"What's going on?" Alex asked with a shocked expression.

"Jack, stop!" Tina shouted, concerned for Emily. The woman tried to get Anthony to release Jared but he shoved his sister away.

"No!" Anthony protested and Alex, who was trying to talk common sense into Jack to get him to release the woman, stopped when she saw Anthony doing this.

"What has gotten into you?" Alex asked her husband.

But Jack ignored her. And Emily, who had been trying to break free of Jack's grasp suddenly cowered against the wall as Jack turned his attention back to her. "What did you do?" the man growled at Emily.

"I swear I don't know what you're talking about!" Emily lied in fear, out of desperation to see through her promise to Henry.

Jack shook her hard and Emily's head banged against the wall, to which Jared protested loudly and tried to help his wife. But Anthony held her back. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jack shouted again, anger and fury in his voice, as he demanded an answer. "TELL ME NOW!"

Emily whimpered some. "It was the only way," she begged.

Alex looked at the woman in shock. "You did something to Seth and Sara?" she asked who had once been her friend in horror and appall. "What did you do?"

The woman was shaking, sobbing. "There was no other way," she repeated, not saying more. But when Jack shook her harshly again, she caved. "All right! All right!" she protested. "We sent them to Henry Burke! We sent them to Henry Burke!"

Jack let her go in shock. Not even he would have suspected such a thing. His friends were in danger again!

"You...what?" Alex sputtered out, shaking her head in amazement and disbelief. Anthony had let go of Jared and they all stared at Emily, the revelation she made harsh. "Why?" Alex questioned quietly. "Why would you do that? They're your children! Why?"

Emily was shaking hard, a hand on her head, feeling the guilt of what she had done. "It was the only way," she replied.

"What do you mean?" Tina replied furiously. "What have you done to those children?" She, like the others, were very protective of Seth and Sara.

Emily looked up, pain in her eyes. "You have to understand, things weren't always like this! Henry and Mary used to be good people and they can be again! It's because of Jared and I that they're doing this! They hate us because we stole their children!"

"What did you do?" Jack repeated, his threatening tone becoming more dangerous every second. The last thing he wanted to see was the kids hurt.

Emily looked wildly between both parties. "I," she stuttered. "I gave them up to him for the time being, as a peace offering! Because of that I have a safe passage home to bring his children back to him and once I do that eventually he'll let me have Seth and Sara back!"

Tina's eyes widened in shock. "And you actually believe that he'll follow through?" she gasped in shock at the foolishness of Emily.

The woman sobbed. "We have to repair the damage we did! We have to repay them!"

"But not with the kids!" Alex protested. "There have to be other ways! That's crossing the line!"

Emily shook her head. "There is no other way," she repeated. "And according to Henry, by the law they are not my children anymore. Once they stepped foot on this world they weren't my children. And then Henry adopted them, so he owns them as property."

Jack looked at her incredulously. "And you actually believed that?" he asked, his eyes wide as she said this. The feeling of fear had spread through the room like venom. "I've never even heard of such a thing, or any such laws!"

"That's because they're top secret laws," Emily whispered.

Jack's mouth dropped. "And you think that you can trust his word on that? For all we know he could be lying!"

Emily shook her head. "He's not," she replied sadly. "I know him. He has the power to enact laws, and even if he doesn't, he's persuasive enough to, or he knows people who he can dictate what he wants done and they'll do it, they'll obey. Look at you're congress! In the time that Seth and Sara were missing, they claimed they didn't know where the children were when they obviously did! They said that they couldn't help us when it was well within their power to help us! Henry has a hold on your lawmakers!"

The woman watched as Jack and Alex turned to look at each other. They knew that what she had said about the lawmakers was true. Henry did have a good hold on them. Jack wondered how. How was it that Henry could control them so easily?

Jack turned back to Emily. "What else?" he questioned her. "Did you even stop to think about what might happen to them? Didn't you stop to realize how frightened they might be to go back to that man, what Henry might do to them, what they might go through?"

Emily started crying again. They didn't get it. "No, Jack. They went willingly."

Shocked expressions were on every face in the room except for the couple who knew what happened, Emily and Jared. Jack was shaking some and Alex was trembling slightly. "Why would they go willingly?" questioned Tina in a small voice, disbelief now taking over her expressions. "They were hurt by him! Why would they go willingly?"

"Because we made them feel unwelcome here," Jared replied, his tone sad. "We knew that they would never leave if they were attached to us. We needed to break that attachment. They can always grow attached to us later. This goes beyond Seth and Sara. We suspect that they have more of our people and if they're going to get released then we need Henry and Mary to be willing to do so."

"And you used your children to do that?" Alex asked incredulous, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. It was too much for her.

Emily nodded her head. "The damage can only be undone with them."

But Jack looked dangerous again. "Do you really expect me to believe that Seth and Sara went willingly?" he hissed, his eyes a pitch black. Emily backed up, frightened, into her husband's arms, and Jared stared at the man with wide eyes. No one made a move to protect the couple from Jack. They were all mad, for Seth and Sara's sake.

"Yes, Jack," Jared replied as firmly as he could. "We do expect you to believe it because it's the truth. They did go willingly. We created an environment that they didn't want to be in and where it would be more comfortable for them to be with Henry than with us. As we said earlier, we made them feel unwelcome. That, and we encouraged their feelings and their behavior in that they wanted to go back and we encouraged them to go back to Henry."

Jack was mad with grief. Why would they do such a thing to their own children? Their children were innocent! Jack turned his back to them. "Cast them out of our home," he ordered, not willing to look at his betrayers, and not only his betrayers but Seth and Sara's as well. "I don't ever want to see their faces again."

Emily looked at them him in shock. Surely he wouldn't do such a thing? But as they were pulled away Jack never turned to look at them once. They were thrust out of his home and the door was shut and locked behind them.

(Seth Point of View)

Seth groaned slightly as he woke up, his vision completely black, but he could still hear well and he still had feeling all over his body, even though he wasn't able to move, except for speak. A gentle hand pressed against his forehead and Seth tried to move but found it impossible. "What's happening?" he asked, since his face was the only thing he could control and move, his expressions, his lips and mouth, his eyes even though he couldn't see.

"Shh," Henry Burke hushed him and his father must have put a cool cloth on his forehead for he felt some moist pressure then. "It's all right Seth. It's all right."

Seth was sick beyond all reason since waking up, well, really, since before waking up. He felt like he had a fever and he felt the effects of the medicine. What was this? What _**was**_ this? What was happening to him? What was the medication doing to him? He felt the very need and urge to vomit, and he wouldn't doubt that he would eventually. He felt shaky, like he was going to faint again. There was a little pain, though fortunately nothing big; it was more like when one gets a sliver of wood stuck under the skin. It was uncomfortable at most. There was a strange tingling sensation all over his body. And most of all, he was exhausted.

Seth wanted his vision back. He wanted to feel good. But instead things turned opposite as the pain increased dramatically. He cried out in fear and from the pain, and Henry gently hushed him again. "It's all right," Henry hushed him gently.

"What's happening?" Seth cried, clenching his teeth in pain. "What are you doing to me?"

"It will be over soon," Henry assured him quietly, calmly. But he never gave him the answer he needed.

"But what is it?" Seth questioned again. "Why do I feel so sick?"

"It's a natural effect of the medication," Henry's voice came. "The medication is prepping your body for something more."

"Something more?" Seth squeaked. And here he thought that by coming back he wouldn't be experimented on again! How wrong he was! Or so he thought. But should he really have expected anything different? "What is going on?" Seth asked again. "I thought that you were going to protect me!"

"I am," Henry reassured him, once again. "But I'm sorry to say that I can't explain it now. You're going to have to trust me."

Seth found this request hard, especially with what he was going through. Was Seth actually required to trust the man whom he had found out had tortured him for months on end before turning more nice? And even then, he wasn't completely nice. He was still a dictator! And he had still hurt him a little, taking his memory away from him so that he could pull the boy away from that which he loved most and set him on a different path.

"Are you taking my memory away again?" Seth asked, fear saturating his tone. If the room could rain fear then that would be what was happening now.

But Henry hushed him silently. "Shh," he encouraged. "Just trust me and mom. Eventually we'll explain everything to you, but not now. Eventually we your parents, and Aunt Emily and Uncle Jared will explain everything to you. I promise that."

Seth stopped breathing for a moment in shock. "Emily and Jared are in on this?" he whispered.

Henry never answered but hushed him gently. Suddenly the terrible pain that he was already under heightened, and he cried out again, this time wailing louder as the pain made his body tremble. "Dad!" he called out in fear, needing his father. "Please give me my vision back! Please give me my vision back!" He sobbed more.

"I'm sorry," Henry whispered. "It's not in my control of what senses you lose. But sight and mobility is the most common."

"I'm in so much pain!" Seth wailed, sobbing more and more each minute as the terrible torture intensified.

"Shh," Henry hushed him gently. "I know it's not very comfortable or very pleasant, but it's part of the natural process. I'm sorry that you have to go through this but it's for your benefit and sake."

"Please take the pain away!" Seth begged. He was in so much pain that he was willing to have anything, willing to go through anything to take the pain away. "I don't care if you give me sedative! Just knock me out! Just knock me out!" He cried out again.

A gentle hand stroked his head but as his nerves were on fire it felt painful even though Henry used the slightest touch. The boy screamed quietly, and Henry, who must not have understood or realized that his touch hurt the boy, pulled away suddenly, as if realizing. "I'm sorry," the man apologized. Then he hushed him.

"Please, take the pain away!" Seth pleaded once more, desperate. "Sedate me!"

"I can't do that," Henry replied sadly. "I'm so sorry that this is painful for you. But it's for your own good. You'll see."

"Please!" Seth screeched as he begged more. "It's so painful! Give me something! Please!" He hoped that his begging would get the man to realize what he needed.

But Henry hushed him. "I can't do that," he repeated gently and quietly. "I'm so sorry, but I can't. It would affect the medicine in a bad way. You'll have to go through this without sedative."

"Please," Seth begged one more time.

But he heard Henry sigh. "No, I can't give you any. I'm sorry."

Seth cried out in pain, hurt that his request had been denied. Henry wouldn't even knock him out so that he wouldn't have to deal with the pain! Suddenly though, as quick as the pain came, it went away and he felt himself wandering in a sleeping state, snoring softly.

(Emily Point of View)

The couple had taken residence outside of the Bruno home, hoping constantly that Jack and Alex would have mercy on them and let them back into their home. But the Bruno couple seemed to be mad at them and whenever the two humans went outside their home they wouldn't even so much as look at them. They had tossed the Emily and Jared's things that had not yet been stolen by Henry Burke outside of the house and didn't look anywhere near to forgiving them. But Emily could tell that they were working aimlessly at getting Seth and Sara back, to which Emily was grateful for. It meant that they cared about the kids. But Jack and Alex were still going about it the wrong way.

Emily sighed. The time to go would be soon. The Brunos had given them some money, about two years' worth of the average American's pay, and Emily intended to use some of it to call Henry and get a ride. But she would have to get into town for that and they were nowhere near town. The Brunos lived clear out in the country.

Emily had tried to ask to use the phone so that she could call a cab but they had ignored them, or refused to let them in their home. Jared and Emily were completely on their own. So the two decided together that they would let Jared stay, in case the Brunos decided to show mercy again, and she would head out and walk to town. Hopefully she could stop a cab along the way that way she could shorten the amount of time. But she was already going to be late for the specified time that she and Henry had agreed to and that wouldn't get her on Henry's good side. He demanded punctuality.

Emily sighed, getting up. There was nothing left to do but walk. She kissed her husband good-bye and then left, walking down the dirt road that led to the Brunos' house.

It took well over three hours and by this time she was certainly late. By the time she reached the payphone she realized that she needed Henry's number. And so she searched her pockets but was unable to find the number. "Great," she muttered to herself.

She had heard that one could dial the operator and thus one could contact someone. That was the only route left to try. She put some money in the payphone and pressed 0. Immediately the operator responded. "Would you like to make a collect call?"

"Yes," the woman responded.

"And who would you like to call?" the warm female voice asked.

"Henry Burke," Emily replied.

There seemed to be shock on the other end for the woman gasped. "Who is this?" the woman asked.

But by now, Emily was fed up. "Will you just make the call?" she responded irritably.

The operator hesitated before replying, "Of course," rather warily.

There was a brief moment of silence and then Emily heard a familiar voice say into the receiver, "Hello?"

"Henry!" Emily breathed out in relief. "I'm so sorry I'm late! I was met with a delay!"

The voice on the other end seemed to be amused. "Truth be told I didn't think you had the guts to go through with this. I heard you were kicked out of the Bruno's home for this."

Emily gasped. "You...heard?" she asked in disbelief. How could he have heard? Was it on the news? But surely she would have seen reporters if this were the case?

"Of course I heard!" Henry snapped. "You have no idea what I and my people can do! In fact had your people attempted to invade and we really wanted to fight it would have been your kind slaughtered, Emily!"

"But, how?" Emily asked cautiously.

"Never mind how!" the man barked back. "Unless you and the Bruno's think that the house isn't watched? We know every conversation! We _**hear**_ every conversation that goes on in there! It was quite amusing to listen to and watch actually! Now what do you need?"

Emily sighed. "If this is the case and you already know, I think you know what I need."

"A ride," Henry dryly responded, sounding bored.

Emily hesitated. "Yes," she admitted.

"And where are you located at?"

Emily's eyes widened. Was he really playing this game with her? "I think you already know _**exactly**_ where I'm at!"

"I asked the kids the same question," was the response.

"And yet you would have known where they were already! So why ask?"

"Obedience," Henry firmly responded. "I was required to test them for obedience." The man suddenly sighed, sounding exhausted. "But yes, I knew where they were every time all the time. I knew exactly where to pick them up and I wouldn't have needed them to tell me if I simply wanted to take them. But I didn't I had to test them." The voice now turned to that to which if he were face to face with Emily, there would be a smirk on his face. "And guess what, Emily?" he boasted. "They're loyal to me! _**ME**_!"

Emily shivered. "Got a cold, Emily?" came Henry's mocking voice, and at that moment she knew that she was being watched.

But the woman had had it with his games. "Just get me a ride!" she snapped. "I'd rather get this over with and get your kids back to you as soon as possible!"

There was a sigh on the other end. "Very well," Henry responded. He hung up. Not five minutes later and a group of cars pulled up. Emily stepped in one and was on her way to Witch Mountain.

**All right, does anyone want to take a second guess at what the medication was that Henry gave him and be labeled my "Most Clever Reviewer"? Here's a hint. Henry didn't erase any of their memories, well, sort of. It's different though and not exactly that. It's more to help them cope. Let me give you another hint. Henry wants to raise them as his children.  
**

**Read and review, please, please, please? Even if you are just skimming?**

**Also, I need a beta reader for this story, so if anyone wants to volunteer please either shoot me a PM or a review. But I have to be able to PM back so I can't take anyone who doesn't have their private messaging disabled. I need to be able to explain what I'm looking for when they beta read my story. I also need someone who can respond fast because I like to update quickly. I need someone who works fast and can get it back to me in three or four days at the most. **

**Also, today is currently Saturday the sixth, so I updated within the week. But I'm sorry I updated later than usual. I'll have to work on that.  
**


	31. Chapter 31: New Life

**I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

**This is another altered chapter where I saved some of the text from the previous chapter, Starchild, which I cut out of the story, and inserted it in this chapter. I thought it was better this way.**

**Oh, and I've been keeping the original notes at the beginning and end of the chapters. I just add onto them.**

**And on the with the reading.  
**

**I still need to thank my two new frequent reviewers, Bearybeary and Artemis Zodiac. Thank you for supporting my story. It means a lot to me.**

Chapter Thirty-Three: New Life

(Henry Point of View)

Seth slept, continuing to wander, but suddenly he was brought back to the waking world with a jolt. "Huh?" he gasped, and looked up to see his uncle.

Things wandered around his mind, things of peace and things of horror that he experienced and suddenly he was wary to see his uncle again. The boy gasped, and Henry could see that the memories had returned. He had only expected it. The point was to keep him knocked out until his mother returned with his children, and now that he had his birth children back there was no use in keeping Seth asleep anymore. All he had to do now, was incorporate Seth and Sara into his little family and then they could all be happy together. Right?

Seth looked away from him. "I want out of here," he stated.

"Seth!" Henry protested, eager to keep him. Why was it that just when he had the boy and girl in a position that they'd be able to accept him and Mary as his parents, something came along and ruined that? "We're a family, Seth! You can't just leave!"

But there was unmistakable trauma in the boy's eyes. Clearly he hadn't forgotten a lot and it still haunted him, which pained Henry with regret of the things he had done to his beloved adopted son and daughter. "Watch me," Seth timidly replied, afraid of Henry.

(Seth Point of View)

After a long discussion with Henry and Mary, Seth and Sara had finally convinced them to possibly let them go. It took a while to convince them, in fact it took a few days of begging, whining, amongst other things. Henry and Mary had arranged a meeting with Emily and Jared, and Seth and Sara would be given chance to decide who they wanted to be with. And so they were headed to the site.

The vehicles stopped. They were early. They were in a big clearing, looking much like a dessert, outside of Vegas. There were a few cacti but other than that it was completely desolate. Finally, there were signs that other vehicles approaching, dust being shot up into the air. They stopped some yards away and everyone got out.

Seth and Sara were standing in the middle, their parents on one end with the other vehicles, and Henry and Mary on the other end. "Choose," Henry ordered them. "Whoever you go to will have the rights over you to be your parents for the rest of your life, and you won't be able to switch again. They will have you in the alien pet adoption forever. The adoption paperwork will be done for them, and if you unlikely choose against me, then my and Mary's adoption to you will be undone, though that's hardly lawful, but it will. Choose wisely. You'll be adopted to and staying with whoever you choose. I suggest you choose me because Mary and I will be able to care for you best."

Seth didn't know who he wanted to go with, and he could tell that his sister was much the same way. But whatever he chose, he didn't want to lose his sister. He wanted to be near her.

But he couldn't decide who to go with because he had been hurt by not only Henry and Mary, but Emily and Jared as well. Seth and Sara's greatest fears were that Emily and Jared would abandon them again, and that they would stop loving them again. His greatest fear of Henry and Mary, though, was being experimented on, and having medical procedures done to him like he remembered since Kayas had given him and Sara all their memories back miraculously. He still had no idea how they escaped without being noticed, let alone how they got in the complex without being noticed.

"My starchild!" Mary called out pleadingly, begging him to decide to stay with her.

"Sweetling!" Emily called out desperately, and Mary glared at her half-sister. They were both fighting, begging for Seth and Sara.

Seth trembled. He couldn't decide. He thought that he was going to be hurt either way. But then, as he was looking in the direction opposite Mary and Henry he and Sara suddenly made their decision together. Mary and Henry's face fell as they saw them heading to Emily and Jared. There were tears of joy in Emily and Jared's eyes and Emily opened her arms wide so that she could embrace her son.

But Seth and Sara pushed the two of them roughly aside, so that Emily landed on the ground hard with an, "Oof!" and the kids embraced the now shocked Jack and Alex hard. Seth and Sara were crying hard, clinging to Jack and Alex for dear life, as if their lives depended on it. Seth and Sara had chosen them because out of everyone Jack and Alex had been the most honest of everyone and Seth and Sara knew for sure in an instant that they loved them, and wanted them, and needed them safe, which they couldn't say about the others, even sheriff Anthony who was there. But they knew for sure that Jack and Alex would take care of them and love them forever. They looked at them as their kids anyways.

"Them!" Sara stated, firmly, looking at Henry and Mary. "We want them." Then she suddenly looked up at Jack and Alex pleadingly. "That is, if you want us."

Jack and Alex were still shocked that they had been chosen, for it was unexpected, but Jack replied, "Of course! I'd be delighted to be your father!" He glanced at Alex who nodded fervently because she was too choked up with emotion, and honored that the kids had chosen her, that she couldn't say anything.

Henry and Mary looked sad. "Are you sure?" he asked the kids. But when they nodded immediately he sighed. "Very well," he murmured softly. "Jack and Alex shall be your parents from now on. Come, we have to do the adoption paperwork."

Seth and Sara were still clinging to Jack and Alex, who seemed to be getting over their shock. "Why us?" Jack suddenly asked them curiously.

"Because," Seth replied. "You were always there for us, whether you know it or not. We know that we can always rely on you. And you always loved us as if we were your children. We could see it in your eyes. That and we know that you will always protect us and love us, to the death."

Jack sighed, hugging them contentedly. "My son, my son," he murmured softly. "My little starchild," he whispered gently, not knowing that Henry and Mary had called them that, thinking he had made up the little nickname himself. Seth and Sara tensed briefly at this, not wanting a name that was associated to the terrible times that they had had with Henry, Mary, Emily, and Jared, but the boy suddenly relaxed, and the little girl relaxed later. 'Starchild may not be a bad name,' he thought to himself.

The new family went to do the paperwork.

(Seth Point of View)

Seth noticed that his now-not-father-but-now-uncle was sad as he did the paperwork. Seth didn't realize how hard it must have been on his uncle to grant him his freedom, and thus release him. He sighed and rested his head on his now father, Jack's shoulder. Then, burying his face in the sleeve of the man's checkered red and black polo shirt, he started sobbing, releasing months of emotion that had built up inside him and stayed during his time with his uncle, during the whole traumatic time.

Jack began slowly rubbing his back. "Shh, shh, Seth," he whispered endearingly, sounding not like a friend but a father. Henry glanced sadly up, and readjusted his black suite and dark blue tie, and Mary looked away uncomfortable. The boy could see that she had not yet let go, but still wanted to keep him.

Close by, Sara was snuggled against their new mother Alex, who was wearing a beige shirt and black slacks, holding Sara close as tears streamed down the girl's eyes. She too was releasing her long bottled up emotions. Alex hushed her gently, rocking her back and forth in a soothing manner, singing quietly to her in tones that Seth couldn't really hear, but watching Henry and Mary warily as the paperwork was done, just in case they tried to pull something on them, and thus reclaim the kids. She watched Henry do the paperwork carefully, not wanting to be duped, but then again she didn't know how the paperwork was supposed to be done.

Henry handed Jack a thick booklet, his lips pursed. "You'll need to read this," he informed Jack. "It contains the rules for an alien pet adoption. Because if the rules are broken even in the slightest, then they're automatically government property again."

Jack stiffened at this, not liking his new children being called property or pets. To them they were children, just as any human child was. He didn't see the difference. And rightly so for him to be protective, since he, his wife, Seth, Sara, Mary, and Henry were the only ones in the make shift room with a desk and everything. If you hadn't known that the outside looked like a striped silver and black trailer, and was pulled behind one of Henry's black with the windows tainted black, making it not seeable in, SUV's, then you might have thought you were in an office building. The rest of the people, from Jack's side and Henry's side, were waiting outside, until the paperwork was done.

"Thank you," Jack replied stiffly, taking the book out of Henry's hand with a yank. He hadn't yet forgiven the man for harming his children.

Henry ignored it. "Make sure to read the pamphlet," he told him as he continued with the paperwork. It looked like he was purposely trying to keep himself occupied. There were emotions hidden inside him that he didn't want others to see. Seth could tell that. One of them that he tried to hide, but didn't succeed in was sadness, like losing someone or some people that one cares about. This shocked Seth slightly. He'd known before that his aunt and uncle cared, in their own deranged way, but he'd never understood the depth of that love, and those emotions in them. Seth flinched and looked away, feeling slightly guilty for the first time since choosing Jack. When he looked at Sara, he saw that she had noticed it also and felt the same way.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you read the pamphlet," Henry continued. "If the rules are broken, we can take them anyways." He glanced up briefly and Seth could see that it was hard for him to warn Jack, and thus keep them from coming back to Witch Mountain. Tears started going down Seth and Sara's cheeks at this. They too felt like they were being ripped away from people they loved, and they regretted their decisions even more. But they still stuck with them.

Jack only nodded slightly when Henry made the comment. But his eyes softened as he glanced down at Seth's slightly quivering figure. He sighed, holding the boy closer, as if wanting to protect him from everything and anything that could happen.

Seth hugged his new guardian tighter. He buried his head in the man's sleeve again, and began to cry. Jack gave him a gentle squeeze and the boy calmed down some.

Finally, when all the paperwork was done, they emerged from the vehicle. Seth and Sara were about to go with Jack and Alex, but Henry stopped them. Then, suddenly and unexpectedly, the man and his wife pulled Seth and Sara into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you," Mary murmured gently. "I really am. I'm sad to see you go. I don't want you to, and I wish you had chosen differently. We would have been much better parents for you than any of the others."

Seth and Sara pulled away suddenly. "We're going to miss you to," Sara murmured. "We still love you. But we need you to understand that we can't stay. We need to be away for a while."

Seth glanced at his sister before requesting in low tones, almost like he didn't want it to be overheard, and he was red as he said it, "We'd like to visit you sometime. You're still our aunt and uncle. Can we do that?"

"Why of course!" Henry cried out delightedly and pulled them into a bone crushing hug. "You are welcome whenever," he whispered into their two ears where no one else, even his wife could hear. Even Mary had a delighted smile on her face at their request though.

When they pulled out of the hug Seth informed them, "It will probably be sometime though. We need room."

Mary nodded sadly, a lone tear flowing suddenly down her cheek. "Of course," she gently told them.

At that the children pulled away, and backing up, they stared at their now aunt and uncle for some time. Then they ran into Jack and Alex's waiting arms. "I can't wait to take you to your new home!" Alex excitedly whispered. "It will be wonderful!"

Already the children were feeling welcome, which was what they needed. "A bright new day," Jack murmured.

And indeed it was a bright new day.

**Okay, so I know that this is an extremely short chapter, but there really was nothing else to write for the ending.**

**I also apologize for taking so long to update. Things came up.**

**The sequel WILL be out in a week.**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think of the entire story, and an ending! I hope that you'll enjoy the sequel as well!**

**Actually, the sequel is now up.  
**


End file.
